Between you and me
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: Cavallone 1st x Alaudi. Dois homens. Duas portas. Uma escolha. O sempre solitário Alaudi depara-se com uma decisão que pode mudar o rumo de sua vida. Entretanto, ele está pronto para as consequências?
1. I

- Katekyo Hitman Reborn® e seus personagens pertencem à Amano Akira;

- Essa é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

"Você tem certeza de que não precisa de ajuda, Chefe?"

Alaudi ergueu levemente os olhos azuis, lançando um único olhar na direção do homem parado à porta de seu escritório. O subordinado de sobrenome Smith encolheu-se como um animal assustado, sorrindo de maneira covarde e fechando a porta sem demora. O escritório tornou-se silencioso novamente, e o homem sentado por detrás da larga mesa de madeira escura pôde finalmente retornar ao trabalho.  
>Havia uma grande pilha de papéis do lado esquerdo e sua atenção estaria monopolizada pelo trabalho durante as próximas horas. Não importava. Não importava se ele tivesse de passar a noite naquele local, assinando e revisando papéis, tendo como única companhia uma xícara de café e alguns petiscos dentro da gaveta. Ninguém sentiria sua falta. Não havia ninguém esperando-o em casa com um jantar fresco, um banho preparado e uma cama feita.<br>Desde sempre era apenas ele... e ele.

A caneta parou de dançar sobre o pedaço de papel. O Guardião da Nuvem dos Vongola tinha o rosto apoiado em uma das mãos, enquanto seus olhos pareciam ver algo além do mural de recados pendurado do outro lado do escritório. A noite estava fresca do lado de fora da janela semicerrada, e uma agradável brisa tornava o lugar menos vazio e mais confortável. O barulho do tique-taque do relógio no alto da parede atrás de Alaudi também não chamava sua atenção. Na realidade, o que _realmente_ chamava sua atenção?

O louro voltou a apertar a caneta, pegando o primeiro papel da pilha à esquerda. Seus olhos correram através das letras, lendo e compreendendo o significado das palavras que formavam frases e que assim criavam sentido ao texto. Não era assim que as coisas funcionavam? Para entender era preciso conhecer. O Guardião da Nuvem só compreendia que um dos setores havia apreendido um sequestrador porque ele sabia ler o significado daquelas letras.  
>Por um breve momento Alaudi desejou que tudo fosse tão simples quanto um relatório da polícia. As frases ditas de maneira direta, sem rodeios ou entrelinhas. Informações precisas e pistas divididas entre relevantes e irrelevantes. Não havia meio termo ou talvez naquela linha de trabalho. Infelizmente ele não poderia dizer o mesmo a respeito do restante de sua vida.<p>

O Guardião da Nuvem respirou fundo, deixando que o ar entrasse e saísse por seus pulmões manualmente. Aqueles pensamentos haviam retornado, mas ele não tinha tempo no momento. E mesmo se tivesse, não haveria garantia alguma de que o tempo que ele gastaria pensando em certas coisas lhe traria algum benefício.  
>Alaudi não era um garoto. Pensamento positivo soava sempre como algo otimista e que era dito para pessoas que não gostavam de encarar a realidade. Ele não era desse jeito. Porque por mais duro e difícil que fosse, o louro preferia encarar a vida de frente ao invés de inventar teorias e fantasias ridículas apenas para se sentir melhor.<br>Então não havia motivos para mentir para si mesmo, pois não importava quantas vezes ele pensasse a respeito, as coisas não mudariam magicamente. _Aquele_ homem não aparecia porque ele queria vê-lo.

Alaudi jamais esqueceria o dia que conheceu pessoalmente o responsável por roubar-lhe tantos pensamentos. A pessoa cujo nome sempre lhe cantou aos ouvidos e despertou em seu peito um interessante surreal também foi responsável por encantá-lo de diversas maneiras. Após conhecer o Chefe da Família Cavallone, a vida do Guardião da Nuvem não foi a mesma. Aquela estranha e perigosa atração que ele sentiu cresceu com o tempo e as visitas daquele homem. O moreno no começo aparecia uma vez por semana, sempre em momentos inusitados. As visitas então se tornaram mais assíduas, a ponto de Ivan Cavallone comparecer todos os dias no horário de almoço, sempre com um largo e charmoso sorriso nos lábios.

O louro nunca negou os convites para almoçar, ou enxotou aquele homem quando ele aparecia somente para permanecer cinco minutos. Porém, o convívio o fez criar grandes expectativas, apenas para perceber que no final das contas ele era o único que estava prestando atenção àquela situação.  
>Foi somente quando o moreno deixou de frequentar o escritório que Alaudi notou que estava se deixando perder naquela estranha companhia. As visitas voltaram a se tornar semanais, e em alguns momentos Ivan não aparecia por semanas, retornando de repente como se nada tivesse acontecido.<br>A última visita havia acontecido há quase vinte dias. Desde então o Guardião da Nuvem não soube mais nada sobre aquele homem.

Por diversas vezes a ideia de procurar seu paradeiro passou pela mente do louro, mas ele não fez nada a respeito. Não era assunto seu. O Chefe dos Cavallone era uma pessoa importante e seus assuntos provavelmente eram responsáveis por tirar o tempo livre que tinha. _Provavelmente_. Entretanto, ele mentiria se dissesse que suas mãos não tremeram com a ideia de perguntar à Giotto. O Líder dos Vongola certamente saberia alguma coisa, mas isso significava pedir ajuda, o que ele _jamais_ faria, ainda mais para um homem problemático como aquele.  
>Reduzido a sua própria insignificância e solidão, o Guardião da Nuvem tentava ignorar os estranhos sentimentos que lhe vinham ao peito preferindo focar-se no trabalho. O tempo que ele tinha para si mesmo havia diminuído, e o louro passava mais tempo no escritório e rodeado de papéis. Qualquer coisa que o fizesse parar de pensar naquele homem era bem vinda.<p>

**x**

Alaudi não teria percebido que um novo dia havia rompido se o nascer do Sol não invadisse sua janela. O alaranjado adentrou através da persiana, atingindo-o direto na altura dos olhos. O Guardião da Nuvem então ergueu o rosto e espreguiçou-se. Aquele fora o último documento que merecia sua assinatura. O trabalho estava feito.  
>Os olhos azuis pareciam cansados e foi impossível para o louro esconder um bocejo enquanto encarava seu escritório. Era incrível como os lugares pareciam diferentes no decorrer do dia. O local de trabalho que durante a noite soava solitário e grande tornava-se pequeno e aconchegante com a luz do Sol. O mais incrível de tudo aquilo era que até mesmo os pensamentos de Alaudi pareciam mais iluminados.<p>

O Guardião da Nuvem levantou-se para arrumar a mesa. Os documentos foram divididos e seriam entregues a cada um dos subordinados. Por cerca de uma hora o louro não fez nada além de organizar e arrumar. A sede da Polícia ainda estava vazia, e ele pôde caminhar com liberdade e tranquilidade pelos corredores, sem ouvir barulhos de máquinas de escrever, conversas e toda a bagunça que fazia parte do dia a dia.  
>Quando não havia mais nenhuma folha fora do lugar, Alaudi vestiu seu sobretudo azul-marinho e trancou a porta de seu escritório. Os passos ecoaram pelo chão encerado, e ao descer ao segundo andar, o Guardião da Nuvem percebeu que a vida retornava ao prédio pouco a pouco. Alguns subordinados começavam a chegar para mais um dia de trabalho.<p>

Os homens cumprimentaram o louro com um baixo bom dia e um respeitoso menear de cabeça. Alaudi retribuiu a reverência com a cabeça, mas não abriu a boca. Sua mão puxou a porta de saída e então tudo se tornou claro demais.  
>O brilho do Sol o fez virar o rosto e fechar os olhos. Ele não estava esperando por isso. Talvez a noite de trabalho o tivesse deixado cansado demais. Por alguns segundos tudo o que ele fez foi manter os olhos fechados. Aos poucos sua visão retornava, embaçada e confusa.<br>A luz do Sol havia ido embora. Não, espere. Ela _ainda_ estava lá, radiante e penetrante, encarando-o de frente. Despindo-o com sua presença. Não... _aquele_ não era o Sol.

Dois grandes e brilhantes olhos cor de mel o encaravam em uma proximidade perigosa. O Guardião da Nuvem demorou alguns segundos para entender o que estava acontecendo, dando um passo para trás e batendo as costas na porta de entrada da sede de Polícia. Duas mãos tocaram seus ombros, e então ele percebeu que os olhos cor de mel faziam parte de um belo rosto. Os traços eram delicados, mas masculinos. Os lábios eram finos e avermelhados. O cabelo era negro e perfeitamente escovado. E os olhos... os olhos o encaravam com preocupação e curiosidade.

"Você está bem? Você pode me ouvir? Eu perguntei se você está bem."

A voz entrou pelos ouvidos do louro e por alguns segundos tudo o que ele fez foi encarar o homem à sua frente sem saber ao certo o que deveria ser dito. Sua mente estava confusa, provavelmente por causa das horas ininterruptas de trabalho que ele vinha acumulando nos últimos dias. Entretanto, sem que Alaudi pudesse ter conhecimento, seus lábios sussurraram um baixo "Estou bem", e então os olhos preocupados tornaram-se mais brilhantes e satisfeitos. A luz do Sol não atingia mais os olhos azuis do Guardião da Nuvem, pois ele estava bem protegido na sombra do homem. E como algo que fora esquecido, o louro entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Ele sabia quem era o estranho homem.

A realização o deixou desconcertado. As sobrancelhas louras se juntaram e Alaudi pediu licença em voz baixa, afastando-se com passos rápidos daquela pessoa. Seu coração batia apressado e forte em seu peito. Não era possível. Depois de todas aquelas semanas não era possível que aquele homem tivesse retornado e que o procurara. Por noites ele imaginou, enquanto rolava na cama, como agiria quando os dois se encontrassem novamente. As reações variavam, mas o que seu coração sentia nos fantasiosos encontros era somente alívio. Porém, o que ele sentia naquele momento de inevitável realidade não era nada disso. O alívio deu lugar ao ressentimento. Ele não queria mais ver aquela pessoa.

Ivan Cavallone olhou surpreso para o local em que o louro estivera, virando o rosto e começando a andar. Seus lábios chamavam o nome do homem à sua frente, mas parecia que quanto mais ele se aproximava mais o Guardião da Nuvem aumentava a velocidade.  
>Percebendo que teria de tomar uma atitude drástica, o moreno abriu o sobretudo negro que vestia e ampliou o ritmo, que mais parecia uma corrida. Uma de suas mãos segurou o fino pulso de Alaudi quando a distância diminuiu, mas tudo o que ele recebeu foi um olhar frio como resposta.<p>

"Solte-me." O louro moveu lentamente os olhos, puxando a mão para longe.

"Desculpe..." Ivan ergueu as mãos, mostrando que não tinha intenção de machucá-lo. "Eu não quis assustá-lo."

"Não assustou." Alaudi desviou rapidamente os olhos. "Com licença."

O Guardião da Nuvem voltou a dar as costas, e novamente o homem segurou seu braço. A paciência do louro estava por um fio, e se ele não fosse tão controlado certamente teria retirado seu par de algemas de dentro do sobretudo e atacado o insistente homem. Como fazer com que aquela pessoa entendesse que ele _não_ queria vê-lo?

"Desculpe." O Chefe dos Cavallone repetiu as palavras ao sentir por uma segunda vez os olhos frios em sua direção. "Mas eu vim vê-lo e depois de todo esse tempo eu esperava uma recepção mais... calorosa?"

A veia na testa de Alaudi palpitou com aquele comentário. As palavras do moreno o faziam tremer de raiva, imaginando o quão egoísta aquele homem poderia ser. Ele desapareceu por semanas e retornou tão de repente como foi embora, e ainda esperava por algum tipo de recepção? Não. Não com ele.

"Eu não tenho tempo agora, então se deseja algum tipo de trabalho sugiro que se dirija a recepção e procure o encarregado do dia. Meus serviços terminaram por hoje."

A resposta saiu muito mais educada e calma do que Alaudi gostaria. Seus lábios mal se moveram, e ele tentou se focar no lado profissional da relação entre eles.  
>Bem, aquele era o <em>único<em> lado para ser sincero. Não havia nada além de uma relação puramente profissional.

"M-Mas eu gostaria de falar com você." Ivan insistiu. Havia um tolo meio sorriso em seus lábios rosados. "Eu estive cheio de trabalho e n-"

"Nada disso me diz respeito." O Guardião da Nuvem ergueu os olhos. Os dois estavam parados ao lado de seu carro. "Se deseja conversar então apareça amanhã com o trabalho e então poderemos discutir a respeito."

A chave foi retirada do bolso do sobretudo e encontrou fácil acesso na porta do carro. O Guardião da Nuvem ergueu levemente os olhos, olhando com certeza curiosidade para o vidro do carro. O reflexo mostrava o belo rosto do Chefe dos Cavallone, que o olhava com uma expressão séria. A face no reflexo aproximou-se devagar e Alaudi sentiu quando uma das mãos tocou a sua com gentileza.

"Pelo menos me deixe dirigi-lo até sua casa. Você trabalhou durante a noite, não foi? Não é seguro dirigir. Eu o deixarei em casa e retornarei amanhã para conversarmos. Por favor, Alaudi. Permita-me pelo menos fazer isso por você."

A voz que seguiu aquele pedido era baixa e delicada, forrada por uma fina camada de ternura e genuína preocupação. O louro desviou lentamente os olhos, encarando o homem ao seu lado que estava próximo e o olhava de maneira amável. A mão sobre a sua estava quente, segurando-a delicadamente e fazendo-o recordar-se da noite em que eles se conheceram. O Guardião da Nuvem soube que havia perdido aquela discussão quando Ivan o conduziu para o outro lado do carro e abriu a porta para que ele se sentasse. Alaudi sentiu o fofo encosto do banco, encarando apenas as próprias mãos sobre suas pernas.

O Chefe dos Cavallone sentou-se ao seu lado e deu partida no carro. O motor não era dos mais silenciosos, mas ele não escutou nada além do pedido do moreno:

"Você precisará me dizer como chegar à sua casa, pois apesar de saber onde é eu nunca dirigi sozinho até lá."

O louro ergueu os olhos, apontando para a rua em que estavam. Seus lábios explicaram de maneira resumida, mas detalhada, o caminho, e somente ao terminar que ele se deu conta do que havia ouvido.

"Como sabe onde eu moro?" Alaudi virou o rosto para o seu lado da janela. Quanto menos ele olhasse para o outro lado melhor.

"Eu sei muitas coisas." Havia um pingo de orgulho na voz de Ivan. "Existe uma bela macieira no final da sua rua. Ficarei feliz em revê-la depois de todo esse tempo."

Como era de se esperar, o Chefe dos Cavallone começou um estranho monólogo conforme dirigia pelas ruas italianas. O movimento do carro, a paisagem que passava por seus olhos e principalmente a voz de sua companhia acalmou o louro pouco a pouco. Os olhos azuis começaram a se fechar, pesados e sonolentos. Seu corpo sentia-se cansado, e os dias mal dormidos finalmente pareciam requerer o sono perdido.  
>Sem perceber, Alaudi dormiu enquanto Ivan falava sobre as praças e as ruas que percorriam. A voz do moreno era a única coisa que o Guardião da Nuvem ouvia, mas aos poucos ela tornou-se longe, sumindo totalmente em determinado momento.<br>Aquela era a primeira vez em semanas que Alaudi dormia tão rapidamente.

**x**

Havia um largo e cheio salão. As pessoas iam e vinham, todas usando suas melhores roupas e acessórios. A música que tocava era bela e parecia vir direto de uma orquestra que estava localizada em algum ponto não muito longe dali.  
>Por alguns segundos Alaudi não fez nada além de observar seu entorno, enquanto se perguntava o que ele estava fazendo naquele lugar. O louro não era uma pessoa que frequentava festas, bailes ou reuniões. Entretanto, ele <em>estava<em> ali.

Com passos firmes e apressados o Guardião da Nuvem se pôs a andar. O chão era quadriculado, onde preto e branco se misturavam formando uma estranha e confusa combinação, como em um tabuleiro de xadrez. Não havia saídas visíveis, e foi somente ao chegar ao meio do salão que Alaudi percebeu que estava perdido. A multidão ao seu redor tornou-se insuportável. As vozes, os sorrisos e principalmente a quantidade de pessoas o assustava. Ele não queria estar ali. Ele queria ir embora, mas não sabia para que lado deveria ir. Atrás, à frente, talvez para os lados? Não havia sinal de saída ou nenhum rosto conhecido que pudesse lhe oferecer qualquer tipo de informação.

Foi então que o Guardião da Nuvem se sentiu puxado. Algo segurou sua mão direita e o fez seguir para um dos lados mesmo contra sua vontade. Os passos que começaram lentos se tornaram uma corrida, e então ele atravessava o largo salão enquanto era puxado por alguém que abria caminho sem encostar-se a nenhum dos presentes. A mão que segurava a própria mão do louro era quente e lhe transmitia segurança. Não havia ainda sinal de saída ou fim, mas durante todo o tempo que Alaudi correu, dentro de seu peito ele sabia que não teria motivos para se preocupar. Aquela pessoa o levaria para longe dali, ele tinha certeza.  
>Quando o homem parou, o Guardião da Nuvem fez o mesmo, ficando surpreso por não ver mais as pessoas. Os dois ainda estavam no meio do salão, mas eram os únicos presentes.<p>

"Eu estava procurando por você." O homem virou-se. Era alto, moreno e possuía dois belos e grandes olhos cor de mel que se assemelhavam a dois sóis. "Achei que nunca fosse encontrá-lo."

"Eu estava aqui o tempo todo." Alaudi não sabia direito o que estava falando. As palavras pareciam ganhar vida através de seus lábios, sem que ele realmente tivesse de parar para pensá-las.

"Eu sei. Desculpe por fazê-lo esperar." O homem deu um passo à frente. Seus dedos se entrelaçaram aos do louro.

O Guardião da Nuvem sabia quem era aquela pessoa. O Chefe dos Cavallone o olhava com um meio sorriso e os mesmos olhos gentis. Aquele encontro o fez lembrar-se da primeira vez que ambos se encontraram. Havia também um largo salão. Havia uma festa, pessoas e barulho. E havia também Ivan Cavallone e sua firme e imponente presença.

"Eu não estava esperando." O louro respondeu ao comentário anterior, erguendo os olhos azuis para enxergar melhor o homem.

"Pois eu estava..." O moreno deu mais um passo à frente, tocando com a mão livre a pele pálida de Alaudi. "Eu estive esperando por você durante anos."

"Você desapareceu." O Guardião da Nuvem não sabia por que estava falando aquelas coisas. Ele _jamais_ teria dito aquelas palavras em voz alta.

"Era trabalho. Desculpe se eu o preocupei."

"Eu não estava preocupado." Alaudi sentia as bochechas corarem. Aquilo era mentira.

"Eu não quero mais ficar longe de você, Alaudi." Ivan abaixou o rosto devagar. O Guardião da Nuvem podia sentir a respiração próxima à sua. "Eu pensei em você todos os dias e em todos momentos..."

"Eu estava ocupado com meu trabalho."

O homem à sua frente sorriu, erguendo o queixo do louro, fazendo com que ambos se encarassem diretamente. Os olhos cor de mel brilhavam e sua cor parecia mover-se como um pote cheio de ouro derretido. Os lábios do Guardião da Nuvem se entreabriram. Era difícil respirar com aquela proximidade. Seu corpo estava quente, seu rosto provavelmente queimava de rubor, mas ele não moveu um centímetro para se afastar. No fundo o louro queria saber até onde aquilo iria. A conversa trivial, os toques e principalmente os olhares.

Ivan aproximou-se devagar. Sua mão acariciou uma das bochechas de Alaudi e seus lábios proferiram algumas palavras. Os olhos azuis do Guardião da Nuvem se arregalaram momentaneamente, mas fecharam-se conforme o rosto do homem se tornava mais próximo.  
>Mentalmente a resposta para aquelas palavras ecoava como um mantra. Seu coração batia rápido, e quando finalmente o Chefe dos Cavallone o beijou, o salão começou a desaparecer. Alaudi fechou os olhos, correspondendo ao beijo enquanto sentia que em algum segundos os dois também desapareceriam. Era assim que acontecia com os sonhos e aquele não seria uma exceção. Suas mãos agarraram com certa força as vestes do homem, tentando permanecer o máximo possível naquela ilusão.<p>

Quando o beijo terminou, o Guardião da Nuvem abriu os olhos devagar. O salão havia desaparecido como ele pensara, mas Ivan ainda estava ali. Sua mão tocava gentilmente o rosto de Alaudi, e os olhos cor de mel o encaravam com a mesma doçura. O louro ergueu sua mão, tocando o rosto do homem e sentindo-se extremamente feliz. Por semanas ele sentiu falta daquela companhia, de ter aquela pessoa ao seu lado mesmo que fosse por uma pequena parcela de tempo. Ivan fechou os olhos ao notar a mão em seu rosto, sorrindo largamente. Ver aquele sorriso quase fez com que o Guardião da Nuvem também sorrisse. Era automático. Assim como seus olhos, toda a figura do Chefe dos Cavallone parecia um raio de Sol.

"Você dormiu bem, Alaudi?"

A voz de Ivan saiu doce e baixa. Os olhos se abriram lentamente, fazendo com que o Guardião da Nuvem piscasse algumas vezes.  
>O louro retirou a mão rapidamente do rosto do Chefe dos Cavallone, olhando ao seu redor com certo assombro. Ele estava em seu quarto, ele tinha certeza disso. O pequeno cômodo que abrigava apenas uma cama de casal, um armário e uma cômoda. A janela estava aberta, e do lado de fora o Sol começava a se pôr, pintando o céu com tons fortes de laranja e amarelo.<p>

"Você dormiu no carro enquanto eu dirigia. Eu tomei a liberdade de pegar suas chaves e o trouxe para dentro. Você dormiu praticamente o dia inteiro e eu não quis acordá-lo." O moreno levantou-se da beirada da cama. Ivan usava apenas uma calça negra e a camisa social branca.

"Você ficou aqui o tempo todo?" Alaudi tinha a voz baixa. Ele queria saber o que havia sido um sonho e o que fora real.

"Sim, eu usei sua cozinha e preparei algumas coisas, espero que não se importe." O Chefe dos Cavallone colocou as mãos na cintura. "Você deve estar com fome, eu vou terminar de preparar o jantar enquanto você toma um banho. Precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa?"

"Eu estou bem..." O Guardião da Nuvem sentou-se na beirada da cama. Sua cabeça estava levemente pesada, mas seu corpo parecia bem mais descansado.

"Então, com licença."

Ivan deixou o quarto com passos silenciosos, e o louro pôde finalmente respirar aliviado. Suas mãos tremiam, e ele ainda podia sentir em seus dedos o calor da pele do moreno. Os olhos azuis ergueram-se devagar, encarando a janela aberta. A brisa que entrava era fresca e agradável e parecia invadir todo o quarto. O cômodo tinha um cheiro diferente, e Alaudi sabia que se referia a colônia que Ivan usava.  
>Por alguns minutos ele permaneceu ali, sentado e respirando aquele ar, permitindo-se lembrar do sonho que tivera e da maneira como ele o fez sentir. Foi somente quando ouviu o barulho de algo caindo e quebrando na cozinha que o Guardião da Nuvem ficou finalmente de pé. A realidade o chamava.<p>

**x**

O louro foi responsável pelo preparo do jantar, já que o Chefe dos Cavallone não era tão organizado como aparentava. Ao deixar o quarto e entrar na cozinha, Alaudi juntou levemente as sobrancelhas, tentando ignorar a bagunça em cima da mesa e a quantidade de louça quebrada sobre a pia. Ivan desculpou-se uma infinidade de vezes, prometendo que pagaria por todo o estrago. Ao ouvir que sua cozinha havia sido "usada" o Guardião da Nuvem esperava encontrar o jantar pronto, o que lhe daria a chance de experimentar a comida do moreno. Encarando a _tentativa_ de cozinhar jogada no lixo, o louro agradeceu mentalmente por saber se virar sozinho. Pelo menos eles não passariam fome.

O Chefe dos Cavallone ficou responsável por arrumar a cozinha enquanto Alaudi dirigiu-se ao banho. A casa em que morava era pequena, e os cômodos próximos, mas agradável. Não havia muita mobília, apenas o necessário para que um homem solteiro pudesse viver confortavelmente. O Guardião da Nuvem tomou um rápido banho, não querendo deixar sua visita esperando. O moreno estava sentado na mesa da cozinha quando o louro entrou, recebendo-o com um sorriso.

"Em que posso ajudar, Alaudi?" Ivan parecia animado agora que alguém sabia _realmente_ cozinhar.

"Eu posso cozinhar sozinho." O Guardião da Nuvem abriu a despensa. Se ele soubesse que teria companhia suas reservas não estariam tão humildes.

"Permita-me ajudar, por favor." O Chefe dos Cavallone posicionou-se atrás do louro, enxergando além por ser mais alto. "Se precisar de qualquer ingrediente eu pedirei aos meus subordinados para providenciarem, então não se preocupe."

"Subordinados?"

Alaudi virou-se rápido, ficando levemente surpreso por ver o moreno tão próximo. Ivan tinha o mesmo sorriso indefeso nos lábios, o que fez o coração do jovem louro bater mais rápido.

"Meus subordinados estão lá embaixo, eles me seguem em todos os momentos. Meu braço direito está com eles. Não se preocupe, eu avisei que estaria aqui."

"Eu esqueci que você é _supostamente_ importante." O Inspetor de Polícia voltou a dar as costas, concentrando-se na despensa. "Você já cozinhou alguma vez?"

"Claro!" Ivan respondeu com falsa naturalidade. Seus olhos cor de mel desviaram-se rapidamente quando o Guardião da Nuvem o encarou. Aqueles olhos profundos e azuis não deixariam que ele mentisse. "U-Uma vez... junto com o c-cozinheiro..."

O louro pegou com destreza um pacote de macarrão e uma lata de molho de tomate. Ele não tinha muitas opções, e mesmo que seu leque de escolhas fosse vasto, seria uma perda de tempo e energia tentar ensinar algo requintado ao Chefe dos Cavallone.

"Apenas observe."

Alaudi levou menos tempo do que o esperado para preparar o jantar. O molho mereceu um pouco mais de atenção, mas o tempo de preparado passou sem que ele percebesse. Ivan o questionou sobre os ingredientes, o tempo de preparo, produtos e qualquer tipo de informação que pudesse ser pertinente.  
>Quando os dois homens sentaram-se finalmente na pequena mesa de jantar, o Guardião da Nuvem sentiu-se levemente envergonhado. Os dois não tinham nenhum tipo de relação próxima, e aquele jantar informal não possuía explicação lógica. Aquela era a primeira vez que alguém o visitava em sua casa, com exceção de Giotto e seus Guardiões insuportáveis.<p>

Um dos vinhos do louro foi aberto, e ao som de talheres o jantar transcorreu calmamente. O Chefe dos Cavallone elogiou os dotes culinários de sua companhia, desculpando-se mais uma vez pelo estrago que havia causado. A conversa morreu aos poucos até que nenhum deles conseguia proferir nenhuma palavra. O moreno ajudou na retirada da louça, e quando os dois homens estavam sozinhos na cozinha Ivan percebeu que era hora de ir embora.

"Eu passarei amanhã no escritório. Posso esperar seu turno terminar e podemos tomar um café. O que acha?"

O Guardião da Nuvem estava encostado na pia e seus olhos encaravam o chão. A realidade o puxava com tanta força que era difícil até mesmo permanecer em pé. Os minutos que passou ao lado daquele homem pareciam parte de um sonho.

"Apareça no horário de trabalho. Você disse que tem algo que merece minha atenção, então vou avaliar se cuidarei do caso ou encaminharei à outra pessoa." Alaudi respondeu sério, seus pés moveram-se na direção da porta da cozinha, mostrando que ele acompanharia sua visita até a saída.

"Achei que pudéssemos nos ver no final do dia..." O moreno coçou a nuca, desviando os olhos. Seu rosto estava levemente vermelho e aquele era um dos raros momentos em que as palavras lhe faltavam.

"Eu não falo sobre trabalho fora do horário de trabalho."

O louro colocou um ponto final na conversa, deixando a cozinha e ganhando o corredor. Ivan o seguiu em silêncio, e os dois desceram os pequenos degraus que levavam da sala até o portão de entrada e consequentemente à calçada. A rua era cheia de casas semelhantes, formando um quarteirão praticamente igual.  
>Havia um belo carro negro em frente ao seu portão de entrada, e o homem que estava no banco do motorista parecia um senhor de meia idade que usava óculos escuros. Ao seu lado estava um homem bem mais jovem cujos cabelos ruivos pendiam até a altura de seus ombros.<p>

"Obrigado pela ajuda. Não se preocupe com os pratos." O louro fez uma leve reverência com a cabeça quando o Chefe dos Cavallone parou ao seu lado.

"Eu realmente me diverti, Alaudi." O moreno recolocou o sobretudo, acenando na direção do motorista do carro. "Sobre amanhã, aparecerei no final do dia e não aceitarei não como resposta. Quero levá-lo a um delicioso Café para me redimir pelo seu jogo de louça quebrado.

"Não é necessário." O Guardião da Nuvem respondeu baixo. Ele não havia atravessado o portão e lentamente seus pés se afastavam.

Alaudi deu as costas e começou a subir a curta escadaria. Seus pés alcançaram o terceiro degrau, e então seu corpo virou-se quando seu braço sentiu-se puxado. Ivan havia se inclinado no portão, e sua mão segurava a do louro, fazendo com que eles se olhassem.  
>Havia surpresa nos olhos azuis do Inspetor de Polícia e eles não conseguiram capturar quais sentimentos os olhos do Chefe dos Cavallone transmitiam. Eles estavam arregalados e incertos, brilhantes e curiosos.<p>

"E-Eu sinto muito por ter desaparecido sem avisar." Ivan tinha a voz baixa. Seus lábios moviam-se depressa, como se a informação precisasse ser transmitida o quanto antes ou acabaria se perdendo. "Eu cheguei essa manhã e corri para vê-lo. Achei que o encontraria chegando ao trabalho e que poderíamos tomar café juntos. Eu _realmente_ sinto muito, Alaudi.

O Guardião da Nuvem não sabia como conseguia manter as pernas firmes e responsáveis por sustentar o peso de seu corpo. Seu coração batia tão rápido que chegava a doer. As palavras do Chefe dos Cavallone cantavam em seus ouvidos, fazendo-o lembrar-se do sonho que tivera durante aquele dia.  
>Por três longas semanas ele esperou por aquele homem. Todos os dias, todos os momentos. Quando a porta de seu escritório era aberta, uma parte do Inspetor de Polícia esperava ver o amigável sorriso e o belo rosto do moreno. Entretanto, esse tempo também serviu para alertá-lo sobre o que poderia acontecer se ele se permitisse continuar com aquela situação. As visitas de Ivan, os sorrisos, as conversas... não havia motivo real para que aquele homem o visitasse com tanta frequência. Os Cavallone eram aliados dos Vongola, mas aquilo fazia pouca diferença para Alaudi.<p>

E quanto mais pensava nos reais motivos por trás daquela estranha _amizade_ mais desconfiado o Guardião da Nuvem se tornava. Uma pessoa com aquelas qualidades e posição social não deveria ter nenhum tipo de interesse em alguém como ele, um solitário e reservado homem de vinte e cinco anos cujo único mérito e orgulho eram sua posição profissional. Não havia nada extraordinário no louro além de sua força, e ele sabia disso melhor do que ninguém.  
>Então, por quê? Por que aquele homem o procurou novamente depois do baile? Por que ele se explicava e se desculpava quando não havia nada a ser explicado ou desculpado? E principalmente, por que o próprio Alaudi se importava com tudo aquilo? Os dias de ausência, a falta que sentiu dos monólogos de Ivan, a maneira como seu coração sorriu ao revê-lo depois de todos aqueles dias; sem falar na surpresa ao encontrá-lo na beirada da cama quando abriu os olhos... Havia muito mais do que uma tentativa vaga de amizade.<br>E o Guardião da Nuvem não tinha amigos.

O louro entreabriu os lábios para responder, mas o Chefe dos Cavallone foi mais rápido. O moreno soltou a mão que estava entre seus dedos e deu um passo para trás, acenando e despedindo-se conforme andava na direção do carro. Os segundos que Alaudi gastou pensando em seu dilema pessoal o deixaram sem palavras, e tudo o que ele fez foi assistir ao animado e sorridente homem entrar no carro e partir, incapaz de fazer ou dizer qualquer coisa. O barulho do veículo tornou-se cada vez mais baixo, até desaparecer por completo.  
>O céu já estava totalmente escuro, e havia uma porção de pequeninas e brilhantes estrelas no céu. Respirando fundo, o Guardião da Nuvem voltou a subir a escada, entrando e trancando a porta. A casa parecia maior, como se da noite para o dia ela tivesse se tornado duas vezes mais espaçosa.<p>

Alaudi aproximou-se da mesa de jantar, tocando com a ponta dos dedos o alto da cadeira em que Ivan havia se sentado. A madeira era escura, assim como os cabelos do Chefe da Família Cavallone. Por alguns minutos ele não fez nada além de permanecer no mesmo local, enchendo sua mente com lembranças e pensamentos. As imagens de seu sonho pareciam ainda mais vívidas, e quanto mais relembrava mais vermelho seu rosto se tornava.  
>Aquele tipo de coisa não era de seu feitio. O Guardião da Nuvem não era uma pessoa que se permitia pensar e sonhar com romances ou pensamentos carnais. Ele nunca possuiu segundas intenções a respeito de ninguém, até porque as pessoas em geral o aborreciam. O louro já havia aceitado o destino de que ficaria sozinho até o fim de seus dias, pois duvidava que encontraria alguém que pudesse chamar sua atenção. Alaudi sempre caminhou em uma multidão sem rostos.<p>

Entretanto, como explicar a presença de Ivan? Como negar as estranhas sensações que aquele homem o fazia sentir? Homem, sim. Se não bastasse a ideia de outro ser humano despertar sua curiosidade, o Guardião da Nuvem ainda precisava lembrar que a outra parte era tão homem quanto ele.  
>O Inspetor de Polícia respirou fundo, caminhando na direção do quarto. Ele não achava que as coisas se tornariam mais fáceis se o Chefe dos Cavallone fosse uma mulher, e o mais estranho era que esse <em>detalhe<em> não o incomodava. Deitando-se novamente na cama, o louro fechou os olhos e deixou o ar entrar e sair por seus pulmões. A janela estava entreaberta, e mesmo a brisa noturna não era capaz de ventilar todo o quarto. O cheiro da colônia do moreno ainda inundava cada pedaço do local, fazendo com que Alaudi ficasse cada vez mais relaxado, exatamente como ele se sentiu quando se sentou no assento do carro pela manhã.

Aqueles sentimentos deveriam estar causando uma guerra interna, mas tudo o que ele sentia era calma e tranquilidade. No fundo o Guardião da Nuvem sabia que não deveria esperar nada, e que a certeza de que seu sonho jamais se tornaria realidade o permitia relembrar cada detalhe sem medo ou pudores.  
>Ivan provavelmente tinha algum interesse profissional em sua pessoa. Isso explicaria as visitas anteriores, e principalmente o encontro que aconteceria no dia seguinte. Sem perceber, o Inspetor de Polícia acabou adormecendo, perdido em pensamentos e lembranças.<p>

Naquela noite Alaudi sonhou novamente, porém, dessa vez ele estava caminhando sozinho pelo mesmo salão. Não havia pessoas e o salão chegou ao fim após muito tempo de caminhada. Havia duas grandes portas diante de seus olhos, mas nenhuma delas mostrava a saída. O Guardião da Nuvem passou alguns segundos analisando ambas, até decidir optar pela direita. As cores, a madeira e principalmente a maçaneta o lembraram da porta de seu próprio quarto, que remeteu a uma lembrança de algo conhecido e seguro.

Entretanto, por um breve momento ele se sentiu tentado a abrir a outra porta, a da esquerda. Suas cores eram diferentes e ela parecia nova. Todavia, tudo o que o louro conseguiu fazer foi lançar um rápido olhar na outra direção antes de abrir a porta escolhida. O que havia além não o surpreendeu: era o nada. As pessoas do salão desapareceram, assim como o barulho e as risadas. Dentro da porta só havia o silêncio e a paz de espírito que ele tanto conhecia.  
>Alaudi abaixou os olhos e continuou a andar. Ele nunca saberia o que se escondia atrás da outra porta.<p>

_Continua..._


	2. II

**II**

Alaudi chegou cedo à sede de Polícia no dia seguinte. Seu corpo estava descansado, sua cabeça mais leve, e as horas dormidas haviam-lhe feito muito bem. Alguns subordinados o cumprimentaram quando o viram passar, mas tudo o que o louro fez foi menear a cabeça ou direcionar um rápido olhar. Quando a porta do escritório foi fechada, o Guardião da Nuvem conseguiu finalmente respirar.  
>Ele sabia que aqueles homens estavam ali por causa do trabalho, mas era difícil lidar com aglomerados de pessoas, não importava a situação.<p>

Por alguns minutos Alaudi conseguiu se concentrar em seu trabalho. Havia um caso de homicídio aberto sobre sua mesa, e apesar de não existir pistas ou um possível acusado, o louro sabia que, se quisesse, não teria problemas em levantar informações. Seus subordinados ficariam encarregados de interrogar as testemunhas e em poucos dias o caso estaria fechado. Porém, encarar aquelas folhas sobre sua mesa o fazia pensar no trabalho que o Chefe dos Cavallone disse que gostaria de oferecer. O Guardião da Nuvem recostou-se melhor à cadeira, movendo as pernas e girando levemente o assento para que seus olhos encarassem a janela aberta. O céu italiano estava azul e o dia seria abafado._ Quantas horas até o pôr-do-sol?_

O Inspetor de Polícia passou um dia bastante atarefado. Para manter sua mente afastada de pensamentos irrelevantes, Alaudi decidiu revisar todos os casos que estavam abertos e, para sua surpresa, havia muito mais do que ele imaginava. Os policiais evitavam encará-lo diretamente, sentindo uma mistura de vergonha e arrependimento. O louro escolhera a dedo as pessoas que trabalhariam com ele, e a sensação de ter o trabalho fiscalizado pelo chefe não era muito agradável.  
>O que nenhum deles poderia imaginar era que o Guardião da Nuvem não pensava em nenhuma dessas coisas. Em momento algum ele sentiu-se tentado a reprimir qualquer um dos subordinados. Talvez se aquele fosse outro dia, ou outra situação ele poderia exigir um pouco mais. Entretanto, naquele dia Alaudi só queria algo que ocupasse seu tempo.<p>

As horas passaram devagar, em uma gentileza torturante. A única pausa que o Guardião da Nuvem fez foi durante o almoço, isso porque ele foi lembrado por seu braço direito que era necessário se alimentar para continuar o trabalho. O homem que o louro escolhera para esse cargo era alto e alguns anos mais velho. Giulio estava ao lado de Alaudi há anos, e não havia melhor pessoa para entender o humor - ou falta dele - quando o assunto era seu Chefe.

"Você não deveria se preocupar com esses casos, Alaudi." Giulio disse em uma voz baixa enquanto depositava um embrulho sobre a mesa do louro. Ali continha o lanche que o Guardião da Nuvem comeria. "Eles estão dando o melhor nesses casos, então dê um pouco mais de tempo."

"Eu não pretendo intervir." O louro respondeu enquanto encarava o homem que caminhou novamente até a porta.

Giulio lançou um rápido olhar para seu Chefe antes de fechar a porta, e então Alaudi estava sozinho novamente.  
>A pausa para o almoço foi rápida, e até mesmo o lanche que ele tanto gostava parecia sem gosto. Os olhos azuis encararam o relógio em sua sala, imaginando se Ivan manteria sua palavra ou aquela havia sido uma promessa vazia. Se o trabalho chamasse o Chefe dos Cavallone, o Guardião da Nuvem permaneceria esperando indefinidamente.<p>

Os casos abertos continuaram a fazer companhia ao louro até determinada hora do dia. Um de seus subordinados entrou no escritório e depositou algumas correspondências, saindo em poucos segundos.  
>Alaudi passou levemente os olhos pelos envelopes, segurando-os e jogando-os no lixo sem nem ao menos abri-los. Os papeis misturaram-se enquanto encontravam caminho até o fundo do cesto de lixo localizado ao lado de sua mesa. Um dos envelopes tinha seu nome escrito por uma fina caneta, e feito por uma bela caligrafia que não interessava nem um pouco ao Guardião da Nuvem. Ele aprendera a nunca mais abrir nenhuma correspondência vinda de Giotto.<p>

A tarde passou ainda mais lenta. O Sol tornou-se alaranjado, projetando raios sobre a mesa, ao mesmo tempo em que anunciava que a noite estava chegando e trazia com ela a agradável brisa para balancear o dia quente. Por mais que o Sol brilhasse durante todo o dia, as noites naquela época do ano eram geralmente mais frescas, o suficiente para retirar um casaco ou sobretudo do guarda-roupa. O trabalho desapareceu aos poucos sobre a mesa de Alaudi, e quando duas rápidas batidas na porta chamaram sua atenção, o Guardião da Nuvem havia acabado de assinar o último relatório.

"Boa tarde."

A voz veio acompanhada por um rosto que o louro recordava-se bem. Havia um tolo sorriso em seus lábios, e mesmo estando apenas com metade do corpo dentro do escritório, Alaudi notou que Ivan estava bem agasalhado.  
>O Guardião da Nuvem respondeu o simpático cumprimento com um discreto menear de cabeça. Sua gaveta foi trancada e ele caminhou até a janela para fechá-la, dando uma última rápida olhada para a rua. Seu estômago girava e ele estava levemente nervoso.<p>

"Nós podemos conversar aqui." O louro virou-se. Ele havia esperado o dia inteiro por aquele momento, mas a realização de que estaria aceitando o convite do Chefe dos Cavallone o deixava incomodado. Se o assunto era trabalho, não existia melhor lugar do que o escritório.

"Você deve estar com fome, e como disse ontem, conheço um delicioso Café não muito longe daqui. Meu braço direito nos deixará no local e depois o levarei para casa." O moreno tinha uma das mãos na maçaneta da porta. "Ah, e tudo por minha conta, claro."

"Não estava me referindo ao dinheiro."

Alaudi retirou o sobretudo de cima da cadeira e o vestiu, deixando sua sala em seguida. Ivan deu um passo para o lado, fechando a porta quando sua companhia se afastou.  
>Os poucos subordinados que ainda estavam no prédio fizeram polidas reverências enquanto o louro passava. O Guardião da Nuvem tentava encarar somente o caminho que teria de percorrer, mas era difícil ignorar os olhares curiosos de seus homens.<br>O pôr-do-sol estava fraco quando ele pisou na calçada, sentindo uma das mãos do Chefe dos Cavallone guiá-lo na direção de um carro negro. O seu próprio veículo não estava longe, e deixá-lo ali significava ter de ir a pé para o trabalho no dia seguinte. O louro simplesmente não se importava.

O _suposto_ braço direito dos Cavallone estava sentado no banco do motorista, acompanhado de outro homem. Ele era de estatura mediana, cabelos curtos e levemente escuros, usava um par de óculos redondos e parecia ser bem mais velho do que Ivan. O homem ao seu lado era mais jovem, cabelos medianos e ruivos e possuía um olhar divertido. Alaudi entrou primeiro, seguido pelo moreno. O Chefe dos Cavallone mencionou um nome em francês e então o carro começou a andar.

Os minutos que passou dentro do automóvel transcorreram no mais puro silêncio. O louro estava curioso quanto ao trabalho, mas achou melhor não comentar o que estava acontecendo na frente de outras pessoas. Se Ivan o levaria para outro ambiente significava que o assunto era importante e não deveria ser tratado na frente de terceiros.  
>Os subordinados do Chefe dos Cavallone permaneceram em silêncio, e raramente o Guardião da Nuvem sentiu os olhos do motorista em sua pessoa. Em certa ocasião seus olhos se encontraram através do retrovisor e o homem de cabelos ruivos sorriu.<p>

"Existe alguma coisa que você não goste de comer?" Ivan inclinou levemente o corpo para frente, o suficiente para ver o rosto de Alaudi, que tinha o olhar na direção da janela.

"Não sou seletivo com comida." O Guardião da Nuvem respondeu baixo, sem retirar os olhos das imagens que passavam enquanto o carro se movia.

"Então sugiro a torta de morango, é realmente deliciosa." O Chefe dos Cavallone colocou seu melhor sorriso no rosto. "E o chá de menta com chocolate também é tentador."

"Nós não vamos a este lugar para nos divertirmos, Cavallone." O louro virou o rosto. Não havia sorriso ou nenhuma expressão que denunciasse seus pensamentos. "Eu continuo achando que deveríamos ter ficado no escritório."

O moreno balançou a cabeça em negativo. Os olhos cor de mel pareciam mais brilhantes do que há um segundo e o sorriso desaparecera.

"Eu queria passar algum tempo com você, Alaudi, e o escritório estava cheio."

As sobrancelhas louras do Chefe de Polícia juntaram-se levemente. Ele não entendia o que aquelas palavras poderiam significar, mas era impossível questioná-las. O homem ruivo virou levemente a cabeça no banco, sorrindo suspeito na direção de Alaudi. O sorriso fez o Guardião da Nuvem apertar os olhos azuis. Ele não gostava de toda aquela atenção.  
>As ruas de Roma passaram pelo vidro do carro como se fizessem parte de um quadro. O louro não se recordava de ter percorrido certos lugares. A loja de flores em uma esquina, a confeitaria entre uma loja de relógios e uma alfaiataria. Sua mente não parecia registrar aqueles locais, mas assim que eles passavam o Guardião da Nuvem se lembrava de que os conhecia anteriormente. A presença daquelas pessoas, e principalmente Ivan sentado ao seu lado estavam mexendo com seus sentidos.<p>

O carro andou por mais alguns minutos até finalmente parar em frente a um charmoso Café. O homem ruivo ficou de pé no mesmo instante em que o carro parou, abrindo a porta do lado de seu Chefe. Ivan estendeu uma das mãos quando chegou à vez de Alaudi descer, mas o jovem rapaz declinou convite. Ele estava envergonhado demais para aceitar certas gentilezas.  
>O Chefe dos Cavallone avisou que demoraria o tempo que fosse necessário no Café, e seus subordinados simplesmente desejaram aos dois uma boa refeição.<br>Escoltado pelo moreno, o Guardião da Nuvem abaixou os olhos ao adentrar ao local. Ivan havia segurado a porta e, assim que entraram, um alto e bem vestido homem os recebeu. Seus cabelos eram negros e bem penteados, e em momento algum ele encarou os olhos azuis de Alaudi. O Chefe dos Cavallone havia reservado uma mesa privada no segundo andar, e a pior parte foi a travessia pelo térreo na direção da escadaria que ficava em uma das extremidades do lugar.

O louro subiu os curtos degraus sentindo-se incerto sobre o que estava fazendo. O cheiro de pães quentes e café enchiam o ambiente, fazendo com que sua boca se enchesse d'água. Ele conhecia aquele local. Vários de seus subordinados sonhavam em pisar dentro do Café, mas pouquíssimos possuíam capital suficiente para qualquer iguaria vendida ali.  
>Não havia ninguém no segundo andar, e ao sentar em uma das pontas da pequenina mesa, Alaudi se perguntou por que não foi um pouco mais convincente. Ele poderia ter simplesmente obrigado Ivan a conversar na sede de polícia, como era padrão para os assuntos relacionados ao trabalho. O homem que sentou à sua frente sorriu quando seus olhos se encontraram, e naquele momento o Guardião da Nuvem obteve sua resposta.<br>Suspirando longamente, Alaudi abriu o menu.

**x**

O Guardião da Nuvem não se lembrava da última vez que se sentiu tão incomodado com uma simples xícara de chá e um pedaço de bolo. O segundo andar continuava vazio, com exceção dos dois homens. Porém, o silêncio entre eles era pior do que a maneira como Ivan o encarava.  
>O Chefe dos Cavallone parecia não ter mais nada a fazer além de observá-lo com seus dois grandes olhos cor de mel. Seus únicos movimentos eram o levantar e o abaixar da xícara, e vez ou outra ele arriscava uma garfada no pedaço de bolo de chocolate. Alaudi por sua vez comia com os olhos baixos, mas podia sentir claramente que a pessoa à sua frente não deixava de encará-lo. As palavras lhe faltaram, e por longos minutos ele achou que comer o manteria ocupado o suficiente para ignorar o constrangimento.<br>Quando não havia quase nada o que comer ou beber, o louro limpou a garganta e ergueu pela primeira vez os olhos desde que entrara na confeitaria. Era hora de lembrar o _real_ motivo que o levara até ali.

"Você me disse que tem trabalho para o meu departamento. Eu sugeri que nos reuníssemos na sede de Polícia, mas você insistiu e viemos para este lugar. Eu gostaria que me informasse o que deseja e então direi se tenho interesse no trabalho. De qualquer forma, estarei indo embora se não tiver nada a dizer."

As palavras saíram ácidas, mas não pareceram atingir Ivan. O moreno deu um gole na xícara de chá e levou a mão dentro do terno, retirando um pequeno envelope que foi colocado sobre a mesa, entre o prato de ambos. O louro segurou o pedaço de papel marrom, o abriu com delicadeza e encarou uma foto anexada a uma folha de papel contendo informações como nome, data e local de nascimento, etc.

"Eu estou procurando por essa mulher. Ela está desaparecida há pouco mais de um ano." O Chefe dos Cavallone brincou com a alça de sua xícara enquanto falava. Sua voz não parecia preocupada ou séria.

"Existe a possibilidade de essa pessoa não estar viva." Alaudi recolocou a foto e o papel dentro do envelope. "Gostaria que me desse um bom motivo para que eu aceite esse trabalho. Se essa pessoa está desaparecida há tanto tempo acredito que já esteja morta. Esse detalhe e a maneira totalmente desinteressada com que você me oferece o trabalho só me fazem crer que essa seja uma brincadeira e que você esteja pensando que meu trabalho é algum tipo de piada." O Guardião da Nuvem não se exaltou. Apesar das palavras cheias de indiretas e arrogância, sua aparência e expressão continuavam brancas. "Se não tem mais nada a dizer, eu me retiro. Obrigado pelo chá e o pedaço de bolo".

O louro empurrou o envelope na direção de Ivan e fez menção de levantar-se. O Chefe dos Cavallone o segurou pelo pulso, fazendo um delicado gesto que pedia para que sua companhia voltasse a se sentar. Havia um gentil sorriso nos lábios do moreno que incomodava Alaudi.

"Não tenho esperanças de que ela esteja viva, mas _preciso_ ter certeza. Graziella é uma pessoa da família, e minhas fontes não forem capazes de encontrá-la então estou oferecendo o serviço para a pessoa mais capacitada no assunto. Sei que Giotto confia inteiramente nas suas capacidades, Alaudi, então gostaria que repensasse sobre a minha oferta e aceitasse o trabalho. Os Cavallone irão arcar com todas as despesas e não pense que estou indiferente quanto ao assunto. Porém, como eu disse, a falta de esperanças em encontrá-la viva me faz perder qualquer tipo de desejo em esboçar preocupação. Eu não tenho _tempo_ para isso."

O Guardião da Nuvem havia se sentado e ouvido toda a explicação com a mesma expressão. Por um rápido momento ele sentiu vontade de levantar-se novamente e declinar pela segunda vez o trabalho. Entretanto, seus dedos seguraram o envelope e o colocaram dentro do sobretudo azul-marinho. A outra parte do louro estava levemente curiosa com relação à mulher, sem contar que se as despesas fossem totalmente pagas pelos Cavallone, ele poderia terminar as investigações em pouco tempo, livrando-se assim de Ivan e de seus olhares inusitados.

"Obrigado." O moreno deu um último gole na xícara de chá. "Gostaria de pedir mais alguma coisa?"

"Não, eu já estava me retirando."

"Permita-me levá-lo até sua casa. Eu conheço o caminho e em pouco tempo irá escurecer."

_Você poderia me deixar na sede de Polícia. Meu carro está lá. Não há necessidade de me levar até em casa_, pensou o Guardião da Nuvem, mas o que ele realmente disse foi um baixo "Obrigado".  
>O Chefe dos Cavallone retirou a carteira de dentro do terno e deixou uma gorda quantia sobre a mesa. Alaudi o acompanhou sem dizer nada, querendo retornar para sua casa o quanto antes.<p>

"Já que vou levá-lo até sua casa, não gostaria de visitar outro lugar? Eu conheço um re-"

"Meu único interesse é ir para casa, mas agradeço o convite. Nosso encontro foi puramente profissional, e eu só aceitei o seu convite porque você disse previamente sobre o trabalho." O tom de voz do louro chamou a atenção de Ivan que virou o rosto e parou. Ele havia descido o primeiro degrau na direção do térreo, e como o Guardião da Nuvem estava atrás, os dois ficavam basicamente na mesma altura. "Eu não sou seu amigo, Cavallone, então gostaria que me poupasse das palavras fáceis e a falsa gentileza."

Se Alaudi soubesse que o moreno teria aquele tipo de reação ele provavelmente teria dosado um pouco sua arrogância e evitado a última parte. O Chefe dos Cavallone desfez o meio sorriso que sempre carregava nos lábios e pela primeira vez o Guardião da Nuvem o viu sério. Não havia vestígio de simpatia ou gentileza, muito pelo contrário. Ivan abaixou os olhos cor de mel e murmurou um baixo "Eu sinto muito", continuando a descer as escadas.

Uma das mãos do louro fechou-se em forma de punho ao lado do corpo, e naquele exato momento o Inspetor de Polícia se odiou pelo que havia feito. Ele não se importava com a maneira como era tratado por Ivan, mas aquela gentileza o fazia sentir o que ele _não_ queria sentir. Encarando as largas costas do Chefe dos Cavallone, Alaudi começou a descer a escada, perguntando-se o que seria mais incômodo: continuar recebendo a simpatia daquele homem, ou ser tratado de maneira completamente indiferente?

A resposta para aquela pergunta não demoraria a aparecer.  
>Ivan cruzou o térreo do Café com o mesmo passo, dando preferência para o Guardião da Nuvem em todos os momentos, mas era evidente a maneira como ele mantinha certa distância, além da expressão séria e taciturna. Os fiéis subordinados pareciam saber que algo estava errado com seu Chefe. O homem ruivo desencostou-se do carro quando ambos deixaram o lugar, e o jeito nem um pouco amistoso com que ele abriu a porta para Alaudi deixava claro que ele não estava gostando da expressão no rosto de seu Chefe, e que ainda por cima sabia que o culpado era o louro.<br>O Guardião da Nuvem sentou-se incomodado no banco do carro, ouvindo quando o Chefe dos Cavallone pediu que eles fossem dirigidos para o endereço em que ele morava. O moreno recostou-se melhor no banco, abriu os botões do terno e passou todo o caminho olhando pela sua janela.

Os minutos que passou dentro daquele carro foram longos e parecia que o veículo não saia do lugar, não importasse quantas ruas percorresse ou quantas esquinas virasse. Os olhos de Alaudi encaravam o seu lado da janela, opacos e desanimados. Normalmente ele não se sentia daquela forma quando expunha seus pensamentos e opiniões para os demais. Quantas vezes ele não havia utilizado aquele mesmo nível de sinceridade com Giotto ou qualquer um de seus irritantes Guardiões? O Chefe dos Vongola em especial era tratado com completo desdém pelo seu Guardião da Nuvem, e em nenhum momento ele havia se sentido daquela forma. Desculpar-se ou retirar o que havia dito não era do feitio do louro, então se o Chefe dos Cavallone estava esperando um pedido de desculpas as coisas ficariam complicadas.  
>Porém, aquela era a primeira vez que o simples pensamento de desculpar-se passou por sua mente.<p>

O carro parou no mesmo local do dia anterior. O subordinado de cabelos ruivos abriu a porta, e o moreno já estava de pé quando Alaudi deu a volta no carro e pisou na calçada. Ivan seguiu em suas costas, as mãos dentro dos bolsos e o olhar fixo no chão. Quando o Guardião da Nuvem terminou de subir a curta escada que levava à entrada de sua casa, a voz de Ivan invadiu sua mente e quase fez com que ele derrubasse a chave no chão.

"Obrigado pela companhia. A partir de agora nomearei um subordinado que ficará encarregado de lidar com as negociações referentes ao trabalho que solicitei. Boa noite."

Alaudi não saberia explicar porque seu corpo virou-se no momento em que aquelas palavras entraram por seus ouvidos. Por que sua mão correu para segurar o ombro do Chefe dos Cavallone? Por que o moreno o encarou com olhos tão tristes? Por que as palavras "Você não gostaria de entrar?" cruzaram os lábios do Guardião da Nuvem? Por que ele estava se importando com a ideia de não voltar a ver Ivan por causa de sua própria arrogância?  
>E a mais elementar e simples pergunta: por que ele sentiu o peito mais leve quando o moreno aceitou o convite?<p>

O louro entrou e manteve a porta aberta. O Chefe dos Cavallone fez sinal para que seus subordinados aguardassem, e foi impossível Alaudi ignorar o olhar sério que o homem ruivo lhe lançou antes que ele fechasse a porta. Os dois caminharam pelo curto e apertado corredor, e a cada centímetro os passos de Ivan ecoavam pelo assoalho, com o mesmo barulho e intensidade com que o coração do Guardião da Nuvem batia.

"Aguarde na sala, eu irei até a cozinha pegar o vinho." O desvio de caminho o fez respirar com mais tranquilidade. Havia uma parte da despensa reservada para os vinhos, mas o louro não sabia direito o que oferecer. Alguém como o Chefe dos Cavallone provavelmente bebia coisas incrivelmente caras e Alaudi nunca se importou muito com essas coisas. O vinho servia apenas como companhia nas noites em que ele precisava ficar até mais tarde trabalhando, então a marca e o sabor pouco importavam.

A escolha foi um vinho que ele recebera de Giotto há alguns meses. As taças estavam em outra parte do armário, e enquanto refazia o caminho na direção da sala, o louro pensava no que deveria dizer. Ivan havia aceitado seu convite, mas a expressão séria em seu rosto ainda estava presente. _Eu não deveria estar me importando com isso. Na verdade, tudo aquilo foi muito suspeito.  
><em>O moreno levantou-se do sofá quando Alaudi apareceu na entrada da sala, mas sentou-se novamente quando seu anfitrião entregou-lhe uma das taças. O Guardião da Nuvem não estava com sede, mas sentia que não conseguiria iniciar uma conversa em seu estado normal. Ivan girou um pouco o vinho na taça antes de dar o primeiro gole, elogiando o sabor e agradecendo. Em todos os momentos que falou seus olhos estiveram direcionados para suas mãos, e sua voz saiu baixa e sem vida.

O silêncio parecia ser a única companhia que os dois homens teriam naquele começo de noite. Alaudi havia dado apenas um gole em seu vinho, e o líquido desceu morno por sua garganta, atingindo fundo seu estômago. Seus olhos não ousavam sair da direção da taça, e ele teria permanecido na mesma posição provavelmente para sempre se o Chefe dos Cavallone não tivesse colocado a própria taça sobre a mesinha de centro e ficado em pé. O movimento pareceu acordar o louro, que fez o mesmo. Os dois estavam frente a frente, e aquela foi a primeira vez desde a cena no Café que eles se encararam.

"Obrigado pelo vinho, mas eu me retiro agora." Ivan tentou esboçar um meio sorriso, mas o gesto durou um breve momento.

O Guardião da Nuvem abaixou os olhos, sentindo quando sua companhia passou ao seu lado. Seu coração bateu mais rápido e ele mordeu levemente o lábio inferior, sentindo-se completamente derrotado, mesmo não havendo motivos para tal sentimento.  
>Por alguns segundos tudo o que Alaudi fez foi encarar o tapete que forrava boa parte da pequenina sala, imaginando se encontraria com o Chefe dos Cavallone depois daquele fiasco. O moreno havia deixado claro que o assunto relacionado ao trabalho ficaria a cargo de um subordinado, e o louro não tinha dúvidas que o principal motivo para essa decisão era ele. A certeza de que sua personalidade e arrogância afastariam Ivan de sua vida não surpreendeu o jovem Guardião da Nuvem. Aquela não seria a primeira nem a última vez que suas palavras frias e seu discurso afiado manteriam as pessoas à distância. O único problema é que essa era a primeira vez que ele se importava.<p>

"Eu... Eu estou apaixonado por você."

Os olhos azuis de Alaudi se arregalaram. As batidas de seu coração pareciam estar mais altas e sua pequena sala tornou-se incrivelmente maior. Seu corpo não se moveu, seus músculos não ousavam movimentar um dedo se quer. Ele não sabia que Ivan ainda estava na casa, mas ele também não ouvira o barulho da porta ser aberta. Seus pensamentos o mantiveram ocupado, e quando a voz do Chefe dos Cavallone entrou por seus ouvidos, tudo o que o louro conseguiu fazer foi simplesmente ouvir.

"Eu estou apaixonado por você há muito mais tempo do que você pode imaginar, muito antes de tê-lo encontrado naquela festa. Desde a primeira vez que seu nome chegou aos meus ouvidos através dos lábios de Giotto eu acho que já o amava." A voz do moreno era baixa, mas não parecia séria. Havia uma pitada de tristeza em cada palavra, como se aqueles sentimentos precisassem ser ditos em voz alta para serem esquecidos. "Eu sinto muito se o incomodei com meu jeito ou se minha gentileza o deixou enojado ou incomodado. Saiba que nunca foi minha intenção. Eu apenas... queria conhecê-lo melhor, passar mais tempo ao seu lado, mas acabei me tornando inconveniente e irritante."

Houve uma pequena pausa e o Guardião da Nuvem não sabia se o Chefe dos Cavallone havia ido embora ou continuado no mesmo lugar. A voz que vinha de suas costas soava distante.

"Quando o convidei para irmos ao Café eu tinha a intenção de apenas oferecer o trabalho, então espero que ainda tenha interesse em aceitar minha proposta. Eu sinto muito se eu o ofendi em algum momento, Alaudi. Boa noite."

Pela primeira vez o louro ouviu quando Ivan pisou fora do tapete. O barulho do assoalho pareceu ecoar por toda sala, e foi exatamente esse som que despertou Alaudi de seu estupor. O Guardião da Nuvem virou-se rapidamente, sentindo o rosto vermelho por causa das palavras que acabara de ouvir. Seu coração ainda brincava em seu peito, mas tudo o que lhe preocupava naquele momento era na ideia do Chefe dos Cavallone deixar aquele cômodo e nunca mais retornar.

"Eu não estou bravo ou enojado." A voz de Alaudi saiu mais alta do que ele gostaria. Estar ali, naquela sala, trouxe recordações de seu sonho e foi impossível não questionar se aquilo que ele estava vivendo tinha relação com a porta que não fora aberta. _Se eu não fizer alguma coisa esse homem vai simplesmente desaparecer como se nunca tivéssemos nos encontrado._

Ivan virou-se devagar. Havia uma estranha expressão surpresa em seu belo rosto, como se ele jamais esperasse ouvir aquelas palavras. Os olhos cor de mel estavam arregalados e apesar de suas feições mostrarem espanto, as palavras pareciam lhe faltar. Quando elas finalmente encontraram o caminho para deixar seus lábios, a voz que as interpretou era baixa e cautelosa.

"Então você está dizendo que não me odeia ou coisa parecida?"

_Como alguém poderia odiar-lhe? Você é provavelmente a pessoa mais amigável da face da terra._ O louro vasculhava sua mente tentando encontrar a resposta certa. Falar o que ele pensava estava fora de cogitação, mas permanecer em silêncio não ajudaria em nada.

"Eu não estou acostumado a receber gentilezas. Sua simpatia apenas me surpreendeu."

"Você não deveria se acostumar a isso, Alaudi." Dessa vez a voz do moreno saiu quase dolorosa. Sua expressão parecia demonstrar exatamente o que suas palavras transmitiam. "Você é uma boa pessoa e não deveria se acostumar a ser tratado de qualquer outra forma que não seja como você realmente merece. E... Eu _jamais_ o trataria mal."

O Chefe dos Cavallone cruzou a pequena distância entre eles com passos curtos e vagarosos. A cada passo o Guardião da Nuvem sentia como se suas pernas se tornassem mais pesadas, até que todo seu corpo estava tão imóvel como se tivesse sido transformado em pedra. Ivan estava à sua frente, e a proximidade entre eles levou uma tonalidade rosada ao rosto do louro. Seus olhos azuis estavam fixos no homem, hipnotizados por sua figura. Uma das mãos do moreno tocou o rosto de Alaudi, fazendo-o corar ainda mais. Ele se sentia extremamente ridículo, principalmente por não conseguir esconder suas emoções. Aquilo nunca acontecera antes. Perder o controle de si mesmo nunca havia acontecido.  
>A mente do Guardião da Nuvem procurava uma maneira para afastá-lo, mas seus pensamentos não foram rápidos o bastante. Enquanto ele estava ocupado raciocinando sobre o que estava acontecendo, o Chefe dos Cavallone foi mais veloz.<p>

A mão em seu rosto desceu para sua nuca e seu corpo projetou-se um pouco para frente com o puxão que havia recebido. Seu corpo estava grudado no corpo de Ivan, mas não tão próximo quanto seus lábios.  
>E qual foi o momento em que o moreno conseguiu atravessar sua guarda e beijá-lo, ele não saberia dizer. Tudo o que Alaudi entendia era que estava entre os braços do Chefe dos Cavallone e que sua boca era invadida por um afoito e passional beijo.<p>

O Guardião da Nuvem nunca foi beijado daquela forma. Os lábios que se moviam embaixo dos seus o convidavam para aquela ousada dança, e quando a língua de Ivan pediu passagem e adentrou sua boca, Alaudi sabia que já não conseguiria lutar contra o que estava acontecendo. Seu rosto queimava, e seus olhos fecharam-se lentamente, até que tudo o que ele conseguiu fazer foi simplesmente não lutar.

O beijo durou apenas um breve momento, mas para o louro parecia uma eternidade. Seus lábios começaram a se mover sem que ele percebesse, famintos e necessitando daquele tipo de contato. O Chefe dos Cavallone sabia muito bem o que fazia, e nenhum movimento parecia ser desperdiçado. O beijo tinha gosto de vinho, desejo e algo mais. Quando o moreno afastou os lábios, o Guardião da Nuvem não lembrava mais onde estava e o que estava fazendo anteriormente. Sua visão tornou-se levemente embaçada e tudo o que ele conseguiu ver foi Ivan afastando-se com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

"E... Eu não vou desistir de você, Alaudi. Agora mais do que nunca eu o quero." O Chefe dos Cavallone riu como se fosse um garoto. "Eu vou esperar sua resposta, então pense com cuidado, está bem? Eu não menti quando disse que estava apaixonado por você, e esse beijo apenas me deu esperanças".

O moreno desapareceu no corredor e a porta de entrada foi aberta e fechada com barulho. O Guardião da Nuvem escorregou-se no sofá, impossibilitado de mover-se daquele lugar. Alaudi encostou a nuca no alto do sofá e fechou os olhos, tocando os lábios com a ponta dos dedos. Sua raiva não era proporcional a vergonha que sentia, e o louro recordou-se do que acabara de acontecer em sua sala. O sonho que ele tivera na tarde anterior jamais se igualaria a realidade. Os lábios macios, o perfume de Ivan e principalmente o gosto do beijo pareciam devorá-lo pouco a pouco.

O corpo do Guardião da Nuvem parecia em chamas, e somente alguns minutos depois foi que ele entendeu realmente o que acabara de acontecer. A realização o fez abrir os olhos, imaginando como poderia punir aquele homem por tal ousadia.

"Eu poderia socá-lo, chutá-lo ou prendê-lo... não, nada disso será suficiente. Eu vou _mordê-lo_ até a morte."

_Continua..._


	3. III

**III**

Alaudi recostou-se melhor na cadeira e deixou escapar um longo suspiro. Aquela era a terceira tentativa de se concentrar no trabalho, mas todas às vezes seu esforço pareceu inútil. As palavras estavam ali, fixas no papel, mas nada fazia muito sentido. O Guardião da Nuvem sabia que deveria ler, reler, assinar e despachar os documentos através de um de seus subordinados até o final do dia, porém, quanto mais tempo passava com os documentos, mais difícil era juntar a força de vontade necessária para continuar.  
>Não importava o quão ocupado ele estivesse, sua mente estava totalmente preenchida por Ivan Cavallone.<p>

Há uma semana o moreno havia surpreendido Alaudi com uma inesperada confissão. Se as circunstâncias fossem outras, e se tudo não tivesse passado de um jogo de palavras, o louro provavelmente teria encontrado uma maneira de contornar a situação. Entretanto, o Guardião da Nuvem jamais teria esperado por aquele beijo. Naquela mesma noite Alaudi passou horas virando de um lado para o outro da cama. Seus lábios ainda sentiam o gosto do vinho, e principalmente o gosto de Ivan. Aquele não foi seu primeiro beijo, mas foi a primeira vez que alguém o beijou com tanto desejo e paixão.  
>Os dias que seguiram aquele incidente ajudaram a diminuir a estranha sensação que havia se apoderado do Guardião da Nuvem, mas em alguns momentos ele se recordava do ousado momento.<p>

_"Eu vou esperar sua resposta, então pense com cuidado."  
><em>O louro segurou um dos documentos entre as mãos. A voz do Chefe dos Cavallone soava tão próxima, como se o homem estivesse ao seu lado assoprando novamente aquelas palavras. _O que ele espera que eu diga? Que tipo de resposta aquele homem deseja?_ O Guardião da Nuvem abaixou o documento, sentindo o rosto torna-se rubro. Ele _sabia_ a natureza da resposta que o moreno esperava, mas aquilo era impossível. Havia uma série de contras que faziam com que aquela pergunta tivesse uma resposta automática, e Alaudi a teria dito se Ivan não tivesse deixado sua casa de maneira tão rápida.  
>Duas leves batidas em sua porta fizeram com que o Chefe de Polícia se lembrasse de onde estava.<p>

Giulio entrou com um largo envelope pardo nas mãos. O homem parecia cansado, e o Guardião da Nuvem suspeitava que ele não estava dormindo muito bem nesses últimos seis dias. Ao aceitar o trabalho do Chefe dos Cavallone, o louro automaticamente envolveu toda sua equipe, principalmente seu braço direito e seus melhores homens. Giulio era sua primeira e única opção para aquele tipo de serviço. O próprio Alaudi faria o trabalho de campo quando as informações fossem certas e vindas de fontes confiáveis.

"Desculpe a demora, Alaudi." O homem fechou a porta e ofereceu o envelope para seu Chefe. "Todas as informações que coletei são de fontes verídicas. Pouco se sabe sobre a mulher, e agora entendo porque _ele_ precisou contratar os seus serviços". Giulio era o único membro da equipe que sabia de quem vinha a proposta de trabalho.

O Guardião da Nuvem abriu o envelope e passou rapidamente os olhos azuis sobre as três folhas. O trabalho de Giulio era sempre impecável, então ele não mentira quando disse que não havia muitas informações sobre a mulher.

"Vá para casa e descanse. Você parece péssimo." A voz do Inspetor de Polícia saiu baixa, e levou um meio sorriso aos lábios de seu subordinado. "Obrigado pelo trabalho".

"Eu irei." O homem passou as mãos pelos cabelos castanhos. Os olhos verdes tinham pequenas marcas escuras ao redor, e Giulio parecia bem mais velho do que seus trinta anos. "Você também deveria descansar, Alaudi. _Eles_ estão preocupados com você".

O comentário chamou a atenção do Guardião da Nuvem. O envelope foi fechado e colocado dentro de seu sobretudo. Seus olhos não precisaram encarar Giulio para mostrar que ele gostaria de ouvir o restante.

"Eu não sei por que você aceitou esse trabalho, mas não acho que dinheiro algum pague paz de espírito. Eles dizem que você é o primeiro a chegar e o último a sair. Não vá se matar de trabalhar ou teremos de contratar outro Chefe de Polícia e você sabe o quão burocrático isso seria."

"Eu não preciso ouvir isso de _você_." O louro pousou os olhos em seus relatórios. Ele sabia que aquelas palavras não eram vazias. Embora passasse praticamente o dia inteiro trabalhando a produtividade de Alaudi decaiu muito nos últimos dias. Não era de seu feitio acumular trabalho e chamar atenção de seus subordinados. Por anos ele sempre foi um exemplo de profissionalismo e isso não mudaria. _Ninguém_ mudaria.

Giulio deixou o escritório, mas suas palavras permaneceram.  
>O relógio em frente à mesa do Guardião da Nuvem o lembrou de que era hora de almoçar, mas o trabalho o impedia de simplesmente sair e retornar posteriormente.<br>Cerca de uma hora e meia depois Alaudi finalmente conseguiu progredir com seus relatórios. Os papéis em cima da mesa diminuíram pouco a pouco, até que a última folha foi relida e assinada. Suas costas estavam cansadas quando o trabalho foi concluído, mas ele se sentiu bem mais aliviado ao abrir a porta do escritório, sabendo que havia feito progresso.

O pequeno corredor que ligava o escritório do Inspetor de Polícia ao restante do segundo andar foi transposto com menos de vinte passos. O espaço era grande o bastante para que pelo menos doze mesas fossem espalhadas, seis de cada lado e rentes as paredes, permitindo que houvesse um espaço livre no meio. O prédio possuía ainda mais um andar, mas este era utilizado como Biblioteca e arquivo. O primeiro andar era o único aberto ao público, e funcionava como a Guarda Policial. Tudo o que não poderia ser resolvido pelo primeiro andar era repassado ao segundo. Porém, nada entrava naquele prédio, ou melhor, naquela cidade sem o conhecimento de Alaudi.

Aquele pensamento era uma das certezas que o louro sempre teve durante toda a sua vida. Desde criança aquela cidade lhe pertencia. Cada rua, cada esquina, cada loja e cada casa era de seu conhecimento. Ele sabia sobre os nascimentos, os falecimentos, as mudanças e etc. Entretanto, a prova de que suas convicções não eram assim tão certas estava dentro de seu sobretudo azul-marinho. Se existia uma pessoa cujas informações passavam despercebidas até mesmo por Giulio significava que ele não sabia de tudo.  
><em>Eu também não sabia sobre Ivan. Por anos eu nunca soube de sua existência.<em>

O Chefe dos Cavallone morava afastado, longe do centro de Roma. E mesmo que aquele homem morasse do outro lado do planeta Alaudi duvidava que ele conseguisse esconder alguma coisa do melhor Inspetor de Polícia italiano. Entretanto, era difícil ignorar duas simples e irrelevantes questões, mas que martelavam em sua mente desde que recebeu aquela proposta de trabalho. _Quem é essa mulher? _e_ O que _ele_ quer com _ela_?  
><em>O que realmente incomodava Alaudi era que ele provavelmente nunca descobriria essas respostas.

O Guardião da Nuvem nunca fazia suas refeições nos mesmos lugares. Apesar da sede de polícia ser localizada em uma rua de bastante movimento, o louro gostava de frequentar lugares diferentes para evitar ser espionado ou até mesmo seguido. Todos tinham conhecimento que Alaudi sabia se cuidar muito bem sozinho, mas o mesmo não poderia ser dito sobre aqueles que o serviam. Ele era uma pessoa extremamente precavida, e sabia muito bem que seu trabalho envolvia riscos não somente para sua pessoa. Uma família buscando vingança, ou simplesmente alguém que não simpatizava com sua filosofia poderia segui-lo e fazer o que bem entendesse com os envolvidos. Para evitar esse tipo de situação, e principalmente para não sujar suas próprias mãos com a vida de inocentes, o Inspetor Polícia variava os locais de suas refeições. O restaurante escolhido dessa vez ficava a dois quarteirões de seu escritório, e ele não o frequentava há mais de dois meses.

Alaudi abriu a porta e seus olhos automaticamente se abaixaram. Ele sabia que uma das atendentes viria ao seu encontro e perguntaria gentilmente se ele gostaria que ela pendurasse o sobretudo ao lado da porta. O louro apenas menearia a cabeça em negativo e a moça então apontaria para uma das mesas livres.  
>Porém, a jovem atendente não veio ao seu encontro. O Guardião da Nuvem levantou o rosto, sentindo-se levemente surpreso. Há anos ele visitava aquele restaurante e aquela foi a primeira vez que ninguém o recebeu. Os olhos azuis correram o local, até que a jovem mulher foi avistada, escondida atrás de um dos pilares de madeira espalhados pelo local. Seu rosto estava corado e suas mãos apertavam o avental negro que ela vestia. O Inspetor de Polícia seguiu o olhar da jovem, dando meia volta automaticamente.<br>Aquilo não podia ser real.

"Senhor, peço desculpas por não atendê-lo de imediato." Um homem extremamente alto e de meia idade estava na frente de Alaudi assim que ele se virou. O Guardião da Nuvem não teve tempo se quer de dizer que estava de saída. O homem chamou a jovem atendente e todas as esperanças do louro caíram por terra. "Nós conversamos depois, Maria".

A jovem tinha o rosto corado e desculpou-se muitas vezes. Alaudi usou aquela oportunidade para escolher seu lugar, e antes que a atendente o levasse para o lado que ele queria evitar a todo custo, o Guardião da Nuvem começou a andar, sentando-se do lado oposto. O pedido não precisou ser feito em voz alta já que o louro sempre comia o mesmo prato de ravioli ao molho branco. Quando a mulher retirou-se, Alaudi sentou-se melhor na cadeira e abaixou os olhos, sentindo o rosto torna-se corado.

_Ele_ estava ali, praticamente no mesmo quarteirão da sede de Polícia. Entre todos os restaurantes que o Guardião da Nuvem poderia escolher, aquele havia sido sua primeira opção e como explicar aquela estranha coincidência? O horário de almoço já havia passado, mas _ele_ estava ali.  
>E no final, a única coisa que separava Ivan Cavallone e Alaudi era uma divisória de madeira e um pequeno jardim que servia como enfeite e estava localizado na parte de cima. Ambas as mesas estavam na mesma direção e as cadeiras lado a lado. Quando o moreno começou a conversar com os dois subordinados que lhe faziam companhia, toda a atenção do Inspetor de Polícia se focou no que eles falavam.<p>

Durante o período que esperou por seu almoço, Alaudi não viu o tempo passar. Seus olhos estavam baixos, encarando seus dedos entrelaçados sobre a mesa. Seus ouvidos, porém, estavam atentos e não perdiam nenhuma palavra.  
>A conversa começou corriqueira e trivial. O Chefe dos Cavallone falava sobre a comida e elogiava o molho. O assunto mudou para o clima e Ivan reclamou do calor e disse que adoraria poder viajar nessa época do ano, mas o trabalho o prendia na cidade. Quando essa última parte foi mencionada, um dos subordinados riu e displicentemente indagou um sugestivo "Trabalho?", seguido por outra risada. O Guardião da Nuvem não conseguia enxergar por causa das plantas sobre a divisória de madeira, mas seus olhos azuis captaram a maneira como o Chefe dos Cavallone pareceu engasgar com a comida.<p>

"Por que você não vai falar diretamente com ele, Chefe?" O mesmo subordinado continuou. "Não se esqueça que ele trabalha para a polícia e eu tenho certeza de que esse seu comportamento é contra a lei. O homem está a poucos metros de distância e você pode sempre usar a desculpa do trabalho."

"Poucos metros?" A voz do segundo subordinado chamou a atenção de Alaudi, que moveu os olhos, ficando surpreso ao ver que o homem lhe encarava por trás das plantas e flores. Havia um largo sorriso de deboche em seus lábios. Os cabelos ruivos eram lisos e levemente jogados na altura de seus ombros _Ele sabia._

A atenção do louro acabou sendo perturbada pela chegada da atendente com seu almoço. Ivan continuou a conversar com seus subordinados, mas a atenção de Alaudi já não estava mais naquela conversa. Seus dedos moviam-se com destreza entre os ravioli, esperando terminar antes que o subordinado dos Cavallone resolvesse abrir a boca e dedurar sua presença. No fundo o Guardião da Nuvem esperava que aquela fosse apenas uma impressão pessoal. Ele nunca foi uma pessoa que se aproximava das outras com facilidade, e o mesmo valia para o inverso. As pessoas sempre tiveram dificuldade em entendê-lo, e para ser sincero, Alaudi não fazia questão de ser compreendido. Desde a primeira vez que viu o tal homem ao lado do moreno o Guardião da Nuvem sentiu uma estranha antipatia e o sentimento parecia mútuo. Se ele não gostava do louro, então dificilmente comentaria com seu Chefe.  
>E aquela era a única esperança que motivada Alaudi a simplesmente não deixar o prato intacto e ir embora.<p>

O assunto na mesa ao lado cessou e Ivan ficou de pé. A jovem atendente agradeceu mais de cinco vezes por sua presença, esperando vê-lo em breve. O Chefe dos Cavallone disse que estaria de volta no dia seguinte, e essa parte acabou roubando um meio sorriso dos lábios do louro. Os passos dos três homens ecoaram pelo restaurante quase vazio, e quanto mais eles se afastavam, mais aliviado Alaudi se sentia. Entretanto, quando os passos cessaram, o coração do Guardião da Nuvem pareceu também parar de bater. Ele sabia. Ele sabia muito bem que havia sido visto.

Os olhos azuis ergueram-se do prato lentamente, fitando os três homens parados um pouco a frente. A primeira pessoa que apareceu no campo de visão do louro foi o subordinado ruivo, e Alaudi sabia que nunca esqueceria o enorme sorriso que o homem tinha nos lábios e a maneira nem um pouco educada com que ele apontava em sua direção. Porém, a pessoa que realmente _importava_ apenas o olhava com uma expressão branca, como se não acreditasse que ele estivesse realmente ali.

Ivan fez menção de dar um passo à frente, mas algo no próprio moreno o fez parar. Seus subordinados pareceram surpresos por ver aquela atitude, e até mesmo o Guardião da Nuvem achou estranho. O Chefe dos Cavallone meneou discretamente a cabeça e se preparou para dar meia volta e continuar seu caminho, quando o subordinado de cabelos ruivos adiantou-se e cruzou o curto caminho até a mesa de Alaudi sem nenhum tipo de vergonha.

"Boa tarde." Aquela era a primeira vez que o louro escutava a voz do homem de perto. Era alta e bem distinta.

Alaudi não respondeu.  
>O ruivo não teve oportunidade de abrir a boca novamente. Ivan estava ao seu lado no segundo seguinte, e pela expressão do moreno, ele não havia gostado daquela repentina abordagem por parte de seu subordinado.<p>

"Desculpe por interromper sua refeição, Alaudi." O Chefe dos Cavallone fez uma polida reverência, mas sua expressão estava inalterável. Os olhos não sorriam, e ele parecia muito mais incomodado com a situação do que o próprio Inspetor de Polícia.

"Não interrompeu." O Guardião da Nuvem limpou o canto da boca com um dos guardanapos. Estranhamente aquela distância que Ivan tentava colocar entre eles o incomodava... e muito. _Acho que é um pouco tarde para tentar fugir agora. Não fui eu quem invadiu a sua boca na semana passada. Eu deveria ser o responsável por querer evitar nossos encontros._

O Chefe dos Cavallone murmurou um baixo "Fico feliz", mas não fez menção de retirar-se. O homem de cabelos ruivos havia se afastado sem que nenhum dos dois estivesse atento a esse mero detalhe.

"Eu vou deixá-lo à vontade agora, aproveite a sua ref-"

"Você pode sentar se desejar." As palavras deixaram os lábios do louro em uma velocidade espantosa. O próprio Alaudiu juntou as sobrancelhas após tê-las dito, surpreso por tamanha ousadia. Aquela foi a primeira vez que ele convidou alguém para sentar em sua mesa. Entretanto, a surpresa estampada no rosto do homem à sua frente foi maior e bem menos discreta.

"Eu não poderia negar nenhum convite feito por você, Alaudi." o Chefe dos Cavallone sentou-se na cadeira à frente, e seus dois subordinados deixaram o restaurante como se nunca tivessem estado lá.

"O Senhor deseja alguma coisa?" A encantada atendente surgiu ao lado da mesa rapidamente. Seus olhos, atenção e provavelmente amores eram todos destinados ao moreno.

"Se eu desejo alguma coisa?" Ivan repetiu a pergunta com a voz baixa e cheia de significado. Seus olhos cor de mel pareciam ainda mais brilhantes naquele dia, e por um rápido momento o Guardião da Nuvem sentiu-se incomodado. Não, a palavra certa seria _nu_. Ele _sabia_ o que o Chefe dos Cavallone desejava. "Você gostaria de sobremesa? Eu ficaria imensamente feliz se aceitasse a sobremesa por minha conta".

"Não, obrigado." Alaudi voltou sua atenção ao prato de ravioli, que naquela altura não possuía mais o sabor que sempre o encantou. Na verdade ele já nem sentia tanta fome, mas qualquer coisa era melhor do se ver nos olhos do homem à sua frente e imaginar o que estaria passando por sua mente.

"Eu quero uma xícara de café sem açúcar, por favor." O Chefe dos Cavallone não parecia ter ficado ofendido com a recusa de sua sobremesa.

O café foi serviço e por alguns minutos nenhum dos dois homens disse nada. O silêncio era o terceiro convidado, sentado na cadeira invisível. Ele parecia abraçar os presentes, envolvendo-os em um constrangedor jogo de olhares e indiferença.  
>Quando o último ravioli foi espetado com o garfo, Alaudi permitiu-se erguer os olhos, não ficando surpreso por ver Ivan encarando-o. Ele sabia que a qualquer instante o moreno tocaria <em>naquele<em> assunto, e para ser sincero, o Guardião da Nuvem esperava que fosse logo.  
>O tão esperado momento parecia ter chegado. Ivan mexeu-se na cadeira e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, utilizando os dedos para segurar o queixo. O louro sentiu o coração pular uma batida.<p>

"Você tem algum amante, Alaudi?"

O garfo que estava em uma das mãos do Guardião da Nuvem caiu por entre seus dedos, fazendo barulho ao tocar a cerâmica do prato. As poucas pessoas que estavam no restaurante pararam o que faziam para olhar de onde vinha o barulho, curiosas.  
>O louro juntou as sobrancelhas e abriu a boca para responder, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi provavelmente ter uma expressão idiota. Toda sua lógica e respostas prontas sumiram da ponta de sua língua. Não era <em>aquilo<em> que ele esperava ouvir. O Chefe dos Cavallone deveria _somente_ pergunta se ele já tinha uma resposta, e então o Guardião da Nuvem diria que não se lembrava do beijo e que o envolvimento entre eles deveria ser totalmente profissional. Porém, em momento algum Alaudi esperou escutar aquilo.  
>Aquela foi uma das coisas mais ousadas e indiscretas que ele ouvira na vida.<p>

"Eu perguntei se você tem um am-"

"Eu ouvi o que você perguntou." A voz de Alaudi saiu baixa e levemente irritada. Ele nunca falava sobre si mesmo. Sua vida pessoal não dizia respeito a ninguém. "E essa pergunta não lhe diz respeito, Cavallone." Pronunciar aquele sobrenome o fez sentir mais confiante. Ele faria o possível para acabar com aquela conversa.

"Ai é que você se engana." Ivan tinha o mesmo meio sorriso nos lábios, e alguma coisa em seus olhos diziam que ele não estava brincando. "Por que eu estava falando sério naquele dia, e se você tiver um amante ou uma amante então eu terei um pouco de dificuldade."

_Um pouco_. O louro levantou-se, retirando a carteira do sobretudo azul-marinho e depositando a quantia certa sobre a mesa. Seus pés moveram-se, mas a mão do Chefe dos Cavallone segurou seu pulso. O moreno ficou em pé e ambos estavam lado a lado. Ombro com ombro. Coração com coração. Os dedos de Ivan desceram devagar pelo pulso de Alaudi, até tocarem a palma de sua mão. Quando ambas as mãos se entrelaçaram, o Chefe dos Cavallone inclinou-se levemente, murmuraram meia dúzia de palavras antes de cruzar o restaurante e seguir por um dos corredores.

O Guardião da Nuvem permaneceu imóvel por alguns segundos. Seus pés sabiam que deveriam andar para sair do restaurante e voltar ao seu trabalho. Nada mais precisaria ser dito. Ivan entenderia aquele gesto como uma resposta para suas perguntas, e o louro então teria alguma paz de espírito, podendo novamente se focar em seu trabalho.  
>Entretanto, por que ele simplesmente não saiu? Estar ali, parado e ponderando o que ouviu foi a maior prova de que alguma coisa não estava certa. Não, aquele não era o começo das coisas erradas. Desde que encontrara seu <em>estranho perfeito<em> na festa de Giotto a vida de Alaudi transformou-se em um pesadelo.  
>Sim, aquilo tudo era culpa do Chefe dos Vongola.<p>

Decidido a colocar um ponto final em toda aquela situação ridícula, o Guardião da Nuvem deu meia volta e seguiu pelo mesmo caminho que o moreno havia feito há poucos segundos. Seus passos ecoaram pelo piso, e quanto mais ele se aproximava do final, mais difícil era controlar as batidas de seu coração.

"_Eu estarei esperando depois da porta, no final do corredor."  
><em>As palavras ecoavam pela mente do louro, deixando-o um pouco nervoso e envergonhado. Primeiro o convite para o almoço, depois ele aceitava convites suspeitos para banheiros e afins. Até onde Alaudi iria por causa daquele homem?  
>Uma de suas mãos girou a maçaneta, e foi com um olhar sério e decidido que ele abriu a porta e começou a falar antes que pudesse ser interrompido.<p>

"Eu acredito que o Sen-"

As palavras voltaram a lhe faltar como acontecera há poucos minutos. Porém, dessa vez não foi uma pergunta indiscreta que fez com que seu discurso morresse em sua garganta.  
>No momento em que pisara no banheiro, o Guardião da Nuvem não sentiu nada além do puxão em seu braço e a parede do banheiro em suas costas. Os lábios e língua de Ivan invadiram sua boca, devorando novamente cada pedaço daquele pequeno espaço.<br>Alaudi não se lembrava mais o que pretendia falar inicialmente, ou como chegara naquele lugar. Tudo o que o louro recordava-se era de como mover seus lábios enquanto suas mãos subiam pelo peito do homem em seus braços.

O beijo foi eufórico, quente e extremamente longo. O Guardião da Nuvem não se recordava de ter beijado alguém por tanto tempo. Suas experiências naquele campo foram poucas e terminaram como haviam começado: no mesmo dia e sem nenhum tipo de laço que os unissem. Ivan não seria o primeiro homem que ele tinha em seus braços, mas aquela era a primeira vez que o louro sentia tamanho desejo por outro ser humano. As pontas de seus dedos apertavam os braços do Chefe dos Cavallone, impossibilitando-o de se afastar. Suas costas estavam encostadas à parede, mas as mãos do moreno o envolviam em um apertado e possessivo abraço. Os lábios que inicialmente se moveram com pressa alteraram o ritmo após alguns minutos. O beijo tornou-se lento e a língua de Alaudi entrelaçava-se com a de Ivan em uma delicada dança.  
>Quando o ar tornou-se necessário, o Chefe dos Cavallone desceu lentamente os lábios pelo pescoço pálido do Guardião da Nuvem, ficando na mesma posição. Os olhos do louro permaneceram fechados até que o beijo recomeçasse.<p>

"Você me quer também." A voz de Ivan soou baixa entre os lábios de ambos. Os olhos cor de mel estavam semicerrados e encaravam o Guardião da Nuvem. Aquela era uma certeza e não uma indagação.

Alaudi tentou contra-argumentar, mas suas palavras não seriam suficientes. _O que eu poderia dizer nesta situação? Ele sabe que eu não tenho como negar isso_. Cada centímetro de seu corpo havia respondido ao beijo, e saber que seu rosto estava corado e sua respiração completamente fora de ritmo não ajudava muito.

"Eu sabia que você viria. Eu sabia que não era o único envolvido." Ivan passou as costas de uma das mãos pelo rosto do louro. Havia um tolo meio sorriso em seus lábios. "Diga-me Alaudi, eu posso ter esperança? Eu posso esperar pela sua resposta positiva?"

O Guardião da Nuvem tentou novamente responder. Era difícil. As palavras nunca faltavam em seus pequenos discursos e frases feitas, mas de repente pensar e comunicar-se se tornou uma tarefa difícil. Além disso, como ele poderia recusar aquele homem? O que ele poderia dizer? Se sua resposta fosse negativa Ivan provavelmente nunca mais aparecia diante de seus olhos.

"Eu ainda estou pensando sobre isso." A resposta saiu baixa e foi preciso uma dose extra de coragem para dizê-la. Ele não mentira. Os dias daquela semana foram basicamente dedicados exclusivamente ao Chefe dos Cavallone.

"Eu esperarei sua resposta." O moreno deu um passo para trás e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. "Eu estarei em casa no fim de semana e ficaria honrado em recebê-lo em minha residência. Sei que sabe onde moro, então gostaria que me fizesse uma visita. Eu sei que não deveria estar insistindo para obter uma resposta, mas gostaria que me desse a chance de nos conhecermos melhor. Um almoço e nada mais."

O louro arrumou seu sobretudo, encarando o chão forrado por um piso vermelho escuro. _Ele brinca comigo. Eu nunca deveria ter deixado que _isso_ acontecesse. Eu nunca deveria ter vindo a esse restaurante._

"Alaudi, e-e-" O Chefe dos Cavallone deu um passo para trás, engolindo seco ao sentir dois grandes e sérios olhos azuis fitando-o com indignação e uma pitada de raiva. Aqueles não eram os mesmos olhos semicerrados e cheios de luxúria que ele acabara de encarar. "Eu sinto muito. Eu disse que não forçaria a situação, mas estou me precipitando. Novamente, eu sinto muito." O sorriso desapareceu dos lábios de Ivan e ele sorriu de canto. "O convite ainda está de pé, então pense sobre isso, está bem? E independente da sua resposta eu gostaria de ouvi-la e prometo jamais importuná-lo novamente se ela for negativa. Eu posso parecer um pouco _entusiasmado_ demais, mas não sou o tipo de homem que insiste em uma causa perdida. Uma palavra sua e eu me calarei para sempre. E não se preocupe, nada disso é relacionado com o trabalho que repassei a você."

O moreno fez uma leve reverência com a cabeça antes de sair do banheiro. Os passos ecoaram pelo piso vermelho, e somente ao perceber que estava totalmente sozinho foi que o Guardião da Nuvem permitiu-se relaxar os ombros. Seus olhos se fecharam por um momento e ele suspirou, tentando assimilar o que havia acontecido naquele pequeno espaço. Ele conseguia ver seu reflexo no espelho à frente, e as bochechas coradas denunciavam totalmente seu estado emocional. _Eu deveria ter tirado as algemas de dentro do sobretudo e prendido aquele homem. Eu me tornei fraco_. O pensamento o fez desviar os olhos do espelho, envergonhado demais para encarar seus próprios olhos.  
>Aquela foi a primeira vez que Alaudi se sentiu de mãos atadas.<p>

O restaurante estava um pouco mais cheio quando ele saiu do banheiro, e a atendente sorridente não parecia ter conhecimento de nada que acabara de acontecer. A moça entregou-lhe dinheiro e comunicou que o almoço do louro havia sido pago pelo "Gentil, alto, simpático e bonito senhor de cabelos escuros", e o Inspetor de Polícia não se deu ao trabalho de questionar o assunto mais profundamente. Suas mãos cobriram seus olhos ao ganhar a rua por causa do Sol, e sem olhar para os lados Alaudi colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos do sobretudo e seguiu na direção de seu escritório. O calor parecia insignificante naquele momento, e se ele tivesse parado e prestado atenção ao seu redor, teria visto um carro diferente na frente do prédio. A surpresa que o esperava em sua sala não era nem um pouco animadora.

**x**

"Eu achei que não fosse encontrá-lo, Alaudi."

Giotto havia pousado a xícara de chá sobre a mesa do Guardião da Nuvem, recebendo seu _amigo_ com o mais largo de seus sorrisos. Alaudi mordeu mentalmente o Chefe dos Vongola até a morte, sem acreditar que aqueles dois homens haviam _invadido_ seu escritório e estavam acomodados em _sua_ mobília. G. estava sentado no fundo da sala, como uma fiel sombra de cabelos ruivos. A cor daqueles cabelos fez o Guardião da Nuvem apertar os olhos azuis, recordando-se do subordinado de Ivan. Ele oficialmente odiava ruivos.

"Saiam." A ordem deixou os lábios do louro sem nenhum tipo de emoção. Alaudi retirou o sobretudo e o pendurou atrás da cadeira, sentando-se e agindo como se os dois _estranhos_ não estivessem ali. _Talvez se eu ignorá-los eles vão embora._

"Mas nós acabamos de chegar. Eu o estava esperando. Um dos seus subordinados nos deixou entrar e até mesmo nos serviu chá." Giotto tinha o mesmo sorriso idiota nos lábios. O Guardião da Nuvem se lembraria de perguntar quem havia sido o responsável por permitir que aquele homem entrasse no prédio. Todos sabiam que suas visitas estavam proibidas. Nada bom acontecia quando você se envolvia com os Vongola.

"Eu pedirei apenas uma vez que se retire, pois da próxima vou garantir que você nunca mais apareça, Giotto." O humor do louro estava péssimo. Quando deixou o restaurante, a única coisa que ele queria era retornar para sua pequena residência e passar o restante do dia sem ver ou falar com ninguém. Seus pensamentos eram perturbantes o suficiente para deixá-lo ainda mais perigoso do que de costume.

"Se eu fosse você demonstraria mais respeito com o Chefe, Alaudi." A voz de G. soou rouca e séria, mas o Guardião da Nuvem a ignorou. Ele nunca dava muita importância para o braço direito de Giotto.

"Saiam."

O Chefe dos Vongola voltou a pegar a xícara sobre a mesa e deu mais um gole no chá. O barulho do líquido passando pelos lábios de Giotto entrava com um volume muito mais alto pelos ouvidos do louro. Seus olhos e atenção estavam em seu trabalho, mas era difícil ignorar aquelas duas pessoas em seu escritório.

"Eu vim convidá-lo para um baile em mi-"

Dois rápidos sons ecoaram pelo pequeno escritório do Inspetor de Polícia. As palavras morreram nos lábios do Chefe dos Vongola, mas seus olhos estavam calmos e havia o mesmo gentil meio sorriso em seus lábios. O Guardião da Nuvem havia retirado sua arma da cintura e a apontava diretamente na direção do rosto de Giotto. Em contrapartida, G. estava atrás de seu chefe, arma em mãos e um olhar sério e decidido. _Não ouse falar de seus malditos bailes. Foi por sua causa que as coisas chegaram nesse ponto. Se eu nunca tivesse pisado naquela sua estúpida mansão, para ir ao seu estúpido baile eu nunca teria conhecido aquele estúpido homem._

"Eu sabia que você recusaria meus convites informais, então decide vir pessoalmente convidá-lo. Você é meu precioso amigo e Guardião e sua presença será esperada por mim e meus convidados." Giotto continuou com seu discurso como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sua voz era baixa e mesmo na mira de uma arma o homem agia como se não possuísse nenhum problema.

"Eu não sou seu amigo e nem seu Guardião. Acredito ter deixado isso claro em muitas situações. Eu apenas auxilio naquilo que é favorável ao meu lado." As palavras saíram baixas, mas Alaudi não abaixou a arma. Seus dedos imploravam um pouco de _ação_. "Eu não sei o que você veio fazer aqui, mas não tenho interesse algum em comparecer às suas reuniões."

"Abaixe sua arma, Alaudi." G. deu um passo à frente. Seus olhos estavam semicerrados e era clara a maneira como ele tentava proteger seu precioso Chefe com seu próprio corpo.

"Ele não vai atirar em mim, G., não se preocupe." Giotto sorriu erguendo levemente as mãos e mostrando que não tinha intenção de reagir. "Podemos conversar em particular? Prometo que irei embora em seguida."

O Guardião da Nuvem abaixou a arma, mas a deixou em cima da mesa, mostrando que não estava brincando. Se o Chefe dos Vongola realmente fosse embora, então valeria o sacrifício ouvi-lo por poucos segundos. Tudo o que ele queria era um pouco de paz e silêncio. Por que ninguém entendia isso?

"Saia." Os olhos azuis encararam a figura de G..

"Eu não vou deixá-lo sozinho com esse maníaco, Giotto. Ninguém sabe o que ele é capaz de fazer."

"Eu ficarei bem." Giotto nunca levava a sério os medos e receios de seu braço direito. Vez ou outra Alaudi imaginava o quão descuidado e inocente aquele homem poderia ser. "Por favor, espere do lado de fora, G.."

As palavras pareceram machucar o ruivo. O braço direito dos Vongola guardou a arma dentro do terno a contragosto, saindo da sala, mas não sem antes lançar um vingativo e ameaçador olhar na direção do Guardião da Nuvem. O louro por sua vez ignorou aquela muda ameaça, pousando os olhos na única pessoa restante naquela sala.

"Carlos deixou o país e agora está morando em alguma cidade da França. Ele provavelmente usa outro nome e deve ter comprado uma nova aparência. Porém, é a pessoa que você procura."

"Não sei do que você está falando." Alaudi tinha o rosto inexpressivo. Giotto havia se inclinado e depositado um pequeno papel sobre a mesa, contendo o nome que ele acabara de pronunciar.

"Você aceitou o trabalho de Ivan, não? Você está procurando a mulher de nome Graziella."

Graziella Vianello. O nome e a fisionomia da bela mulher haviam desaparecido da mente do Guardião da Nuvem nos últimos dias, mas ele se recordava do tempo que passou tentando adivinhar os motivos reais por trás daquele trabalho. Se o Chefe dos Vongola sabia do assunto, então a situação não era tão sigilosa como ele imaginava.

"Ivan me perguntou há algumas semanas se você aceitava trabalhos particulares." Giotto parecia responder as perguntas que Alaudi só havia feito para si mesmo. "Ele pareceu um pouco desconfortável em pedir sua ajuda, mas eu garanti que não se arrependeria de contatá-lo. Eu fiz uma pesquisa pessoal e descobri que esse homem foi o último a vê-la. Misteriosamente ele deixou o país dois dias depois que ela desapareceu."

_Ele não está me ajudando, mas sim o Chefe dos Cavallone. _O louro pensou enquanto encarava o pedaço de papel sobre sua mesa. Agradecer Giotto estava fora de cogitação.

"Bem, agora que já disse tudo o que pretendia dizer espero que faça bom uso dessa informação e que ela possa ajudá-lo em sua busca. Ivan parece estar preocupado, e mesmo sem entender totalmente a situação eu sei que ele não está fazendo isso porque quer."

"Se ele não tem interesse em encontrar a mulher por que me designou o trabalho?" As palavras saíram afiadas pelos lábios do louro. _Se aquele idiota inventou tudo isso eu não vou perdoá-lo._

"Ele está fazendo tudo isso por Francesco. O garoto está na idade de fazer perguntas."

As sobrancelhas de Alaudi se juntaram e pela primeira vez desde que entrou em seu escritório seu rosto tinha algum tipo de expressão. Ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Giotto o olhava com curiosidade, e o meio sorriso nos lábios do Chefe dos Vongola era irritante.

"Eu não sei o quanto _ele_ te contou, mas há uma forte razão por trás desse trabalho." Giotto caminhou até a porta e a abriu. "Francesco é o filho de Ivan, e também o herdeiro da Família Cavallone. Graziella é a mãe do garoto."

O Guardião da Nuvem abaixou os olhos.  
>O Chefe dos Vongola saiu e aparentemente todas as portas haviam se fechado para ele naquele instante.<p>

_Continua..._


	4. IV

**IV**

"_Graziella Vianello era uma jovem mulher de 24 anos, nascida na província de Veneza. Filha de um Chefe da Máfia local, a jovem moça jamais herdaria a chefia da Família. Possuindo três irmãos mais velhos, as chances de se sobressair naquele tipo de mundo só aconteceria através de um casamento extremamente proveitoso. Entretanto, ela não casou. Seu irmão mais velho herdou a Família após a morte do pai, formando aliança com várias outras Famílias, incluindo os Cavallone." _Alaudi virou a folha do relatório. Aquela era a quarta página._ "Eles nunca chegaram a casar, porém, ela teve um filho há cinco anos. O garoto - Francesco Cavallone - mora com o pai. Graziella o visitou assiduamente no primeiro ano, mas suas visitas decaíram conforme os anos passaram. Há mais de nove meses ninguém tem nenhuma notícia sobre a mulher, além do fato dela ter morado algum tempo com um homem de nome..."_

A última folha do relatório trouxe um gosto amargo à boca do Guardião da Nuvem e ele se recusou a lê-la. Seus olhos estavam cansados, suas costas doíam e seu corpo implorava um longo e relaxante banho. _Eu passei tanto tempo coletando informações que esqueci de todo o restante. _O único relógio da casa marcava pouco mais de meia-noite, mas o louro não sentia vontade de se mover. O sofá estava confortável e com exceção da luz forte, ele poderia dormir sem problemas naquela posição. Fechando os olhos e recostando-se melhor no sofá, Alaudi permitiu-se relaxar pela primeira vez em dias.

O sono veio fácil e em pouco tempo. O Guardião da Nuvem sabia que seu corpo havia se rendido ao cansaço e o que seus olhos viam era parte de um sonho. _Outro_ sonho. Ou o _mesmo_ sonho? O largo salão estava vazio novamente. O louro sabia que teria de andar se quisesse deixar aquele local, então sem pensar duas vezes Alaudi simplesmente se pôs a andar, escolhendo uma direção aleatória. Seus passos ecoaram pelo piso xadrez, mas diferente dos outros sonhos, naquela noite ele sentia o frio ao seu redor. Suas mãos encontraram fácil acesso dentro do sobretudo azul marinho, mas aquilo não o deixou aquecido.

A caminhada pareceu mais longa e exaustiva. Quando o Inspetor de Polícia estava se dando por vencido, as duas portas surgiram em seu campo de visão. Ele não sabia por quanto tempo andara, mas tinha certeza de que acordaria quando abrisse uma das portas. _A porta da direita me fará acordar_, pensou o Guardião da Nuvem enquanto fitava a maçaneta dourada. Entretanto, diferente das outras vezes em que ele ia direto para a porta escolhida, abrindo-a sem hesitar, naquele momento Alaudi hesitou. Seus pés o levaram para o espaço entre as duas portas, e seus olhos azuis encararam a da esquerda com uma estranha curiosidade.

Ele não tinha a mínima ideia do que poderia estar escondido atrás daquela porta. Elas eram idênticas, mas de alguma forma o Guardião da Nuvem sabia que eram diferentes. _Por fora são duas portas iguais, mas seus caminhos divergem. _A curiosidade de Alaudi não foi o único motivo que o fez passar mais tempo do que o necessário questionando-se sobre qual porta escolher. Havia certa rebeldia e resignação em optar pela mesma porta, como se a oportunidade pudesse passar e não retornar. E se ele não tivesse mais aqueles sonhos? E se ele nunca soubesse o que a porta da esquerda poderia revelar?

Aquelas perguntas ecoaram na mente do louro, mas não por muito tempo. Dando um passo à frente e girando a maçaneta dourada, o Inspetor de Polícia fez menção de abrir a porta da direita, mas algo o segurou. Havia uma mão sobre seu pulso, e ao virar o rosto para pedir que a pessoa o deixasse ir, o Guardião da Nuvem surpreendeu-se. Ele já imaginava que a mão era do Chefe dos Cavallone, mas não estava preparado para a mudança de cenário. Do largo e solitário salão xadrez, sua mente o levara até um confortável quarto.

"Por que você está aqui?" Alaudi retirou a outra mão do bolso. De repente a temperatura estava ideal. "Quem disse que você pode invadir meus sonhos? Saia."

Ivan não pareceu ouvir, ou melhor, não pareceu se importar com o comentário e nem a ameaça. Seus dedos moveram-se delicadamente do pulso para a palma da mão do louro, entrelaçando os dedos e o guiando através do quarto. O Guardião da Nuvem sentiu suas pernas se moverem sem que ele tivesse qualquer tipo de controle. _Eu não gosto do que está acontecendo_. O destino da caminhada encerrou-se quando os dois chegaram à cama, e o moreno começou a desabotoar o sobretudo de Alaudi.

"O que você está fazendo?" A pergunta saiu alta, mas novamente tudo o que ele conseguiu foi um meio sorriso e um olhar do homem à sua frente. "Eu vou prendê-lo por atentado ao pudor e garantirei que apodreça na prisão, Cavallone." A voz do Inspetor de Polícia saiu mais abafada. Ele sentiu o rosto corar quando seu sobretudo deslizou pelos ombros. Seu corpo simplesmente não obedecia.

Alaudi só percebeu que suas palavras eram irrelevantes quando suas próprias mãos começaram a abrir a camisa branca que Ivan vestia. Ele não sabia como, mas seus dedos encontraram fácil acesso através da pele levemente morena do homem. O toque os deixou mais próximos, e o Chefe dos Cavallone abriu um largo sorriso ao retirar a camisa do louro. Os dedos então foram para os botões da calça, e o Guardião da Nuvem sentiu pânico pela primeira vez.

"Você sabe que somos homens, não é? O que você está _fazendo_, Cavallone? Pare de sorrir! Pare de me despir!"

A calça e a roupa de baixo do louro foram retiradas ao mesmo tempo. O Inspetor de Polícia tinha os lábios entreabertos, sem conseguir proferir nenhuma palavra. Aquilo era impossível e ridículo. Ele _jamais_ teria tido _aquele_ tipo de sonho.

"Eu vou matá-lo quando isso terminar, Cavallone, eu prometo." Alaudi sentiu seu corpo dar um passo à frente. Seus dedos desabotoaram a calça de Ivan sem que ele pudesse evitar. "É tudo culpa sua. Eu nunca deveria ter permitido que você me beijasse. Aquele beijo mudou _tudo_, e a culpa é _sua_."

A calça negra caiu ao chão, e o Guardião da Nuvem levou as mãos até a roupa de baixo do Chefe dos Cavallone. As pontas de seus dedos tocaram o tecido e as tatuagens com curiosidade, e quando a peça foi deslizada lentamente pelas pernas do moreno, o Inspetor de Polícia sentiu o rosto tornar-se rubro. Os dois homens se encararam nus e um de frente para o outro. A distância desapareceu, e o mesmo aconteceu com as palavras do louro. Ele sabia que não adiantaria reclamar ou gastar sua saliva. O sonho terminaria em algum momento, então tudo o que ele precisava fazer era sobreviver ao que quer que fosse acontecer em cima daquela cama.

As _expectativas_ e curiosidades de Alaudi foram atendidas em pouco tempo. Seu corpo deitou-se sobre a cama, mesmo que sua mente tentasse evitar aquele momento a todo custo. Ivan vinha sobre ele, com movimentos vagarosos, mas os olhos cor de mel estavam o tempo todo em cima do jovem Guardião da Nuvem. _Por que eu simplesmente não acordo? Há algo errado. _Isso_ é errado_. O louro sentiu o corpo tremer por inteiro quando o Chefe dos Cavallone tocou levemente a altura de seu peito, descendo com a ponta dos dedos por seu abdômen. A sensação era real demais para ser um sonho. O calor que emanava daquele toque, a ansiedade que fazia com que o coração de Alaudi batesse mais forte, e principalmente a maneira como seu corpo regia àquela proximidade não pareciam fazer parte de um sonho. _Meu próprio corpo me trai_. O Inspetor de Polícia queria desviar os olhos de sua própria ereção, mas seu corpo não obedecia.

"Você parece tão apetitoso, Alaudi." O moreno havia finalmente começado a falar. Até aquele momento suas reações foram sorrisos e olhares cheios de significados. "Eu quero apertá-lo, beijá-lo e fazer várias coisas com você..."

"Quando eu sair daqui farei várias coisas com você também. Garantirei que pague por isso, Cavallone." O Guardião da Nuvem tinha a voz séria. A proximidade entre eles não era segura, e quanto mais o rosto de Ivan se aproximava, mais difícil era se concentrar em outra coisa que não fosse aqueles lábios rosados.

O moreno sorriu em resposta, beijando delicadamente uma das bochechas do Inspetor de Polícia. Os lábios desceram pelo maxilar e queixo. A ponta da língua do Chefe dos Cavallone correu pelos lábios de Alaudi antes de pedir passagem. O beijo iniciou-se quente e eufórico. A maneira como Ivan devorava sua boca o fez recordar-se do beijo que ambos trocaram dias atrás dentro do banheiro do restaurante. Havia a mesma paixão, mas o desejo parecia ser proporcional à situação. O moreno diminui a distância entre eles, deitando-se sobre o corpo nu do Guardião da Nuvem. O louro sentiu o rosto corar, mas seus lábios não pararam de se movimentar, rivalizando com o ritmo imposto por Ivan.

As línguas, mãos, braços e pernas se entrelaçaram com pressa. Alaudi desistiu de tentar parar seu corpo. Suas mãos apertavam as costas bem torneadas do Chefe dos Cavallone, enquanto o homem que estava por cima o tocava praticamente por inteiro e sem nenhum pudor. Os lábios do moreno mordiam levemente o pescoço do Guardião da Nuvem, arrancando gemidos e suspiros por lábios que pareciam ter sido feitos para proferirem aquele tipo de som. Os beijos desceram pelos ombros e peitoral do Inspetor de Polícia. O moreno dedicou um tempo considerável aos mamilos do louro, enquanto sua mão masturbava ambas as ereções. O erótico contato, o suor e todo o clima intoxicante fizeram com que o resto de bom senso que Alaudi ainda possuía começasse a se dissipar. Seu corpo tornou-se mais quente, quase febril. Os beijos retornaram, e o Guardião da Nuvem levou ambas as mãos até seu baixo ventre, auxiliando Ivan no que ele fazia. A cada gemido o louro parecia aceitar mais e mais aquela situação. E então, quando o clímax chegou para ambos, o Inspetor de Polícia gemeu mais alto, abrindo lentamente os olhos.

A figura do Chefe dos Cavallone desapareceu devagar. Os olhos azuis estavam embaçados de luxúria, e foi preciso alguns segundos até que Alaudi pudesse lembrar que o branco que enxergava era referente ao teto de sua sala. Depois desse rápido momento de confusão a realidade chegou depressa. O louro estava deitado em seu sofá, a camisa branca aberta e pintada com seu orgasmo, sua calça e roupa de baixo estavam no chão e não havia mais ninguém naquela casa.  
>O Guardião da Nuvem ficou de pé no mesmo instante e retirou-se da sala na direção de seu pequeno corredor. A camisa e a gravata foram jogadas em algum canto do banheiro e Alaudi entrou embaixo do chuveiro no mesmo instante em que ele foi ligado.<p>

A água fria bateu em sua cabeça e ombros. As mãos do louro estavam apoiadas no azulejo, mas seus olhos estavam fechados. A respiração - alta e descompassada - não parecia querer voltar a ser regulada, e não demorou muito para que o Inspetor de Polícia entendesse o motivo: seu corpo ainda estava em chamas. _Acalme-se, foi apenas um sonho e agora você está acordado. Você tem total controle sobre seu corpo, Alaudi, lembre-se disso_. Aquelas palavras ecoaram várias vezes dentro da mente do Guardião da Nuvem, mas nada parecia fazê-lo esquecer do que acabara de sonhar. Sua ereção retornara e quanto mais ele pensava em seu baixo ventre mais difícil era esquecer o Chefe dos Cavallone. Os toques e carícias pareceram reais demais, a ponto de Alaudi conseguir sentir o cheiro daquele homem. Recordar-se da maneira como ambos se beijaram e se tocaram levou uma onda de rubor para o rosto sempre pálido do jovem Guardião da Nuvem.  
>Quando o louro finalmente levou uma das mãos até seu membro, Ivan Cavallone retornou.<p>

O moreno entrou no pequeno espaço reservado para o chuveiro e o abraçou por trás. Seu corpo nu estava quente e parecia encaixar-se perfeitamente ao corpo do louro. As mãos do Chefe dos Cavallone desceram pelos ombros do Inspetor de Polícia, enquanto seus lábios beijavam o pescoço do homem em seus braços. O Guardião da Nuvem gemeu baixo quando Ivan começou a masturbá-lo, apertando em vão o azulejo.

Por longos minutos ele pertenceu novamente àquele estranho e misterioso homem, e a cada minuto ele se aproximava mais de seu clímax. A água que escorria por ambos os corpos havia se tornado quente, mas nada era tão fervoroso quanto eles mesmos. O orgasmo chegou mais intenso, e Alaudi sentiu os joelhos vacilarem momentaneamente. O Chefe dos Cavallone depositou um delicado beijo no alto da cabeça molhada do louro antes de desaparecer, e o Guardião da Nuvem abriu os olhos e encarou sua mão direita e parte do azulejo. Uma triste e amarga sensação o impossibilitou de continuar o banho por algum tempo_. Eu desejo aquele homem. Eu _realmente_ desejo aquele homem._

**x**

O carro da Família Cavallone estava pontualmente às 11hs em frente à casa de Alaudi. As duas baixas batidas na porta o fizeram erguer os olhos, encarando sua própria imagem no espelho. A gravata foi apertada em um só movimento, e por um breve momento o louro encarou seu reflexo, sentindo-se satisfeito. Não havia olheiras ou nenhum sinal de que ele havia dormido apenas quatro horas naquela noite. A culpa e a vergonha lhe fizeram companhia por boa parte do tempo, e ao perceber que não conseguiria pregar os olhos, o Guardião da Nuvem levantou-se e passou horas lendo relatórios e assinando papéis. O trabalho da semana seguinte havia sido praticamente feito naquele fim de madrugada e começo de manhã.

O subordinado que o esperava do outro lado da porta era o senhor de meia idade que sempre dirigia para Ivan. Alaudi o cumprimentou com um baixo e discreto bom dia assim que abriu a porta, sentindo-se mais aliviado por não ser o homem de cabelos ruivos. Seu humor não estava dos melhores naquela manhã, e a última coisa que ele gostaria era de passar uma hora dividindo o mesmo espaço que aquele homem e seu sorriso presunçoso. _Ele sabe. Ele provavelmente sabe de tudo._

A manhã estava ensolarada e se o Guardião da Nuvem não estivesse tão cansado e desatento teria notado o céu azul e o cantar dos pássaros. Entretanto, ele não reparou em nada além do carro estacionado em frente à sua porta. Seu sobretudo havia ficado para trás, e ele vestia apenas uma camisa branca, a gravata e uma fina blusa. O tempo estava quente e levemente abafado, mas o carro estava fresco e as janelas abertas premeditavam uma viagem calma e tranquila.

"Nós chegaremos em pouco mais de uma hora, senhor. Avise-me se precisar de algo." O subordinado dos Cavallone falava enquanto encarava Alaudi pelo retrovisor do carro.

O Guardião da Nuvem agradeceu a atenção e acomodou-se melhor no banco confortável do veículo. As ruas passaram do outro lado da janela, primeiro em velocidade reduzida, o suficiente para que ele pudesse enxergar a vida que acontecia nas ruas de Roma. As pessoas se amontoavam na frente dos Cafés e restaurantes, e as conversas eram altas e animadas. Quando as ruas centrais deram lugar à estrada, a agitação ficou para trás e o louro pôde finalmente relaxar. A paisagem mudou e ele sabia que precisaria utilizar sabiamente a hora que tinha até finalmente encontrar Ivan. _Ele vai exigir uma resposta e eu tenho o dever de responder._

Aquele assunto foi o responsável por roubar as preciosas horas de sono do Inspetor de Polícia. A proposta feita pelo Chefe dos Cavallone martelou em sua mente por horas, e ele só conseguiu esquecer momentaneamente o assunto por causa do trabalho. Independente de sua disposição para responder, Alaudi sabia que a visita daquele dia não acabaria sem que os dois tivessem uma conversa séria e definitiva. _Nós teremos de falar sobre o trabalho também. Eu preciso relatar o que descobri._

"O Chefe está muito ansioso por recebê-lo, senhor. Ele não parou de falar sobre isso durante o jantar de ontem." A voz do homem que dirigia o carro chamou a atenção do louro. "Até mesmo o pequeno Chefe está animado para conhecê-lo".

_O pequeno Chefe_. O Guardião da Nuvem engoliu seco. Ele podia ouvir claramente a voz de Giotto em seus ouvidos quando o Chefe dos Vongola lhe disse naquela tarde em seu escritório sobre o herdeiro da Família Cavallone. _Eu nunca pensei que ele pudesse ter um filho. O que um homem de família quer com alguém como eu? E somos dois homens. Aparentemente ele não tem problemas com mulheres, então que tipo de interesse uma pessoa como ele teria em alguém como eu?  
><em>A ideia de que o moreno estivesse apenas brincando com seus sentimentos passou pela cabeça de Alaudi e o deixou irritado. Para uma pessoa sem muita experiência naquele tipo de coisa, ele não sabia ao certo se deveria acreditar nas doces palavras do Chefe dos Cavallone. _Eu posso simplesmente ignorar todas as coisas que ele disse, mas como posso fazer o mesmo com os beijos?_ O gosto de Ivan ainda estava presente nos lábios do Inspetor de Polícia._ Ele nunca mencionou a mulher. Eu permaneci no escuro por meses._

O subordinado da Família Cavallone parecia completamente diferente do homem ruivo que acompanhava o moreno para cima e para baixo. Havia um amigável e simpático sorriso em seus lábios, e durante todo o restante do caminho o senhor de meia idade entreteu Alaudi com sua conversa e comentários. O assunto foi relacionado aos últimos acontecimentos na política de Roma, e muito pouco foi dito sobre o passeio em si. A paisagem mudou novamente e quando os largos e belos campos deram lugar às ruas de pedra batida, casas e portões, o Guardião da Nuvem soube que não haveria como retornar.

A casa de Ivan, ou melhor, a propriedade de sua Família era localizada em um ponto alto, cercado por muito verde. Havia um largo portão de ferro na entrada de algo que parecia grande e espaçoso demais para ser um jardim. Dois grandes cavalos decoravam o portão, que ao ser aberto, fez os dois animais seguirem caminhos diferentes, encontrando-se segundos depois quando o portão foi fechado. O carro circulou pela estrada de pedra, e o louro não conseguiu tirar os olhos da paisagem. O jardim era extremamente bem cuidado, e ele viu um largo curral do lado direito. Havia homens circulando pelo local, alguns vestidos de negro, mas a maioria parecia ser fazendeiros e ajudantes. Quando a visão da casa principal surgiu aos olhos de Alaudi, foi difícil manter-se impassível. A casa possuía dois andares e era enorme, provavelmente comportaria vinte vezes o tamanho de sua humilde residência. Na frente da entrada havia uma estátua de mármore, em que dois cavalos pareciam disputar quem derrubaria mais água. A luz do Sol batia diretamente na estátua, criando uma agradável e clara surpresa. _Ele vive um sonho. A propriedade, a casa... é como se fôssemos de mundos diferentes._

O carro parou e o humor do Guardião da Nuvem vacilou. A porta do seu lado foi aberta e o subordinado de cabelos ruivos fez sinal para que ele descesse. O presunçoso sorriso pintava seus lábios, mas o homem não disse uma palavra enquanto escoltava Alaudi pela curta escadaria que levava à entrada da casa.

"O Chefe está esperando." O homem parecia extremamente satisfeito.

"Obrigado." A resposta foi curta e polida. Não havia necessidade de travar longos diálogos com aquele homem.

"Não _me_ agradeça." A larga porta branca foi aberta com delicadeza e o homem de cabelos ruivos fez uma curta reverência.

O louro entrou na casa e ignorou completamente aquela observação. Era realmente difícil se focar nas grosserias e comentários inoportunos de um homem que ele nem conhecia, quando seus olhos lhe mostravam algo tão belo. O interior da mansão da Família Cavallone era deslumbrante. O chão era de mármore, assim como a larga escadaria que levava ao segundo andar. Havia tapetes caros, quadros e estátuas em lugares estratégicos. As grandes janelas recebiam a luz do Sol, que parecia refletir naquele lugar com o dobro de intensidade, apesar das grossas cortinas cor vinho omitirem boa parte da claridade.  
>E parado no primeiro degrau da escadaria estava o anfitrião da casa.<p>

Ivan aproximou-se com passos vagarosos e o típico meio sorriso nos lábios. Ele trajava uma calça social negra e uma simples camisa branca, mas Alaudi achou que ele parecia formidavelmente bem vestido. Os olhos cor de mel lembravam duas pequenas pedras de ouro e o cabelo negro o deixava pálido apesar da pele levemente morena.

"Espero que tenha feito uma boa viagem." A voz do Chefe dos Cavallone parecia ecoar por toda entrada e o Guardião da Nuvem só percebeu naquele momento que o subordinado de cabelos ruivos havia desaparecido. "Deixei ordens explícitas para que você fosse bem tratado."

_Eu fui, pelo menos até pisar aqui._ As palavras dançaram na ponta da língua do louro, mas sua resposta oficial foi apenas um menear de cabeça.

"Nós precisamos conversar." Alaudi ergueu levemente o envelope pardo que tinha nas mãos. O quanto antes ele resolvesse os assuntos que o levaram até aquele encontro melhor.

"Podemos conversar no escritório, ninguém vai nos interromper. Por aqui, por favor."

O escritório teoricamente ficava localizado no lado esquerdo da entrada, mas o louro não teve se quer a chance de dar o primeiro passo. Seus olhos azuis correram mais uma vez pelo largo e belo hall, pousando com curiosidade na escadaria. No mesmo local em que Ivan estivera esperando-o, agora se encontrava uma pessoinha de pernas curtas e rosto rosado.

"Eu disse para você ficar no quarto." A repreensão por parte do moreno soou carinhosa. O pequeno garoto desceu o último degrau e caminhou o máximo que suas curtas pernas permitiram, enrolando-se nas longas pernas do Chefe dos Cavallone como uma cobra. "E-Eu sei que lhe devo uma explicação sobre isso, mas você o conheceria cedo ou tarde, então... Esse é meu filho Francesco."

O garoto de nome Francesco era uma versão mais jovem de Ivan. A semelhança era tão impressionante que Alaudi até mesmo pensaria que a criança saiu somente do moreno. As únicas diferenças eram sutis, como os cabelos castanhos e a altura. O restante das feições era idênticas as de Ivan: grandes e expressivos olhos cor de mel, lábios rosados e brincalhões, o mesmo ar imponente e aparentemente a mesma petulância.

"Você é o amigo do papà?" A voz do garoto era quase feminina. Os olhos cor de mel enxergavam apenas metade do Guardião da Nuvem. A outra metade estava escondida atrás de uma das pernas do Chefe dos Cavallone.

Alaudi tinha os olhos baixos e lutava internamente para não corar. Apesar de não aparentar, ele era o tipo de pessoa que adorava crianças, e o herdeiro da Família Cavallone era incrivelmente adorável com sua bermuda xadrez e seu suspensório.

"Sim, ele é amigo do papà." Ivan retirou a responsabilidade das costas do louro. "Papà precisa conversar com seu amigo, então por que você não sobe para brincar? Giuseppe deve estar esperando por você lá em cima. O almoço ficará pronto em pouco tempo."

"O seu amigo ficará para o almoço, papà?" O pequeno garoto de cabelos castanhos saiu de trás das pernas do pai e encarou o Guardião da Nuvem com curiosidade. Aquela pergunta soava mais como uma afirmação.

"Eu não sei. Você ficará para o almoço, Alaudi? Seria uma honra."

_Ele está aproveitando que o filho está aqui_. O louro não conseguia ficar irritado naquela situação. Mesmo que o Chefe dos Cavallone não tivesse inteirado o convite ele não teria como dizer não a uma criança.

"Será um prazer." A resposta foi seguida por um meio sorriso. Os olhos do garoto brilharam, e com passos rápidos e animados ele atravessou o hall e subiu a escadaria de mármore forrada com um tapete vermelho. Quando estavam novamente a sós, Alaudi lançou um carregado olhar na direção de sua companhia. "Não use uma criança para fazer seu trabalho sujo, Cavallone. Isso é baixo até mesmo para você."

"Eu não o usei." Ivan apontou para a esquerda e ambos caminharam na direção do escritório. "Eu não preciso de truques para convidá-lo para uma refeição. Achei que isso estivesse claro para você."

O tom de voz e a maneira como aquelas palavras foram ditas fizeram com que o Guardião da Nuvem se sentisse levemente incomodado. Não eram raros os momentos em que o moreno se tornava presente. A personalidade do Chefe dos Cavallone servia como imã para as outras pessoas. Ele conseguiria ser o centro das atenções sem precisar mover um dedo, e apesar de ignorar por semanas a presença que aquele homem possuía, eram em momentos como aquele que até mesmo Alaudi reconhecia o quão diferente eles pareciam.  
><em>Ele tem um filho e uma mulher.<em>

O escritório da mansão poderia ser confundido com a biblioteca. As portas eram lado a lado, mas o espaço reservado para conversas e negócios era menor e mais formal. A decoração era bela, mesmo que os móveis fossem poucos e básicos. Não era preciso excessos quando o local seria utilizado somente para tratar de assuntos importantes. Quando a porta foi fechada, o louro adiantou-se e estendeu o envelope na direção de Ivan. A primeira parte de sua missão começaria naquele momento.

"Conte-me o que devo saber." O Chefe dos Cavallone aceitou o envelope, abrindo-o sem pressa. "Se quiser sentar, fique a vontade".

Havia duas poltronas próximas à única mesa do escritório, mas Alaudi preferiu permanecer em pé.

"A mulher de nome Graziella morreu no mês passado na França. Foi um acidente."

"Alguma testemunha?" Ivan passou os olhos cor de mel por toda a extensão da primeira folha.

"O amante dela estava no local. O carro caiu dentro do mar e ele não conseguiu salvá-la."

"Marido." O moreno disse enquanto lia a segunda folha. "Eles se casaram antes dela deixar o país."

"Como sabe?" O Guardião da Nuvem apertou os olhos. Ele omitira aquela informação propositalmente, e se Ivan tinha conhecimento, então por quais motivos havia pedido a investigação?

"Eu estou apenas supondo." O Chefe dos Cavallone terminou de ler e guardou novamente os papéis dentro do envelope. "Graziella mencionou isso várias vezes, então deduzi que ela havia realizado o que tanto queria."

_Você está falando da mãe de seu filho. Como consegue dizer essas coisas dessa maneira?_ O moreno caminhou na direção da pequena lareira em uma das extremidades do local. O fogo já estava previamente acesso quando ambos entraram, e sem pensar duas vezes Ivan arremessou o envelope sobre as labaredas. O papel queimou pouco a pouco, e nesse curto espaço de tempo nenhum dos dois disse nada.

"Nós nunca nos amamos. Tudo não passou de negócios." O Chefe dos Cavallone foi o responsável por quebrar o silêncio. "Eu precisava de um herdeiro, ela precisava salvar a própria Família. Graziella foi quem teve a idéia. No começo achei que não seria justo. Ela sempre amou aquele homem e estava disposta a dormir com outra pessoa para ajudar seu irmão. No final conseguimos o que queríamos."

_Com a única diferença de que você está aqui, vivo e falante. O que os mortos podem conquistar?_ Alaudi sentiu-se levemente desconfortável com aquele assunto. O moreno parecia estar se explicando, e ele simplesmente não sentia que merecia ou queria ouvir aquelas explicações. Uma coisa levaria a outra, e de repente eles estariam falando sobre o ocorrido no banheiro do restaurante, e aquele assunto era basicamente tudo o que ele tentava evitar. Ivan omitiu boa parte de sua vida e o Guardião da Nuvem acabou descobrindo pelos lábios de terceiros.

"Diga-me o que mais você descobriu."

O Chefe dos Cavallone virou-se e o Inspetor de Polícia não pôde evitar reparar que ele estava sério. Talvez pensar que a notícia oficial sobre a morte da mãe de seu filho não o afetaria fosse cruel e insensível demais. Independente do que realmente existiu entre eles, o louro sabia que o pequeno garoto de cabelos castanhos e olhos felizes seria sempre um lembrete do passado. O louro recostou-se na poltrona e por cerca de dez minutos relatou tudo o que havia descoberto. A Família da jovem mulher, os irmãos e o marido. Ivan ouviu a tudo com extrema atenção, concordando e fazendo vez ou outra algum pequeno comentário que mostrasse que ele estava prestando atenção.

"Obrigado pelo excelente trabalho, Alaudi." o moreno abriu um vago sorriso. "Envie o valor que achar necessário, eu pagarei cada centavo. Agora por que não vamos para a sala de jantar? O almoço será servido e Francis não gosta de almoçar sozinho."

_Ele tem um filho e uma mulher.  
><em>O Chefe dos Cavallone deu as costas e caminhou na direção da porta do escritório. O Guardião da Nuvem abaixou os olhos, tentando juntar as forças necessárias para dar o próximo passo. Seu corpo estava rígido, dormente, como se fisicamente ele não estivesse pronto para dar aquela resposta. Entretanto, sua mente sabia que a conversa aconteceria ainda naquele dia, e o quanto antes as coisas fossem resolvidas, as chances de alguma situação embaraçosa acontecer seriam quase nulas.

_Ele tem um filho e uma mulher.  
><em>A mão do moreno girou a maçaneta dourada e então Alaudi desencostou-se da poltrona e deu um passo à frente. Seu coração bateu rápido e apertado em seu peito, e até mesmo respirar se tornou uma tarefa complexa. Umedecendo os lábios e erguendo os olhos azuis, o louro decidiu que era hora de seguir em frente.

"Não." A voz do Guardião da Nuvem saiu mais baixa do que ele gostaria. Toda sua resolução parecia ter ficado presa em sua garganta. Ao notar que Ivan não havia se virado, Alaudi soube. _Ele sabe_. "Minha resposta é não."

Uma simples e pequena palavra, mas que continha um grande significado. A proposta, assim como o próprio Chefe dos Cavallobe, esteve na mente e no coração do louro por todos esses dias. Não houve um momento - exceto aqueles que envolviam o trabalho – em que ele não se lembrasse das doces e tentadoras palavras daquele homem. Os beijos - estes quentes e sedutores - o fizeram companhia durante noites solitárias em que o fantasma do moreno visitou Alaudi e o transformou em outra pessoa. Os toques, as caricias, os gemidos... nada daquilo era real, ele sabia. A realidade estava ali, de costas e imóvel. A verdade estava dentro do peito do Guardião da Nuvem, e ali ficaria para sempre.

"Eu sei que cometi um erro ao omitir boa parte do meu passado, mas não achei necessário falar sobre Graziella, pelo menos por enquanto. O convite que lhe fiz era para que pudesse conhecer meu filho. Eu jamais menti para você. Obrigado por se dar ao trabalho de responder." O Chefe dos Cavallone virou-se devagar. O louro mentiria se dissesse que esperava outra reação além do sorriso e educação por parte do moreno. "Eu sabia da resposta, mas fico feliz por ter pensado sobre isso. Obrigado de verdade e desculpe se causei algum mal-estar entre nós."

O Guardião da Nuvem não era uma pessoa acostumada às conversas vagas e comentários gentis, e aparentemente o moreno não estava esperando mais nada depois daquela resposta, pois assim que terminou de falar, Ivan abriu a porta do escritório e saiu, fazendo sinal para que sua companhia fizesse o mesmo. Apesar de ter dado a única resposta que julgava viável, Alaudi cruzou novamente o longo hall de entrada com um estranho e desconfortável aperto no peito. O silêncio entre eles só o deixava ainda mais apreensivo, como se fosse errado permanecer naquela casa após ter rejeitado o anfitrião.  
>Os passos do louro diminuíram lentamente, mas antes que ele pudesse desculpar-se e dizer que não ficaria para o almoço, o Chefe dos Cavallone se adiantou:<p>

"Não estou bravo, e gostaria imensamente que ficasse para o almoço. Francis não é muito comunicativo com estranhos, mas ele parece ter gostado de você." O moreno parou e virou o rosto quando ambos estavam em frente à larga porta de madeira escura que escondia a sala de jantar. "Fique por ele. Não é sempre que temos a oportunidade de compartilhar uma refeição com visitas."

O louro meneou a cabeça em positivo e todos os seus planos e ideias referentes à saída estratégica morreram naquele momento. A porta da sala de jantar foi aberta, mostrando um largo cômodo tão bem decorado quanto o hall. O chão era todo de madeira escura, assim como a longa mesa que ficava ao centro. Atrás da cadeira principal - assento reservado para Ivan e daqui alguns anos seu herdeiro estaria se sentando naquele lugar - havia uma enorme pintura com o emblema da Família: um cavalo branco em um campo verde. O pequeno Francesco estava sentado ao lado direito do assento principal, e assim que ouviu o barulho da porta sendo aberta, o jovem desceu da cadeira para receber suas companhias.

"Você está atrasado, papà. Eu estava morrendo de fome." Francesco parou em frente a Ivan, e apesar de suas palavras terem sido direcionadas ao pai, seus olhos cor de mel estavam fixos em Alaudi. "Você gosta de cordeiro, senhor?"

_Senhor? Quantos anos ele acha que eu tenho?_ A resposta do Guardião da Nuvem foi um simples "sim". Suas mãos coçavam para acariciar os cabelos castanhos do garoto à sua frente, mas ele se conteve.

O Chefe dos Cavallone guiou as duas companhias até a mesa e foi o último a se sentar. Ele explicou que normalmente comia com seus subordinados, mas que naquela ocasião seriam somente os três. O pequeno Francesco pareceu desapontado por não ter seus _amigos_ junto a ele na mesa, mas essa tristeza momentânea pareceu desaparecer quando o louro ergueu os olhos. Havia um largo e infantil sorriso nos lábios rosados do herdeiro da Família Cavallone, e foi impossível para Alaudi não notar a visível semelhança entre pai e filho. A mesma atitude despreocupada, a ideia de coletividade, a preocupação com outras pessoas... essas características de nada tinham a ver com o cargo que ocupavam e ocupariam no futuro, mas o Guardião da Nuvem não tinha dúvidas de que Francesco se espelhava no pai. _Aquela mulher nunca chegou a morar nessa casa, então os dois provavelmente são as únicas companhias um do outro._

O último pensamento antes de o almoço ser servido foi amargo, mas o louro tentou o máximo possível esquecer aquele assunto. Sua decisão havia sido tomada, sua resposta dada, e não havia mais nada a fazer além de viver com isso. A longa mesa possuía uma quantidade absurda de comida: frango, cordeiro, massas e patês. O ravioli de molho branco - o primeiro prato que Alaudi provou - estava delicioso, e a cada garfada ele recordava-se da última vez que comeu aquele prato. O gosto do molho e do beijo o fez esboçar um meio sorriso, mas sua mente logo afastou aquele pensamento.

"Mastigue bem antes de engolir, Francis." O Chefe dos Cavallone pegou o guardanapo e inclinou-se um pouco à frente, limpando o canto da boca de seu filho. O pequeno agradeceu com um sorriso, mas no minuto seguinte sua boca estava suja novamente.

O almoço transcorreu deliciosamente tranquilo. O louro provou todos os pratos, votando como favoritos o ravioli ao molho branco e o cordeiro assado. O vinho que acompanhou os pratos era encorpado e ajudou na digestão, preparando-o para a sobremesa. Porém, Alaudi optou apenas pelo pudim.

Naquele espaço de tempo, o herdeiro da Família Cavallone tornou-se mais comunicativo. O pequeno garoto narrou a aventura que viveu no dia anterior com alguém de nome Giuseppe, e na maneira como conseguiu atravessar o jardim sem ser visto pelos subordinados. Todos os seus movimentos eram descritos com certo exagero e graça que só uma criança era capaz de exprimir. O relato era adorável, mas o que realmente chamou a atenção do Guardião da Nuvem foi Ivan. O moreno ouvia a tudo com amabilidade, reagindo de acordo com o nível da história. Seus comentários eram animados e cheios de vida, e quanto mais observava aquela cena mais difícil era para o louro ficar impassível. As palavras ditas anteriormente pareceram cruéis. Sua atitude havia sido petulante e permanecer ali se tornou insuportável. Alaudi ficou em pé, demonstrando que era hora de ir embora. _Esse homem acabou de ficar sabendo que a mãe de seu filho está morta, e eu o rejeitei de uma forma insensível e baixa. Porém, ele consegue sorrir e agir como se nada o afetasse. Quantas vezes mais o coração desse homem ainda será machucado?_

A resposta para aquela pergunta não seria respondida, mas o Chefe dos Cavallone entendeu o gesto do Guardião da Nuvem.

"Hora de se despedir do seu convidado, Francis. Alaudi tem uma longa viagem pela frente."

"Isso é porque moramos longe... de tudo." O garoto de cabelos castanhos parecia levemente aborrecido. "Se morássemos no centro eu poderia brincar com o _Alaudi_ todos os dias."

O louro ergueu os olhos, sentindo o rosto corar levemente com aquele comentário. Francesco não havia lhe dirigido a palavra diretamente desde a pergunta sobre o cordeiro, mas aquele comentário o deixara encantado. _Crianças são incríveis._

"Não seja um garoto teimoso. Alaudi tem que retornar ao trabalho e eu farei companhia a você hoje."

"Mas _somente_ hoje. Eu não posso estar com você todos os dias."

A sutil reclamação não passou despercebida pelo Guardião da Nuvem. Enquanto afastava-se da mesa, ele tentou imaginar o quão solitário o herdeiro dos Cavallone não se sentia naquela larga mansão. Recordar-se de sua própria infância foi fácil, e simpatizar com aquele garoto aconteceu naturalmente.  
><em>Eu jamais o procurarei novamente. <em>Aquelas palavras soaram tão reais que Alaudi não ousava prometer que retornaria. Aquele homem não merecia mais sofrimentos.

O subordinado responsável por levá-lo até o centro de Roma seria o mesmo que o trouxera. O louro agradeceu mentalmente por não ser o homem ruivo, imaginando que no final ele merecia ouvir meia dúzia de palavras ríspidas pelo que havia feito. _Eu não precisarei mais ver aquele homem. Após receber o dinheiro eu não terei mais contato com essa Família._

"Obrigado pela visita, Alaudi. Eu sei o quão ocupado você está nesses dias." O moreno havia caminhado até a entrada da mansão, e estava parado no primeiro degrau, ao lado do filho.

"Obrigado pelo almoço. O cordeiro estava delicioso." O Guardião da Nuvem levou finalmente uma das mãos até os cabelos do pequeno garoto. Francesco sorriu e corou com o gesto.

"Obrigado por nos visitar." Completou o herdeiro dos Cavallone.

O louro ergueu o rosto e encarou Ivan de frente. O homem era um pouco mais alto, mas o degrau o deixava totalmente longe de seu toque. _Ele nunca esteve ao meu alcance. Não é como se aquelas noites fossem reais. Ele precisa de uma nova mãe para seu filho e não um amante que jamais poderia oferecer o que ele necessita._ Entretanto, era difícil dar as costas e entrar no carro.

_Eu jamais o procurarei novamente. _O moreno abriu um meio sorriso e deu um passo à frente. A distância entre eles diminuiu e ambos estavam praticamente na mesma altura. O Chefe dos Cavallone segurou uma das mãos do Guardião da Nuvem e a levou até os lábios, beijando-a com carinho. O rosto do louro não se tornou corado e seu coração não bateu descompassado. Ele _sabia_. Aquele beijo não era quente ou eufórico. Era um beijo de despedida.

"Adeus, Alaudi."

O Guardião da Nuvem deu as costas e entrou no carro. O cansaço e as noites mal dormidas pareceram acertá-lo de uma só vez, deixando-o totalmente exausto. Sua camisa parecia apertar seu corpo, o interior do carro estava quente, abafado e sufocante.  
>Quando o veículo cruzou o portão e os dois cavalos se afastaram, Alaudi fechou os olhos e apoiou a nuca no banco. Fisicamente ele estava ali, mas seu coração havia ficado dentro daquela mansão, junto com a família que ele adoraria ter, mas que escapara de seus dedos assim como tudo o que ele já havia considerado importante em sua vida.<p>

_Continua..._


	5. V

**V**

_"Não há dor que não possa ser esquecida e lembranças ruins que não possam ser superadas."  
><em>Alaudi dobrou a carta novamente e a colocou dentro do envelope. Aquela última linha era piegas e clichê, e provavelmente nunca teria feito sentido em sua vida se ele não tivesse cruzado o caminho de Ivan Cavallone. Porém, contra tudo, principalmente seus bons princípios e amor próprio, o Guardião da Nuvem dos Vongola se pegou refletindo mais tempo do que gostaria sobre aquela frase. _Ele manteve sua palavra. Ele não voltou a me procurar._

O louro pousou a carta sobre a mesa e encostou as costas na macia cadeira de couro, inclinando o pescoço e encarando o teto de seu escritório. O trabalho da vez era simples e relativamente irrelevante, e na teoria não havia motivos nenhum para que o Chefe do Departamento de Investigação o pegasse. A surpresa dos subordinados quando Alaudi anunciou que cuidaria do caso foi geral, mas havia uma única pessoa que não o olhou com assombro. Seu fiel braço direito, Giulio, apenas lançou um rápido olhar e isso foi tudo. Em nenhum momento o homem se aproximou ou fez algum comentário que pudesse constranger ou interrogar seu Chefe. _Ele me conhece bem demais._

O motivo que o fizera aceitar aquele fácil trabalho foi proposital. O Guardião da Nuvem sentia que precisava ocupar seu tempo, e não havia melhor remédio do que o trabalho. Durante aquelas três últimas semanas o louro trabalhou arduamente, caso atrás de caso, investigação seguida de investigação. Nem mesmo os trabalhos de campo escapavam do Inspetor de Polícia. Interrogatórios eram os seus favoritos, principalmente porque ele tinha um _jeitinho_ especial de conseguir a verdade. O resultado de toda essa dedicação foi que... não havia mais trabalho. Os últimos casos eram todos simples e os subordinados se revezavam para comparecerem à sede de Polícia. A investigação que tinha em mãos apontava para um crime passional que estava basicamente solucionado. A moça que escreveu a carta não havia sido morta. Foi suicídio. Alaudi encontrou dentro do travesseiro da vítima uma segunda carta em que ela relatava seu _affair_ com o marido da irmã. _Morrer por causa desse tipo de coisa é ridículo. Se ela nunca tivesse se envolvido com quem não deveria nada disso teria acontecido._

O Inspetor de Polícia endireitou-se na cadeira e abriu a gaveta que ficava do lado esquerdo. O relógio marcava pouco mais de oito da noite e ele era a única pessoa ainda presente no local. No dia seguinte o caso seria fechado e então ele procuraria outra coisa para ocupar seu tempo. Entretanto, assim que abriu a gaveta, um envelope azul-marinho chamou sua atenção, e o Guardião da Nuvem relutou por alguns segundos até finalmente pegar o pedaço de papel.  
>O convite estava no fundo da gaveta, embaixo de algumas folhas e relatórios. O lacre estava intacto, mostrando o imponente "V" dos Vongola. A visita de Giotto e G. tornou-se vívida na mente de Alaudi. <em>Foi naquele mesmo dia que o inútil do Giotto me contou sobre o filho daquele homem.<em> O convite para participar de mais um dos bailes sediados pelo Chefe dos Vongola foi declinado, mas o Guardião da Nuvem acabou esquecendo-se de se livrar da proposta material.

Uma série de lembranças passou diante de seus olhos enquanto o Guardião da Nuvem segurava o convite de Giotto. O primeiro encontro com Ivan havia sido em um baile, e aquele momento havia iniciado o contato entre eles. O moreno passou a visitá-lo após aquela noite, e sem perceber Alaudi acabou se deixando levar pela gentileza e personalidade cativante. A curiosidade e admiração transformaram-se em algo mais. Algo que ele não sabia nomear, mas que estava ali, latente e doloroso. Depois de ter rejeitado a proposta e os sentimentos do Chefe dos Cavallone, o Inspetor de Polícia retornou aos seus antigos dias. Ivan não o procurou como havia prometido. Um dos subordinados da Família trouxe o pagamento para o trabalho, e depois daquele dia não houve qualquer tentativa de contato por parte do moreno.  
>Francesco Cavallone, por outro lado, era uma história completamente diferente...<p>

O futuro herdeiro de todo aquele império havia se afeiçoado a Alaudi sem que ele entendesse os motivos. O louro não se lembrava de ter feito nada que pudesse chamar atenção do pequenino, mas enquanto o pai mantinha a prometida distância, o filho sempre encontrava uma maneira de entrar em contado com o Guardião da Nuvem. O primeiro encontro aconteceu cerca de quatro dias após a visita à casa dos Cavallone. O Inspetor de Polícia estava saindo para almoçar quando avistou Francesco saindo de dentro do carro. O futuro herdeiro correu até Alaudi com uma expressão que demonstrava pura felicidade. Seus olhos cor de mel brilharam e suas bochechas estavam coradas, mas assim que se aproximou, o menino de cabelos castanhos fez uma polida reverência e cumprimentou o louro como se fosse um homem de negócios. Porém, toda aquela fachada desmanchou-se quando o Guardião a Nuvem o convidou para juntar-se a ele no almoço.

Francesco o visitou mais três vezes na semana seguinte. Alaudi o levou em restaurantes diferentes, e por cerca de uma hora ele tinha a companhia do filho do homem que ele havia rejeitado. Através desses curtos encontros, o Inspetor de Polícia descobriu que Ivan estava fora do país, e aquele era provavelmente o motivo que levava o garoto a procurá-lo. _Ele deve se sentir sozinho naquela casa enorme. Sem vizinhos da mesma idade, sem irmãos, sem qualquer amigo além dos subordinados.  
><em>Entretanto, as visitas do futuro herdeiro dos Cavallone cessaram no final da segunda semana. Em vez de receber sua pequena companhia, o Guardião da Nuvem deparou-se com uma mensagem enviada e deixada nas mãos de Giulio. Na carta escrita a próprio punho, o moreno desculpava-se pelo incômodo causado por Francesco, e avisava que aquilo não voltaria a acontecer. E então os longos dias de Alaudi retornaram e uma nova semana passou sem que ele notasse.

Naquela noite, o Guardião da Nuvem seguiu direto para sua casa. Como deixava o escritório muito tarde, o louro geralmente passava em algum restaurante pelo caminho para comprar o jantar e assim se poupar do trabalho de cozinhar. A casa estava fria e a lareira precisou ser acessa, mas Alaudi seguiu direto para o quarto. Seu guarda-roupa foi aberto e ele retirou um terno negro que ficava guardado ao fundo, coberto por uma proteção de plástico. Os olhos azuis encararam a peça e seus dedos escolheram uma gravata que combinasse com a roupa. O terno voltou ao fundo do guarda-roupa, mas dessa vez sem a proteção. O Inspetor de Polícia retirou o sobretudo que usava e o deixou sobre a cama, seguindo na direção do banheiro. Repousando, o sobretudo omitia em um dos bolsos o envelope também azul-marinho. Mas dessa vez o lacre havia sido quebrado.

**x**

Foi com muito sacrifício que Alaudi deixou sua casa naquele sábado. A noite estava fria e havia uma incômoda brisa. A temperatura dentro de seu automóvel era incrivelmente agradável, e ele certamente não se importaria de dirigir pelos próximos 15 minutos se isso significasse ficar longe das baixas temperaturas.  
>O carro cruzou a primeira rua, e o Guardião da Nuvem acomodou-se melhor no banco, lançando olhares furtivos para sua companhia ao lado, no banco do passageiro. O convite azul-marinho olhava-o de canto, duvidoso e parecia observar cada movimento.<p>

A decisão de aceitar o convite de Giotto para outro baile insuportável não havia sido acidental. O Inspetor de Polícia pensou bastante a respeito daquele assunto, e depois de muito ponderar, Alaudi decidiu que precisava tomar aquela atitude. O único problema foi que nem mesmo ele entendia o motivo que o fazia dirigir ao centro da cidade para participar de uma festa que estaria abarrotada de pessoas. _Não, eu sei o motivo. Eu falarei com ele de maneira apropriada dessa vez._

O local onde seria realizado o baile dos Vongola ficava no coração de Roma. Giotto utilizava a mesma mansão, e aparentemente aquela festa serviria para introduzir o tão esperado Guardião da Chuva. O homem veio do Japão e havia aceitado trabalhar para os Vongola. O Chefe da Família ficou tão contente por ter conseguido convencê-lo que precisou transformar isso em um evento oficial. _O pobre homem não sabe onde está se metendo, e o idiota do Giotto só queria uma desculpa para dar uma festa._ Alaudi declinava todos os convites que recebia, então sabia que precisava se preparar mentalmente para o que ouviria.

O carro foi estacionado o mais afastado possível da entrada. As calçadas estavam vazias, mas havia uma fila de belos e caros carros por todo o quarteirão. O Inspetor de Polícia colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos do sobretudo e começou a caminhar em seu próprio ritmo. A cada passo ele sentia o coração bater mais rápido, imaginando se encontraria o Chefe dos Cavallone. Um mar de lembranças pareceu inundá-lo durante todo o caminho. A cena do último baile passou diversas vezes diante de seus olhos, e foi muito difícil encarar a grande escadaria sem se lembrar dos passos que ele e Ivan deram naquela noite. _Ele fez questão de me acompanhar até o último segundo. Se naquela noite eu tivesse permanecido um pouco mais, o que poderia ter acontecido? Aquele homem já me amava naquela época?_ A falta de respostas e o barulho que vinha do final da escadaria aborreceram o louro. Subir e encarar os grupos de pessoas na entrada da mansão era terrível, mas ele não desistiria. _Eu me manterei invisível para todos. Todo mundo menos _ele_._

Ficar invisível nunca foi trabalho para Alaudi. Seus passos não eram ouvidos, abafados pelas risadas e vozes altas. Sua roupa não era cara, então ele não chamaria atenção por causa de suas vestes. A única coisa que conseguia despertar algum tipo de interesse nas pessoas era seu belo rosto, mas assim que o Guardião da Nuvem lançava um de seus olhares, aqueles que poderiam estar interessados em sua figura mudavam de ideia no mesmo instante. Naquela noite em especial ele fingia que não via e ouvia ninguém. Seus pés pisavam no piso quadriculado, seu corpo movia-se com destreza entre as pessoas, mas seus olhos estavam atentos, fitando e procurando em cada canto a única razão que o fazia estar ali.

O Inspetor de Polícia levou um longo tempo até caminhar de ponta a ponta da propriedade. O salão estava incrivelmente cheio, e nem a música soava agradável aos seus ouvidos por causa da quantidade de pessoas. Por duas vezes ele precisou esconder-se atrás de pilares ao avistar os Guardiões dos Vongola. O tal homem de nome Ugetsu acabou encontrando o louro, perguntando em um italiano ruim se ele _"Havia visto Gsan"._ Alaudi demorou algum tempo para entender que "Gsan" era ninguém menos que G., a sombra de Giotto. O Guardião da Nuvem apenas apontou na direção que havia acabado de vir, e o homem agradeceu em japonês e com uma polida reverência. O louro franziu a testa e recomeçou a andar. Ele sentiu uma momentânea simpatia pelo Guardião da Tempestade, pois ninguém merecia ter um nome tão feito quanto "Gsan".

Alaudi retornou à entrada, passando a mão na nuca e respirando fundo. Ele havia cruzado toda a mansão e não havia sinal de Ivan em lugar algum. A ideia de caminhar mais uma vez soava impossível. A multidão parecia aumentar a cada segundo, e enquanto encarava os grupos espalhados, o Guardião da Nuvem entendeu que era hora de ir embora. _Eu nem sei por que vim aqui. Eu jamais deveria ter saído de casa. _O Inspetor de Polícia deu meia volta, abaixando o olhar e caminhando na direção da escadaria. Os degraus eram transpostos com passos lentos, mas a escadaria parecia não ter fim. Na metade do caminho o louro parou, encarando seus sapatos negros.

"Achei que não fosse parar. Eu o estava chamando há tempos."

O Guardião da Nuvem virou-se, juntando as sobrancelhas ao encarar Giotto. O Chefe dos Vongola estava a alguns passos acima e seu rosto corado por causa da corrida. Alaudi não havia escutado nada.

"O que você quer?" A cordialidade do louro estava por um fio.

"Eu apenas vim agradecer por ter comparecido. Eu _sabia_ que você viria, Alaudi!" O homem de cabelos castanhos sorriu de orelha a orelha.

"Eu não estou aqui. Você está delirando por causa da bebida." O Inspetor de Polícia colocou as mãos nos bolsos e voltou a descer.

"Você está aqui. Mas senti falta de algumas pessoas. Hm... a Senhorita Valentina, Juan Carlos, Miguel Saldana, Ivan Cavallone, Jean-Pierre..."

Alaudi não queria ter parado, mas assim que seus ouvidos captaram aquela informação suas pernas simplesmente não se moveram.  
>Giotto desceu mais alguns degraus.<p>

"Obrigado por ter vindo, Alaudi. Em outra ocasião eu quero apresentá-lo oficialmente ao Ugetsu. Ele é incrível e está se dando bem com todo mundo."

"Não tenho interesse em conhecer seus empregados, Giotto."

O Guardião da Nuvem virou-se. Seus olhos azuis desviaram-se do Chefe dos Vongola, este parado a cerca de seis degraus acima, para encarar o topo da escada onde G. estava prostrado como uma estátua. O ruivo tinha um cigarro nos lábios e mesmo estando distante, o louro sabia que o homem tinha um olhar de puro desdém. Entretanto, a pose do Guardião da Tempestade durou muito pouco. Um braço surgiu simplesmente de lugar nenhum, abraçando G. e o puxando para o lado. Ugetsu riu tão alto que sua voz chegou até onde o Inspetor de Polícia estava.

"Eles se tornaram _amigos_ rapidamente." O Chefe dos Vongola seguiu o olhar de seu Guardião da Nuvem. G. empurrou o moreno e ameaçou matá-lo ali mesmo se ele não parasse com as gracinhas. A resposta de Ugetsu foi outra risada e os dois continuaram a brigar como se não estivessem no meio de uma festa.

"Sua definição para amizade é perturbante, mas não tem relação alguma comigo. Eu já disse, não quero me envolver com sua Família." Alaudi lançou um olhar frio na direção do homem de cabelos castanhos.

"Você também é meu amigo, Alaudi, mesmo que não aceite isso. Eu considero todos vocês parte de minha _família_ e não Família. Eu sei que posso confiar em você."

"Não deveria." O louro abaixou os olhos e virou o corpo.

"_Ele_ estava muito agradecido pelo que você fez. Ivan não poderia ter pedido para outra pessoa." A voz do Chefe dos Vongola impediu que o Inspetor de Polícia voltasse a descer a escadaria. "Ele realmente te admira."

"Não mais." O Guardião da Nuvem encarou o caminho que tinha pela frente antes de respirar fundo. Uma pergunta. Uma simples pergunta e então ele poderia ir embora sem nenhum tipo de remorso. Ele havia ido até ali, certo? Sua parte estava feita. Porém, abrir a boca e perguntar se o Chefe dos Cavallone realmente não estava presente era algo além das possibilidades de Alaudi.

"Ivan não está na cidade. Ele viajou há quatro dias para a França e não deve retornar até a próxima semana." Giotto respondeu. Giotto _sempre_ respondia. Giotto _sempre_ sabia.

O louro apertou as sobrancelhas por um breve momento. Por um segundo algo passou por sua mente e foi responsável por reanimar suas pernas. O Chefe dos Vongola ficou para trás, assim como seus Guardiões idiotas e sua festa ridícula. O restante do caminho foi feito com passos rápidos e pela primeira vez Alaudi se arrependeu de ter estacionado tão longe. Seu carro pareceu abafado quando ele entrou, e foi com extrema facilidade que seus dedos deram a partida, fazendo com que as rodas do veículo se movessem pela rua deserta.

O Guardião da Nuvem sabia que a distância não era curta, e que ele passaria pelo menos uma hora dirigindo até atingir seu destino, mas nada disso parecia desestimulá-lo. _Não é problema meu. Não é problema meu. Não é problema meu. Não é problema meu...  
><em>O Inspetor de Polícia não demorou mais de dez minutos para sair do centro, pegando a estrada que o levaria para a parte afastada da cidade. Porque longe dali havia uma grande mansão onde morava um garotinho que provavelmente estaria como ele naquela noite: solitário e saudoso. Ambos querendo estar ao lado da mesma pessoa.

**x**

Francesco Cavallone não estava tão solitário e nem tão saudoso. Alaudi encontrou o pequeno garoto na sala de estar, deitado no fofo tapete enquanto lia um largo livro. O menino de cabelos castanhos olhou sua visita com surpresa, e um largo e genuíno sorriso apareceu em seus lábios, fazendo-o levantar-se e correr até as pernas do Guardião da Nuvem, abraçando-as com possessividade.

"Alaudi! Alaudi!"

O louro precisou dar um passo para o lado para manter seu equilíbrio, afagando os cabelos macios da criança que o recebia com tanta felicidade. A curta viagem até a propriedade dos Cavallone foi mais rápida do que ele esperava, e em meia hora seu carro parou na entrada do enorme portão. Havia dezenas de subordinados no local, mas nenhum deles disse uma palavra quando o viram no assento do motorista. O portão foi aberto e ele seguiu pelo jardim, estacionando próximo ao chafariz com os dois cavalos. Ali outros subordinados o receberam e o tratamento foi o mesmo. Sem perguntas, sem negações, sem avisos. Ele_ deixou minha passagem livre pela propriedade, como se soubesse que eu apareceria algum dia._ Bem, ele apareceu.

O Inspetor de Polícia sentou-se no sofá, sendo seguido por Francesco. O garoto fez uma infinidade de perguntas, mas assim que os olhos azuis do Guardião da Nuvem fitaram sua pequenina companhia ele entendeu que as respostas teriam de ser adiadas. O futuro herdeiro dos Cavallone piscava de sono e parecia fazer um esforço enorme para não bocejar.

"Se você permitir eu passarei a noite nessa casa e te farei companhia durante o dia de amanhã. É domingo, então não precisarei trabalhar." Alaudi disse aquelas palavras de maneira séria. Francesco poderia ser apenas uma criança, mas era também o responsável pela propriedade na ausência de seu pai.

"M-Mesmo?" Os olhos cor de mel se arregalaram e o pequeno garoto praticamente pulou do sofá, parando na frente do louro. "Você promete? Promete que estará aqui quando eu acordar?"

_Ele se sente sozinho. Ele não quer ficar sozinho._ A similaridade entre o Guardião da Nuvem e aquela criança era tão visível que se tornava patético.

"Prometo. Eu estarei aqui quando você acordar, Francesco."

"Francis. Você pode me chamar de Francis." O herdeiro dos Cavallone bateu palmas, tamanha sua excitação. "Oh! Amanhã será tão divertido Alaudi, eu tenho tantos brinquedos e tantas coisas interessantes. E pedirei que o cozinheiro prepare cordeiro para nós, e então poderemos andar a cavalo e eu mostrarei minha biblioteca. Você sabia que eu tenho uma biblioteca? E poderemos co-"

O pensamento de Francesco foi interrompido por um longo bocejo. Os olhos cor de mel ficaram cheios d' água e já não era possível esconder o sono. O Inspetor de Polícia ficou de pé e ofereceu a mão, avisando que caminharia com ele até o quarto. Havia alguns seguranças no hall de entrada, mas novamente nada foi dito. O herdeiro dos Cavallone subiu as escadas ao lado do Guardião da Nuvem, e assim que chegou ao segundo andar ele o guiou até seu quarto, que ficava localizado no fim do corredor.

O quarto de Francesco era quase do tamanho da casa de Alaudi. A cama era larga e comportaria cerca de seis garotos da mesma idade e tamanho. O garoto de cabelos castanhos não mentiu quando se referiu à sua biblioteca. Ela ficava do outro lado do quarto e as várias estantes ocupavam metade do cômodo. As cortinas estavam fechadas e a iluminação do quarto era feita por dois abajures que ficavam de cada lado da cama. Francesco entrou debaixo das cobertas e afundou-se no meio do colchão, deixando apenas a cabeça para fora do cobertor.

"V-Você poderia ficar até que eu dormir?"

"Eu ficarei o tempo que você quiser." O louro sentou-se na beirada da cama.

"Mal posso esperar para chegar amanhã." O herdeiro dos Cavallone sorriu largamente antes de fechar os olhos. A expressão em seu belo rosto foi suavizando-se até que ele entrasse no mundo dos sonhos.

Alaudi permaneceu por mais alguns minutos no mesmo lugar, apenas se certificando de que a criança havia realmente dormido. Em seguida, ele levantou-se e deixou o quarto com passos calmos e vagarosos, ganhando o corredor e erguendo os olhos ao ver um dos subordinados da Família esperando-o do lado de fora.

"Obrigado." O rapaz não parecia ter mais do que 17 anos. Seus cabelos eram louros e compridos, presos em uma trança. Os olhos verdes pareciam envergonhados e não encontraram o olhar sério e penetrante do Guardião da Nuvem.

"Por que você está me agradecendo?" O Inspetor de Polícia não compreendia.

"Porque nenhum de nós conseguiu colocar o jovem Chefe na cama. Desde que o Chefe deixou a casa, Francesco está impossível. Ele come e dorme a hora que quer e para ser sincero, nenhum de nós ousa contrariá-lo. Mário consegue convencê-lo, mas ele foi viajar com o Chefe então não sabíamos mais o que fazer. Muito obrigado."

O louro meneou a cabeça mostrando que aceitava o agradecimento. Seus olhos correram pelo corredor, e então pela primeira vez desde que entrou naquela casa a pergunta mais elementar de todas cruzou sua mente, deixando-o levemente aborrecido. _Eu deveria ter perguntado isso ao _jovem Chefe_ antes que ele dormisse._

"Existe algum lugar em que eu possa dormir esta noite? Eu prometi que passaria o dia com o pequeno."

"S-Sim, claro, por aqui."

O subordinado parecia bem mais aliviado enquanto caminhava na direção oposta do corredor. Entre o quarto do herdeiro dos Cavallone e o quarto em que Alaudi dormiria havia portas de ambos os lados. Entretanto, a escolhida se diferenciava totalmente das outras. Ela era larga e composta por dois lados. A maçaneta dourada girou e o homem de trança entrou primeiro, iluminando o cômodo. O Guardião da Nuvem engoliu seco, incapaz de dar um passo à frente.

"Há algum tempo o Chefe deixou ordens explícitas para que você tivesse livre acesso a casa." O subordinado parecia ter o mesmo dom de Giotto para ler mentes. "Este é o quarto do Chefe, ele não estará de volta em alguns dias, então fique à vontade para usá-lo."

"Ele... seu Chefe... ele disse que eu poderia utilizar o quarto?" Alaudi sentiu o homem passar por ele, retornando ao corredor. Suas pernas ainda não se moviam.

"Não, mas eu estou _realmente_ agradecido pelo que fez ao jovem Chefe. Tenha uma boa noite, senhor."

Os passos do subordinado não ecoaram pelo corredor por causa do tapete que forrava todo o caminho, mas o louro soube após alguns segundos que estava sozinho. Os olhos azuis fitaram o quarto e seus pés finalmente adentraram ao cômodo. A porta foi fechada e então ele estava a sós na parte mais importante da casa.

O quarto de Ivan Cavallone era duas vezes maior que o do filho, apesar de possuir menos mobília. Não havia biblioteca particular, mas a cama era maior e parecia impossível que alguém dormisse sozinho em todo aquele espaço. A cama ficava do lado direito e mais próximo da janela do que da porta. Havia uma segunda porta em uma das extremidades do local e Alaudi deduziu que aquele era o banheiro particular do dono da casa. O lado esquerdo comportava um pequeno escritório, com uma simples mesa e cadeira. No meio do quarto havia um jogo de sofás, e não era preciso olhar muito para notar que o moreno não se preocupava em expor sua condição financeira através dos objetos. _Isso não muda o fato de existir uma estátua de mármore no jardim. Mármore!_

O Guardião da Nuvem caminhou com passos vagarosos na direção da cama. O chão era de madeira clara, mas em certas partes, como embaixo da cama, sofás e escritório, havia um tapete grosso e cor creme que abafava os passos dados no cômodo. O louro demorou alguns segundos até ter coragem de sentar-se. Uma parte dele sentia certo incômodo e receio por estar em um local tão íntimo quando o dono da casa não estava presente. _Eu jamais conheceria este local se Ivan estivesse em casa. Esta será provavelmente minha única chance._

A colcha que forrava a larga cama era vermelha e com detalhes dourados. O desenho era de um cavalo, e praticamente toda a roupa de cama combinava com a colcha. A cama era de madeira escura, e havia quatro colunas nas extremidades, que chegavam a quase tocar o teto. Alaudi retirou o sobretudo e o deixou sobre aquele espaço, fazendo o mesmo com seu terno. A noite estava fresca e o quarto aquecido por causa das janelas fechadas, então o Guardião da Nuvem não viu necessidade de invadir a cama. Seu corpo ficou de pé e ele caminhou na direção dos sofás, deitando-se no mais largo.

O cômodo estava levemente iluminado por causa da claridade que vinha do jardim. As cortinas estavam presas, deixando que a janela fechada recebesse a luz. O silêncio e calmaria que aquele lugar transmitia não eram suficientes para relaxar o louro. Alaudi se sentia como um estranho naquele lugar, e enquanto encarava o quarto, ele pensava no que faria no dia seguinte. _O que farei amanhã é o menor dos meus problemas. Ivan ficará sabendo que estive aqui e não tenho nenhuma boa resposta para isso. _O Guardião da Nuvem virou-se, afundando o rosto no estofado do sofá. Ele se sentia extremamente patético por estar ali depois de tudo o que havia acontecido. _Eu disse não. Fui eu quem disse que não aceitava o que aquele homem tinha para me oferecer. Então, por que estou aqui?_

Durante pouco mais de uma hora o louro virou de um lado para o outro do sofá, até finalmente cair no sono sem ter encontrado nenhuma resposta para seu dilema.

**x**

Alaudi acordou cedo na manhã de domingo. O Sol adentrou a janela e atingiu o quarto com uma força incrível, fazendo com que o Guardião da Nuvem se arrependesse de não ter soltado as cortinas antes de deitar. A noite no sofá havia sido agradável, e era difícil acreditar que ele dormira tão bem._ Até mesmo o sofá é caro. Se eu dormisse no sofá de minha casa acordaria com dores por todo o corpo._ O segundo local visitado foi o banheiro do quarto, e para surpresa do louro Ivan conseguia ser organizado até mesmo naquela área da casa. O banheiro era grande, dividido entre o chuveiro e a banheira. Havia uma infinidade de produtos à mostra, mas tudo o que o Inspetor de Polícia escolheu foi o habitual chuveiro e o simples sabonete.

Seu banho não durou mais do que dez minutos. Ele sabia que não era muito educado abrir gavetas na casa de outras pessoas, mas assim que chegou a pia, ele abaixou-se e abriu o pequeno compartimento. Havia outra infinidade de produtos inúteis, mas o Inspetor de Polícia achou o que procurava: meia dúzia de escovas de dente lacradas e ele tinha certeza de que o Chefe dos Cavallone não sentiria falta de uma. Ao deixar o banheiro, Alaudi surpreendeu-se por encontrar uma troca de roupas limpas em cima da cama, exatamente ao lado de seu sobretudo e terno - estes haviam sido perfeitamente dobrados. O Guardião da Nuvem ponderou por alguns segundos, até aceitar aquela gentileza.  
>Como ele havia imaginado, aquelas roupas pertenciam a Ivan. A calça ficou levemente larga, mas a camisa serviu melhor. O cheiro da colônia do moreno o fez sentir-se aquecido e por um momento ele se pegou pensando se tudo aquilo era <em>realmente<em> errado. _Como algo tão errado pode soar tão... certo?_

Alaudi deixou o quarto e encontrou um subordinado da Família esperando-o do lado de fora. O homem não era o mesmo da noite anterior. Este era bem mais alto e corpulento. O cabelo cortado muito curto e havia uma expressão séria e nem um pouco amigável em seu rosto.

"Bom dia." As palavras do Guardião da Nuvem saíram baixas e foram proferidas por pura educação. "Fran- o jovem Chefe já está acordado?"

"Francis?" A voz do homem soou irônica. "Quando o Chefe está fora, o jovem Chefe só acorda depois do meio-dia.

O louro franziu a testa e encarou o corredor. Aquilo não estava certo.  
>Alaudi tomou a liberdade de cortar aquela conversa e seguiu na direção do outro lado da casa. O caminho era em linha reta, e pareceu mais curto do que a noite anterior. Ao parar na frente da porta do quarto do futuro herdeiro dos Cavallone, o Guardião da Nuvem bateu três vezes antes de entrar, apenas para deixar claro que ele havia <em>pedido<em> licença. O quarto estava escuro, e aparentemente o pequeno garoto de cabelos castanhos era esperto o suficiente para saber que se não abaixasse as cortinas, acabaria acordando com a luz do Sol cegando seus olhos.

Francesco dormia tranquilamente em sua cama. O garoto havia rolado para um dos lados e se perdido no meio dos travesseiros. Dois deles caíram ao chão, e um terceiro ameaçava ter o mesmo fim de seus antecessores. O louro sentou-se na beirada da cama e tocou levemente o ombro do herdeiro dos Cavallone. Foi preciso mais alguns incentivos para que o garoto abrisse os olhos, fitando Alaudi com curiosidade.

"Hm... O que foi?" Francesco sentou-se com preguiça, coçando os olhos. Seus cabelos estavam completamente bagunçados.

"É hora de acordar. Você não pode passar o dia na cama." A voz do Guardião da Nuvem saiu séria, e ele levantou-se, cruzando o quarto e parando de frente à janela. Suas mãos puxaram as cortinas e o Sol adentrou ao quarto.

"M-Mas ainda está _muito_ cedo. Ninguém acorda _tão_ cedo!" O garoto escondeu o rosto embaixo do travesseiro, completamente relutante.

O louro lançou um olhar sério na direção da cama, sentindo o sangue ferver. Ele adorava crianças, mas odiava atitudes mimadas.

"A ideia foi sua, não foi?" Alaudi aproximou-se da cama e puxou as cobertas restantes de uma vez. "Você disse que aproveitaríamos o dia, mas se você ficar na cama durante a manhã não sobrará tempo." Os olhos azuis se abaixaram e o coração do Guardião da Nuvem tornou-se pesado. "E eu terei de ir embora ao anoitecer."

Aquelas palavras trouxeram Francesco à realidade. O pequenino herdeiro sentou-se na cama no mesmo instante, arregalando os olhos e afirmando que já estava acordado.

"Deseja que eu chame alguém para ajudar-lhe com o banho?" O louro não tinha ideia como tratar uma _pessoa_ importante. De certo Francesco não fazia praticamente nada sozinho.

"Não, eu já sei tomar banho sozinho há muuuuuito tempo." O garoto desceu da cama e correu pelo quarto até seu guarda-roupa, pegando algumas peças de roupa de maneira aleatória. "Eu prometo não demorar no banho, então me espere, Alaudi. Nós tomaremos café juntos!"

"Eu descerei na frente e avisarei sobre o café." O Inspetor de Polícia caminhou até a porta, sendo seguido pelo garoto.

Assim como acontecera a poucos minutos, do lado de fora do quarto do garoto havia um subordinado da Família. O homem olhou com assombro a figura de seu jovem Chefe deixar o quarto e seguir com passos rápidos na direção do banheiro que ficava há duas portas. O Guardião da Nuvem comunicou sobre o café, recebendo apenas um menear de cabeça como resposta.

O louro desceu e decidiu procurar alguma coisa para ocupar seu tempo, mas aparentemente não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer além de... estar ali. A mesa para o café da manhã já estava posta quando ele chegou à sala de jantar, e vários empregados andavam para cima e para baixo durante a organização. O subordinado de cabelos louros e trança apareceu em determinado momento, saudando Alaudi com um sonoro bom-dia.

"Não acredito que conseguiu tirar o jovem Chefe da cama tão cedo em pleno domingo. Ele _realmente_ deve gostar de você, senhor."

"Vocês o mimam demais. Um garoto daquela idade precisa entender que existem limites e deveres." O Guardião da Nuvem sentiu-se pomposo ao falar tal coisa. Ele nunca achou que daria conselhos sobre como criar uma criança.

"Nem todos tem coragem de agir dessa maneira com o jovem Chefe. Quando o Chefe não está na casa as coisas ficam muito difíceis, mas logo Francesco estará viajando com o pai então tudo deve se tornar mais fácil.

O Inspetor de Polícia voltou a encarar a arrumação da sala, tentando ignorar aquele último comentário. Era difícil para ele imaginar um garoto tão doce quanto Francesco envolvido em assuntos sobre Máfia e problemas dessa natureza. _Se ele tivesse uma mãe, ela jamais permitiria tal coisa. E os subordinados não ousam contrariar as decisões de Ivan. _Um pensamento triste fez com que Alaudi perdesse momentaneamente a fome, mas ele sabia melhor do que ninguém que aquele gesto seria uma afronta ao pequeno, que fora acordado de maneira tão brusca naquela manhã.

O assunto central dos pensamentos do Inspetor de Polícia apareceu quando a mesa já estava totalmente posta. Francesco parecia uma versão mais nova de seu pai, com exceção dos cabelos castanhos. O pequenino usava uma bermuda marrom, presa a dois suspensórios que cruzavam sua camisa branca. Os cabelos foram lavados e estavam perfeitamente penteados de lado. Os olhos cor de mel - vivos e cheios de alegrias escondidas - pareciam duas pequenas pedras de ouro, emoldurando um rosto infantil, mas que já mostrava sinais de que muito em breve aquele garoto se transformaria em um belo homem.

"Bom dia, Giuseppe." O futuro herdeiro dos Cavallone acenou sorridente para o subordinado de longos cabelos louros antes de sentar-se em seu lugar costumeiro à mesa.

"Bom dia, jovem Chefe." O homem de nome Giuseppe fez uma pequena reverência. "Gostaria de mais alguma coisa ou posso me retirar?"

"Deseja alguma coisa, Alaudi?" Francesco encarou o louro que havia se sentado na cadeira à sua frente.

O Guardião da Nuvem meneou a cabeça e então o subordinado foi dispensado. Os empregados que geralmente assistiam as refeições seguiram pelo mesmo caminho, e logo o Inspetor de Polícia era o único presente na grande sala de jantar para fazer companhia ao atual dono da casa.  
>Francesco serviu-se de uma xícara de leite e um pequeno pedaço de pão. O garoto lançava olhares furtivos na direção de Alaudi, como se esperasse algum comentário negativo sobre a comida ou coisa parecida. O louro, por sua vez, não tinha nenhum desses pensamentos em mente. No momento ele estava ocupado demais imaginando se conseguiria provar todas as delícias que estavam servidas diante de seus olhos.<p>

O garoto de cabelos castanhos havia herdado de seu pai o gosto pelas refeições silenciosas. Durante o tempo que permaneceu sentado à mesa, Francesco não abriu a boca para nada além de comer. Após sua salada de frutas, o menino pousou a colher e limpou o canto da boca com o guardanapo. Alaudi fez o mesmo no minuto seguinte, sentindo-se incrivelmente satisfeito.

"S-Sobre o que você disse ontem..." O herdeiro dos Cavallone desviou os olhos. Aquele estranho pudor incomodou o jovem Inspetor de Polícia. "Você realmente quis dizer aquilo? Q-Quero dizer, você pode ficar aqui o dia _inteiro_?"

"Eu posso." O Guardião da Nuvem achou incrivelmente adorável aquela situação. Ele havia se esquecido que Francesco tinha apenas cinco anos.

A resposta pareceu alegrar ainda mais o espírito do garoto. A primeira sugestão para começar aquele dia foi um passeio pelo jardim para ajudar na digestão. Alaudi retirou-se da sala de jantar com o dono de casa, ficando levemente curioso com relação à pontualidade e presteza dos empregados, que correram para tirar a mesa assim que eles saíram do cômodo.

O Sol já estava forte no céu quando os dois abriram a porta principal. Havia uma porção de subordinados espalhados pelo jardim, e todos saudaram o garoto de cabelos castanhos com um largo sorriso. Alguns brincaram com o menino, indagando o que ele fazia tão cedo fora da casa. Francesco apenas riu e disse que aquele dia era uma exceção. O homem de nome Giuseppe apareceu atrás do Guardião da Nuvem sem que ele tivesse notado a proximidade.

"Alguma notícia de meu pai, Giuseppe?" O garoto colocou as mãos sobre os olhos, bloqueando um pouco os raios de Sol.

"Seu pai deve retornar somente no próximo fim de semana, jovem Chefe." A resposta fez Francesco ficar levemente sério. "Mas não se preocupe, ele está com Mário então nada de ruim acontecerá."

"Eu não estou preocupado." O garoto começou a descer os degraus. "Alaudi, vamos caminhar pelo jardim. Eu quero lhe mostrar a árvore que meu pai plantou quando eu nasci."

Alaudi desceu as escadas e assim que estavam no mesmo nível, Francesco segurou-o pela mão, mostrando que seria o responsável por conduzi-lo até o local. Durante a caminhada o louro indagou sobre a pessoa de nome Mário, já que escutara aquele nome com certa frequência desde que chegara.

"Ele é o braço direito de meu pai e irmão de Giuseppe." O herdeiro dos Cavallone seguiu por uma trilha feita de pedras batidas. A visão do jardim era de tirar o fôlego. "Você já deve ter visto Mário, ele está sempre com meu pai. Um homem de cabelos _ruivos_."

A expressão do Guardião da Nuvem era branca, mas ele não gostou nem um pouco de ouvir aquela parte. De todos os subordinados de Ivan, o homem de cabelos ruivos era o que ele menos gostava e ainda por cima o cargo que ele assumia era de extrema importância. Aparentemente o sentimento era recíproco. _Giuseppe é gentil e educado, enquanto o irmão é intragável. Isso explica as liberdades que aquele homem possuía.  
><em>Não foi preciso caminhar muito para chegar até o jardim que Francesco mencionara. A cerca viva feita de flores era longa o bastante para se perder de vista, mas não era alta. O garoto de cabelos castanhos correu, mostrando de maneira animada os botões de rosas amarelas que desabrochavam. O Guardião da Nuvem aproximou-se devagar, imaginando que o motivo da cerca viva ser baixa era porque o próprio herdeiro dos Cavallone era responsável pelos cuidados.

A propriedade dos Cavallone era enorme, e Francesco parecia querer mostrar cada pedacinho para sua visita. A animação do menino distraiu o louro por horas, e ele só percebeu que a manhã estava no fim quando Giuseppe aproximou-se para avisar que o almoço estava quase servido. O retorno à mansão foi feito com mais pressa, e Alaudi suspirou ao sentar-se novamente na mesa de jantar. Ele não tinha mais idade para longos passeios ao Sol.  
>O garoto de cabelos castanhos soltou um baixo muxoxo ao notar que não comeria cordeiro naquele começo de tarde. O Guardião da Nuvem sentiu-se obrigado a ser eloquente sobre os benefícios de uma boa salada, mas o problema era que nem ele acreditava naquelas palavras.<p>

O Sol tornou-se mais quente, desanimando o passeio que Francesco tinha em mente para o período da tarde. O louro notou que permanecer dentro da mansão incomodava o herdeiro dos Cavallone. A maneira de olhar, e a atenção em qualquer barulho que vinha de fora demonstravam que Francesco estava alerta. _Ele sente falta do pai. O garoto provavelmente não aguenta mais ficar sozinho.  
><em>O Inspetor de Polícia parou no meio do hall, chamando a atenção do garoto. Francesco havia sugerido que lessem alguma coisa em sua biblioteca particular, mas ao perceber que sua companhia havia parado, ele achou que deveria fazer o mesmo.

"Eu notei que a casa é cheia de pinturas." Alaudi referia-se aos quadros que embelezavam a longa escadaria que levava ao segundo andar. Seus olhos evitavam encarar aquela parte da casa, pois praticamente todos os quadros tinham a figura do dono da casa. "Tenho certeza de que você deve ter algumas fotografias também. Por que não me mostra?"

A ideia trouxe brilho aos olhos do pequeno garoto. Francesco correu na direção das escadas, parando na metade do caminho e pedindo para que o Guardião da Nuvem se apressasse. O louro o seguiu, ficando levemente surpreso ao perceber que andavam na direção do quarto de Ivan.

"Meu pai guarda os álbuns, mas você não pode dizer para ele que entramos no quarto." O garoto parou em frente à porta e pediu silêncio com um dos dedos antes de abri-la.

Alaudi escondeu um meio sorriso e a vontade de abraçar aquela criança. Ela era muito parecida com o Chefe dos Cavallone.  
>Francesco caminhou até as janelas, arrastando as grossas cortinas e trazendo um pouco de vida para o cômodo. O Guardião da Nuvem permitiu-se dar uma <em>verdadeira<em> olhada no quarto. O local parecia ainda mais espaçoso, e com a luz do dia ele conseguia enxergar claramente aquela parte de Ivan.  
>O garoto de cabelos castanhos pediu ajuda em determinado momento, pois não alcançava a caixa que estava em cima da única estante do quarto. O louro caminhou até ele, pegando a caixa e colocando-a no chão no mesmo instante. O objeto era extremamente pesado.<p>

"Papà guarda as melhores fotografias."

Francesco ajoelhou-se na frente da caixa e a abriu com cuidado. A caixa não estava empoeirada, o que denunciava o quão importante aquelas fotografias significavam para o moreno, a ponto de ele cuidar assiduamente da limpeza.  
>Alaudi sentou-se ao lado do garoto, esquecendo-se completamente de onde estava. A primeira fotografia que havia sido depositada em sua mão roubou toda a atenção do Guardião da Nuvem. A imagem era em preto e branco, mas os detalhes eram fáceis de notar. Havia um garoto idêntico a Francesco, mas seus cabelos eram escuros e suas roupas diferentes. E não foi preciso ouvir dos lábios do menino quem era a pessoa na fotografia.<p>

O menino parecia ter percebido o encanto que sua companhia sentiu ao ver a fotografia, e aquele sentimento o animou novamente. Por cerca de uma hora o garoto deu o seu melhor, mostrando suas fotos favoritas. Ivan estava incluído em praticamente todas, e enquanto tocava as fotografias com a ponta de seus dedos, o louro sentiu-se um pouco mais perto do homem que ele mesmo havia afastado. A voz do herdeiro dos Cavallone desapareceu por alguns minutos, chamando a atenção do Inspetor de Polícia. Alaudi virou o rosto e não ficou surpreso por vê-lo dormindo sobre o fofo tapete que forrava a região da estante. O Guardião da Nuvem pousou a fotografia em cima da caixa e segurou Francesco em seus braços, levando-o até a larga cama do pai. O garoto não acordou com aquela agitação, e o louro retornou às fotografias após cobri-lo com o cobertor.

Durante horas aqueles pequenos fragmentos de memória foram a companhia de Alaudi. Seus olhos azuis viram todas as fotos que estavam dentro da caixa, e a cada nova imagem seu coração se apertava mais e mais. O homem naqueles pedaços de papéis estava sempre sorridente e bem-humorado, exatamente como ele se lembrava. Havia algo peculiar sobre Ivan, e mesmo nunca entendendo como um homem que fazia parte de um mundo tão perigoso e confuso poderia sorrir daquela maneira tão despreocupada e gentil, ele se sentia completamente atraído. Os olhos não possuíam cor nas fotografias, mas o louro constantemente os via da maneira como eram: belos e penetrantes. Aquele olhar sempre o intimidou, como se ele fosse capaz de ver além, dentro de sua alma. Alaudi sempre se sentiu como uma criança através dos olhos do Chefe dos Cavallone, mas ao ver aquelas fotografias, tudo o que ele sentiu foi o peso do arrependimento forçando seus ombros e deixando-o cansado.

A tarde ensolarada desapareceu pouco a pouco no céu. Francesco acordou de repente, sentando-se na cama e gritando por Alaudi, como se estivesse atrasado para algum compromisso. O Guardião da Nuvem estava sentado em uma das poltronas do quarto, e assim que ouviu seu nome ser chamado, o livro em sua mão foi fechado e ele ficou de pé.

"Dio mio! Achei que você tivesse ido embora!" O garoto de cabelos castanhos desceu da cama às pressas. Ele ainda era pequeno demais para tocar o chão sem ter de fazer do movimento uma grande missão. "Por que me deixou dormir? Nós perdemos o dia _inteiro_. O que farei? V-Você pode ficar um pouco mais? Mais cinco minutos? E-Eu prometo que não vou dormir e ainda temos _tanta_ coisa para fazermos!"

O desespero e simplicidade que aquelas palavras transmitiram acabaram roubando um meio sorriso dos lábios do louro. O Inspetor de Polícia abaixou-se levemente, ajoelhando-se e bagunçando o cabelo já bagunçado do garoto.

"Eu irei embora amanhã pela manhã, então não se preocupe. E eu me diverti bastante hoje, então vamos apenas tomar um banho quente, jantarmos e dormimos, está bem?" Aquela era a primeira vez que ele falava diretamente com uma criança. Sua voz saiu mais baixa e mais gentil do que ele gostaria.

"M-Mas ainda temos muito tempo. Podemos fazer muitas coisas..."

"Eu soube que quando seu pai não está em casa você não tem horários para dormir ou acordar, e isso é ruim, Francesco. Você precisa acostumar seu corpo para o dia que seu pai retornar, ou passará todo o tempo dormindo."

Os olhos cor de mel brilharam a menção de Ivan e de repente a ideia de banho, jantar e cama soava como o final de noite ideal para o herdeiro dos Cavallone. Alaudi sentia-se incrivelmente bem por ter conseguido a incrível proeza de convencer uma criança. O garoto de cabelos castanhos deixou o quarto e encontrou Giuseppe no meio do corredor, avisando alegremente que tomaria um banho e depois desceria para o jantar. O subordinado da Família bateu na porta aberta, chamando a atenção do Guardião da Nuvem que arrumava a cama bagunçada.

"Eu ouvi que passará a noite. Pedirei que lhe enviem uma nova troca de roupas."

"Obrigado."

Alaudi terminou o que fazia, sentindo os ombros pesados. A ideia de utilizar pela segunda vez o largo banheiro do quarto não pareceu tão difícil. Novamente o louro optou pelo chuveiro, imaginando se Ivan era o tipo de pessoa que passava horas cozinhando em uma banheira ou seus banhos eram rápidos como os dele. A nova troca de roupas estava fielmente sobre a cama, e Alaudi levou poucos segundos para vestir-se. A roupa tinha o fraco cheiro da colônia do Chefe dos Cavallone e isso o fez recordar-se das fotografias e o rio de memórias que ele havia atravessado naquela tarde. A larga cama e sua colcha vermelha pareciam convidativas, e antes de deixar o quarto, o Guardião da Nuvem lançou um último olhar naquela mesma direção. _É minha última noite nessa casa e eu provavelmente jamais retornarei. Por que não?_

**x**

A animação do pequeno Francesco não pareceu ter diminuído com o banho. O garoto saudou Alaudi com um largo sorriso, sentando-se em seu lugar à mesa e dizendo alto e em bom tom que gostaria de comer mais saladas naquela noite. Dois subordinados aproximaram-se para servir o jovem Chefe, mas ambos pararam no meio do caminho, trocando olhares preocupados antes de retomarem o passo.

"Bom vê-lo com apetite, Francis." O homem de cabelos louros adentrou a sala de jantar.

"Por que não come conosco, Peppe? Há comida suficiente na mesa."

"Alguém precisa ficar responsável pela _sua_ segurança, jovem Chefe." O homem riu e agradeceu o convite, fazendo uma polida reverência antes de se retirar.

"Você gosta bastante daquele homem." O Guardião da Nuvem comentou baixo ao notar a expressão desapontada que o garoto de cabelos castanhos exprimiu ao ter seu convite rejeitado.

"Giuseppe será meu braço direito quando eu assumir o lugar de meu pai." As palavras soaram grandes e adultas demais para os lábios daquela criança. "Eu quero que ele seja meu amigo, não meu empregado. Como Mário é amigo de meu pai."

_Mário_. Alaudi espetou um tomate e o encarou antes de levá-lo à boca. Falar de Ivan o fazia sentir-se melhor, mas Francesco obviamente não queria ser lembrado que seu pai ainda ficaria uma semana afastado de casa. O louro não pôde ignorar os pensamentos que cruzaram sua mente naquele curto jantar. Ele estava ali, na casa do homem que ele rejeitara, sem nenhuma razão real, passando horas ao lado do filho desse mesmo homem. Entretanto, o Inspetor de Polícia teria de retornar a sua casa no dia seguinte, e o que aconteceria com o futuro herdeiro dos Cavallone? A imagem do garoto passando todos aqueles dias solitários foi suficiente para espantar a fome que Alaudi sentia, e ele declinou o frango assado. O Guardião da Nuvem entendia melhor do que ninguém o que significava morar em uma casa grande e vazia.

A sobremesa trouxe um pouco da vivacidade a Francesco. A torta de morangos animou até mesmo o louro, que aceitou uma fatia. O garoto de cabelos castanhos encarava o largo relógio que ficava na parte superior da sala de jantar, lançando olhares significativos na direção de Alaudi.

"T-Tem certeza de que não podemos dar mais um passeio pelo jardim? Ainda está _cedo_."

O Guardião da Nuvem ergueu os olhos azuis e meneou a cabeça em negativo. A sugestão não voltou a ser feita.  
>Quando Francesco terminou seu pedaço de torta, o Inspetor de Polícia ficou em pé e aproximou-se de onde sua companhia estava sentada, oferecendo sua mão esquerda. O garoto aceitou, mas sua expressão não demonstrava felicidade. O louro deixou a sala de jantar e transcorreu o hall, subindo as escadas e parando no topo do segundo andar. Francesco entreabriu os lábios para desejar seu boa-noite, mas a voz ficou presa em sua garganta.<p>

"Pegue sua roupa de dormir. Seu quarto é grande demais para um garoto do seu tamanho." Alaudi abaixou os olhos e esboçou um meio sorriso. "E a cama de seu pai é suficiente para nós dois."

O herdeiro dos Cavallone abriu um largo sorriso, correndo na direção de seu quarto e tropeçando no quinto passo. Porém, a queda não foi suficiente para detê-lo. Francesco entrou e saiu do cômodo em uma velocidade espantosa, arrastando seu pijama listrado. O Guardião da Nuvem seguiu ao lado de sua companhia até o quarto de Ivan, abrindo a porta e deixando que a criança entrasse primeiro. O garoto parecia ter mudado totalmente de humor. A hora de dormir de repente transformou-se na melhor parte do dia.

"T-Tem certeza que posso passar a noite aqui?" O herdeiro dos Cavallone parou ao lado da larga cama, hesitante. Ele tocava a colcha vermelha com a ponta de seus dedinhos.

"A casa é sua. Sou eu quem deveria fazer essa pergunta." O louro encarou o pijama em cima da cama e deduziu que aquilo era para ele. Giuseppe era extremamente responsável. "Eu vou utilizar o banheiro para me trocar. Acha que consegue se vestir sozinho?"

"C-Claro!" Havia certo orgulho naquela resposta. "Eu sou praticamente um homem crescido."

Alaudi tentou não rir do comentário e seguiu para o banheiro. O pijama era pelo menos duas vezes o seu número, e ao retornar ao quarto, o jovem garoto riu do tamanho da roupa, já deitado embaixo das cobertas.

"Você não deveria rir dos mais velhos." O Guardião da Nuvem fingiu aborrecimento, caminhando até a janela e abaixando as cortinas. O quarto tornou-se mais escuro.

"Você não é _tão_ velho. Papà disse que vocês têm praticamente a mesma idade."

O louro aproximou-se da cama e deitou-se, sentindo a cabeça afundar no macio travesseiro. O colchão era firme e a cama realmente grande demais. Alaudi virou o rosto, encarando o pequeno Francesco deitado a poucos centímetros de onde ele estava, e sem perceber o Inspetor de Polícia esboçou um meio sorriso. O garoto retribuiu a gentileza, puxando a coberta e escondendo-se quase por completo. Porém, os olhos cor de mel não se fecharam.

"Eu sei que quando acordar amanhã você não estará aqui, então obrigado por ter me feito companhia. Eu me diverti bastante."

"Você é um bom garoto, Francesco." Alaudi esticou levemente uma das mãos, tocando os finos e castanhos fios de cabelo. "E eu tenho certeza que seu pai sente sua falta."

O herdeiro dos Cavallone piscou longamente, demonstrando que o sono já o visitava. Os olhos cor de mel fecharam-se por alguns segundos, mas foram abertos mesmo contra vontade.

"Você também sente falta dele, não é?" Francesco coçou os olhos.

A resposta do Guardião da Nuvem foi apenas o silêncio. Sua companhia dormiu antes que ele pudesse formular a resposta, e o louro ajeitou um pouco mais a coberta, garantindo que o garoto não fosse sentir frio naquela noite.

O Inspetor de Polícia virou-se e encarou o teto. Seus olhos começaram a se tornar pesados, mas uma parte de Alaudi não queria permitir que o sono ganhasse aquela luta. _Eu terei de deixar essa casa quando amanhecer._ A larga cama criava a sensação de que o mundo era grande demais para o Guardião da Nuvem, e aquela ideia não era de toda equivocada. Ele realmente se sentia pequeno dentro daquela situação. _Eu quero ficar._

O cansaço seduziu o louro com sua doce e exótica voz, envolvendo-o em um sono pesado e sem sonhos. Entretanto, após algumas horas, os olhos azuis se entreabriram. A iluminação que vinha do jardim clareava um pouco o quarto, mas ele mesmo não conseguia ver absolutamente nada. Seus olhos se entreabriram devagar e foi preciso alguns segundos de reconhecimento para entender porque de repente tudo se tornou negro.  
>Não era porque ele não conseguia ver, mas sim porque algo <em>bloqueava<em> sua visão. Alaudi não poderia ter surpresa maior do que se ver nos braços de Ivan Cavallone. O moreno o tinha nos braços, e o rosto do Guardião da Nuvem estava escondido no peito daquele homem.

O Inspetor de Polícia virou o rosto para o outro lado, notando que Francesco não estava mais na cama. A realização de que eram os únicos no quarto levou uma coloração avermelhada ao rosto de Alaudi, mas ele não se importou. Suas mãos ergueram-se devagar e tocaram a cintura de Ivan, subindo até suas costas. Seu corpo aproximou-se mais e ele permitiu-se abraçar sua companhia como vinha desejando desde a primeira vez que ouviu aquele nome.

_"Você falou exatamente como meu amigo Ivan. Alias, você deveria conhecê-lo. O Chefe dos Cavallone é uma excelente pessoas."_ O Guardião da Nuvem pôde ouvir claramente a voz de Giotto em sua mente. A primeira vez que o Chefe dos Vongola mencionou Ivan foi o primeiro passo de uma longa caminhada. O baile, as visitas, o beijo, a confissão e a rejeição... todos os momentos estavam tão vivos na mente do louro que era doloroso imaginar que por um breve instante Alaudi teve a felicidade ao seu alcance. _Eu quero ficar._

O abraço ao redor do corpo de Ivan tornou-se mais apertado. O Guardião da Nuvem afundou um pouco mais o rosto no peito daquele homem, sentindo que respirar já se tornava uma tarefa difícil. Seus lábios se entreabriram e todas aquelas semanas de ansiedade, sofrimento e tristeza ganharam vida através de seus lábios:

"E-Eu... amo você."

Os olhos azuis se fecharam e o louro respirou fundo. Aquele seria seu adeus oficial.

"Eu sei."

A resposta acompanhou um abraço mais apertado. A voz saiu baixa e rouca, mas entrou na mente de Alaudi e o fez acomodar-se ainda mais naqueles braços. A respiração do Guardião da Nuvem retornou ao ritmo normal e ele relaxou completamente.  
>O Chefe dos Cavallone não disse mais nada depois daquele comentário, e o louro caiu novamente no sono após alguns segundos, mas dessa vez ele poderia dormir tranquilamente. <em>Eu ficarei.<em>

_Continua..._


	6. VI

**VI**

Alaudi abriu lentamente os olhos. O Sol invadia a fresta entre as grossas cortinas vinho, atingindo o alto da cama. Sua cabeça estava afundada em um fofo travesseiro e ele estava deitado no meio da cama. O Guardião da Nuvem virou a cabeça para ambos os lados, tentando entender certas coisas que aconteceram na noite anterior. Ao virar para o lado esquerdo, o louro não encontrou Francesco. Ao virar para o lado direito, não havia sinal de Ivan.  
>Soltando um longo suspiro, o Inspetor de Polícia sentou-se na cama e passou as mãos nos cabelos. Aquilo tudo havia sido um sonho.<p>

Foi preciso um pouco de esforço para que Alaudi saísse da cama. O largo colchão, as grossas cobertas e os macios travesseiros eram tão irresistíveis que ele poderia passar o restante do dia naquele local. Entretanto, o Sol do lado de fora da janela avisava que já era tarde, e que ele teria de voltar ao trabalho. O fim de semana de sonhos e alegrias teria de chegar ao fim em algum momento.

O Guardião da Nuvem arrastou-se para o grande banheiro do quarto. Seu corpo pedia um banho ou ele não conseguiria juntar as forças necessárias para ir embora. A água caiu morna em seus ombros, escurecendo seus cabelos louros e escorrendo pelo ralo não muito longe de seus pés. Entre as infinidades de produtos que estavam à sua disposição, o Inspetor de Polícia escolheu um shampoo com cheiro de flores, sem entender as letras que estavam escritas na embalagem do produto. _Isso vem do Egito? Grécia? Até onde esse homem vai para comprar um simples shampoo?_

Do local de banho o louro seguiu para pia, escovando os dentes e jogando a escova no lixo. _Eu não voltarei aqui, então não precisarei mais dela. A_ imagem que refletia no espelho à sua frente parecia levemente desapontada com todos aqueles pensamentos fatalistas. Alaudi desviou os olhos e ajeitou melhor a toalha em sua cintura, caminhando até a saída do banheiro. Ele sabia que Giuseppe teria arrumado a cama e suas vestes estariam engomadas e ajeitadas, esperando que seu dono percebesse que era hora de retornar a realidade. O Guardião da Nuvem abriu a porta e pisou dentro do quarto, passando as mãos nos cabelos e virando-se na direção da cama, pronto para pegar suas roupas.  
>Entretanto, o que seus olhos lhe mostrariam seria outra coisa.<p>

A cama não estava arrumada e as vestes do louro não estavam engomadas e ajeitadas. As cortinas haviam sido abertas e presas nas extremidades da janela, deixando que o Sol invadisse o cômodo com toda a sua beleza. E Giuseppe não estava no quarto... Na verdade, não seria necessário que um empregado cuidasse daquele local. Porque parado do outro lado da cama, dobrando um dos cobertores, o Chefe dos Cavallone olhava Alaudi com certo assombro.

Os dois homens se encararam por alguns segundos no mais puro silêncio. O louro simplesmente não sabia o que deveria fazer. Seu corpo não se movia e seus olhos tinham medo de piscar, pois Ivan poderia simplesmente desaparecer de onde estava. Não era possível. A cena da noite anterior havia sido um sonho, não? Aquele homem não poderia estar ali. Ele estava na França e só retornaria na próxima semana. O abraço, os dois dividindo a mesma cama e principalmente a confissão de Alaudi não havia sido um sonho? _Foi real..._

"A-Ala... A-Alaudi..." A voz do moreno saiu baixa e seus olhos desviaram-se para o outro lado do quarto. O cobertor que estava em suas mãos foi para o chão. "A-Acho melhor você se vestir. Suas roupas estão em cima da c-cômoda."

Ivan deixou o quarto com o rosto extremamente corado. O Guardião da Nuvem franziu a testa e encarou a porta fechada, percebendo pela primeira vez que aquelas palavras tinham certo sentido. O pudor tingiu o rosto do louro, fazendo-o pegar as roupas e entrar novamente no banheiro em uma velocidade espantosa. A toalha azul clara deu lugar às suas vestes, mas o Inspetor de Polícia demorou alguns minutos até finalmente tomar coragem de deixar aquele lugar tão seguro. O quarto ainda estava vazio, e o Chefe dos Cavallone só retornou após cerca de cinco minutos, perguntando antes se poderia entrar. Alaudi respondeu sério, cruzando os braços e pensando em como deveria agir naquele tipo de situação.

"E-Eu sinto muito. Achei que você demoraria algum tempo no banho, então decidi arrumar a cama. Eu _realmente_ sinto muito." O moreno encarava o chão e suas palavras pareciam ser direcionadas aos seus sapatos.

O Guardião da Nuvem não soube o que responder. A ideia de ter se exposto daquela maneira o perturbava menos do que a declaração que saiu por seus lábios na noite anterior.

"Você não deveria estar em outro país?" O louro encostou-se à cômoda. Sua voz saiu baixa e contida.

"Eu retornei durante a noite. Eu estava preocupado com Francesco." Ivan ergueu os olhos, mas era clara a maneira como ele ainda não conseguia encarar sua companhia diretamente. O cobertor voltou às mãos do Chefe dos Cavallone e ele retomou seu trabalho.

"Desculpe por ter invadido sua residência." Alaudi fez uma polida reverência, como se aquela fosse uma visita a trabalho.

"Você não precisa se desculpar." Ivan parecia ter dificuldade em encontrar as pontas certas do cobertor. "Eu realmente agradeço por ter feito companhia a Francesco. Ele perguntou por você assim que acordou."

"Eu vou me despedir do garoto antes de ir embora. Novamente, eu sinto muito."

O Inspetor de Polícia abaixou os olhos. Seus pés queriam tirá-lo daquele cômodo e daquela casa, mas seu coração dizia que ele não poderia ir, pelo menos por enquanto. O louro engoliu seco, erguendo levemente os olhos para poder ver melhor o homem que estava tão próximo, separado apenas pela larga cama de casal. O Chefe dos Cavallone estava sério, e assim que se sentiu observado, ele parou o que fazia com o cobertor e o deixou sobre a cama. Alaudi sabia que não poderia deixar aquele quarto sem uma explicação e não era preciso muito para entender que o moreno também esperava ouvir alguma coisa.

"Ontem à noite, o que acont-"

"Eu amo você." A voz do moreno cortou a fala do Guardião da Nuvem. "Meus sentimentos por você não mudaram nesse tempo. Eu o deixei ir naquela ocasião porque eu o respeito e jamais poderia impor meus sentimentos, mas eu ainda o amo, Alaudi. E eu sabia que você também me amava, mas o deixei ir e não houve um dia em que eu não me arrependesse por não ter insistido um pouco mais." Ivan ficou um mais sério. "Mas dessa vez eu não vou deixá-lo partir. Eu não sei se o que te impede de me amar é medo ou orgulho, mas eu ouvi suas palavras ontem à noite. Eu senti o seu abraço e a maneira como você chamou meu nome diversas vezes durante o sono. Se você precisa de tempo para pensar, eu lhe darei esse tempo, porém, dessa vez eu quero que seja sincero, não comigo, mas com você mesmo. Porque eu não vou à lugar algum sem você."

A primeira vez que Alaudi ouviu uma confissão foi aos doze anos de idade. Uma garota que morava no mesmo bairro e frequentava a mesma instituição de ensino se declarou em uma tarde de primavera. As palavras exatas ele não se recordava, mas a atitude da garota nunca saiu de sua mente. O Guardião da Nuvem declinou seus sentimentos, mas admirou a coragem que aquela pessoa precisou ter para abrir seu coração e dizer todas aquelas coisas. No decorrer dos anos ele ouviu outras confissões, mas nunca as aceitou. A vez que Alaudi se envolveu com alguém foi uma experiência única. E ele não se recordava de absolutamente nada. De todos os momentos pessoais que tivera naqueles anos, apenas a primeira declaração da garotinha permaneceu viva em sua mente.  
>Entretanto, nada superaria as palavras que ele acabara de ouvir.<p>

O louro não compreendia como alguém poderia ser tão honesto. Como algumas pessoas simplesmente abriam seu coração sem medo que o outro pudesse pisar em seus sentimentos, e deixá-lo sem um chão firme para se apoiar. _As coisas não deveriam ter chegado aonde chegaram. Eu não deveria ter ido àquele baile e você não tinha nenhuma obrigação em me visitar tantas vezes._

Alaudi apertou o maxilar e respirou fundo. Ele sempre esteve do outro lado da situação e não sabia como deveria reagir. O que ele sabia era que não poderia deixar aquele quarto sem que o assunto fosse resolvido.

"Eu não sei o que você quer ouvir, assim como não sei o que devo responder nesse tipo de situação." O Guardião da Nuvem passou a mão na nuca, incomodado com sua falta de experiência.

"Você responderia sinceramente se eu fizesse perguntas objetivas?" Ivan suavizou a expressão e esboçou um meio sorriso. "Você se sentiu incomodado quando eu disse que o amava?"

"Não." O Inspetor de Polícia respondeu sem hesitar.

"Você sentiu minha falta durante o tempo que ficamos afastados?" O Chefe dos Cavallone deu um passo ao lado, começando a dar volta pela cama.

O louro entreabriu os lábios para responder, mas a realização de que o moreno estava caminhando em sua direção roubou suas palavras.

"Você detesta quando eu lhe beijo ou abraço? Você veio visitar meu filho no fim de semana por que ficou preocupado? Você também veio por que achou que ainda precisávamos conversar?"

Ivan caminhou até parar em frente à Alaudi. O Guardião da Nuvem ergueu os olhos, apertando as mãos ao lado do corpo e sentindo o coração bater incrivelmente rápido. O Chefe dos Cavallone tinha os olhos baixos e uma expressão gentil. Uma de suas mãos subiu até o rosto do homem à sua frente, acariciando a pele branca. O louro não sabia se deveria responder às últimas perguntas ou aguardar por algo que nem ele mesmo compreendia. Porém, a resposta estava na ponta de sua língua e uma parte do Inspetor de Polícia queria simplesmente afirmar tudo.

"Eu posso beijá-lo?" A voz de Ivan saiu rouca e as palavras foram ditas rapidamente. Os olhos cor de mel possuíam um brilho diferente, e Alaudi entendeu no mesmo instante o que aquilo significava.

"Sim."

O Chefe dos Cavallone abaixou o rosto no mesmo momento que o Guardião da Nuvem inclinou seu corpo para frente. Os lábios se encontraram no meio do caminho, famintos e saudosos. O moreno envolveu o corpo de sua companhia em um forte abraço, enquanto Alaudi segurava com possessividade o belo rosto de Ivan. As línguas se juntaram com pressa e o beijo mais parecia uma briga pessoal do que uma demonstração de carinho. Ivan deu um passo à frente, encostando o corpo do Guardião da Nuvem à cômoda e o unindo ainda mais ao seu próprio corpo. O Inspetor de Polícia desceu suas mãos pelo peito do homem em seus braços, sentindo o tecido da camisa branca, principalmente a maneira descompassada com que o coração do moreno batia. Ele não poderia explicar como conseguia manter o ritmo do beijo, já que contava nos dedos da mão direita as vezes que pôde praticar em sua vida. Porém, quanto mais profundo e intenso aquele gesto se tornava, mais seguro de si Alaudi se sentia.

A necessidade para respirar, a perigosa proximidade, o modo como os corpos de ambos se esfregavam... nada. Nada disso parecia ter importância naquele momento. Entretanto, foi preciso um elemento externo para trazer os dois homens de volta a realidade.

"Papà, você está ai?"

A voz de Francesco foi responsável foi interromper o beijo. Ela vinha baixa e abafada do outro lado da porta, mas tanto Ivan quanto o Guardião da Nuvem a escutaram e muito bem. Os olhos azuis se entreabriram, encarando um par de belos e sedutores olhos cor de mel. O louro precisou se recostar à cômoda, já que suas pernas não lhe obedeciam. Os rostos de ambos estavam próximos, e o Chefe dos Cavallone depositou um delicado, mas passional último beijo nos lábios vermelhos de Alaudi antes de se afastar. O moreno passou as mãos nos cabelos enquanto caminhava até a porta, abrindo-a com certa relutância.

"Por que demorou para abrir a porta?" O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone invadiu o quarto, correndo até o local onde estavam os sofás. "Ah, Alaudi!" O garoto aproximou-se rapidamente, mas assim que ergueu os olhos, sua expressão de alegria transformou-se em preocupação. "P-Papà, eu acho que Alaudi está doente."

O Guardião da Nuvem juntou as sobrancelhas. Aquilo não fazia sentido. Ele nunca se sentiu tão bem em toda sua vida.

"Por que diz isso, Francis?" O moreno caminhou próximo a cama e olhou a cena com a mesma expressão que o Inspetor de Polícia.

"Eu acho que Alaudi está com febre. Seu rosto está vermelho." O garoto de cabelos castanhos respondeu com uma pitada de preocupação e ingenuidade na voz.

"Oh!" Um largo e debochado sorriso cruzou os lábios rosado de Ivan, e sua voz saiu sarcástica. "Você está com febre, Alaudi?"

O louro apertou os olhos ao ouvir aquele comentário, sentindo vontade de morder aquele homem até a morte. A risada do Chefe dos Cavallone ecoou pelo quarto e ele aproximou-se de onde o filho e Alaudi estavam.

"Seu amigo está bem, Francis. Agora vamos descer para tomar café? Alaudi precisa voltar para a cidade."

"Oh... entendo." A expressão de Francesco demonstrava o contrário.

O Guardião da Nuvem sentiu o peito apertado ao encarar os dois olhos cor de mel do menino, mas sabia melhor do que ninguém que teria de ir embora. O caminho até a sala de jantar foi feito em silêncio, e aparentemente o único que não estava chateado com a despedida era o Chefe dos Cavallone. O moreno tinha as mãos nos bolsos e uma expressão satisfeita.

Mário e Giuseppe estavam no fim da escada quando os três se aproximaram. O rapaz de cabelos longos e louros fez uma polida reverência quando Francesco se aproximou, e o garoto o segurou por uma das mãos, puxando-o na direção da sala de jantar. O ruivo não fez reverência alguma, apenas meneando a cabeça quando seu Chefe o chamou pelo nome, entregando-lhe algo tirado do bolso e lançando um rápido olhar na direção de Alaudi. Mário esboçou um meio sorriso antes de se afastar, desejando um _ótimo_ café da manhã.

"Algum problema?" Ivan chamou a atenção do Guardião da Nuvem ao vê-lo seguindo seu braço direito com os olhos.

O louro fez negativo com a cabeça, percorrendo o restante do caminho em silêncio. Francesco já estava em seu lugar quando os dois homens chegaram, e aparentemente seu humor havia melhorado. Giuseppe pediu licença e retirou-se, deixando a larga sala de jantar para os três presentes.

O Inspetor de Polícia sentou-se, mas dessa fez a sensação foi totalmente diferente. Os olhos azuis encararam o prato diante de seus olhos e depois olharam as companhias que ele tinha à mesa. O garoto de cabelos castanhos se servia de pães doces e mel. O Chefe dos Cavallone esperava o filho se servir primeiro, para então passar a vez para o próprio Alaudi. A cena em si era completamente irrelevante e parecia fazer parte de uma rotina, mesmo que ele nunca tivesse feito um café da manhã ao lado daquele homem. Havia um estranho e satisfeito sentimento em seu peito e infelizmente naquela manhã ele não pôde degustar como queria todas aquelas delícias. A comida não parecia ter gosto quando havia tantas outras coisas para notar: os olhares preocupados de Francesco e a maneira como o menino parecia querer dizer alguma coisa, mas as palavras lhe faltavam; ou o sorriso do moreno e seus olhares impertinentes e cheios de significados.  
>Alaudi sentiu como se sempre tivesse feito parte daquela cena, e principalmente da vida daquelas pessoas.<p>

Quando o café da manhã terminou, o Guardião da Nuvem levantou-se e agradeceu pela refeição e pela estadia. O garoto de cabelos castanhos mordeu o lábio inferior antes de também ficar em pé.

"Q-Quando você vai voltar, Alaudi?" A voz de Francesco saiu baixa e ele parecia lutar contra a própria timidez ao fazer aquela pergunta que mais parecia um pedido.

"É verdade. Quando você vai retornar?" O Chefe dos Cavallone limpou o canto da boca com o guardanapo, cruzando os braços.

O louro apertou novamente os olhos, sem acreditar que Ivan estava aproveitando a oportunidade para atingi-lo. _Eu não acredito que gosto de alguém assim._

"Logo." A resposta do Inspetor de Polícia foi polida e breve. "Quando surgir a oportunidade eu o visitarei."

"E poderemos brincar?" Francesco sorriu largamente com a resposta que recebera.

Alaudi meneou a cabeça em positivo, e o garoto deu vários pulinhos antes de abrir a porta da sala de jantar gritando por Giuseppe.

"Você deveria parar de usar seu filho, Cavallone." O Guardião da Nuvem olhou sério para o homem que ficava em pé.

"Eu não o estava usando, nós apenas temos _interesses_ em comum." O moreno fez sinal para que o louro fosse à frente. Os dois caminharam lado a lado na direção da saída da sala de jantar. "Então quando você voltar, nós poderemos _brincar_ tam-AA-Ah he-hey eu estava brincando!"

O Chefe dos Cavallone esfregou o braço, no exato local em que Alaudi o havia beliscado, e o caminho até a saída da mansão foi feito de maneira um pouco mais descontraída. O carro do Guardião da Nuvem estava em frente à estátua de marfim no formato de dois cavalos, e foi difícil para o louro ver Mário descendo do carro e caminhando até ele para entregar-lhe a chave. _Eu definitivamente nunca gostarei desse homem._

"Vá com cuidado." A expressão de Ivan tornou-se séria. O brilho que estivera presente durante todo o café da manhã havia desaparecido de seus belos olhos.

"Vá com cuidado!" Francesco repetiu as palavras do pai, abraçando as pernas de Alaudi, erguendo o rostinho em seguida. "Eu estarei esperando para brincarmos de novo."

O Guardião da Nuvem esboçou um meio sorriso, descendo os degraus da pequenina escadaria que unia a mansão ao jardim. A chave girou na ignição e o carro mostrou sinal de vida. O louro respirou fundo antes de colocar o veículo para andar, não sabendo ao certo o que deveria estar sentindo naquele tipo de situação. Os dois membros da Família Cavallone diminuíam conforme seus reflexos iam se afastando do retrovisor, até que a mansão tornou-se um ponto pequenino. O largo portão no fim da propriedade estava aberto, e foi somente ao cruzá-lo que o Inspetor de Polícia fixou os olhos no caminho. Repousando no banco do passageiro havia um pequeno pedaço de papel. Alaudi o segurou e o abriu sem dificuldades, reconhecendo a caligrafia romântica de Ivan:

_"Eu ficarei na cidade pelas próximas duas semanas, então o visitarei sempre que surgir a oportunidade. Se estiver livre no fim de semana, sinta-se convidado a fazer uma visita. Não é necessário aviso. A casa é sua e Francesco ficará feliz por revê-lo._

_Ivan C._

_P.s: A marca de nascença em sua cintura não sai da minha mente. Espero revê-la em breve.  
><em>_P.p.s: Eu amo você."_

O louro juntou as sobrancelhas ao ler a última parte, tentando entender como o Chefe dos Cavallone sabia daquilo. A recordação da cena da toalha o fez corar e o carro parou no mesmo instante. Alaudi abriu o porta-luvas e retirou um isqueiro, queimando o bilhete e o jogando pela janela. O carro voltou a andar e durante todo o caminho em direção ao centro de Roma o Guardião da Nuvem pensou na surra que daria no moreno quando eles se reencontrassem.

**x**

Ivan não levou a tão esperada surra, mas sua penitência foi permanecer por uma hora em uma das celas da sede de Polícia. Dois dias depois daquela despedida na mansão, o Chefe dos Cavallone visitou Alaudi como prometido, e assim que pisou em território policial, quatro homens o renderam e o louro em pessoa o levou até a mais escura e esquecida cela. O moreno fez o caminho todo rindo, e após os sessenta minutos de confinamento, o mesmo sorriso recebeu o Guardião da Nuvem. O sorriso veio acompanhando por um longo beijo, e a pseudo-detenção de Ivan pareceu não surtir nenhum tipo de efeito. Alaudi o avisou que o prenderia de verdade se ele não parasse com as provocações, mas suas ameaças pareciam entrar e sair pelos ouvidos do Chefe dos Cavallone.

A personalidade densa e simpática do moreno não foi exatamente o que chamou a atenção do Inspetor de Polícia à partir daquele dia. Quando deu voz de prisão para o moreno, o louro não encontrou nenhuma resistência por parte dos subordinados da Família, que assistiram seu Chefe ser levado sem moverem um único dedo. Mário, em especial, apenas desejou boa sorte a Ivan, antes de dar meia-volta e sair do prédio. O comportamento do homem de cabelos ruivos não parecia ter mudado. Ele ainda lançava olhares na direção do Guardião da Nuvem e muitas vezes Alaudi tinha a impressão de que ele sabia de tudo o que estava acontecendo e isso o deixava seriamente incomodado.

O Chefe dos Cavallone permaneceu realmente por duas semanas na Itália antes de deixar o país. Durante esse tempo, quase todos os dias ele visitou o louro, algumas vezes sozinho outras vezes na companhia de Francesco. O garoto parecia extasiado com as visitas, e todas as vezes que aparecia, tinha uma história nova para contar. A convivência com Ivan trouxe novamente a sensação de dependência que o Inspetor de Polícia detestava, mas dessa vez o sentimento era diferente. Seu coração ainda esperava ansioso todo final de tarde, mas sabia que a espera seria recompensada. As poucas horas que os dois passavam juntos durante a semana eram gratificadas quando chegava o final de semana. Alaudi não trabalhava aos sábados ou aos domingos quando não havia nenhum caso urgente, e daquela vez, em particular, ele fez questão de limpar sua agenda e manter os dois dias livres. O Chefe dos Cavallone estava um pouco ocupado com o trabalho, desculpando-se várias vezes por não oferecer a atenção que o louro merecia. O Guardião da Nuvem não mentiu quando disse que não se importava. Ele melhor do que ninguém entendia as responsabilidades que o trabalho exigia, sem contar que Francesco era sem dúvidas uma das mais adoráveis e excelentes companhias que ele poderia ter.

Naquele primeiro fim de semanas juntos, Alaudi viu Ivan apenas nas horas de dormir, e o moreno praticamente se arrastou até a cama. No início o Guardião da Nuvem relutou com a ideia de dividir a mesma cama que o Chefe dos Cavallone, mas ao vê-lo dormir tão rápido e de maneira tão inocente, o louro não pôde não pensar que estava se preocupando com as coisas erradas.

"Desculpe pelo fim de semana. Eu o convidei e não tivemos uma única hora para nós dois." Ivan terminava de ajeitar a gravata em frente ao espelho dentro do guarda-roupa. Havia um jantar importante que ele deveria ir naquele domingo, e o Inspetor de Polícia havia se prontificado a passar a noite na mansão para fazer companhia a Francesco.

"Eu não estou reclamando." Alaudi estava sentado em uma das poltronas, folheando um livro antigo. "Ouvi que você viajará na próxima semana, se quiser posso passar o fim de semana com Francesco."

"Eu agradeceria se fizesse isso, mas não quero atrapalhar sua vida. Você também tem seu trabalho."

_Eu não sei mais onde minha vida termina e onde começa a sua._ O Guardião da Nuvem fechou o livro, decidido a lê-lo quando tivesse tempo. O moreno aproximou-se e sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Você vai se atrasar."

O louro fez menção de ficar em pé, mas Ivan o fez sentar-se novamente. O Chefe dos Cavallone inclinou-se um pouco, e Alaudi fechou levemente os olhos, sabendo exatamente o que viria em seguida. Durante aquela semana os dois haviam se beijado algumas vezes, mas para ele ainda era novidade ter alguém cujos lábios pudessem encantá-lo por completo. Os beijos do moreno sempre eram longos, cheios de significados e pareciam pedir por mais. Quando eles terminavam, existia aquela sensação de que poderiam ir mais além e daquela vez não seria diferente. Os lábios de Ivan desceram pelo pescoço do Guardião da Nuvem, fazendo-o respirar com dificuldade. A voz rouca e charmosa do Chefe dos Cavallone entrava por seus ouvidos, e era muito difícil manter-se composto.

"I-Ivan." O Inspetor de Polícia empurrou levemente o ombro do homem que estava praticamente sobre ele.

"Sim?" O moreno adorava quando seu amante o chamava pelo primeiro nome, mesmo que esses momentos sempre envolvessem broncas.

"Você _está_ atrasado."

Ivan ainda roubou um rápido beijo do louro antes de ficar em pé.

"Eu devo retornar tarde, então não precisa me esperar."

"Eu não pretendia esperá-lo." Alaudi segurou firme o livro em suas mãos.

"Você é adorável!"

O Chefe dos Cavallone cantou a ironia, acenou e esboçou um largo sorriso antes de deixar o quarto. O Guardião da Nuvem ergueu os olhos e encarou o cômodo, sentindo que, agora que estava sozinho, aquele lugar havia se tornado um pouco mais frio e triste.

**x**

Ivan deixou o país uma semana depois daquele fim de semana. O destino foi Portugal, e pela primeira vez o louro sabia quanto tempo ficaria sem ver seu amante. A viagem duraria cerca de quatro dias, e na teoria esse tempo parecia totalmente irrelevante. Alaudi lembrou-se dos quatro dias que passou trabalhando há cerca de dois anos. Ele não deixou a sede de polícia até conseguir alguma pista sobre o suposto assassino que atacava senhoras de meia-idade. Não havia nada de extraordinário em esperar. Sua vida seguiria normalmente.  
>Bem, pelo menos foi isso que o Guardião da Nuvem disse a si mesmo quando recebeu a mensagem do Chefe dos Cavallone.<p>

A realidade, porém, mostrou-se um pouco diferente. Sem visitas e sem casos para trabalhar, Alaudi se viu em uma situação delicada. O ritmo no escritório estava intenso por causa da época do ano, mas não havia nenhum trabalho que merecesse a atenção do Chefe. Giulio cuidava de praticamente tudo, e ao final do primeiro dia, o louro percebeu que sua presença não era necessária.

Naquela noite o Inspetor de Polícia deixou a cidade e dirigiu até a mansão dos Cavallone. Francesco o recebeu com sua habitual alegria e por algumas horas o louro se sentiu necessário. Quando retornou a sua casa, o Guardião da Nuvem abriu uma garrafa de vinho e passou algum tempo encarando a lareira na sala de estar. Aqueles dias seriam longos...

O retorno do moreno não trouxe a paz que o Inspetor de Polícia esperava. Aparentemente o mesmo trabalho que o levou até outro país também seria responsável por ocupar o restante de sua semana. O Chefe dos Cavallone enviou o recado através de seu braço direito, avisando que não poderia visitar "Meu precioso amante" por causa das reuniões que teria. Alaudi fingiu pouco interesse quando leu a mensagem, não porque já imaginava que isso aconteceria, mas sim porque Mário o encarava com olhos curiosos e um ar de divertimento que o irritava profundamente.

"Obrigado pela mensagem." O louro ergueu momentaneamente os olhos. Aquela era a primeira vez que ambos ficavam sozinhos.

"Não pretende responder? Eu posso aguardar." O homem de cabelos ruivos sorriu e apontou para uma das cadeiras vagas que estavam no escritório.

O Inspetor de Polícia ponderou por um breve momento, pegando uma folha de papel segundos depois. A ponta da caneta ficou suspensa no ar até que Alaudi se pôs a escrever.

"Eu espero que seu interesse e cordialidade sejam porque a mensagem é diretamente para seu Chefe." A voz do Guardião da Nuvem saiu baixa. Não existia momento mais perfeito do que aquele para descobrir as reais intenções daquele homem.

"Oh, você é direto. Eu gosto disso." Mário tocou o encosto de uma das cadeiras, mas não se sentou. Os olhos verdes estavam fixos na pessoa sentada por trás da mesa. "E eu possuo outros interesses. Porém, meus sentimentos em ajudar Ivan são genuínos, acredite."

"Sentimentos?" O louro assinou o papel, dobrou-o e ergueu os olhos azuis com desdém. Algo em seu peito sentiu-se inquieto com aquela parte da conversa e ele sabia que precisava ouvir o restante.

"Terminado?" O braço direito dos Cavallone aproximou-se e segurou o papel entre seus dedos. Seu corpo projetou-se um pouco à frente e algo naqueles olhos verdes incomodou o Inspetor de Polícia. "Você está com ciúme?"

O Guardião da Nuvem manteve a expressão impassível. Não havia sinal que mostrasse que aquela pergunta o havia afetado como afetou. Ao contrário de sua aparência, por dentro o louro mordia aquele homem até a morte de diversas maneiras possíveis... e várias vezes.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando." Alaudi respondeu em tom monótono.

"Vou direto ao assunto: você tem _algo_ que eu quero." Mário guardou o pedaço de papel dentro do terno escuro. "E eu não vou desistir até conseguir."

A veia na testa do louro tremeu com aquela ameaça tão direta.  
>Ele sabia que alguma coisa estava acontecendo, mas não esperava ser confrontado dessa maneira.<p>

"Você está perdendo seu tempo." O Inspetor de Polícia abaixou os olhos e voltou ao seu relatório. Antes da intromissão do ruivo ele estava calmamente cuidando de seu trabalho. "Porque eu não tenho intenção alguma de _dá-lo_ a você. E se tocar no que é _meu_, eu o matarei."

A ameaça foi dita com a voz baixa e sem nenhum tipo de sentimento. O Guardião da Nuvem ergueu novamente os olhos, ficando intimamente satisfeito por ver a expressão de raiva nos olhos do braço direito dos Cavallone. Era incrivelmente prazeroso retirar aquele sorriso pomposo e pretensioso.

"Você não pode ter os dois!"

O homem deu um passo à frente, respondendo o insulto que recebera com a voz um pouco elevada. Sua mão bateu com força na mesa, fazendo os papéis erguerem-se levemente da superfície.  
>Aquelas palavras fizeram Alaudi juntar as sobrancelhas, não entendendo do que ele falava. <em>Dois?<br>_Três leves batidas na porta desviaram seus olhos de sua intragável companhia.

"Desculpe, eu não sabia que tinha companhia, Alaudi." Giulio abriu a porta e olhou de Mário para seu Chefe.

"Nós já ter-"

"Eu já estava de saída." A voz do homem de cabelos ruivos cortou a fala do Guardião da Nuvem. O ar presunçoso e a autoconfiança que ele demonstrara até aquele momento pareciam ter se dissipado. "Eu repassarei a mensagem ao Chefe. Ele espera vê-lo no fim de semana. Com licença." Os olhos verdes do braço direito dos Cavallone se abaixaram e com uma polida reverência ele deixou a sala.

O Inspetor de Polícia não entendeu o que tinha acabado de acontecer. A estranha mudança de comportamento o pegou totalmente desprevenido, mas ele se sentia mais aliviado por ter se livrado daquela estranha conversa. _Dois_. Do que ele estava falando?

"Você trouxe mais trabalho, Giulio?"

O homem parado à porta não respondeu. Na verdade, o louro tinha certeza de que ele não escutara seu nome ser chamado. Alaudi encarou seu braço direito por alguns segundos. Giulio olhava na direção do corredor. Havia a mesma expressão calma em seu rosto, mas os olhos negros pareceram levemente sem vida.  
>A realização veio devagar para o Guardião da Nuvem. Seu corpo endireitou-se na cadeira, seus lábios se entreabriram e a voz de Mário invadiu sua mente como uma segunda consciência.<br>"_Você não pode ter os dois!"_

O louro chamou novamente seu braço direito, mas dessa vez com a voz mais alta e um pouco mais de ímpeto. Giulio pareceu acordar de seu transe, entrando no escritório e entregando os novos relatórios que precisavam da assinatura de Alaudi. O Inspetor de Polícia fitou o homem à sua frente, sentindo o sangue voltar a ferver em suas veias.  
>Mário não tinha interesse em Ivan. <em>Quem<em> ele queria estava diante de seus olhos azuis e aquele conhecimento o enfurecia. Ele assinou os relatórios e esticou as folhas na direção do moreno, mas manteve seus dedos firmes. Giulio puxou os papéis, erguendo as sobrancelhas em um movimento inocente, sem entender porque Alaudi não as soltava.

"Alaudi?" O braço direito puxou as folhas com um pouco mais de empenho. "Você está bem?"

O Inspetor de Polícia meneou a cabeça em positivo, retirando seus dedos e permitindo que o homem guardasse as folhas de papel no envelope que tinha em mãos. Giulio deixou a sala e o louro encostou-se melhor em sua cadeira, encarando o teto e suspirando. _Eu não o deixaria ter Ivan, mas Giulio é completamente impossível. Eu _não_ vou permitir!_

**X**

"Eu sabia. Seu braço direito rejeitou Mário."

Ivan retirou a gravata e a deixou sobre uma das poltronas. O moreno começou a desabotoar a camisa, parando na frente de seu amante. Alaudi estava de braços cruzados e parado próximo à cama. Seus olhos azuis ergueram-se no mesmo instante. Ver o Chefe dos Cavallone despindo-se era algo que lhe roubava totalmente a atenção.

"Eu não tinha conhecimento que isso estava acontecendo debaixo do meu nariz. Por que não fui comunicado?"

"Eu achei que soubesse." Ivan retirou a camisa de dentro da calça. "Mário ainda está chateado por causa disso."

_Ele ficará chateado pelo resto de sua miserável vida_. O louro apertou os olhos, imaginando o que ele estava fazendo enquanto tudo isso estava acontecendo. A resposta para aquele pensamento o trouxe de volta a realidade com um gentil beijo em seus lábios, e o Inspetor de Polícia permitiu-se dar uma olhada melhor no homem seminu. As chamas azuis desciam pelo pescoço de Ivan, queimando o lado esquerdo de seu peito e abdômen. Até onde aquela tatuagem ia era um mistério e Alaudi mentiria se dissesse que aquele pensamento não lhe roubou horas preciosas de sono por semanas.

"Eu vou tomar um banho. Quer me fazer companhia?"

O convite foi feito por lábios rosados e risonhos. O Guardião da Nuvem entreabriu a boca para declinar o convite, mas o Chefe dos Cavallone foi mais rápido. O beijo o impossibilitou não somente de responder, mas até mesmo de pensar. Aquela havia sido uma longa semana e os dois amantes não tiveram chance de se encontrarem. As ausências do moreno transformaram-se em algo completamente diferente. A falta que o Inspetor de Polícia sentia era silenciosa e discreta, mas seu coração animou-se quando Ivan veio recebê-lo assim que chegou à mansão. _No passado eu esperaria pacientemente seu retorno, sem saber quando o veria novamente. Hoje, embora eu saiba de sua volta, não posso evitar pensar que o tempo parece passar mais devagar. _O louro fechou os olhos e retribuiu o beijo. Talvez ele também precisasse de um banho.

Alaudi nunca se despiu na frente de outro ser humano. Ele somente imaginava qual seria a sensação de ter alguém fitando cada centímetro de seu ser, olhando-o com olhos diferentes, sem pudor ou questões.  
>A realidade foi um pouco diferente. Na verdade, ele não se despiu naquele largo e espaçoso banheiro, mas foi <em>despido<em>. O beijo que se iniciou no quarto não foi interrompido. O Chefe dos Cavallone os guiou até a porta do banheiro, esta localizada ao lado direito de uma das extremidades do cômodo, enquanto desabotoava sua própria calça. O louro recostou-se a pia, abrindo seu colete e retirando-o com um pouco de pressa. O moreno o ajudou com a camisa branca e a calça escura, mas quando chegou o momento de se livrar da roupa de baixo, o Guardião da Nuvem simplesmente não conseguiu. Seus lábios pararam de se mover e a realidade o acertou direto na face.

Aquela era a primeira vez que eles se despiam. Em três semanas os dois não haviam cruzado aquela linha. Os beijos foram suficientes. Os lábios eram responsáveis por uni-los, mas ambos sabiam que quanto mais se beijavam mais difícil era controlar o desejo de continuarem. Entretanto, todas as vezes que tentavam ir além de longos e profundos beijos, alguma coisa os atrapalhava. Reuniões, falta de tempo, Mário, Giuseppe, algum subordinado e principalmente Francesco. O garoto parecia ter um radar especial que sabia exatamente os momentos que deveria atrapalhar. Quando Alaudi estava na mansão, o herdeiro dos Cavallone queria monopolizar sua atenção, e isso incluía também as noites. O moreno não parecia se importar em dividir a atenção de seu amante, mas o Inspetor de Polícia sabia que uma hora aquelas interrupções acabariam.  
>O problema é que ele não imaginou que seria tão cedo.<p>

Os lábios de Ivan desceram pelo pescoço e ombros do Guardião da Nuvem. Os olhos cor de mel se entreabriram e o Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu.

"Você não deveria dar tanta importância para um mero banho." O moreno segurou seu amante pelo queixo, fazendo com que eles se encarassem. "Eu vou primeiro."

Ivan retirou a própria roupa de baixo e a jogou no cesto de roupa suja, andando pelo piso branco do banheiro. O louro tentou desviar os olhos, mas aquela tarefa seria impossível. Sua atenção estava completamente fixa no homem que caminhava nu, afastando-se até a área do chuveiro. O banheiro era grande, e havia a opção de banhar-se na banheira ou utilizar o chuveiro. O Chefe dos Cavallone havia escolhido o chuveiro, e o que separava Alaudi daquele homem eram poucos passos e uma porta de vidro.

Foi com certa relutância e muito pudor que o Guardião da Nuvem livrou-se da roupa de baixo. Seu rosto estava em chamas e seus passos foram incertos. O local estava cheio de vapor por causa da água quente, mas assim que se aproximou a porta foi aberta. O moreno o esperava com um largo sorriso, fitando-o de cima para baixo. Os olhos brilhavam não somente pelo agradável prazer de dividir um banho quente com a pessoa amada. Era puro desejo.

"Oh, a marca..." Ivan encarou a pequenina marca de nascença que o louro tinha próximo a cintura. O Inspetor de Polícia colocou automaticamente a mão no local, lançando um olhar sério para o homem que fechava a porta. "Você é exatamente como eu imaginava."

"Somos dois homens. Não há nada para se ver." O Guardião da Nuvem mentiu... e mal. Seus olhos azuis estavam baixos, mas ele desejava encarar o Chefe dos Cavallone da mesma maneira como era encarado. O problema era que manter os olhos _naquela_ direção não ajudava em nada. Seu rosto tornou-se corado e ele precisou erguer novamente o olhar.

"Eu discordo fortemente desse seu comentário." Ivan levou uma das mãos de Alaudi até seus lábios, beijando-a. Em seguida, o moreno a levou até seu pescoço, mais especificamente o lado esquerdo. Os olhos do Guardião da Nuvem se arregalaram levemente, e ele fez menção de retirar sua mão, mas o Chefe dos Cavallone o impediu. "Você pode me tocar, Alaudi. Porque eu _vou_ tocá-lo. Eu vou conhecer cada pedacinho do seu corpo, e quero que faça o mesmo comigo. E eu percebi a maneira como seus olhos estavam sempre fixos nessa região."

O Inspetor de Polícia agradeceu mentalmente pelo vapor que começava a aumentar naquele espaço. A água quente descia pelos cabelos negros de Ivan, tornando-os mais longos. As pontas chegavam um pouco abaixo da nuca, e Alaudi sentiu entre seus dedos a textura dos fios. Sua mão desceu devagar pelo peito molhado do Chefe dos Cavallone. As chamas azuis pareciam vivas, queimando sem machucar a pele clara de Ivan. Cada centímetro. Cada detalhe. Cada contorno. O louro deixou que seus dedos sentissem os desenhos, sem perceber que ele havia se aproximado ainda mais do homem à sua frente. Sua respiração atingia a pele do Chefe dos Cavallone, e quando sua mão chegou à altura da cintura, o Inspetor de Polícia permitiu-se ponderar por um segundo se deveria parar ou não. A resposta estava clara em sua visão e em seu toque. A tatuagem do moreno descia pelo quadril e terminava na altura de seu baixo ventre.

Alaudi sabia que tinha o rosto vermelho, não somente por ter tido coragem de tocar outro ser humano, mas porque seus toques conseguiram obter _certas_ reações em seu amante. O louro sentiu a mão do Chefe dos Cavallone em seu queixo, e quando os dois se encararam, Ivan inclinou levemente a cabeça, beijando-o. O beijo foi mais úmido do que o habitual. A água quente escorreu pelos cabelos e rosto do Guardião da Nuvem, aquecendo-o. O contato dos dois corpos foi uma das sensações mais estranhas e curiosas que o louro sentira até aquele momento. As mãos do moreno deslizaram por seus ombros e apertaram levemente sua cintura, levando pequenas ondas de eletricidade pelo corpo do Inspetor de Polícia.

Durante longos minutos o Guardião da Nuvem pertenceu somente àqueles lábios e as mãos grandes e quentes do Chefe dos Cavallone. Ele não brincou quando disse que tocaria cada pedacinho do corpo do louro. Alaudi tentou ao máximo permanecer imóvel e impassível, mas seu corpo o traiu sem o menor esforço. Ivan percorria lugares que nem o próprio Guardião da Nuvem havia tocado, e quando finalmente o moreno deslizou a ponta dos dedos por seu membro, o louro deixou escapar um gemido.

"Eu gosto da sua voz." O Chefe dos Cavallone falou baixo, encostando os lábios em um dos ouvidos de seu amante.

Alaudi tentou contra-argumentar e empurrar o homem à sua frente, mas as forças lhe faltaram. Seu corpo não se moveu, suas pernas continuaram no mesmo lugar e seus lábios gemeram novamente. O moreno os aproximou ainda mais e começou a masturbar ambas as ereções. Os movimentos que se iniciaram lentos ganharam um ritmo mais rápido quando as mãos do Guardião da Nuvem resolveram _ajudar_. Os dedos finos e delgados de Alaudi desceram pelo membro do moreno, sentindo o desejo que aquele homem tinha por ele. O segundo beijo roubou um pouco da atenção do louro, mas suas mãos não pararam até que o orgasmo chegasse para o Chefe dos Cavallone. O gemido rouco que escapou por seus lábios deixou o Guardião da Nuvem ainda mais excitado. O moreno permaneceu apenas respirando alto durante aqueles longos minutos, então ouvir aquela reação o surpreendeu. O Inspetor de Polícia encostou a testa no peito de seu amante, sem saber se deveria esperar ou terminar o que começou.

"Deixe-me ajudá-lo."

A voz do moreno saiu mais rouca do que anteriormente. Os lábios de Ivan desceram pelo pescoço de seu amante, mordiscando a pele na altura do ombro e descendo de maneira possessiva por seu peito e abdômen. O louro encostou-se ao azulejo azul claro, sentindo um fio de arrepio por causa do contraste na temperatura. Os lábios de Ivan tocaram seu membro e então seus lábios voltaram a gemer.  
>A sensação foi diferente e o Chefe dos Cavallone não precisou se empenhar muito para conseguir o que queria. Alaudi sentiu seus dedos entre os fios de cabelo do moreno, controlando-se para não puxá-los devido ao intenso prazer. Os olhos azuis se abaixaram, enxergando com dificuldade por causa do desejo e do vapor. O que os recebeu foram dois olhos cor de mel que pareciam sorrir com o que assistiam. E naquele rápido momento o Guardião da Nuvem sentiu o corpo tremer, anunciando o clímax.<p>

Alaudi mentiria se dissesse que aquela cena nunca lhe passou pela cabeça. Ivan já o visitara incontáveis vezes em seus sonhos mais íntimos, mas a realidade fora algo completamente diferente. O homem de seus sonhos desaparecia quando a razão retornava e a luxúria desaparecia, mas o Chefe dos Cavallone estava ali. A respiração em seu pescoço, as mãos que o ajudavam a permanecer em pé depois daquele intenso prazer, mas principalmente a sensação de segurança que o Guardião da Nuvem sentiu naqueles braços. Seus olhos se ergueram, e quando o moreno o encarou e esboçou um meio sorriso, o Inspetor de Polícia se perguntou o que havia feito em todos esses anos? Todo o tempo perdido, todas as poucas pessoas que passaram por sua vida de repente não significaram absolutamente nada. _Eu estou me perdendo nesse homem._

O louro subiu uma das mãos pelo peito de Ivan, trazendo-o para um longo beijo. A razão retornava pouco a pouco, mas havia uma parte em Alaudi que gostaria de permanecer um pouco mais ousado e fora de controle. O Chefe dos Cavallone não negou o gesto, mas foi responsável por encerrá-lo após alguns minutos.

"Vamos terminar o banho." O moreno esticou a mão e pegou uma esponja felpuda que estava ao lado dos sais de banho gregos. Seu rosto estava corado. "Nós podemos continuar depois do jantar."

O Guardião da Nuvem ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ele havia se esquecido da presunção de seu amante.

"Não me olhe assim. Eu sei que você quer _isso_ tanto quanto eu." Ivan virou o Inspetor de Polícia e passou delicadamente a esponja pelos ombros pálidos, mas que estava com uma coloração avermelhada por causa do vapor e dos beijos. "Eu mal posso esperar para tornar meus sonhos realidades." Os lábios do moreno mordiscaram levemente uma das orelhas do louro. "Você tem habitado minhas fantasias há muito tempo. Eu farei amor com você durante a noite inteira... Eu o tocarei aqui e ali, e aqui novamente..."

"Eu não quero saber." Alaudi respondeu sério, mas sua arrogância estava ali somente para esconder sua vergonha.

O Chefe dos Cavallone riu e fez mais um comentário sórdido, recebendo uma olhada feia por parte de seu amante. Era preciso muito mais do que belos olhos e um sorriso fácil para convencer o Guardião da Nuvem a permanecer no banho, mas o moreno tinha seus truques.  
>E durante os minutos que ainda ficou debaixo do chuveiro, o Inspetor de Polícia tentou a todo custo esconder sua felicidade por trás de seus comentários negativos.<p>

**x**

Francesco Cavallone estava esperando fielmente em seu lado direito da mesa. O herdeiro da Família conversava alegremente com Giuseppe quando Ivan e Alaudi adentraram a larga sala de jantar. O futuro braço direito endireitou-se melhor e fez uma polida reverência para as novas companhias. O garoto de cabelos castanhos não pareceu muito feliz por ter sua conversa interrompida, mas havia um alegre e sincero sorriso em seus lábios quando encarou Alaudi.

"Ivan."

A voz veio na direção do caminho que eles haviam acabado de percorrer.  
>Mário parou e encarou seu Chefe antes de estender um pequeno envelope azul. O Inspetor de Polícia apertou os olhos, sabendo exatamente de onde vinha aquela mensagem. Só havia uma pessoa na face da terra que utilizava a mesma cor para seus convites, e aquele selo contendo o grande e imponente "V".<p>

"Obrigado, Mário. Gostaria de se juntar a nós para o jantar? Eu estava prestes a convidar Giuseppe."

"Não, obrigado."

O homem de cabelos ruivos declinou o convite e retirou-se sem oferecer a Alaudi um segundo olhar. O louro não diria que aquilo o deixou incomodado, muito pelo contrário. Olhar para Mário significava lembrar-se de seu interesse _perverso_ pelo _puro_ Giulio, e ele jamais permitiria que um homem como aquele colocasse as mãos em seu amigo de infância.  
>Giuseppe também teria rejeitado o convite, mas Francesco possuía um poder incrível de persuasão: dois grandes e belos olhos cor de mel que eram capazes de conquistar tudo e todos. O pobre subordinado de cabelos longos e louros resignou-se e sentou-se ao lado de seu futuro Chefe, pedindo quantas licenças eram possíveis de se ouvir. Alaudi acomodou-se do lado esquerdo do moreno, e estranhamente aquele local lhe parecia extremamente natural.<p>

O jantar daquela noite seria basicamente carne branca e saladas. O Chefe dos Cavallone não havia ficado nada feliz ao descobrir que na sua ausência o filho praticamente tinha todas as regalias possíveis, e isso incluía qualquer tipo de comida e horários divergentes de dormir. O louro ouviu através de Giuseppe que Ivan conversou seriamente com Francesco sobre o assunto, e o garoto prometeu que agiria de maneira diferente. O resultado da conversa pareceu realmente ter sido proveitoso. Quando o Inspetor de Polícia não podia visitar o garoto, ele recebia um relatório completo do futuro braço direito. Giuseppe parecia extremamente feliz em relatar os passos de seu pequeno Chefe, e o louro não conseguia ignorar a dedicação e preocupação que o rapaz sentia por Francesco. _Ele vai ser um excelente braço direito. _O pensamento o fez engolir o pedaço de tomate sem mastigar. Pensar em Giuseppe às vezes o levava a pensar em Mário e aquele sim era um problema.

O Inspetor de Polícia permaneceu por cerca de meia hora na sala de jantar. A sobremesa seria sorvete, e até mesmo o Chefe dos Cavallone não seria cruel o suficiente para negar aquele tipo de delícia para o filho. O garoto pareceu radiante, mas aceitou somente metade do que lhe foi oferecido. Alaudi serviu-se de uma pequena porção, encarando a taça, mas sem prestar realmente atenção. Sua mente estava afastada, presa dentro do quarto do moreno, imaginando se os dois finalmente teriam uma noite completa. Os beijos, os toques e as carícias... ele não estava insatisfeito. Entretanto, uma parte do Guardião da Nuvem queria saber o que vinha depois... Imaginar como seria estar tão envolvido com o Chefe dos Cavallone que ambos pareceriam apenas uma única pessoa.

O pensamento levou a cor vermelha as bochechas do louro. O sorvete desceu por sua garganta e ele limpou o canto da boca, erguendo finalmente os olhos para os presentes. Francesco comentava com Giuseppe sobre o sabor do sorvete e dizia que seu futuro braço direito deveria se servir de um pouco mais se estivesse com vontade. O rapaz de trança agradeceu, mas respondeu que estava plenamente satisfeito. O Inspetor de Polícia desviou o olhar, engolindo seco ao encarar a expressão no rosto do quarto elemento sentado à mesa. O moreno o olhava com uma mistura de presunção e sensualidade. Algo nos olhos claros e na maneira como sua língua lambeu o canto de sua boca fizeram com que Alaudi sentisse o rosto ainda mais corado, lembrando-se da cena no banho. O Chefe dos Cavallone riu ao notar a reação deu seu amante, e o louro odiou-se mentalmente por não ser capaz de disfarçar melhor suas reações.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>P.s: O próximo capítulo da fanfic será postado apenas no dia 0101/2012. Semana que vem é D18 Day e na semana seguinte o Natal, então postarei os especiais. Espero que entendam :)**


	7. VII

**VII**

O beijo que roubou os lábios do Inspetor de Polícia começou no final do corredor e continuou até que a porta do quarto fosse fechada e trancada. O Guardião da Nuvem sentiu quando suas costas bateram levemente na madeira, e na forma como o corpo de Ivan o pressionava. O gosto de vinho misturava-se ao desejo de ambos, e Alaudi não acreditava que estivesse tão ansioso para o que aconteceria naquele quarto. A espera parecia ter sido injusta, ainda mais se fosse levado em conta o quanto o Chefe dos Cavallone parecia desejá-lo. As mãos do moreno estavam firmes na cintura do louro, garantindo que o corpo de seu amante estivesse bem próximo. O Inspetor de Polícia conseguia sentir exatamente a intensidade do desejo do homem em seus braços, e seria difícil saber qual dos dois parecia mais excitado.

Ivan interrompeu o beijo, puxando Alaudi pela mão e caminhando na direção da cama. Havia um largo e brincalhão sorriso em seus lábios, como se ele estivesse se divertindo com a situação. O Guardião da Nuvem sentiu-se mais aliviado ao sentar na cama. Seu coração batia rápido e aquela cena o fez recordar-se de um dos sonhos que tivera com o Chefe dos Cavallone. Em seu sonho, seu corpo não o obedecia, e ele acabou fazendo coisas que normalmente não teria coragem. Entretanto, a realidade estava bem diante de seus olhos e o louro não sabia se conseguiria ter o autocontrole que pensava. O moreno apoiou um dos joelhos sobre a cama, aproximando-se do Inspetor de Polícia. Alaudi não sabia para qual direção deveria olhar. Seus olhos queriam manter a altura dos olhos cor de mel que o encaravam, mas as tatuagens que começavam no pescoço de Ivan roubavam um pouco da atenção. Os dois primeiros botões da camisa branca estavam abertos, deixando à mostra um pedaço da pele. E foi ali, naquele exato momento, que o Guardião da Nuvem percebeu que não era totalmente dono de si.

Uma de suas mãos subiu pelo peito do Chefe dos Cavallone, desabotoando o restante dos botões. O moreno não pareceu se importar com aquela ousada atitude. A peça de roupa foi aberta, e o louro tocou as tatuagens que decoravam aquela área. Ivan sorriu com o gesto e apoiou outro joelho sobre a cama, posicionando-se entre as pernas de seu amante. Suas mãos ajudaram a camisa a deslizar pelos ombros e Alaudi sabia que aquele gesto havia sido feito propositalmente. Com o caminho livre e disponível diante de seus olhos, não havia como evitar.

A pele estava quente embaixo dos dedos delgados do Inspetor de Polícia. Os desenhos formavam um charmoso contraste, e ele sabia exatamente onde eles terminavam. Ele imaginou como Ivan as havia feito, quantas horas ele permaneceu deitado, o peito nu (e outras partes...) enquanto outra pessoa o tocava. Aquele pensamento deixou Alaudi levemente contrariado. Seus dedos começaram a desabotoar de maneira aborrecida a calça negra que o Chefe dos Cavallone vestia. A ideia de que outras pessoas também sabiam onde terminava a tatuagem do moreno o deixou irritado... não, a palavra correta seria _enciumado_.

"O que houve?" Ivan levou uma das mãos até o queixo de seu amante, fazendo com que ele o encarasse. O Inspetor de Polícia parou de repente o que fazia e aquilo o preocupou. "Se está pensando em Francesco, deixei ordens explícitas para que Giuseppe não o deixasse sair do quarto. Esta noite _ninguém_ irá nos atrapalhar, Alaudi."

O louro desviou os olhos, sentindo-se constrangido. Em seus sonhos íntimos não havia muita conversa. As palavras do Chefe dos Cavallone o deixavam inibido, e ele agradeceu mentalmente quando o moreno o deitou na cama e tomou a iniciativa. Os botões da camisa do Guardião da Nuvem foram abertos, e o simples toque da mão de Ivan em seu peito o fez gemer baixo. A cena do banheiro fora apenas a entrada, ele sabia. Os lábios do Chefe dos Cavallone sorriram antes de beijar o louro, fazendo com que seu amante se acalmasse. Alaudi fechou lentamente os olhos, deixando que suas mãos subissem pelos braços e ombros daquele homem.

O beijo trouxe a segurança e afastou os pensamentos desnecessários da mente do Inspetor de Polícia. A proximidade e o contato entre as peles fizeram com que o clima se tornasse mais quente. Os lábios moviam-se com mais pressa e uma das mãos de Ivan encontrou fácil acesso dentro da calça que o Guardião da Nuvem vestia. A reação foi instantânea. Alaudi arqueou levemente as costas e gemeu entre o beijo. Os lábios de Ivan desceram por seu pescoço, mordendo e deixando marcas vermelhas pela pele branca. A primeira parada foram os ombros do louro, seguido pelo peitoral. O Inspetor de Polícia sabia que era fraco quando o assunto era prazer e seu amante parecia entender isso melhor do que ninguém. Durante aquelas semanas eles não permaneceram _somente_ trocando beijos inocentes. A primeira vez que o Chefe dos Cavallone ousou em seus toques, Alaudi pensou que morreria de vergonha. Seus gemidos foram altos e seu orgasmo chegou em segundos. Ivan sabia exatamente onde deveria tocar e morder e beijar. O problema era que o corpo inteiro do louro era sensível àquele homem.

Os mamilos do Guardião da Nuvem receberam longos minutos de atenção. A calça do louro havia sido retirada, e o Chefe dos Cavallone mordiscava aquela região enquanto masturbava seu amante. O Inspetor de Polícia mordia as costas de uma das mãos, tentando ao máximo controlar suas reações. Entretanto, assim que sentiu que os beijos do moreno desciam por seu abdômen, a resolução de Alaudi tremeu. Ele sabia melhor do que ninguém que em poucos segundos seu autocontrole desapareceria.

"Mova sua mão para o travesseiro, Alaudi." A voz de Ivan era baixa e rouca. O Inspetor de Polícia abriu os olhos e ergueu a cabeça, corando violentamente ao ver o meio sorriso que o Chefe dos Cavallone tinha nos lábios enquanto beijava _aquela_ região. "Você vai encontrar um frasco pequeno embaixo do meu travesseiro."

O louro demorou alguns segundos para conseguir processar aquela informação. As palavras pareceram não fazer muito sentido, mas quando sua mão sentiu o vidro, ele entendeu o recado. A língua de Ivan subia e descia em uma velocidade torturante pelo membro do louro, fazendo-o gemer alto. Quando o frasco foi aberto, Alaudi ergueu novamente a cabeça ao sentir o cheiro de algo doce e suave. _Baunilha talvez?_ Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram e ele se perguntou o que o moreno faria com aquilo. A resposta para sua ingênua pergunta foi respondida com um olhar. Os olhos cor de mel se abriram, e o Chefe dos Cavallone colocou toda a extensão da ereção do Guardião da Nuvem em sua boca. Ver aquela cena fora um erro. O desejo começava a subir à cabeça do louro.

"Isso vai ser desconfortável, então peço que me diga se a dor for mais do que você pode suportar."

A voz do moreno chegou baixa aos ouvidos de Alaudi. Ele sentiu suas pernas serem levemente afastadas, e se o estímulo em seu baixo ventre não o estivesse levando à loucura, o Inspetor de Polícia teria percebido o que estava para acontecer. Porém, seu corpo foi o responsável por avisá-lo.  
>A sensação de algo o invadindo fez o Guardião da Nuvem prender a respiração por um momento. Ele sabia que teria de relaxar, mas a ideia de que era Ivan quem o tocava em um local tão íntimo o deixou rubro. Os olhos azuis se abriram e seus lábios deixaram escapar um gemido totalmente diferente dos outros. Os beijos do Chefe dos Cavallone retornaram ao seu membro, e aquele duplo estímulo era mais do que o louro poderia suportar.<p>

Quando um segundo dedo do moreno pediu passagem, o resto de razão que Alaudi poderia ter desapareceu. Sozinho, em sua casa e com sua solidão, o Guardião da Nuvem perdeu as contas de quantas vezes fantasiou com aquele homem, seus belos olhos e seu sorriso charmoso. Durante aquelas noites o louro explorou seu corpo, tocando-se em regiões que até aquele momento pareceram desconhecidas. E em todos aqueles instantes ele se perguntou como seria a realidade... como seria ter as mãos e os lábios daquele homem acariciando-o, apertando-o e provando-o. A realidade, como o próprio Inspetor de Polícia sentia, era algo completamente diferente.

O orgasmo do louro chegou quando o terceiro dedo de Ivan o penetrou. O gemido que ecoou pelo quarto faria com que Alaudi se envergonhasse posteriormente, mas naquele momento pudor e timidez eram as últimas coisas que passavam por sua mente. O lençol vermelho da roupa de cama foi apertado, e o moreno aproveitou que seu amante estava fora de foco para se livrar de sua própria calça e roupa de baixo.

"Desculpe Alaudi, mas eu não consigo mais esperar."

Havia certo desespero no tom de voz de Ivan. O Guardião da Nuvem abriu os olhos e juntou o restante da força que ainda possuía para se virar. Seu rosto afundou-se no travesseiro macio e seus joelhos trêmulos seriam responsáveis pelo apoio do corpo. Ele sabia o que viria em seguida, e encarar o Chefe dos Cavallone estava fora de cogitação, pelo menos por enquanto.

O moreno não perdeu tempo. Uma de suas mãos segurou a fina cintura do Inspetor de Polícia, enquanto a outra guiava sua ereção na direção da entrada de seu amante. O louro apertou o travesseiro com mais força, abafando um gemido ao sentir-se penetrado. A impressão era completamente diferente, e quanto mais Ivan o invadia, mais difícil era saber qual sensação era mais evidente: a dor ou o prazer. Quando um gemido baixo escapou pelos lábios do Chefe dos Cavallone, Alaudi soube que a pior parte havia passado. As duas mãos do moreno passaram a segurar a cintura do homem que estava por baixo, e Ivan retirou-se quase por completo, penetrando-o novamente, mas com um pouco mais de força. O Chefe dos Cavallone repetiu a ação por mais algumas vezes, até sentir que o corpo do Guardião da Nuvem havia se acostumado à invasão. Porém, foi somente quando um gemido extremamente erótico escapou pelos lábios de seu amante, que o moreno pôde finalmente mover-se como queria.

O Inspetor de Polícia empurrou o travesseiro que estava em seu rosto, apoiando a testa no colchão. Seus cotovelos ajudavam a manter o corpo naquela posição, e seus lábios não sabiam proferir nenhum som que não fossem gemidos e palavras desconexas. Suas mãos agarraram com força a colcha rubra. Os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos, e era muito difícil para Alaudi manter o corpo imóvel. Ivan o penetrava com força, mas em um ritmo lento. A cada estocada o Guardião da Nuvem sentia que acabaria desmaiando de prazer. Sua ereção retornara, e ele podia sentir que acabaria atingindo o clímax sem nenhum outro tipo de estímulo. O quarto estava cheio de gemidos e suspiros. As mãos do Chefe dos Cavallone subiam e desciam pelas costas de seu amante, apertando e sentindo a pele pálida. Em determinado momento o moreno aumentou o ritmo e foi então que o louro entendeu que Ivan esteve se controlando o tempo todo.

O orgasmo do moreno chegou primeiro dessa vez. Alaudi tremeu ao sentir o clímax de seu amante dentro dele, mas seus pensamentos teriam de esperar. Uma de suas mãos passou a masturbar sua ereção, e em poucos segundos seu orgasmo pintou a colcha vermelha. Seus joelhos vacilaram, e ele não se importou com a bagunça que provavelmente estava a cama e ele mesmo. O moreno inclinou-se sobre ele, beijando delicadamente a orelha direita e a nuca do homem que estava por baixo. O Chefe dos Cavallone retirou-se de dentro dele com certeza gentileza, virando-o com delicadeza e fazendo com que os dois se encarassem.

Foi naquele exato momento que o Guardião da Nuvem soube que nunca havia realmente feito sexo em sua vida. Suas experiências passadas nunca chegariam àquele nível de intimidade e satisfação. Uma de suas mãos tocou os cabelos negros e úmidos de seu amante. Os olhos cor de mel estavam semicerrados e brilhantes. O tolo e charmoso meio sorriso havia se transformado em algo largo e satisfeito. E ao ver-se refletido naqueles olhos, Alaudi sentiu uma ponta de tristeza e de alegria. Tristeza por ter demorado tanto tempo para estar naqueles braços, e alegria por ter tido a oportunidade de conhecer Ivan. A ideia de passar por aquela vida sem cruzar o caminho daquele homem de repente pareceu impossível.

"Eu lhe darei alguns minutos." O Chefe dos Cavallone depositou curtos e delicados beijos nos lábios do louro.

O Inspetor de Polícia franziu a testa.

"Porque nós vamos continuar, mas dessa vez eu quero vê-lo."

O Guardião da Nuvem tentou não corar, mas foi impossível. A risada baixa e abafada do Chefe dos Cavallone não ajudou, e percebendo que a única maneira de calar a boca daquele homem seria distraí-lo, Alaudi o puxou pelo pescoço, beijando-o com euforia. O sorriso desapareceu aos poucos, e em segundos os dois estavam novamente um nos braços do outro. Os corpos úmidos se apertaram e se esfregaram, até que permanecer naquela posição não foi suficiente. Ivan pegou o travesseiro que o louro havia afastado, colocando-o embaixo do quadril de seu amante e deixando-o um pouco mais alto. O Inspetor de Polícia afastou as pernas por livre e espontânea vontade, recebendo do moreno um sorriso de aprovação como resposta. A cabeça de Alaudi inclinou-se levemente para trás quando o moreno o penetrou, e ao contrário da primeira vez, Ivan iniciou os movimentos em um ritmo rápido.

As expectativas do Guardião da Nuvem foram atingidas naquela noite. A segunda vez foi mais intensa do que a primeira e Ivan foi bem menos cuidadoso. O louro não se importou com as estocadas fortes e o ritmo que o fizeram perder a razão durante todo o tempo. O segundo orgasmo chegou praticamente no mesmo instante para os dois, encerrando aquela primeira noite. Longos e demorados beijos embalaram os amantes durante alguns minutos, até Alaudi sentir o cansaço dominar seu corpo. E a última coisa que ele viu antes de seus olhos se fecharem foi seu reflexo nos olhos cor de mel. Ele estava feliz. Genuinamente feliz.

**X**

Ninguém havia comunicado ao Inspetor de Polícia sobre o _depois_. Ivan nunca lhe disse que no dia seguinte ele mal conseguiria se mover e teria de passar boa parte do tempo praticamente deitado e em repouso. O Guardião da Nuvem só percebeu tal fato ao acordar na manhã seguinte. O quarto estava levemente escuro de um lado por causa das cortinas, mas do outro lado havia luz. O moreno estava sentado atrás de sua mesa, e o Inspetor de Polícia coçou os olhos para vê-lo melhor.

"Como se sente?" A voz do Chefe dos Cavallone fez o coração de Alaudi bater mais rápido. Ele estava vestindo apenas a parte de cima de seu pijama, e a consciência de sua nudez, ou melhor, os _motivos_ por trás de sua nudez levaram a cor rubra ao seu rosto pálido. "Consegue se levantar?"

A pergunta pareceu ridícula e sem propósito, mas o louro compreenderia no minuto seguinte que ela fazia muito sentido. Seus pés encostaram no fofo tapete creme, mas assim que fez menção de se levantar, suas pernas simplesmente não obedeceram. A queda que era praticamente iminente foi evitada por dois braços fortes e protetores. Ivan estava ajoelhado ao pé da cama, segurando seu amante e evitando que ele caísse.

"Por isso perguntei como você se sentia." A voz do Chefe dos Cavallone soou carinhosa. Ele ajudou Alaudi a voltar para cama e o cobriu. "Por hora é melhor que descanse um pouco mais. Eu vou preparar a banheira e trarei o café para que você tome no quarto. Não há necessidade para descer."

"Você diz isso porque consegue ficar em pé." O louro tentou não se aborrecer. Ele sabia melhor do que ninguém que não havia motivos para culpar seu amante, mas a raiva conseguia ser maior. A vergonha ao recordar-se da noite anterior começava a perturbá-lo.

"Você irá se acostumar." Ivan sentou-se na beirada da cama e sorriu. O olhar que recebeu do Guardião da Nuvem o fez rir baixo. "Nós teremos tempo de sobra para praticarmos, então não se preocupe."

"Eu não planejo repetir a noite anterior, então não crie esperanças absurdas."

As palavras saíram com desdém, mas não receberam resposta. O moreno apenas afagou o cabelo louro e bagunçado, ficando de pé e seguindo para o banheiro. O Inspetor de Polícia voltou a se deitar, cobrindo-se por inteiro e permitindo-se corar o quanto gostaria já que não poderia ser visto.

Naquela manhã o Guardião da Nuvem restringiu seus movimentos ao segundo andar. O banho havia sido uma excelente ideia, e ele se sentiu uma criança dentro da larga banheira de mármore. Havia bolhas e espumas por todos os lados, mas em determinado momento ele decidiu que era hora de voltar ao quarto. O largo banheiro estava solitário demais, e a pessoa que ele gostaria de ver havia lhe dado a privacidade que ele precisava, mas por incrível que parecesse ficar longe de Ivan naqueles curtos vinte minutos foi doloroso. Francesco estava no quarto quando o louro retornou vestindo uma nova troca (inteira) de pijamas, e o garoto possuía uma expressão triste e preocupada. O Chefe dos Cavallone havia dito ao filho que Alaudi estava se sentindo indisposto, então o garoto de cabelos castanhos trouxe seus bichos de pelúcia favoritos e os colocou sobre a cama, prometendo que isso faria com que seu amigo voltasse a se sentir melhor.

"Eu não vou perturbá-lo, Alaudi. E-Espero que melhore logo."

Havia certa resignação naquelas palavras e o Inspetor de Polícia agradeceu a preocupação, mas disse que não via problemas em tê-lo como companhia. O moreno concordou com aquele comentário e incentivou Francesco a fazer companhia ao louro, já que ele teria de lidar com algumas coisas durante o dia. O futuro herdeiro dos Cavallone sorriu satisfeito, arrastando-se sobre a cama. Ivan lançou um meio sorriso na direção de seu amante antes de sair, e Alaudi fingiu não sentir-se feliz com aquilo. _Nós apenas dividimos a mesma cama por uma noite e eu estou agindo como uma mulher idiota e apaixonada._

O garoto de cabelos castanhos foi a companhia do Guardião da Nuvem naquela manhã. No início da tarde o Inspetor de Polícia já estava se sentindo melhor, e resolveu almoçar na sala de jantar. Ivan se juntou a eles no meio da refeição, e naquele curto momento o louro avistou Mário. O homem lançou um carregado olhar ao deixar o cômodo e Giuseppe desculpou-se antes de seguir o irmão. A refeição transcorreu calmamente, e o Chefe dos Cavallone anunciou que acreditava estar livre e que poderia passar à tarde com Francesco e Alaudi. O pequenino comentou que estava praticando a escrita, e havia certo orgulho na maneira como ele disse que conseguia ler livros grandes e "sem figuras."

A sobremesa foi servida, e quando não havia mais motivos para permanecer naquela parte da casa, os três deixaram a sala de jantar. Mário esperava por Ivan do lado de fora, e assim que avistou o homem, Alaudi sentiu o almoço girar em seu estômago. O braço direito dos Cavallone pareceu ter sentido o mesmo. Os olhares trocados pelos dois fizeram o moreno sorrir, sabendo que aquela era sua reação máxima. Se ele gargalhasse seu melhor amigo e seu amante provavelmente não o perdoariam.

"Deixei os papéis no escritório. Não demore, Ivan." O ruivo bagunçou o cabelo de Francesco com as duas mãos, deixando o garoto completamente descabelado. "Por que não vai bolinar Giuseppe no jardim? Seu pai precisa terminar o trabalho."

"O que Peppe está fazendo?" O pequeno não pareceu ficar chateado, seguindo Mário até a saída da mansão.

"Você pode fazer companhia a eles se quiser. Eu estou um pouco atarefado, sinto muito." O Chefe dos Cavallone tinha uma expressão um pouco triste. Seus olhos pediam desculpas.

"Não, obrigado." O Inspetor de Polícia respondeu no mesmo instante. Se ele ficasse no mesmo local que o ruivo as coisas poderiam ficar complicadas. "Eu procurarei algo para ler na biblioteca."

A busca na vasta biblioteca dos Cavallone foi uma tarefa árdua. O louro não sabia ao certo por onde deveria começar, mas não demorou muito tempo para entender como o local fora organizado. Havia uma lista de livros em cima da mesa, e cada estante estava reservada para uma letra. A escolha do Guardião da Nuvem naquele dia foi um ensaio de um escritor francês, e ele seguiu para o escritório ao lado. O moreno ergueu os olhos ao vê-lo entrar, esboçando um sorriso ocupado. Sua mesa possuía duas pilhas de papéis, uma em cada extremidade, e não importasse de qual ângulo olhasse, o louro sabia que seu amante estaria ocupado por um bom tempo.

O Inspetor de Polícia sentou-se em um dos lados do sofá, de frente à lareira, e se pôs a ler. Seus conhecimentos da língua francesa não eram exatos, e ele escolhera propositalmente o livro. Há algum tempo ele havia decidido voltar a estudar a língua, mas nunca encontrava tempo ou oportunidade. Inicialmente as palavras fizeram pouco sentido, mas após cerca de dez minutos ele já conseguia entender o que lia. O enredo o prendeu por mais algum tempo, mas era difícil se concentrar. Seus olhos erguiam-se com frequência, encarando Ivan e seu trabalho. A noite passada brotou em sua mente em determinado momento, fazendo-o corar levemente, voltando à atenção para o livro. Porém, mesmo que estivesse enxergando as letras, o que seus olhos viam eram os braços e lábios do Chefe dos Cavallone.

"Gostando?" O Guardião da Nuvem ergueu os olhos, ficando surpreso ao ver Ivan sentado ao seu lado. _Eu nem o vi se aproximar. Minha mente estava longe._

"É interessante." O louro fechou o livro. "Seu trabalho?" As pilhas continuavam intocadas sobre a mesa.

"Eu terei o restante da semana para terminar. Assinei apenas o que era importante. Sou todo seu!" A maneira como aquelas palavras foram ditas fez Alaudi quase rir. Ele tinha certeza de que o homem ao seu lado falava sério.

"Eu não quero, obrigado." A resposta saiu natural, mas não foi sincera. Por dentro o Inspetor de Polícia concordava com o comentário. _Ele é meu... todo meu._

"Eu adiei minha viagem, então ficarei na cidade por mais duas semanas. Adoraria se pudesse nos visitar novamente no próximo fim de semana." O moreno não pareceu levar a sério a resposta de seu amante. "Posso pedir que fique mais uma noite? Eu pedirei que o levem até o centro amanhã pela manhã."

O Inspetor de Polícia gostaria de dizer que não haveria problemas, pois seu trabalho estava adiantado e os últimos casos recebidos não eram urgentes ou extremamente importantes, porém, tudo o que ele conseguiu fazer foi menear a cabeça. Ivan pareceu satisfeito com a resposta, erguendo a mão e tocando nos cabelos de seu amante. O toque fez com que Alaudi se arrepiasse, percebendo o quão suscetível ele se tornara. Os dedos do moreno desceram por seu rosto, mapeando o contorno de seu maxilar e terminando na altura do queixo. Ivan inclinou o corpo, erguendo um pouco o rosto do louro e permitindo que seus lábios se encontrassem.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que os dois se beijaram depois do ocorrido na noite passada. O Inspetor de Polícia apertou o livro em suas mãos, fechando os olhos e permitindo-se ser beijado. O beijou foi demorado e profundo. Alaudi conhecia muito bem os lábios de Ivan e as reações que eles lhe causavam, mas havia algo diferente. Seu corpo reagia com mais intensidade, e havia uma parte que parecia reconhecer aquele homem. Suas mãos subiram pelo peito do Chefe dos Cavallone, apertando a fina camisa branca e sentindo o calor da pele. O moreno aproximou-se, passando as pernas do Guardião da Nuvem sobre as suas, enquanto uma de suas mãos descia até a nuca de seu amante, mantendo os rostos ainda mais próximos. Quando o louro fez menção de inclinar-se um pouco sobre o moreno, Ivan interrompeu o beijo, passando a ponta dos dedos pelos lábios rosados de Alaudi.

"Você não está totalmente recuperado e se continuarmos eu não vou conseguir parar." A voz do Chefe dos Cavallone soou próxima e rouca. Havia um estranho e perigoso brilho em seus olhos cor de mel e naquele momento o louro sabia que aquele homem não mentia.

O Inspetor de Polícia manteve o olhar fixo, ponderando suas opções. Seu corpo endireitou-se no sofá e ele ficou em pé, segurando firmemente o livro em suas mãos.

"Beije-me novamente quando estivermos no quarto." O Guardião da Nuvem lançou um rápido olhar para seu amante antes de sair do escritório. Assim que a porta foi fechada, Alaudi respirou fundo e corou. Ele precisaria de um romance maior para se entreter até o anoitecer ou acabaria se deixando levar por seus desejos.

**X**

Ivan beijou o louro novamente naquela noite, e o Inspetor de Polícia entendeu porque o moreno apenas riu quando ele dissera naquela manhã sobre "nunca mais repetir a noite passada." O corpo de Alaudi não estava recuperado, mas foi impossível se controlar quando o Chefe dos Cavallone o seduziu de maneira tão injusta. Sorriso, olhares, convites... qualquer gesto feito pelo moreno conseguia um tipo de reação por parte do louro. No final ele acabou cedendo, e Ivan o tratou com muito mais delicadeza do que a noite anterior. Os movimentos foram vagarosos, mas intensos. As carícias não possuíram pressa, como se eles pudessem passar o restante da vida em cima daquela cama. Os gemidos se misturaram, assim como seus corpos e seus corações. O Guardião da Nuvem respirou exausto após seu orgasmo, sentindo o corpo extremamente cansado.

O moreno arrastou-se para o lado, perguntando várias vezes como ele se sentia. O excesso de zelo acabou irritando levemente Alaudi, que lançou um olhar frio e carregado de significados. O Chefe dos Cavallone desculpou-se pela última vez antes de trazer seu amante para um gentil abraço. O Inspetor de Polícia fechou os olhos, tendo certeza de que conseguiria dormir tranquilamente naquela posição. Ali, nos braços da pessoa que ele amava, sentindo-se protegido e desejado... definitivamente não havia lugar melhor.

E ele dormiu.  
>Naquela noite, após semanas, Alaudi teve novamente o <em>sonho<em>. O salão com piso xadrez apareceu diante de seus olhos, mas ao contrário das outras vezes, não foi preciso caminhar para encontrar as portas. As duas estavam ali, bem em frente. O Guardião da Nuvem deu um passo em suas direções, e as encarou. Por um longo tempo aquele estranho e misterioso sonho se repetia. A mesma escolha. A mesma porta. O mesmo fim.  
>Não... aquela seria a última vez, ele sabia. Aquele seria o último sonho.<p>

O louro deu mais um passo à frente, ficando no limiar das duas portas. Os olhos azuis olharam primeiramente para a direita e depois para a esquerda. _Por noites estas portas me assombraram, mas é hora de dar adeus a esse sonho_. O Inspetor de Polícia sentia-se tranquilo, como se depois de todo aquele tenho ele houvesse obtido conhecimento relevante o suficiente para deixá-lo mais sábio.

"Você está ai, não está?" A voz de Alaudi soou alta e distinta. Passos foram ouvidos vindo de algum lugar, até que alguém parou ao seu lado.

"Sempre." Ivan vestia um sobretudo creme e parecia muito bem vestido para um simples sonho.

O Guardião da Nuvem esticou levemente a mão, entrelaçando-a a de seu amante. Seus pés moveram-se mais um passo à frente e sua mão esquerda esticou-se na direção da porta da direita.

"Tem certeza?" A voz do Chefe dos Cavallone soou brincalhona. "Você nunca saberá o que existe atrás da porta esquerda. Este é o último sonho."

Alaudi sentiu a maçaneta dourada entre seus dedos.

"As portas nunca foram o enigma, não?" O louro virou o rosto na direção do moreno. "Ambas as portas levam ao mesmo lugar. O problema estava em mim. Eu as cruzava sozinho. Eu não farei isso dessa vez."

O Inspetor de Polícia apertou um pouco mais a mão de Ivan, recebendo um largo sorriso como resposta.  
>A porta da direita foi aberta e os dois homens caminharam lado a lado, atravessando-a ao mesmo tempo.<p>

**X**

Os olhos azuis se entreabriram. O Guardião da Nuvem sentia as bochechas úmidas, e uma de suas mãos enxugou seus olhos chorosos. Ele não sabia por que acordara daquela maneira. Seu peito estava leve, e ele não se recordava do que estivera sonhando. A luz que vinha do jardim passava por uma pequena fresta na grossa cortina, iluminando o suficiente para que Alaudi pudesse enxergar o necessário. O moreno dormia profundamente ao seu lado, e ao vê-lo ali, tão próximo e desprotegido, o Inspetor de Polícia sentiu-se mais calmo. Seu corpo virou-se e uma de suas mãos acariciou o belo rosto de Ivan, sentindo a pele quente. Por longos minutos o louro não fez nada além de admirar seu amante dormir. A estranha sensação em seu peito havia desaparecido, e ele lutava contra o sono. Em poucas horas o dia nasceria, e então ele teria de retornar ao seu trabalho. O fim de semana pareceria um sonho, uma lembrança, e a espera pelo próximo encontro seria torturante, cruel e solitária.

Alaudi nunca havia se sentido daquela forma. Ele não sabia o que era esperar. Ele não conhecia a ansiedade dos amantes, e não compreendia que suas lágrimas eram parte da saudade antecipada. O moreno moveu-se na cama, abraçando o corpo magro do Guardião da Nuvem inconscientemente. O nome do louro escapou pelos lábios do Chefe dos Cavallone e o Inspetor de Polícia esboçou um meio sorriso, fechando os olhos e decidindo render-se ao sono. Aquele não seria um adeus, apenas um breve "até logo".  
>Ele sabia que a partir daquele dia, ele e Ivan sempre andariam lado a lado pelo mesmo caminho.<p>

_Continua..._


	8. VIII

**VIII**

"Você deveria conhecer meu Guardião da Nuvem, Ivan. O nome dele é Alaudi. Ele é uma pessoa extremamente peculiar." Giotto pousou a xícara sobre a mesinha de centro. Sua voz soava divertida. "Ele trabalha como Inspetor de Polícia e está na maioria das vezes de cara fechada, mas eu sei que no fundo... _bem_ no fundo ele é uma boa pessoa."

"É mesmo? Então eu adoraria conhecer essa pessoa."

O Chefe dos Cavallone abriu os olhos. Seus lábios haviam acabado de murmurar o "conhecer essa pessoa", mas tudo o que ele enxergava era o teto branco na direção de seus olhos. A voz de Giotto e suas palavras ecoaram na mente do moreno como resquícios de um sonho que ele não se recordava muito bem. _Mas eu conheço aquelas palavras. Eu as ouvi na primeira vez que Giotto mencionou Alaudi. Ele estava extasiado por ter encontrado alguém para ocupar o cargo de Guardião da Nuvem._

Ivan retirou uma mecha de cabelo de cima de seus olhos, soltando um longo suspiro. Aquela conversa havia acontecido há quase dois anos, mas ele se lembrava nitidamente da maneira como se sentiu levemente incomodado com o nome daquele homem. _Eu era outra pessoa naquele tempo. O _eu_ daquela época só queria saber quem poderia ser capaz de despertar algum interesse no Chefe dos Vongola. Eu só queria vê-lo por capricho. _ O Chefe dos Cavallone virou levemente o rosto ao sentir algo se mexer ao seu lado. A pessoa dormia profundamente, totalmente encoberta pela grossa manta vermelha, deixando apenas os cabelos louros como evidência de que era uma pessoa e não um monte de travesseiros. Aquela visão fez o moreno sorrir de orelha a orelha, virando-se melhor e abraçando seu amante por trás. Alaudi moveu-se um pouco, preguiçoso e sonolento.

As mãos de Ivan sentiram o tecido da camisa de flanela que o Inspetor de Polícia vestia. _Minha camisa. Ele fica adorável quando veste minhas roupas. _ Os toques desceram até a cintura, sentindo o começo da roupa de baixo. Por decisão do Guardião da Nuvem eles não dormiam nus. Aquela conversa havia surgido em uma manhã de sábado há cerca de duas semanas. O Chefe dos Cavallone se esquecera de trancar a porta e Francesco adentrou silenciosamente, feito um gato, acordando-os com uma tempestuosa briga de travesseiros. O problema foi que quando os três desceram para o café, o futuro herdeiro simplesmente disse para Giuseppe, em alto e bom tom, que a partir daquele dia ele dormiria nu. As palavras exatas foram: "A partir de hoje dormirei sem roupas, Peppe. Porque é assim que Papà e Alaudi dormem então eu seguirei o exemplo." A expressão do Inspetor de Polícia dificilmente sairia da mente do moreno. Os olhos azuis o perfuraram, fazendo-o sentir até mesmo frio, tamanho o desdém. Giuseppe corou e tentou persuadir o garoto de cabelos castanhos, mas Mário riu alto e olhou diretamente para o Guardião da Nuvem e naquele momento Ivan soube que era um homem morto.

"Então vocês dormem nus? Talvez todos devessem dormir assim a partir de agora. Grande ideia, Francis." O ruivo não deixou passar a oportunidade.

O comentário foi seguido de outra risada, e mesmo após a saída dos dois braços direitos o clima não melhorou. O louro não tocou na comida, e quando os dois retornaram ao quarto, o Chefe dos Cavallone entrou em uma longa e passional discussão, que resultou na ideia (entenda-se "obrigação") de não dormirem nus. _Eu poderia trancar a porta toda noite_, o moreno afundou o nariz nos cabelos de seu amante. Ele podia sentir seu corpo responder àquela proximidade, e sabia muito bem que Alaudi não acordaria para lhe oferecer um pouco de _ação_ matinal. _Ele cheira tão bem. Eu quero possuí-lo nesse exato momento. _

O Guardião da Nuvem moveu-se levemente e Ivan percebeu que precisava de um banho ou acabaria perdendo a cabeça. O caminho foi feito com passos silenciosos, mas assim que entrou no banheiro o moreno se livrou da calça do pijama e da roupa de baixo, seguindo na direção do chuveiro. A água caiu fria em seus ombros, e mesmo estando no inverno, não haveria como a temperatura ser outra. O Chefe dos Cavallone apoiou uma das mãos no piso azul-claro, enquanto gemia baixo. A outra mão tocava sua ereção com movimentos rápidos e tudo o que seus olhos fechados enxergavam era a visão do louro.

As fantasias do moreno variavam de acordo com seu humor. Alaudi passava de ardente e despudorado para casto e puro de uma hora para outra. Naquele dia o Guardião da Nuvem o incentivava a mover-se um pouco mais rápido. De repente as mãos de Ivan estavam ao redor da cintura fina de seu amante, penetrando-o com força. A voz do louro soava erótica e cheia de luxúria, chamando seu nome na companhia de meia dúzia de palavras extremamente sórdidas. Quando o orgasmo chegou, o Chefe dos Cavallone apoiou a testa no azulejo, abrindo os olhos e avistando somente sua solitária mão. Um longo suspiro o fez entrar totalmente debaixo do chuveiro. Depois da primeira vez que ambos dividiram a mesma cama, todas as fantasias do Chefe dos Cavallone se tornaram obsoletas. Nenhuma delas era capaz de satisfazê-lo como o louro. _Se eu pensar sobre isso, nenhuma pessoa até hoje conseguiu me deixar tão obcecado quanto ele. _

O banho foi demorado e serviu mais para colocar a cabeça do moreno para pensar. A esponja desceu por seus ombros e peitoral, mas os movimentos eram automáticos. Ivan repassava mentalmente sua agenda, tentando se lembrar de tudo o que tinha para resolver naquele dia. _Eu assinarei o último documento até o pôr do sol custe o que custar. A _promessa para aquela noite era doce e perfeita demais, e ele faria o que fosse preciso para que tudo corresse conforme o combinado. _Mário repassou duas vezes minha agenda e se eu não perder tempo estarei livre. _ O moreno inclinou a cabeça para trás, terminando de lavar os cabelos. _Será a primeira vez que visitarei a casa de Alaudi na condição de seu amante. A última vez que estive lá meu coração estava cheio de dúvidas e esperanças. Eu sai um covarde, mas hoje entrarei como um apaixonado._ Aquele pensamento fez o Chefe dos Cavallone sorrir, sentindo o rosto corar. _E pensar que eu tinha absoluta certeza de que seria rejeitado..._

O Inspetor de Polícia ainda dormia quando Ivan deixou o banheiro usando apenas uma toalha branca ao redor da cintura. O moreno abriu o guarda-roupa com delicadeza, vestindo-se e deixando o quarto. O corredor estava frio e ele fechou os últimos botões do casaco negro que havia pegado no fundo do guarda-roupa. Havia movimento no andar debaixo, mas ele primeiro precisava fazer sua visita matinal a Francesco. Assim como seu amante, o garoto de cabelos castanhos dormia profundamente quando Ivan adentrou ao quarto. Em sua larga cama havia dezenas de bichos de pelúcia, e o garoto dormia abraçado a uma grande tartaruga, presente de Alaudi. O moreno sentou-se na beirada da cama e tocou os cabelos do filho, sorrindo ao vê-lo dormir tão tranquilamente. _Ele é um garoto forte, até mais forte do que eu mesmo. _O sorriso desapareceu dos lábios do Chefe dos Cavallone. Seus olhos cor de mel correram pelo quarto, lembrando-se do dia que contou a Francesco sobre Graziella. Os dois entraram no escritório e Ivan precisou juntar toda coragem que possuía para comunicar que o pequeno nunca mais veria sua mãe. _Graziella mal o visitava, mas ela continuava sendo a mãe. _ O futuro herdeiro ouviu a tudo sem esboçar nenhuma reação, comentando um baixo "Entendo", quando não havia mais nada o que ser dito. Naquele dia o garoto de cabelos castanhos não demonstrou tristeza ou nenhum sentimento negativo. Ele brincou com Giuseppe e foi vítima das brincadeiras travessas de Mário, agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Entretanto, no meio da noite Ivan viu quando a porta de seu quarto foi aberta e Francesco entrou chorando e soluçando. O garoto chorou em seu colo até seu corpo não ter mais forças, dormindo logo em seguida.

O Chefe dos Cavallone permitiu que o garoto passasse a noite em sua cama, mas ele mesmo não dormiu. O moreno sentou-se em frente à janela e passou a noite inteira com os olhos no céu italiano. Ele estava triste, mas sua tristeza não lhe deixava se quer derramar uma lágrima para amortecer aquelas sensações. Ivan estava triste por Graziella, a bela mulher de cabelos castanhos e sorriso infantil que havia concordado em dormir com outro homem para salvar sua Família. Triste por Francesco, pois ele teria de ser mãe e pai para um garoto, e no fundo o moreno desconfiava que talvez não conseguisse ser nenhum deles. E finalmente, triste por ter suas esperanças despedaçadas por uma palavra tão pequena. _Eu nunca tive nenhuma esperança real quanto a isso. Eu sempre soube que Alaudi nunca me aceitaria. _ Naquela noite o moreno decidiu guardar aqueles sentimentos no mesmo local em que guardaria a morte de Graziella. Tudo não passaria de lembranças.

Francesco moveu-se na cama, trazendo o moreno de volta a realidade. Recordar-se daquela noite fez Ivan juntar as sobrancelhas de maneira aborrecida. O Chefe dos Cavallone inclinou-se e depositou um amável beijo na testa de seu filho, deixando o quarto e não se surpreendendo por ver seu braço direito esperando-o do lado de fora.

"Bom dia, Mário." O moreno coçou a cabeça, bocejando.

"Bom dia." O ruivo parecia tão sonolento quanto o próprio Chefe. "Você tem dez minutos para tomar café. Os relatórios foram deixados no escritório."

"O que eu comerei em dez minutos?" Ivan soltou outro bocejo enquanto desciam as escadas.

"Não preciso lembrá-lo que a ideia foi sua. Se ainda quiser ter a noite livre terá de seguir o que combinamos." Mário tinha uma expressão severa. O Chefe dos Cavallone ergueu a mão, bagunçando os cabelos de seu amigo. "Por que você não aproveita a noite também? Eu disse que você está livre aos fins de semana."

A resposta foi um baixo "aham", dito sem nenhum tipo de sinceridade. O braço direito lembrou novamente Ivan sobre os dez minutos antes de se retirar, e com olhos preocupados o moreno viu seu melhor amigo se afastar. Em outros tempos Mário teria rido gostosamente e tentado arrastá-lo para algum lugar obscuro de Roma, ou simplesmente anunciado que não retornaria até segunda-feira. Quando a segunda chegasse, o ruivo teria uma expressão satisfeita, demonstrando claramente que havia passado o fim de semana ao lado de alguma excelente amante. Porém, nos últimos dois meses o único sentimento que Mário parecia carregar era o amargo gosto de um amor não correspondido. _Eu gostaria de poder ajudá-lo. _

Ivan entrou na sala de jantar e encarou a larga mesa. Os lugares reservados para Francesco e Alaudi estavam vagos, e aquilo o fez desistir de um rápido café da manhã solitário. O Chefe dos Cavallone pegou uma xícara de café, dois croissants e avisou que comeria no escritório. Um dos subordinados insistiu para que ele se alimentasse direito, mas o moreno apenas riu e seguiu para o outro lado da mansão. O trabalho estava exatamente onde seu braço direito mencionara. Sua mesa possuía três pilhas de relatórios e documentos que roubariam sua atenção durante todo aquele dia. Ivan pousou sua xícara em um dos raros espaços vagos, suspirando ao pegar o primeiro relatório. _Esta noite. Esqueça a quantidade de trabalho chato e foque-se na noite que você terá. Nada mais importa. _

**X**

A metade da manhã do moreno passou arrastada e extremamente enfadonha. A ideia de ser otimista e positivo morreu após dez minutos de leitura, percebendo o quanto ele odiava trabalho de escritório. O moreno adorava viajar, era definitivamente a melhor parte em seu trabalho. Entretanto, há alguns meses deixar a Itália se tornou um pouco pesaroso para o Chefe dos Cavallone. Ele, que costumava receber animadamente os convites para conhecer outros Chefes e lugares, agora ponderava se deveria ou não aceitá-los. Quando os convites eram aceitos ele permanecia apenas o tempo necessário, retornando a Roma o quanto antes. Francesco era responsável por metade dessa motivação. Quando o garoto era apenas um bebê, Ivan sabia que ele não se importaria com quem ficasse, mas agora era difícil deixá-lo. O herdeiro dos Cavallone era uma das pessoas mais importantes em sua vida, e de nada valia estar do outro lado do mundo se seu coração permanecia na Itália.

A outra motivação do moreno entrou no escritório quando o trabalho já se tornava insuportável. Alaudi bateu três vezes antes de abrir a porta, e aquela visão quase levou lágrimas aos olhos cor de mel do Chefe dos Cavallone. O relatório foi deixado sobre a mesa e ele fez menção de se levantar, mas o Guardião da Nuvem fez sinal para que ele não se movesse.

"Tenho conhecimento que essas pilhas de papéis precisam ser terminadas ainda hoje, então não se incomode. Eu vim apenas vê-lo por alguns instantes."

"Como posso me focar no trabalho agora que você está aqui?" Ivan deu a volta na mesa. O trabalho esperaria.

"Então eu me retiro." O louro deu meia volta, mas antes que pudesse abrir a porta seu pulso foi segurado pela mão ágil de seu amante.

"Cinco minutos. Ofereça-me cinco minutos e eu terei motivação para continuar o trabalho."

O Inspetor de polícia pareceu ponderar, dando de ombros. O moreno sorriu, passando as mãos ao redor da cintura de Alaudi e sentindo seus lábios sorrirem. Era assim sempre que ele encontrava aquele homem. Seu coração se tornava mais leve e seu rosto não conhecia outra expressão além da genuína felicidade.

"Bom dia, Alaudi."

"Bom dia." O Guardião da Nuvem respondeu baixo. Seus olhos desviaram para o lado.

"Tomou café? Francis acordou?"

"Ele está com Giuseppe. Eles estão combinando de andar a cavalo durante a manhã."

"Oh! Essa é uma ótima ideia. Por que não se junta a eles? Atrás da mansão existe um espaço para equitação, você vai se divertir."

O louro entreabriu os lábios para responder, mas tudo o que conseguiu expressar foi um discreto menear de cabeça. O moreno apertou um pouco mais o abraço ao redor de seu amante, trazendo-o um pouco mais para perto. Os dois estavam oficialmente juntos a pouco mais de dois meses e nesse curto espaço de tempo ele aprendeu a ler aquele homem muito bem. Alaudi era cheio de entrelinhas e palavras escondidas. Seus sentimentos eram sempre contidos e discretos, e qualquer outra pessoa teria visto aquele gesto como algo banal, mas não ele.

"... Ou você pode me fazer companhia enquanto leio aqueles terríveis relatórios. A continuação daquele livro que você estava lendo poderia entretê-lo nesse tempo."

O Inspetor de Polícia tinha um brilho diferente nos olhos, mas sua resposta foi um baixo "Pensarei a respeito." Ivan sorriu satisfeito, inclinando o rosto e sentindo o coração bater mais rápido, esperando o primeiro contato com o louro.

"Seus cinco minutos terminaram." O Guardião da Nuvem disse assim que os lábios de ambos estavam próximos. Sua voz saiu baixa, quase um sussurro.

O Chefe dos Cavallone riu, beijando os lábios de seu amante com gentileza. Alaudi não fugiu ao contato ou tentou afastá-lo. Seus lábios se entreabriram e Ivan deslizou habilmente a língua dentro da boca do homem que estava em seus braços, intensificando o beijo. Seus braços apertaram o louro, e ele sentiu duas mãos subindo por seu peito. O beijo durou outros cinco minutos, e quando terminou, Ivan sentiu que havia obtido energia suficiente para uma semana de trabalho árduo.  
>Alaudi seguiu até uma das estantes, pegando o livro que o moreno mencionara e sentou-se em uma das poltronas. O Chefe dos Cavallone voltou para sua cadeira, e o relatório que ele havia interrompido a leitura não pareceu tão maçante. Porém, um novo desafio havia surgido: apesar de ter obtido motivação para trabalhar, era muito difícil manter os olhos naqueles papéis, quando a visão do Inspetor de Polícia do outro lado do cômodo parecia muito mais convidativa.<p>

**X**

O dia de Ivan passou muito mais arrastado do que ele esperava. Sua única real pausa foi para o almoço, e mesmo nesse pequeno espaço de tempo Mário mostrou-se presente após trinta minutos, lembrando seu Chefe que as pilhas de relatórios não seriam assinadas sozinhas. O moreno cogitou a ideia de simplesmente jogar tudo dentro de uma lareira e esperar que uma nova leva de relatórios fosse feita, mas ele sabia muito bem que seu braço direito jamais cairia naquele truque. _Mário provavelmente tem uma cópia de tudo isso em algum lugar. No instante em que eu sumir com aquelas ele terá outras no mesmo instante, sem contar que ouvirei um sermão terrível. _O Chefe dos Cavallone despediu-se de deu filho e amante, retornando ao escritório. A tarde foi ainda mais maçante, pois Alaudi decidiu brincar com Francesco no segundo andar, e nenhuma alma apareceu para lhe visitar. Então, quando a última folha foi assinada, Ivan apoiou a testa na mesa, sentindo as mãos doloridas, mas o espírito livre. O sol dava sinais de que iria se pôr a qualquer momento e aquela visão trouxe novamente vida aos olhos cor de mel, que nas últimas quatro horas só conheceu propostas e acordos e assuntos chatos.

"Bravo!" O braço direito dos Cavallone entrou no escritório batendo palmas. Os olhos verdes fitaram as pilhas de papéis com orgulho. "Viu? Não foi tão difícil."

A resposta do moreno foi um suspiro cansado.

"Suba e vá tomar um banho. Eu preparei o carro. Você merece um descanso, Ivan."

O Chefe dos Cavallone ergueu o rosto, fitando o homem que estava em frente à sua mesa. Há quantos anos eles eram amigos? Todos. Mário estava ao seu lado desde sempre. Os dois dividiram berços, brinquedos e até mesmo amantes. Porém, naquele momento ele sentia como se houvesse um abismo entre eles, e no fundo o moreno sabia bem o nome desse problema. _Eu quero ajudá-lo. _

"Eu vou lhe fazer uma pergunta e quero que seja honesto comigo. Ivan apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa. Seus olhos estavam sérios.

"Eu posso escolher não responder." Mário tinha um presunçoso meio sorriso nos lábios. Era sempre assim. Aquele homem nunca levava nada e ninguém a sério, com exceção do trabalho. Naquele quesito o ruivo era impecável.

"Eu posso ordenar que me responda e você sabe disso." A seriedade do olhar também estava presente na voz do moreno.

O braço direito manteve o meio sorriso, não se abalando com o rumo que aquela conversa havia tomado.

"Você está _realmente_ interessado naquele homem?"

Mário não respondeu. Os olhos verdes continuavam com o mesmo tom opaco, como se ele nem se quer tivesse ouvido a pergunta.

"Eu... Eu não irei perder tempo com discursos, porque não tenho moral alguma para isso." O Chefe dos Cavallone coçou a nuca, incomodado. "E você me conhece bem demais para saber que qualquer coisa que eu diga soará hipócrita, ainda mais porque eu estou realmente feliz nesse momento. Mas você é meu melhor amigo, Mário, e antes de ser meu braço direito você é praticamente meu irmão, então, por favor, responda minha pergunta."

O ruivo desfez o sorriso e abaixou os olhos. O moreno sabia que primeiro precisaria atravessar a máscara que seu amigo usava para então chegar naquele homem que esteve ao seu lado durante todos aqueles anos, mas que poucos conseguiam enxergar. O Mário que Alaudi e provavelmente Giulio conheciam era apenas um dos lados de uma pessoa muito complexa.

"Eu não sou você, Ivan. Eu não ficarei correndo atrás de alguém que me rejeitou. Eu não _preciso_ disso."

O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu sem graça. Lembrar-se das noites que passou bebendo e reclamando com seu braço direito por causa da rejeição do Guardião da Nuvem o deixava muito envergonhado.

"O único motivo que me fez não desistir de Alaudi foi porque eu sabia que no fundo ele também gostava de mim. Todas aquelas palavras grosseiras e a maneira como ele sempre me afastava... eu soube desde a primeira vez que o vi que... era_ ele_. Que valeria a pena insistir um pouco mais, mesmo eu tendo quase desistido."

"Nem todas as pessoas nasceram para isso. Eu não gosto da pessoa que você escolheu para compartilhar sua vida, mas foi uma escolha sua, Ivan, e eu sempre a respeitarei." O ruivo colocou uma mecha atrás da orelha. Seus cabelos eram lisos e encostavam-se à altura dos ombros. "Mas eu não ficarei atrás de alguém que não me respeita."

"Você tem certeza disso?" O moreno hesitou. Ele sabia que existia uma linha que não deveria ser cruzada, mesmo que a pessoa fosse Mário.

"Ele disse claramente que sou o tipo de pessoa que ele mais detesta. O quão claro isso pode ser?" O braço direito dos Cavallone sorriu, mas não havia sinceridade ou felicidade no gesto. "Agradeço por se preocupar, mas você deveria canalizar essa energia para seu filho." O ruivo voltou a colocar sua expressão sarcástica ao ver a reação de seu amigo. "Pois Giuseppe está tentando explicar por que ele não pode ir com você para o centro de Roma e conhecendo meu irmão como conheço, Francis irá enganá-lo então sugiro que vá fazer o _seu_ trabalho como pai. Eu quero ouvir seus _motivos_ para deixar o garoto _sozinho_ em uma mansão tão _grande_."

A ironia na voz de Mário fez Ivan rir e ficar em pé.

"Eu irei, eu irei." O Chefe dos Cavallone deu a volta na mesa, passando por seu amigo, mas abaixando a voz quando estavam lado a lado. "Você merece ser feliz como qualquer outra pessoa, Mário."

O moreno colocou a mão sobre o ombro de seu braço direito antes de deixar o escritório. Seu sorriso desapareceu e seus olhos cor de mel se abaixaram. Ele estava feliz porque passaria uma noite com seu amante, mas havia uma parte em Ivan que entendia muito bem a dor que seu amigo estava passando. _Eu já estive naquela mesma posição. Eu sei o que é amar alguém e ouvir que essa pessoa não sente o mesmo. _ O _não_ do Guardião da Nuvem tirou noites de sono do Chefe dos Cavallone, e a vontade de retornar aos velhos hábitos de companhias fáceis lhe pareceu tentadora, mas ele não conseguiu. Depois que Alaudi entrou em sua vida, foi como se as outras pessoas perdessem o encanto. _Por isso eu queria que ele tentasse um pouco mais. Eu sei que ele não está feliz dormindo na cama de estranhos. _

Mário estava certo quando disse que Ivan deveria ir pessoalmente falar com o filho. Ao entrar no quarto da criança, o moreno chegou no exato momento em que Giuseppe tentava, talvez pela milésima vez, convencer seu futuro Chefe de que seu pai retornaria no dia seguinte.

"Eu sei. Mas eu _quero_ ir também." O garoto de cabelos castanhos estava sentado em sua cama, mas assim que avistou o pai, suas perninhas correram ao seu encontro. "Papà, eu prometo, eu não farei bagunça, eu irei me comportar, então, por favor, _por favor_, me deixe ir!"

O Chefe dos Cavallone olhava para baixo, encarando aquela pequena figura que abraçava suas pernas. Os olhos cor de mel que o encaravam estavam vermelhos, e o garoto provavelmente estivera chorando. Por um momento ele pensou em aceitar. Alaudi mesmo já havia permitido a ida de Francesco, mas as oportunidades nunca surgiam. Porém, infelizmente, naquele dia ele teria de ser o vilão.

"Desculpe, Francis, mas você não poderá ir dessa vez."

Os olhos do garoto de cabelos castanhos encheram-se de lágrimas no mesmo instante. Elas escorreram por aquele belo e infantil rosto, em um choro mudo e desesperado. O futuro herdeiro dos Cavallone não costumava fazer escândalos. Todos os seus pedidos e reações eram contidos, e mesmo naquela situação ele sabia melhor do que ninguém que se Ivan dissera não, então aquela era a última palavra. O moreno olhou para Giuseppe e o homem de longos cabelos louros esboçou um sorriso, demonstrando que simpatizava com a situação, mas entendia que seu Chefe não poderia ir.

"Você poderá ir na próxima semana. Seu pai não estará na cidade, então eu lhe farei companhia."

A voz veio da direção da porta aberta. O Chefe dos Cavallone virou o rosto, encarando a figura do Guardião da Nuvem. Alaudi tinha os braços cruzados e olhava a cena com uma expressão séria. O garoto de cabelos castanhos limpou os olhos com as costas das mãos, mas assim que as lágrimas antigas foram enxugadas, novas escorreram por suas bochechas. O Inspetor de Polícia descruzou os braços e os esticou, chamando o menino para ir até onde ele estava.

O choro de Francesco foi acompanhado por passos rápidos e levemente desajeitados. O garoto se jogou nos braços do louro, chorando alto e desesperado. Ivan olhou a cena com certo assombro. O menino nunca agia daquela forma com ele, salvo a noite em que o pequeno apareceu em seu quarto, chorando pela morte da mãe. Durante todos aqueles anos Francesco sempre se comportou de maneira contida e madura. _Madura? Por Deus, como pude esquecer que ele só tem cinco anos? _Aquele pensamento o deixou sério e seus olhos se abaixaram. Desde o começo o moreno sabia que teria de ser pai e mãe para aquela criança, mas ao notar que não fora capaz de reparar em algo tão elementar, o Chefe dos Cavallone sentiu o gosto amargo da derrota em sua boca.

"Mas que escândalo!" Mário apareceu atrás de Alaudi, olhando de Ivan para Giuseppe e somente depois para o Guardião da Nuvem e Francesco. "Por que você está chorando, Francis?"

A resposta foram mais duas gordas lágrimas.

"Abaixe sua voz, está assustando a criança." O louro ficou em pé. Ele o braço direito dos Cavallone eram praticamente da mesma altura. "Você deveria demonstrar um pouco mais de respeito pelo futuro Chefe dessa casa."

O sentimento de culpa que o moreno sentia desapareceu naquele mesmo instante. As brasas de uma grande fogueira começavam a queimar bem diante de seus olhos, e naquele momento Ivan soube que teria de deixar para ponderar sobre seu papel como pai em outra oportunidade. Se seu amante e seu melhor amigo começassem uma briga, ele tinha certeza de que acabaria levando a pior.

"Acredito que você é o único que não sabe o que significa respeito." O ruivo ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Essa não é sua c-"

"CHEGA!"

A voz soou alta e grossa. Todos os olhos se viraram na direção que pareceram tê-la ouvido, e o Chefe dos Cavallone precisou mover o corpo inteiro, porque era difícil acreditar que a pessoa que havia gritado foi justamente Giuseppe. O rapaz de cabelos longos e louros, geralmente presos em uma bela trança, tinha uma expressão séria, e assim que conseguiu a atenção dos presentes, seus passos cruzaram o quarto e ele se aproximou da porta, segurando uma das mãos do pequeno Francesco, que estava tão surpreso quanto os demais.

"Francamente, vocês deveriam sentir vergonha por estarem discutindo na frente de uma criança." A voz sempre baixa e doce havia dado lugar a um tom extremamente masculino. "Mário, isso não é problema seu, então não interfira. É _meu_ trabalho garantir o bem estar de Francesco, limite-se a tomar conta do _seu_ Chefe." Os olhos verdes pareciam queimar de raiva e foram pousados em Alaudi em seguida. "Assuntos relacionados à agenda de Francesco devem ser discutidos primeiramente comigo, então se deseja levar o garoto para sua residência na próxima semana, poderemos conversar em outra oportunidade. Entretanto, aviso de antemão que o acompanharei o tempo todo." Giuseppe virou metade do rosto, lançando a Ivan um olhar de pura reprovação. "O senhor estava de saída, não se preocupe, pois eu resolverei o problema." O olhar do futuro braço direito caiu sobre o menino, e o garoto de cabelos castanhos enxugou o restante das lágrimas no mesmo instante. Seus olhos cor de mel brilhavam, mas não era medo, mas sim pura admiração. "Vamos procurar algo para comermos. Nós precisamos conversar, jovem Chefe."

Os dois deixaram o quarto, e os três homens não ousaram dizer uma única palavra. Mário deixou o quarto de cabeça baixa, e o Chefe dos Cavallone moveu-se devagar, ainda surpreso com o que havia acabado de presenciar.

"Vamos, o sol já se pôs."

Alaudi apontou para fora do quarto. O moreno o acompanhou através do corredor, mas nenhum deles parecia ter coragem de comentar o que acabara de acontecer. Ivan só conseguiu abrir a boca para avisar que tomaria um banho antes de ir, e o Guardião da Nuvem sentou-se em um dos sofás, mostrando que esperaria pacientemente. O banho de Ivan foi rápido, e ele não se importou muito com a roupa que usaria.

"Desculpe pelo que aconteceu." O Chefe dos Cavallone resolveu abrir a boca enquanto fechava os botões do sobretudo cor creme. "Eu nunca vi Giuseppe daquele jeito."

"Não tem nada o que ser desculpado. Ele estava fazendo o trabalho dele." O louro ficou em pé e caminhou até seu amante. "Eu conversarei com ele sobre o próximo fim de semana, e se não for incômodo para você, eu gostaria que seu filho ficasse comigo durante aqueles dias. Eu venho buscá-lo e o trarei de volta no domingo."

"Se ele não for dar trabalho ou incomodá-lo, você tem minha autorização." Ivan sorriu. A ideia do Guardião da Nuvem cuidando de Francesco o deixava incrivelmente feliz. Sem contar que ele ficava mais tranquilo sabendo que o filho tinha companhia.

"Ele é um garoto, não da trabalho nenhum, diferente do pai." O Inspetor de Polícia bateu levemente com as costas das mãos no peito do homem que estava à sua frente.

O Chefe dos Cavallone riu, inclinando o rosto e beijando gentilmente os lábios de Alaudi. O louro o segurou pelo sobretudo quando os lábios pretendiam se afastar, e Ivan viu naquele gesto a oportunidade perfeita. Ele deixou que o Guardião da Nuvem o puxasse e os dois se beijaram novamente, mas dessa vez de maneira mais intensa. O moreno sorriu quando o beijo terminou, ajeitando o sobretudo e pronto para sair do quarto.

Francesco os esperava no final da escadaria. O garoto parecia bem mais animado e segurava na mão de Giuseppe com orgulho. O futuro braço direito corou ao ver o Chefe da casa descer, fazendo uma exagerada reverência e desculpando-se pela cena que havia causado. Ivan riu e pediu que ele não se desculpasse, agradecendo sinceramente pela preocupação e trabalho que o louro vinha desempenhando.

"Vão com cuidado e trabalhem direito." O garoto de cabelos castanhos enroscou-se nas pernas do pai e riu. Seus olhos ainda estavam vermelhos por causa das lágrimas, mas seu humor parecia ter melhorado. "Eu conversei com Peppe e ficarei hoje em casa. Ele prometeu ler uma história."

"Escolha uma boa história então." O Chefe dos Cavallone abaixou-se para ficar na altura da criança, ajeitando uma mecha rebelde de cabelo castanho. "Papà estará de volta amanhã cedo, então se comporte, está bem?"

"Francis será um bom garoto." O herdeiro dos Cavallone riu quando recebeu um estalado beijo do pai em sua bochecha esquerda. "Bom trabalho, Alaudi."

O Guardião da Nuvem bagunçou um pouco o cabelo da criança, esboçando um tímido meio sorriso. A desculpa usada por eles foi trabalho, e o moreno se sentia um pouco incomodado por mentir para o filho, mas por enquanto era tudo o que ele poderia dizer.  
>Os dois homens deixaram a mansão e Mário os esperava em frente ao carro. O ruivo tinha uma expressão séria enquanto entregava a chave para Ivan, e o moreno sabia bem o que vinha em seguida.<p>

"Eu estarei bem, não se preocupe."

"Bem? Eu acreditaria se eu estivesse ao seu lado, mas não me peça para confiar _nesse_ homem." A voz do braço direito saiu arrastada. A chave foi entregue a Ivan e o ruivo afastou-se com passos pesados.

O Chefe dos Cavallone suspirou e seguiu para o carro. Alaudi já havia entrado, e assim que se sentou o moreno sentiu os olhos azuis em sua direção. Eles estavam pesados e cheios de significados.

"Não. Eu não vou despedir o Mário."

O louro virou o rosto para o lado e soltou um baixo suspiro. Ivan riu e deu partida no veículo, decidido a esquecer os problemas e começar a aproveitar aquela noite. Seu coração bateu mais rápido ao deixar a mansão para trás, e quando os dois cavalos se afastaram na saída do portão, o Chefe dos Cavallone deixou que seus dedos se entrelaçassem aos de seu amante. O Guardião da Nuvem pareceu não se importar, movendo um pouco os dedos e permitindo que sua mão também entrelaçasse a de Ivan. _Eu amo esse homem. Eu amo muito esse homem._

**X**

Aquela seria a primeira vez que Ivan entrava na residência de Alaudi com o título oficial de amante. Nas duas últimas vezes que esteve ali, o moreno lutou bravamente contra seus mais íntimos sentimentos, certo de que não importava o quanto amasse o louro, aquele amor jamais seria recíproco.  
>Alaudi morava em uma rua calma, onde as casas eram lado a lado e praticamente iguais. O carro estacionou em frente ao pequeno portão de entrada, e da calçada até a porta era preciso subir uma pequena escadaria com cerca de dez degraus. O Chefe dos Cavallone ajeitou o sobretudo, seguindo seu amante e tentando ao máximo parecer o mais normal possível, mesmo que por dentro ele estivesse receoso.<p>

Ivan nunca entrou na casa de nenhum de seus relacionamentos anteriores. Todos os encontros foram feitos em quartos de hotéis, incluindo a noite com Graziella. Então, para o moreno cruzar aquela porta de entrada era preciso uma dose extra de coragem.  
>O Inspetor de Polícia parecia sentir a tensão que vinha de sua companhia, pois assim que a porta foi fechada, o Guardião da Nuvem olhou-o sério.<p>

"Eu não estou bravo por causa do seu _empregado_ se é isso que te preocupa."

O Chefe dos Cavallone franziu a testa. Ele não se lembrava da discussão.

"Oh, eu não estou preocupado com isso." O moreno respondeu coçando a nuca e retirando o sobretudo, pendurando-o atrás da porta. "Eu só estou um pouco nervoso por estar aqui."

"Não é a primeira vez que você pisa nesta casa." O louro também retirou seu sobretudo, deixando-o ao lado do de Ivan. "A casa é pequena, mas sinta-se a vontade."

"Obrigado."

O Chefe dos Cavallone seguiu seu amante até a cozinha. Depois de uma longa conversa eles combinaram que o moreno ficaria responsável pelo jantar enquanto Alaudi tomaria banho. O Inspetor de Polícia tentou tirar aquela ideia absurda da cabeça de Ivan, lembrando-o que da última vez que ele tentou cozinhar, metade dos utensílios da casa foram para o lixo. No final o Chefe dos Cavallone ganhou a disputa e o Guardião da Nuvem precisou resignar-se a apenas acreditar em seu amante.

"Tudo o que você precisa está na despensa. Siga _exatamente_ o que escrevi e se sentir vontade de adicionar alguma coisa, esqueça." A voz de Alaudi soou séria. "Eu não demorarei no banho e então poderei auxiliá-lo."

"Eu ficarei bem, não se preocupe." O moreno sorriu confiante, retirando o pequeno pedaço de papel do bolso da calça e colocando-o sobre a mesa. Na semana anterior o Inspetor de Polícia havia se dado ao trabalho de escrever a receita inteira. "Mas eu não tenho pressa, então se precisar de companhia em seu banho, eu realmente não me importaria em acompanhá-lo."

O Chefe dos Cavallone inclinou-se um pouco a frente, fazendo com que seu amante ficasse entre ele e a mesa da cozinha. O convite foi feito com um tom de voz brincalhão, mas intimamente Ivan falou sério. Havia se passado quase um mês desde que os dois dividiram a cama do moreno na mansão, e depois daquele dia, como dois jovens, ambos sempre encontravam algum momento para se perderem em carícias. Ivan, em particular, não entendia como alguém poderia fazê-lo tão desejoso. As fantasias que tinha com o louro não eram nada se comparadas à luxúria que ele sentia em beijar e tocar cada centímetro do corpo do Inspetor de Polícia. Se lhe fosse perguntado o que o Chefe dos Cavallone gostaria de fazer naquele exato momento, ele responderia que possuir seu amante naquela pequena cozinha foi o primeiro pensamento que passou por sua mente ao entrar no cômodo.

Entretanto, a resposta para aquele sedutor convite foi um par de olhos azuis que transbordavam seriedade. Alaudi declinou educadamente o convite, deixando a cozinha e seguindo pelo corredor. O moreno suspirou e coçou os cabelos, percebendo que teria de deixar para realizar seus desejos obscenos depois do jantar. Com a lista bem diante de seus olhos, Ivan não viu outra opção para ocupar seu tempo além de se dedicar ao preparo da refeição. O Guardião da Nuvem havia ajeitado a despensa, e todos os ingredientes estavam lado a lado, evitando assim uma possível (e provável) confusão. O que o louro não sabia era que o Chefe dos Cavallone não era mais aquele desastre ambulante quando se tratava de cozinhar. Bem, ele continuava não sabendo cozinhar um ovo sozinho, mas para aquela receita em particular, o Chefe dos Cavallone recorreu à ajuda profissional.

Quando a ideia de passarem uma noite na residência do Inspetor de Polícia foi aprovada, a primeira coisa que Ivan disse foi que gostaria de cozinhar. Alaudi foi contra, a princípio, mas acabou cedendo e no final, independente do resultado, o moreno seria responsável pelo jantar. Não querendo cometer o mesmo erro, o Chefe dos Cavallone pediu para seu cozinheiro lhe ensinar como preparar o spaghetti. O homem responsável por suas refeições estava na Família desde que Ivan era um bebê, e ao ser perguntado se poderia ensiná-lo a cozinhar, o velho homem rompeu em sinceras lágrimas, dizendo que jamais esperou ouvir tal pedido. As palavras exatas do homem foram um choroso: _"Eu nunca pensei que o veria fazer algo útil, Chefe. Estou tão orgulho!", _que o moreno tentou a todo custo ignorar a parte depreciativa. O cozinheiro de nome Alfredo, com seus cabelos grisalhos e sorriso brilhante, ensinou Ivan o que era necessário saber para não estragar o jantar. Os dois se reuniram três vezes depois que a casa dormia para praticarem, e o moreno se sentia confiante no preparo do prato. _Eu farei Alaudi se apaixonar novamente por mim. _

O Guardião da Nuvem reapareceu na cozinha depois de quinze minutos de banho. Seus cabelos estavam mais escuros por estarem molhados, e ele vestia uma calça marrom e uma camisa branca. Os olhos azuis pareceram fiscalizar o trabalho do moreno, mas ele nada disse, pelo menos não sobre o jantar.

"Eu estarei na sala se precisar de ajuda."

O Inspetor de Polícia refez o caminho e Ivan, que esteve esse tempo todo encostado ao lado da pia, coçou a cabeça e suspirou fundo. Ele estava prestes a começar uma discussão, então era preciso estar preparado para o que viria em seguida.  
>O louro estava sentado no sofá de dois lugares, bem de frente para a entrada da pequena sala de estar. Havia um tapete creme no chão, servindo de apoio para o jogo de sofás e a mesa de centro. Havia alguns quadros na parede, a maioria de paisagens e animais. Do lado esquerdo havia uma lareira, que estava acessa e queimava silenciosamente. Alaudi ergueu os olhos ao ver sua companhia, mas novamente, nada mencionou sobre o jantar.<p>

"Eu queria falar com você por um instante." O Chefe dos Cavallone tentou não sorrir. Ele estava nervoso.

"Eu estou ouvindo." O Guardião da Nuvem cruzou as pernas, demonstrando que não estava fazendo nada relevante.

"Err... bem..." O moreno coçou a nuca e encarou o chão. Era muito difícil tocar naquele assunto, ainda mais sabendo a resposta que receberia. _Eu não posso desistir. _Ele_ faria o mesmo por mim. Bom, ele não faria se a pessoa em questão fosse Alaudi, mas... "_Eu queria conversar sobre Giu—"

"Não estou mais ouvindo." O Inspetor de Polícia ficou em pé e caminhou na direção da lareira. "Este assunto já está resolvido e deixei claro na última vez que não gostaria de ouvir nenhuma outra palavra sobre isso."

"Você poderia falar, então? Eu ouviria?" Ivan sentiu os pesados olhos azuis em cima dele por causa daquela pequena brincadeira. "Eu falo sério, Alaudi, eu quero ouvir dos seus lábios porque odeia tanto Mário. Ele realmente se importa com seu braço direito."

"Não, ele não se importa." O louro voltou a encarar a lareira. Seus olhos ganharam uma coloração alaranjada e as chamas pareciam nadar em uma bela piscina azul. "A única coisa que ele quer com Giulio ele pode conseguir com qualquer outra pessoa. Mário pode ser seu amigo e braço direito, mas ele é um homem vão e completamente superficial. Eu conheço o tipo de pessoa que ele é e os lugares que frequenta. Não pense que não o investiguei." As palavras de Alaudi soaram sérias e cheias de ressentimento. "Eu não quero esse _tipo_ de pessoa se envolvendo com meu braço direito."

O moreno havia caminhando para o lado de seu amante, ouvindo a tudo sem esboçar nenhum tipo de reação. Seus dedos tocaram a superfície mais alta da lareira, sentindo a pedra morna devido ao calor. Seus olhos cor de mel estavam baixos, e ao perceber que estava próximo do Inspetor de Polícia, o Chefe dos Cavallone suspirou.

"Esse _tipo_ de pessoa à que você se refere era exatamente o que eu costumava ser, Alaudi." Ivan ignorou o olhar sério que lhe foi lançado. Ele sabia que um dia teria aquela conversa, e não foram poucas as noites que ele passou pensando no que faria se o Guardião da Nuvem não aceitasse o seu passado. Se fosse possível, ele apagaria tudo o que havia feito: os bailes, as festas, os quartos baratos de hotéis, as bebidas, as companhias... tudo o que o fizesse recordar de uma época em que ele não esperava nada da vida além de viver um dia de cada vez. _Tudo mudou depois de Francis. Eu mudei. Ele me mudou e você me mudou, mas o passado continua ali. "_Antes de Francis nascer eu e Mário éramos inseparáveis e as pessoas diziam que ele era minha sombra." _Você não caminha sem sua sombra._ Ela está em todos os lugares. Se você cai, ela cai. Se você anda, ela anda. Se você deseja, ela... "Mas eu acho que você não me investigou, ou teria descoberto sem que eu precisasse dizer todas essas palavras, e acredito que não teria permitido que eu entrasse em sua vida."

O louro o olhava com o rosto sem expressão. Havia surpresa naqueles belos e profundos olhos azuis, mas havia também outra coisa. _Asco, talvez? Decepção? Repugnância? _OChefe dos Cavallone deu as costas e abaixou os olhos, seguindo novamente para a cozinha. O cheiro do molho branco o avisou que era hora de acrescentar os outros ingredientes, e sua tarefa culinária o salvou de uma desagradável conversa. _Eu não sei o que faria se ele me deixasse, mas não posso viver uma mentira. Se ele realmente tem interesse em fazer parte da minha vida então precisa saber o tipo de pessoa que eu costumava ser. _ O moreno colocou os champignons dentro do molho branco, mexendo devagar. Suas mãos faziam o trabalho, mas sua mente estava longe, muito longe. _Eu nunca fui confiante com relação a Alaudi. Anos de conquistas baratas e relacionamentos vazios não me prepararam para uma pessoa tão arredia e fechada. Quando Giotto mencionou seu Guardião eu me deixei seduzir com a ideia de conquistar alguém que parecia inatingível. Tudo o que eu queria era simplesmente experimentar algo que parecia fora do meu alcance. Eu nunca pensei que me apaixonaria. _

Ivan ouviu os passos baixos que pararam na entrada da cozinha, mas não se virou. Ele podia sentir que estava sendo observado, mas não queria encarar o louro, ou ouvir que seu amante (ou seria ex-amante?) estava decepcionado por ter se envolvido com "aquele tipo de gente". Entretanto, o Inspetor de Polícia não disse uma única palavra. Seus pés cruzaram a pequena cozinha e ele apenas abriu duas portas da despensa, uma para o vinho e a outra para a toalha de mesa. O Chefe dos Cavallone ficou o tempo inteiro na frente do fogão, mexendo o molho e ouvindo o louro perambular pela cozinha para pegar pratos e talheres. Quando o spaghetti ficou pronto, o moreno o colocou em uma travessa e respirou fundo antes de seguir na direção do corredor.

A sala de jantar do Guardião da Nuvem era pequena e tinha espaço para apenas uma mesa de quatro cadeiras, uma peça de mogno à esquerda e uma pequena estante próxima à janela. As cortinas haviam sido abertas, permitindo que a claridade da rua ajudasse a iluminar o cômodo. A mesa havia sido arrumada, o vinho branco servido em ambas as taças, e Ivan fez o possível para colocar a travessa no meio da mesa. Alaudi colocou um dos guardanapos sobre as pernas, erguendo os olhos azuis assim que sua companhia sentou-se à sua frente.

"Nós conversaremos depois do jantar." A voz saiu séria e percorreu o Chefe dos Cavallone como um calafrio. "Mas... eu não estou bravo, então não se preocupe, e também não quero estragar o jantar."

Aquelas palavras fizeram com que o moreno se sentisse um pouco melhor. Ele serviu o Inspetor de Polícia, olhando atentamente seu amante dar a primeira garfada. O louro mastigou algumas vezes, enrolando o macarrão no garfo e mordiscando novamente. Foi somente na quarta garfada que o Guardião da Nuvem elogiou o jantar, e Ivan pôde finalmente respirar aliviado.

Apesar da insegurança do Chefe dos Cavallone, o jantar transcorreu em silêncio, mas o clima entre eles não era exatamente o motivo. Ele sabia que Alaudi não gostava de conversar durante as refeições, e aquela parte de seu amante acabou se tornando algo tão marcante, que às vezes, ele mesmo optava por um jantar silencioso. O único momento em que o Inspetor de Polícia abriu a boca foi para avisar que pegaria mais uma garrafa de vinho, retornando em poucos segundos. O macarrão terminou, e quando só restava acabar também com o álcool, Ivan demorou o máximo que pôde com sua taça. Ele havia bebido pouco naquela noite, e foi impossível não notar que seu amante terminava sua quarta taça, levando a mão para uma possível quinta.

"Alaudi..." O Chefe dos Cavallone segurou a garrafa antes que o louro a virasse sobre seu copo. Havia pouco mais de dois dedos, mas o moreno não arriscaria. "Posso?"

O Guardião da Nuvem o olhou sem graça, meneando a cabeça e pousando sua taça vazia sobre a mesa. Ivan despejou o líquido restante em sua taça, bebendo-o apenas porque não queria ver o Inspetor de Polícia ingerir mais álcool naquela noite. Ele entendeu aquele gesto, e foi muito a contragosto que o moreno levantou-se e começou a retirar a mesa. _Alaudi não conseguirá conversar sóbrio. O que quer que eu vá ouvir deve ser difícil o bastante para ele precisar de álcool._

"Eu ajudo." Alaudi ficou em pés, mas assim que segurou as taças o Chefe dos Cavallone colocou a mão livre em seu ombro.

"Eu posso fazer isso sozinho. Por que não espera na sala de estar?"

A voz de Ivan saiu baixa, quase um sussurro; e o louro o olhou e abaixou o rosto. O moreno sorriu de canto, mas saiu da sala de jantar com passos rápidos e pesados. Seu rosto estava corado, e ele sabia que aquele efeito não era somente por causa das duas taças de vinho. O rosto vermelho por causa da bebida e os olhos semicerrados deram a seu amante uma aparência frágil e totalmente desejável. O Chefe dos Cavallone retornou mais duas vezes à sala para pegar o restante da louça, mas ao regressar uma terceira vez, Alaudi não estava mais no cômodo.

O moreno foi encontrá-lo no quarto. O Guardião da Nuvem estava em frente à janela aberta, os braços cruzados e uma expressão que o moreno não conseguia ver, mas esperava que fosse amena em vez de irritada. O ar que entrava pela janela era frio, criando uma estranha necessidade de calor... calor humano. Ivan coçou a nuca, sem saber direito como começar uma conversa com o Inspetor de Polícia. _Você sabe melhor do que ninguém que não se deve conversar com alguém alcoolizado,_ as palavras de Mário nunca lhe pareceram tão sábias.

"Eu não o investiguei, mas eu tinha ideia sobre o seu passado." A voz do Inspetor de Polícia saiu mais cortante do que o ar frio. Não havia nada que demonstrasse que aquele homem bebera quatro taças de vinho. "Não sou ingênuo para pensar que estou me envolvendo com alguém inexperiente. Eu sempre soube, ou desconfiei do tipo de vida que você levava."

O Chefe dos Cavallone encarava o chão. Era impossível erguer seus olhos naquele momento.

"Ambos temos nossa bagagem pessoal, mas eu não quero saber os lugares que você frequentou ou as pessoas que conheceu. Quando eu aceitei seus sentimentos eu tinha pleno conhecimento do que estava recebendo, mas isso não significa que eu queira saber exatamente o que aconteceu." O Guardião da Nuvem fez uma pausa. "Você está comigo agora e isso é tudo o que importa."

Ivan podia sentir o rosto tornar-se levemente quente. Suas mãos bagunçavam um pouco seus cabelos, e enquanto encarava o chão, impossibilitado de olhar diretamente para o Inspetor de Polícia, um estranho sentimento pareceu preenchê-lo com pensamentos e dúvidas. _Alaudi também teve seu passado, e uma parte de mim não gosta de pensar nisso. _O moreno desviou os olhos, encarando a cama de casal ao lado esquerdo. O quarto em si não era grande, comportando apenas a cama, um guarda-roupa ao lado da janela e uma pequena cômoda. _Um homem solteiro não precisa de uma cama de casal. A não ser que queira companhia... _ O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu amargamente. Ele estava com ciúme. Ciúme de fantasmas.

"Eu nunca trouxe ninguém aqui antes." A voz do louro trouxe Ivan de volta à realidade. Ela soou mais próxima, como se seu amante houvesse caminhado até onde ele estava. "E eu não pretendo trazer nenhuma outra pessoa a este quarto."

Dois grandes olhos azuis encaravam o moreno a uma pequena distância. O Guardião da Nuvem estava parado em frente à sua companhia, com as bochechas coradas e uma expressão que misturava luxúria e dor. O Chefe dos Cavallone tocou aquele belo rosto, sentindo a pele quente entre seus dedos. Alaudi virou levemente a cabeça, tocando a palma da mão de seu amante com um gentil beijo. Entretanto, o casto gesto transformou-se em algo completamente diferente quando o Inspetor de Polícia correu a ponta da língua pela mesma região, lançando um perigoso olhar para o moreno.

"Eu não sabia que você era fraco com bebida." Ivan sorriu maldosamente, sentindo o arrepio percorrer seu corpo inteiro. Sua calça tornou-se apertada e ele não acreditava que aquilo o havia deixado excitado.

A resposta do louro foi apenas outro olhar cheio de significados. Seus pés moveram-se, eliminando a distância entre eles. Ambos eram quase da mesma altura, mas os olhos do Chefe dos Cavallone estavam um pouco baixos, admirando sua companhia. O Guardião da Nuvem inclinou o rosto, mas assim que os lábios se encontraram, o moreno gemeu entre o beijo, ficando surpreso. Uma das mãos do louro apalpava sua ereção por cima da calça, e ele definitivamente não esperava aquele gesto. O beijo começou profundo e mais parecia uma demonstração erótica do que uma carícia. Ivan tentava manter sua concentração no beijo, mas era muito difícil quando a ponta dos dedos de Alaudi subia e descia por seu membro, e a língua do louro sugava a sua com vontade.

O bom senso do Chefe dos Cavallone não demorou a se dissipar. O Inspetor de Polícia foi empurrado levemente na direção da cama, e o moreno livrou-se da camisa branca com pressa. Seu corpo arrastou-se até a cama, e suas mãos não tiveram paciência para se livrarem da camisa de seu amante. Os botões foram arrebentados e chicotearam na parede e no guarda-roupa, caindo ao chão com barulho. A mão de Ivan agarrou o louro pela nuca, erguendo-o um pouco e devorando aqueles pequenos, mas tão deliciosos lábios. O gosto de vinho misturava-se à luxúria, e o pouco de sanidade que ainda restava no moreno parecia sumir a cada segundo que aquele beijo durava. O Inspetor de Polícia o puxou pela cintura, fazendo com que ambos os corpos se encontrassem. A ereção de seu amante levou um sorriso satisfeito aos lábios do Chefe dos Cavallone, e com a outra mão livre ele decidiu devolver a carícia a sua companhia, mas com mais intensidade e menos cerimônia.

O gemido do Guardião da Nuvem foi de puro desejo. Suas mãos agarraram os braços do moreno e seus lábios intensificaram o beijo ao sentirem os dedos de seu amante masturbando-o. Não demorou muito para que a única coisa que Alaudi conseguisse fazer fosse se render as carícias. Ivan beijava o pescoço pálido do homem que estava por baixo, marcando a pele e deixando-a vermelha. Seus dedos moviam-se com extrema facilidade dentro da calça do Guardião da Nuvem, e ele sabia que em poucos minutos seu amante chegaria ao orgasmo.  
>Porém, o Inspetor de Polícia também sabia que os limites de seu corpo estavam sendo superados. Uma das mãos do louro segurou o braço do Chefe dos Cavallone, e ele não teve alternativa além de parar o que fazia, olhando com certa curiosidade para sua companhia. Alaudi tinha os lábios entreabertos, o rosto vermelho e uma expressão que não parecia demonstrar que ele gostaria de ter parado. Ivan sorriu, mas assim que fez menção de continuar, o homem que estava por baixo o empurrou e ambos trocaram de posição.<p>

Aquela foi a primeira vez que tal visão apareceu diante de seus olhos, e ele abriu bem os olhos para não perder nenhum segundo do que acontecia. _O que estava dentro daquele vinho? Nós bebemos a mesma coisa? _O moreno ergueu os olhos, seguindo cada movimento que seu amante lhe proporcionava. O Inspetor de Polícia ficou em pé, sobre a cama e entre o corpo do Chefe dos Cavallone. A camisa - ou o que restou dela - foi retirada, assim como sua calça e a roupa de baixo. O rosto de Ivan tornou-se rubro ao ver a nudez de seu amante bem diante de seus olhos. Seus lábios tornaram-se secos e sua ereção implorava que sua calça também fosse retirada. Alaudi ajoelhou-se, segurando as mãos do moreno quando ele fez menção de livrar-se da própria calça.

"Não se mova."

A voz do Guardião da Nuvem saiu séria e foi seguida por _aqueles_ olhos. O Chefe dos Cavallone apoiou a cabeça no travesseiro e encarou o teto, pensando se aquilo era um sonho. Naquele quase um mês ele foi o responsável por todas as investidas sexuais, porque sabia que o louro era uma pessoa tímida e reservada. Presenciar o Inspetor de Polícia tomar a iniciativa era algo que só acontecia nos sonhos mais ousados e íntimos do moreno. Nesses sonhos, ele e Alaudi não tinham limites e faziam amor de todas as maneiras possíveis, impossíveis e imagináveis, como dois jovens que não possuíam nada para fazer além de estarem um dentro do outro. As mãos de seu amante trouxeram o Chefe dos Cavallone para a realidade, aquela deliciosa e excitada realidade que percorria seu peito com dedos firmes, apertando a pele e sentindo os músculos de seu abdômen. Os olhos cor de mel se abaixaram levemente, encarando com desejo a ereção do Guardião da Nuvem esfregar-se a sua por cima da calça. Aquele contato indireto o fez juntar as sobrancelhas, e ele estava chegando ao ponto de implorar para que seu amante fosse um pouco mais rápido. _Eu quero estar dentro dele... agora e sempre._

Alaudi não parecia estar com pressa. Ivan tentou novamente se livrar de sua calça, mas no menor sinal de movimento o louro lançou um de seus olhares sérios, demonstrando que ele _ainda_ estava no controle. O moreno tentou argumentar, implorar talvez? Qualquer coisa que fizesse o Inspetor de Polícia tocá-lo diretamente. Os lábios do Guardião da Nuvem calaram seu amante, e o Chefe dos Cavallone fechou os olhos, permitindo-se receber o beijo. Seus dedos correram pelos cabelos curtos, sentindo os fios macios e delicados. A calça de Ivan foi aberta e ele quase sorriu de alívio ao senti-la descer por suas pernas. O beijo foi interrompido, mas o moreno permaneceu de olhos fechados. Ele podia sentir as mãos do homem que estava por cima descerem por sua cintura, e os lábios que anteriormente pertenciam aos seus próprios lábios, agora dedicavam aqueles doces beijos ao seu peito. _Alaudi realmente gosta desses desenhos_, o Chefe dos Cavallone riu ao sentir a língua de seu amante descer por seu abdômen, como se estivesse traçando as bordas da tatuagem.

Logo os risinhos e gracejos de Ivan terminariam. O Inspetor de Polícia não parecia uma pessoa inclinada a perder tempo, e quando seus beijos chegaram à altura da cintura de seu amante, o louro provavelmente achou que era hora de ser mais objetivo. O moreno soltou um rouco gemido enquanto as palavras morriam em sua garganta. Seus olhos se abriram lentamente e ele inclinou a cabeça, observando o Guardião da Nuvem dedicar os beijos ao seu membro. Alaudi tinha o rosto corado, e apesar de parecer visivelmente envergonhado, não havia sinal de que ele estivesse fazendo aquilo por obrigação. Sua mão direita subia e descia pela ereção de Ivan, utilizando movimentos torturantes e lentos. O louro deixava sua língua brincar com aquela região, até mover um pouco a cabeça para frente, recebendo seu amante por completo em sua boca. Os olhos cor de mel se arregalaram, e o Chefe dos Cavallone cobriu o rosto, sentindo que morreria de vergonha. Aquela visão era infinitamente melhor do que seus sonhos.

Os movimentos um pouco desconcertados, os lábios pequenos e apertados, as bochechas coradas... O moreno assistiu a tudo, sentindo que nunca havia desejado alguém como naquele momento. Suas mãos apertavam a roupa de cama branca, pois ele precisava se tornar senhor de si mesmo ou acabaria possuindo o Inspetor de Polícia naquele instante. Ivan aguentou o máximo que pôde. Aquela cena não voltaria a se repetir tão cedo, ele sabia disso, mas em determinado momento foi preciso segurar o Guardião da Nuvem pelo ombro e pedir que ele parasse. _Alaudi nunca fez isso antes, e seria muito traumatizante se eu o deixasse ir até o fim. _

"Eu quero você, então, por favor, não me faça mais esperar."

As palavras saíram baixas. A voz soava rouca e Ivan nunca achou que acabaria _pedindo_ algo na cama. Ele sempre fora ativo e cheio de orgulho. Seus parceiros sempre foram aqueles que imploravam, pediam e o instigavam. _Ele me mudou completamente, e sei que mudarei ainda mais ao seu lado. _A resposta foi um olhar esguio. O louro passou as costas da mão esquerda por seus lábios, ficando entre as pernas de seu amante. O moreno subiu as mãos pelas coxas de Alaudi e foi impossível não tocar a ereção do homem que estava por cima. O louro gemeu baixo com o toque, e Ivan percebeu que ele também estava próximo do clímax. O Guardião da Nuvem inclinou-se um pouco à frente, fazendo o Chefe dos Cavallone engolir seco. Os rostos de ambos ficaram próximos, as bochechas quase se encontraram, e quando ele levou uma das mãos para tocar aquela bela face, Alaudi simplesmente voltou à posição inicial, mas com algo entre seus dedos.

"Achei que fosse me beijar." O moreno soou um pouco desapontado, segurando a mão de sua companhia. "Permita-me."

O Chefe dos Cavallone retirou o pequenino frasco das mãos do louro. Um bobo sorriso cruzou seus lábios, e foi impossível não ficar levemente _orgulhoso_ por ver que o Inspetor de Polícia havia adquirido _aquilo_. O próprio Ivan teria morrido ignorante sobre aquele tipo de coisa se não fosse por Mário. Preferência sexual nunca foi assunto relevante para seu braço direito. _"Eu pratico o amor universal, meu amigo! Homens, mulheres... amo a todos! E amarei uma terceira opção se existir!"_, foram as palavras exatas do ruivo numa noite em que os dois compartilharam uma garrafa de vinho e muitas risadas em frente à lareira do escritório. Uma semana depois daquela conversa Ivan decidiu testar as palavras de Mário, dormindo com um belo pianista inglês. O rapaz ensinou em uma noite todos os segredos e macetes para satisfazer alguém do mesmo sexo, e apesar de diferente, o moreno entendeu o lema de vida de seu melhor amigo.

O conteúdo do pequeno frasco foi depositado em sua mão. O cheiro do óleo era uma mistura de canela com baunilha, e ele teria passado algum tempo imaginando aquelas iguarias por todo o corpo de Alaudi, mas não naquela noite. Um de seus dedos encontrou a entrada do Guardião da Nuvem, e ele a penetrou com certa pressa. A invasão foi sentida pelo louro, que gemeu baixo, mas continuou a encarar o homem que estava por baixo. Ivan moveu o dedo devagar à princípio, deixando que o Inspetor de Polícia se acostumasse. O segundo dedo entrou com mais facilidade, e ele pôde começar a se mover com mais vontade, tocando o interior de Alaudi e procurando seu ponto especial. Aquela busca arrepiou o Inspetor de Polícia, e após alguns minutos um terceiro dedo foi adicionado aos outros dois, e então não foi difícil encontrar o que ele procurava. Preparar o Guardião da Nuvem sempre foi uma tarefa prazerosa. Fraco ao prazer, seu amante sempre deixava à mostra certas atitudes em momentos em que a razão já não importava tanto. Naquele dia não seria diferente. O louro gemia baixo e movia o quadril sobre os dedos de Ivan, como se aquele estímulo já não fosse suficiente. O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu triunfante ao ver o pré-orgasmo do Inspetor de Polícia tingir sua cintura.

"Eu darei o que você quer, Alaudi." Havia certo orgulho naquelas palavras.

O moreno passou o restante do óleo sobre seu membro, mas não foi preciso guiar seu amante. O Guardião da Nuvem posicionou-se sobre a ereção, e sem nenhum tipo de aviso sentou-se sem hesitar.  
>Não seria possível dizer qual gemido foi mais alto, mais rouco ou mais cheio de desejo. O moreno não estava esperando aquilo, e aparentemente o louro não sabia que naquela posição ele estaria recebendo literalmente <em>tudo<em>. Sentir-se dentro de Alaudi, com aquela pressão e naquela velocidade levou uma onda de eletricidade pelo corpo do Chefe dos Cavallone, mas foi outra coisa que o surpreendeu. O orgasmo do Inspetor de Polícia pintou seu peito e abdômen, e ele não acreditou que seu amante havia chegado ao clímax somente por aquele tipo de estímulo.

Alaudi precisou de alguns minutos para conseguir voltar à realidade. Nesse tempo Ivan permaneceu parado, como se fosse uma estátua, impossibilitado de mover um músculo. O Guardião da Nuvem utilizou o abdômen do moreno como apoio, erguendo o corpo e descendo-o devagar. Os lábios do Chefe dos Cavallone deixaram escapar um gemido de contentamento, e suas mãos seguraram com força a cintura do homem que estava por cima. O segundo movimento foi um pouco mais rápido e recebeu a força de Ivan para ajudar na estocada. O Inspetor de Polícia mordeu os lábios para omitir um gemido de puro deleite. O moreno dobrou levemente os joelhos e assim permitiu que o louro utilizasse suas pernas como apoio, já que ele sabia que aquela tarefa seria árdua, ainda mais depois de ter acabado de chegar ao orgasmo. Alaudi pareceu satisfeito com aquela ajuda, pois a estocada seguinte aconteceu mais rápida e foi seguida por uma quarta e uma quinta.

Em poucos segundos o Guardião da Nuvem havia imposto seu próprio ritmo. O barulho da cama misturava-se aos gemidos dos dois amantes, e assim que a ereção do Inspetor de Polícia retornou, Ivan decidiu ocupar uma de suas mãos com aquela região tão solitária. A voz do louro tornou-se mais alta e aquele estímulo parecia deixá-lo ainda mais obstinado. Seu quadril movia-se rápido e o Chefe dos Cavallone já não conseguia pensar com clareza. As estocadas eram intensas e naquela posição Alaudi o recebia por inteiro, mas não era suficiente... Ivan queria estar muito mais unido ao Guardião da Nuvem.

A surpresa do Inspetor de Polícia durou um rápido momento. Em um instante ele estava ali, sentado sobre o colo daquele homem e sentindo-o dentro dele, para no outro estar na cama e sentir-se virado por duas ágeis e grandes mãos. Os lábios rosados não tiveram chance de articular dúvida ou pergunta, o moreno sabia. A razão de Ivan era inexistente, e ele simplesmente empurrou o louro na cama e o virou, guiado somente por puro instinto e luxúria. Seu membro retirou-se por um breve momento de seu amante, apenas para voltar a penetrá-lo com o dobro de força e intensidade. A voz do Guardião da Nuvem saiu rouca e alta, mas ele não parou. Não havia como parar. Sua cintura movia-se sem que ele quisesse e sua ereção procurava alívio dentro daquele homem. O novo ritmo era imposto por seu desejo, e enquanto segurava a cintura pálida do louro, o Chefe dos Cavallone não pensou em mais nada.

O momento do moreno durou poucos minutos. Ele já estava em seu limite quando Alaudi estava por cima, e aquele novo estímulo apenas o ajudou a atingir o clímax. A última estocada foi mais funda e arrancou um gemido quase choroso dos lábios do Inspetor de Polícia.

Ivan permaneceu naquela posição por poucos segundos, retirando-se de seu amante e voltando rapidamente a realidade. Suas mãos viraram o Guardião da Nuvem e havia culpa e preocupação em seu belo rosto.

"Desculpe, Alaudi. Eu o machuquei. Eu realmente sinto muito." O Chefe dos Cavallone estava pálido. "V-Você precisa de um banho agora. Eu posso carregá-lo até o banhe-"

A voz do moreno ficou presa em seus lábios. A língua do louro invadiu sua boca, beijando-o com todas as forças que ainda restavam naquele suado e delicado corpo. O Chefe dos Cavallone tentou afastar seu amante, mas não conseguiu. O Inspetor de Polícia de repente ganhara uma estranha força, então não havia alternativa além de retribuir o gesto. O moreno deitou-se sobre o louro, e o beijo durou um tempo indeterminado. As mãos de Alaudi se perdiam pelos cabelos negros e Ivan sentia arrepios com aquele gesto. Quando o beijo terminou, não havia mais sinal de bebida nos olhos azuis. Eles ainda pareciam brilhantes, mas era por causa do intenso prazer e não do álcool.

"Você não consegue me machucar, Ivan." As palavras do Guardião da Nuvem saíram baixas e seus lábios mal se moveram. Eles tocaram gentilmente os lábios do homem que estava por cima. "Eu estarei bem amanhã, então não se preocupe com coisas desnecessárias. Mas sim, eu aceito o banho."

O moreno sorriu com a resposta, depositando um afetuoso beijo na testa de Alaudi. O Guardião da Nuvem se recusou a ser _carregado_ até o banheiro, pegando o lençol e passando-o ao redor da cintura assim que ficou em pé. Ivan estava ao seu lado no segundo seguinte, ainda preocupado com seu amante. Os passos até o banheiro foram dados sem problemas, e os dois homens dividiram aquele pequeno espaço de vidro. A preferência foi para o louro, e o Chefe dos Cavallone, apesar do frio, não se importou em deixá-lo cozinhar um pouco na água quente antes de perguntar se poderia ensaboá-lo. A resposta foi um tímido menear com a cabeça, e o Inspetor de Polícia virou-se, encarando o azulejo e oferecendo suas costas para o moreno.

A esponja desceu com delicadeza pela pele do Guardião da Nuvem. Havia marcas vermelhas por boa parte de sua extensão, e aquilo fez com que o Chefe dos Cavallone se lembrasse da total falta de tato com que ele tratou sua companhia. _Se eu me desculpar novamente ele ficará irritado._ Durante os minutos de banho o moreno não fez nada além de pensar em uma maneira de se retratar. Havia tão pouco que ele soubesse fazer, e não importasse o que ele tentasse, o Inspetor de Polícia acabaria se ofendendo. Os dois trocaram de posição após alguns minutos, e Ivan riu ao sentir a esponja em suas costas. Seu banho foi mais rápido, e quando a ideia que ele tanto esperou finalmente brotou em sua mente, o Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu para seu amante antes de sair do box.

"Termine seu banho e depois vá para o quarto. Fique deitado que eu levarei uma xícara de chá para você. E sim, é necessário."

O moreno completou antes que Alaudi pudesse desestruturar seu plano. Não havia nada mais simples do que uma xícara de chá, então pelo menos _aquilo_ ele saberia fazer. Ivan retornou ao quarto apenas para colocar suas vestes e trocar a roupa de cama. O Guardião da Nuvem apareceu de toalha na entrada do quarto, e o Chefe dos Cavallone passou por ele com um meio sorriso, caminhando rapidamente na direção da cozinha.  
>Nunca o preparo de uma simples xícara de chá pareceu tão demorado. Além de ter de esperar a água estar no ponto, o moreno ainda dedicou alguns minutos para esperar o chá estar menos quente, para então retornar ao quarto. O Inspetor de Polícia estava sentado na cama, encostado do lado da parede e vestido com seu pijama azul escuro. Seus olhos pareciam ainda mais belos e Ivan sorriu largamente ao vê-lo.<p>

"Eu trouxe algo para te esquentar."

O louro sentou-se na cama sem dificuldades, e Ivan se perguntou se o Guardião da Nuvem estava ignorando a dor e agindo normalmente para que ele não se preocupasse. A dúvida o deixava ainda mais apreensivo, mas o moreno sabia melhor do que ninguém que de nada adiantaria ter aqueles pensamentos.

Alaudi permaneceu em silêncio, segurando a xícara de chá e bebendo aos poucos. O Chefe dos Cavallone caminhou até a janela, encarando a rua e a noite de Roma. Seus pensamentos seguiram momentaneamente para sua casa e ele imaginou se Francis já havia tomado banho e ido para cama. _Giuseppe não o deixará ficar acordado até tarde. Depois da cena durante à tarde eu duvido muito que Francis não ande na linha. _A recordação do homem de cabelos longos e louros ficando irritado fez Ivan rir, virando-se para encarar seu amante. O Inspetor de Polícia colocava a xícara sobre a cômoda, olhando-o de maneira estranha.

"Agora você ri sozinho, Cavallone?"

_Ivan. Eu quero que você me chame de Ivan_. "Eu estava apenas me lembrando de Giuseppe. Jamais esperei vê-lo tão nervoso. Arrisco dizer que foi a primeira vez que eu o vi daquela forma. Normalmente ele é um rapaz quieto e tímido, totalmente diferente do irmão."

"Não precisa de muito para ser diferente do _seu_ braço direito'."

"Mário é uma boa pessoa, você só precisa dar uma chance para que ele demonstre." Ivan sentou-se na beirada da cama, esticando a mão e afagando os cabelos úmidos de Alaudi. "Eu não estaria aqui se não fosse por ele. Você ficaria surpreso ao descobrir que foi algo que ele disse que me incentivou a não desistir."

A descrença nos belos olhos azuis do Guardião da Nuvem era quase palpável.

"Mário foi o primeiro a conhecer meus sentimentos. Nós tínhamos acabado de retornar de uma terrível e chata reunião e era pouco mais de onze da noite." O moreno desceu a ponta dos dedos pelo rosto de seu amante. "Isso aconteceu dois dias depois do nosso encontro no baile oferecido por Giotto. O carro parou e eu soube naquele momento que estava completamente apaixonado por você."

O Chefe dos Cavallone fingiu não notar as bochechas coradas do Inspetor de Polícia. _Alaudi não se sente confortável falando de certas coisas. É adorável!_

"Mário estava dirigindo naquela noite, e ao ouvir o que eu havia dito ele demorou alguns segundos para entender o que minhas palavras significavam, virando-se e me perguntando se você era _bonita_. Quando eu disse que estava apaixonado por outro homem, a expressão em seu rosto continuou a mesma. Não havia sinal algum de surpresa ou aversão. A segunda coisa que ele me perguntou foi se aquele homem era ele."

Ivan riu baixo, recordando-se do pânico que viu nos olhos de seu braço direito. Na ocasião ele não havia dito que estava apaixonado por Alaudi, utilizando apenas a expressão "um homem". O louro, porém, não pareceu ter gostado daquela parte da história. Alaudi sentou-se melhor na cama e cruzou os braços, ficando alguns centímetros longe dos toques do moreno.

"Eu ri e respondi negativo, e pude ver o quanto Mário ficou aliviado por ouvir aquilo. Alguns segundos depois ele saiu do carro e abriu a porta para que eu saísse, e caminhamos para dentro da mansão. Eu não estava esperando nenhuma palavra amiga ou conselho, ele não é esse tipo de pessoa." O Chefe dos Cavallone achou melhor não dizer na frente de seu amante que para Mário, sexo era a única coisa que ele acreditava realmente que pudesse existir entre duas pessoas. Bem, isso até Giulio... "Porém, antes que eu subisse as escadas ele me segurou pelo braço e me perguntou se eu tinha certeza sobre meus sentimentos. Minha resposta foi apenas um sorriso desanimado. Eu tinha plena convicção de meus sentimentos, mas eu também sabia, ou melhor, pensava saber, que você nunca iria retribuí-los. Mário então me deu dois tapas leves nas costas, sorriu e disse _"Então faça com que ele se apaixone por você. Seja um bom homem, Ivan". _"Aquela foi a primeira vez que ele me disse aquele tipo de coisa."

Lembrar-se daquela conversa fez o moreno sorrir. Ele havia dito inúmeras vezes as mesmas coisas para o ruivo, mas seu braço direito parecia não acreditar que aquelas palavras eram também a chave para seu próprio dilema. _Mário sempre foi descrente com relação ao amor. Ele nunca se deixou envolver o suficiente para descobrir o que vinha depois de uma noite. Todos os seus relacionamentos tiveram prazo de validade, e quando, pela primeira vez ele realmente se importou com alguém esta pessoa o rejeitou e o fez voltar a ser a pessoa que ele já estava cansado de representar._

"Giulio descobriu que estava sendo traído pela noiva dois dias antes do casamento." A voz de Alaudi saiu baixa. O Chefe dos Cavallone virou o rosto para olhá-lo, ficando surpreso ao ouvi-lo falando. "Eles se conheceram nos tempos de escola e ficaram noivos por cinco anos. Dois dias antes do casamento ele decidiu surpreendê-la e encontrou a moça em sua própria cama com um homem que ele nunca havia visto na vida."

O Inspetor de Polícia fez uma pausa. Aquela era sem dúvidas uma amarga lembrança.

"Eu nunca me perdoei totalmente por isso. Eu deveria tê-la investigado, mesmo em segredo, mas Giulio estava apaixonado pela moça e eu quis acreditar que ela era uma boa pessoa. Isso aconteceu há três anos, e depois disso eu nunca mais o vi se envolver com qualquer outra pessoa. Ele se transformou em alguém fechado e calado, e até mesmo eu tenho problemas em fazê-lo falar às vezes." O louro meneou a cabeça para um dos lados e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. "Um dos polícias que trabalha conosco conhece seu braço direito, ou a fama do seu braço direito. Eu ouvi por acaso uma conversa entre ele e outro polícia e então decidi investigá-lo. Isso foi pouco depois de você ter começado a me visitar na sede de Polícia, e não foi preciso muito para descobrir que Mário é frequentador assíduo da noite, e eu não preciso mencionar todos os podres que descobri nesse tempo." O Guardião da Nuvem encarou o moreno com uma expressão séria, mas calma. "Então não, eu não vou incentivar Giulio a aceitar Mário. Eu não quero vê-lo novamente machucado como há três anos, e não importa o quanto você fale de seu amigo, eu acredito que o _meu_ amigo mereça coisa melhor."

Ivan ouviu a tudo no mais puro silêncio. Seus olhos cor de mel se abaixaram e ele engoliu seco. Aquele assunto eram sobre seus respectivos braços direitos, mas por que ele sentia uma ponta de indireta naquelas palavras? _Você merece coisa melhor, Alaudi._ O moreno encarou as próprias mãos, sentindo-se totalmente impotente. Talvez fosse isso que Alaudi também pensasse sobre ele, e tal pensamento o assustava.

"Alaudi, você talvez mereç-"

"Eu não acho que eu o mereça." A voz do Inspetor de Polícia saiu um pouco mais alta. "Eu também acho que você merece alguém melhor, uma mãe para seu filho. Eu nunca serei capaz de oferecer uma família para Francesco e você sabe disso. Ele nunca terá um irmão ou uma irmã, porque eu nunca permitirei que você durma com outra pessoa enquanto estivermos juntos." Os olhos azuis tornaram-se opacos. O Chefe dos Cavallone entreabriu os lábios, surpreso por ouvir uma confissão tão direta. Entretanto, havia mais naqueles olhos do que mera sinceridade. "Se algum dia eu o descobrir com outra pessoa, eu o matarei e farei parecer um acidente e criarei Francesco sozinho. Então, mantenha isso em mente."

Um meio sorriso cruzou os lábios de Ivan e ele ergueu a mão de seu amante, beijando-a levemente.

"Eu não preciso de outra pessoa. Eu estou completamente feliz e satisfeito ao seu lado, e quanto a Francis, ele se afeiçoou a você e não acredito que tenha tempo para pensar em irmãos ou irmãs. Então não se preocupe, eu estarei fielmente ao seu lado até o último dia da minha vida."

"É melhor não fazer promessas que não poderá cumprir." Havia ironia nas palavras de Alaudi. Os olhos opacos sumiram e deram lugar ao belo azul-céu.

"Oh! Isso eu posso cumprir".

O moreno inclinou-se um pouco mais, aproximando seu rosto do de sua companhia. O beijo foi gentil e delicado. Os lábios do Guardião da Nuvem tinham gosto de chá e açúcar, mas nada seria mais doce do que aquele momento. Ivan afastou seu rosto quando o beijo tornou-se um pouco mais ousado, bagunçando os cabelos de seu amante e ficando em pé.

"Hora de dormir. Precisamos acordar cedo amanhã, porque Francis irá cobrar a sua presença na mansão. Eu cuidarei da louça, então descanse, está bem?"

Alaudi não praguejou, entrando debaixo dos cobertores como se fosse uma criança obediente. O Chefe dos Cavallone fechou a janela antes de seguir para a cozinha, arregaçando as mangas e encarando a pia cheia de louça. Seus dedos seguraram a esponja e com um olhar decidido e ele começou a ensaboar o primeiro prato. Aquela foi a primeira vez que Ivan Cavallone lavou louça em sua vida. Quando terminou, seus olhos cor de mel encararam seu trabalho com orgulho, e ele retornou ao quarto se sentindo triunfante. O Inspetor de Polícia dormia profundamente, e um bobo meio sorriso cruzou os lábios do moreno. Ivan deitou-se com cuidado, trazendo o Guardião da Nuvem para mais perto e permitindo que ele utilizasse seu braço como apoio. As ruas se tornaram silenciosas, e no quarto o único som era a baixa respiração do louro.

O Chefe dos Cavallone sentia-se cansado, mas permitiu-se permanecer algum tempo acordado, admirando seu amante. Havia tanto que ele gostaria de ter dito para Alaudi. Tantas desculpas, tantas declarações, tantos sentimentos... _Quando eu assumi meus sentimentos eu não tinha nenhuma esperança. Durante todas aquelas visitas que fiz, eu sabia que estava sendo inconveniente, mas eu precisava vê-lo._ Ivan passou a ponta dos dedos pelo rosto inconsciente do Guardião da Nuvem. _Eu nunca irei te desapontar, Alaudi. Eu quero envelhecer ao seu lado, e antes de morrer é seu rosto que quero ver. Hoje, amanhã, daqui a cem, duzentos anos... Não existe outra pessoa, apenas você. _ Ivan fechou os olhos e dormiu, com a certeza de que sua vida estava finalmente completa.

_Continua..._


	9. IX

**IX**

"Mário, eu estou apaixonado."

As palavras saíram como se fizessem parte de um diálogo completamente irrelevante e cotidiano. Os olhos verdes encararam o volante do veículo, e ele permaneceu em silêncio. Talvez aquilo não tivesse realmente sido dito. Talvez ele houvesse imaginado aquelas palavras... palavras? E se não fossem palavras? O motor do carro havia acabado de ser desligado, e _talvez_ tudo não passasse de um engano.

Mário não acreditava em amor.  
>O ruivo ergueu o rosto, encarando o retrovisor com receio. Estava ali: estampado nos olhos cor de mel da pessoa sentada no banco de trás, a certeza que ele precisava para saber que não havia sido um engano. Aquelas palavras haviam sido ditas. Não era brincadeira.<p>

"Ela é bonita?" O braço direito dos Cavallone virou-se e esboçou um sorriso nervoso. Aquela era a primeira vez que ele ouvia seu Chefe, e também melhor amigo, dizer tal coisa. _Eu não sei o que dizer. Eu não sei o que devo perguntar. Eu nem sei o que devo fazer nesse tipo de situação. _

Ivan coçou a nuca e esboçou um sorriso desconfortável. _Ela não é bonita. Ela é provavelmente medonha. Por Deus, Ivan, pelo menos diga que ela é bonita!_ Os pensamentos de Mário beiravam o desespero. Quanto mais quieto o homem sentado no banco traseiro ficava, mais difícil era esconder o nervosismo.

"A pessoa que amo é um homem. Mas sim, ele é bonito."

Os olhos verdes não piscaram. O ruivo nem se quer sabia piscar, ou respirar, ou fazer qualquer outra coisa que não fosse encarar o moreno e esperar pelo restante da história. O carro estava iluminado somente por causa da claridade do jardim, especialmente a iluminação do grande chafariz na forma de dois cavalos alados. Havia subordinados espalhados pela propriedade, ele sabia, mas naquele momento, os dois eram os únicos presentes dentro daquele veículo, e isso deixou Mário incrivelmente desconfortável. O pavor de ter ouvido aquelas palavras perdera a importância se comparado ao nervosismo que ele sentiu ao escutar aquela última parte. Um selvagem pensamento cruzou sua mente, deixando-o completamente incomodado. Suas pernas queriam deixar o carro, continuar a conversa em um local menos _apertado_, menos _próximo_ e quem sabe na frente de outras pessoas... um público talvez? _Por favor, diga que não sou eu! Por favor, diga que não sou eu! Por favor, diga que não sou eu. Por favor..._

"Este homem sou eu?" _Por favor, diga que não. Por favor, diga que não..._

O Chefe dos Cavallone juntou as sobrancelhas e riu baixo, quebrando totalmente o clima intenso que havia se formado entre eles. Por alguns segundos ele não fez nada além de rir, mas tudo o que o ruivo esperava era uma resposta direta. Seu desejo foi atendido quando a crise de riso terminou, mas os olhos cor de mel ainda gracejavam.

"Não, Mário. O homem que amo é o Guardião da Nuvem dos Vongola. Seu nome é Alaudi."

Há muitos anos o braço direito dos Cavallone não se sentia tão aliviado. A última vez que seu coração subiu até a altura de sua garganta foi há quase três anos, quando uma mulher que ele costumava encontrar disse que suspeitava que estivesse grávida. Aquelas terríveis semanas só terminaram quando a moça afirmou que não estava realmente grávida. Mário nunca mais a viu, e depois disso se tornou ainda mais cuidadoso no _trato_ com as mulheres, mas se ele fosse analisar, o medo que sentiu ao pensar que era o alvo dos sentimentos de seu melhor amigo superava aquele antigo pânico. Sua expressão tornou-se suave, e ele respirou fundo, saindo do veículo e deixando a porta aberta para que Ivan pudesse sair.

Os dois caminharam em silêncio, passando pelo chafariz e entrando na mansão. A noite estava levemente fria, e dentro da casa eles foram saudados por quatro subordinados que faziam a ronda naquele local. O ruivo meneou a cabeça ao vê-los, e o Chefe dos Cavallone desejou um baixo boa noite, agradecendo seu amigo e braço direito por tê-lo acompanhado durante aquela reunião.

Enquanto assistia o moreno se afastar, o ruivo não conseguiu não notar a maneira como ele andava. As costas sempre eretas, imponentes e largas pareciam levemente curvadas, como se carregassem um grande peso. Aquela foi a primeira vez que Mário notou tal coisa. _Ele estava assim esta manhã? Eu não reparei. Há quanto tempo Ivan está agindo de maneira diferente bem embaixo do meu nariz?_ O senso de responsabilidade o fez engolir seco. Era inadmissível que os humores de seu Chefe passassem despercebidos, principalmente por ele, que já fora chamado de "A sombra dos Cavallone", sem mencionar sua obrigação como amigo daquele homem.

Mário não acreditava em amor.  
>Os passos que o fizeram cruzar o hall na direção das escadas foram largos e rápidos. Sua mão se esticou e ele segurou o braço do moreno, fazendo-o virar. Não havia muito o que ser dito, e naquele momento ele deixou seu cargo como braço direito para assumir seu outro trabalho: o de melhor amigo.<p>

"Você falou sério sobre aquele homem?" A voz do ruivo saiu baixa, mas séria. "Você está realmente apaixonado pelo _empregado_ dos Vongola?"

Ivan o olhou com uma expressão surpresa, e após alguns segundos sua resposta foi um triste meio sorriso. Os olhos cor de mel pareceram opacos e sem esperança. _Ele não é correspondido. Existe alguém neste mundo que não ama Ivan Cavallone?  
><em>Aquela realização foi mais do que o ruivo poderia suportar. Não. Não era possível. O moreno era a melhor pessoa que ele conhecia, não somente por terem sido criados juntos e trabalharem praticamente 24hs por dia lado a lado, mas o Chefe dos Cavallone _realmente_ era um ser humano exemplar. Imaginar que alguém não se sentiria no mínimo lisonjeado por ser responsável por despertar aqueles sentimentos era impossível.

Mário então fez algo que ele nunca havia feito anteriormente: ele incentivou. Seus lábios se entreabriram e ele deixou seu tom de voz esperançoso e animado chegar aos ouvidos do moreno, para quem sabe, deixá-lo um pouco menos triste:

"Então faça com que ele se apaixone por você." O ruivo deu dois tapas nas costas de Ivan, como ele sempre fazia quando queria animar o amigo. "Seja um bom homem, Ivan."

Aquilo era o máximo que poderia ser feito naquela noite. O Chefe dos Cavallone o olhou surpreso, como se não esperasse ouvir aquelas palavras. _Eu não o culpo. Nem eu mesmo achei que um dia fosse pronunciá-las. Elas são mentiras. Belas mentiras ditas com um sorriso se transformam em esperança. Se isso o fizer dormir melhor, então não fiz nada de errado. _Ivan agradeceu o que ouviu e desejou um boa noite mais animado, continuando a subir as escadas. Seu fiel braço direito permaneceu no mesmo lugar, soltando a gravata e respirando profundamente após ouvir a porta do quarto do moreno ser fechada. _Eu preciso de uma bebida. Eu preciso desesperadamente de uma bebida. _

O braço direito dos Cavallone saiu da mansão, chamando um dos subordinados que estava próximo. O homem de cabelos castanhos e bigode aproximou-se e o cumprimentou com um breve movimento com a cabeça.

"Quero vinte homens dentro da casa, Carlos. Rondas de uma em uma hora. Eu retornarei amanhã antes do almoço. Não há trabalho, mas não deixe o Chefe dormir até tarde. Diga a Giuseppe para acordá-lo se eu não tiver retornado. Você fica responsável pela segurança."

O homem de nome Carlos meneou a cabeça em positivo, e o ruivo passou por ele, entrando no carro e dando novamente a partida. Ele sabia que poderia confiar nos subordinados, pois eles manteriam seu precioso Chefe a salvo. O veículo cruzou o jardim, e o braço direito dos Cavallone soltou um longo suspiro. Ele não tinha planos para aquela noite. Inicialmente ele apenas pretendia ir para casa e se tivesse sorte, dormiria mais de quatro horas naquela noite. Porém, ao ouvir as palavras de Ivan, tudo o que ele queria era se afastar daquele lugar e se perder nos braços de alguma dançarina de seios fartos e sorriso travesso. _Não. Hoje eu não posso escolher uma mulher. _A recordação de três anos levou um arrepio por sua espinha, e o ruivo levou para longe aquele pensamento. _Hoje eu escolherei um homem... um garoto. Um jovem garoto de belos olhos e sorriso inocente.  
><em>Mário acelerou o carro ao passar pelo portão da propriedade, assistindo os dois cavalos se encontrarem novamente, e o sorriso em seus lábios era qualquer coisa, menos inocente.

**X**

Não existia melhor pessoa para circular por Roma do que o braço direito dos Cavallone. Seu conhecimento dos bairros e ruas era vasto, e não havia nenhum lugar escondido que ele já não conhecesse. Este conhecimento, porém, foi adquirido depois de anos de experiências. A noite italiana era sua parte favorita do dia, e ele amava a maneira como a cidade se transformava quando o sol se punha. As pessoas respeitáveis estavam bem seguras em suas respectivas casas, deixando a noite para os boêmios e os lixos sociais. E naquele dia, o ruivo entraria nesse primeiro grupo.

O veículo parou em uma esquina mal-iluminada. Havia outros carros ao redor, e aparentemente o local que ele escolheu estaria cheio naquela noite. O restante do trajeto teria de ser feito a pé, mas ele já conseguia visualizar a entrada do bar, então seu tempo não seria totalmente perdido. O La Luna localizava-se em uma movimentada rua destinada basicamente à vida noturna. Aquele bairro, no geral, era praticamente dedicado àqueles que procuravam refúgio e alívio após um dia enfadonho. Os barulhos que vinham dos demais bares pareciam animados, e assim que seus pés passaram em frente a um dos prostíbulos, o braço direito dos Cavallone sentiu-se puxado. Suas costas encostaram-se à parede, e algo fisgou seus lábios. O beijo foi úmido e tinha gosto de vinho. Os olhos verdes de Mário permaneceram abertos, e após alguns segundos a pessoa em seus braços deu um passo para trás, abrindo um diabólico sorriso.

"Que tal subirmos, senhor?" A mulher tinha cabelos mais ruivos dos que os dele. As mechas combinavam com seus lábios, e ela vestia apenas um sobretudo marrom. Ele sabia que por baixo daquela peça de roupa a mulher estava nua. _Eu sei. Eu já dormi com Linda duas vezes. Ela nunca veste nada por baixo do sobretudo _"Eu não cobrarei nada do senhor hoje."

Mário riu e tirou uma nota de dentro do bolso, esticando-a para a mulher, mas afastou-se e acenou. Em qualquer outro dia ele subiria animadamente para o quarto da prostituta e passaria a noite com ela e mais uma ou duas amigas, mas não naquela noite. _Hoje eu quero um garoto.  
><em>Havia mais dois prostíbulos até o La Luna, e o ruivo fez questão de evitá-los o máximo possível, ou ele acabaria chegando ao seu destino sem um centavo nos bolsos. Quando seus pés finalmente pararam em frente ao bar, havia um feliz e satisfeito sorriso em seus lábios. Suas mãos empurraram a porta, e o ar quente e o barulho de vozes, risadas e tabaco o acertou em cheio. _Meu lugar, finalmente._

A última vez que o braço direito dos Cavallone esteve no La Luna foi no mês anterior. O trabalho o manteve ocupado, e suas escapadas noturnas precisaram ser adiadas. Quando a natureza o fazia sentir-se solitário, ele apenas precisava ir a alguma propriedade próxima para arrumar companhia. Sempre existia uma moça ou um rapaz disposto a esquentá-lo em uma noite fria.  
>O interior do bar estava exatamente como ele se lembrava: as paredes de madeira escura, e as mesas de madeira clara ficavam localizadas ao fundo. Havia um balcão à esquerda, com bancos e espaço suficiente para os solitários. Alguns olhos o fitaram quando a porta foi aberta, mas a grande maioria dos frequentadores estava bêbada ou ocupada demais flertando para reparar no novo visitante. Os olhos verdes do ruivo percorreram o local, procurando companhia. As mesas estavam cheias de homens e mulheres. A risada era alta, as gargalhadas eram resultados de taças e taças de vinho, e parecia difícil alguém estar realmente sozinho naquele local.<p>

A busca de Mário durou poucos segundos. Seus passos o levaram até o balcão, e ele sentou-se e pediu um copo de whisky. Seu rosto se virou, procurando novamente através do bar. Dessa vez seus olhos pousaram em uma mesa, bem ao canto direito. Um grupo de cinco rapazes ria e brindava, com exceção de um. O garoto não parecia ter mais de dezessete anos, e ao contrário de seus amigos, ele apenas bebericava uma taça de vinho, enquanto seus olhos percorriam o bar. Quando o garoto notou o olhar do braço direito dos Cavallone, o ruivo sorriu e desviou o rosto, agradecendo o homem que lhe serviu a bebida. O whisky desceu cortante por sua garganta, aquecendo-o momentaneamente. Um segundo copo foi pedido, e Mário virou o rosto para encarar novamente o rapaz, mas não havia mais ninguém em seu lugar.

"Bonsoir." ¹

A voz veio de seu lado esquerdo, fazendo-o virar-se e sorrir. O rapaz havia se sentado ao seu lado, e naquele momento o ruivo teve certeza de que havia encontrado a companhia para aquela noite. Os cabelos eram louros e levemente encaracolados, pendendo um pouco abaixo de suas orelhas. Os olhos eram azuis, belos olhos azuis, emoldurando um rosto com traços femininos. O nariz era pequeno, os lábios vermelhos e delicados. A voz do rapaz parecia música, baixa e lembrava a voz de uma garota.

Jules era seu nome. A conversa durou apenas o tempo do segundo copo de whisky ser servido. O braço direito dos Cavallone respondia sempre com um sorriso, deliciando-se com as reações do louro. As bochechas de Jules estavam coradas, e mesmo estando bem claro que ele havia tido taças de vinho suficientes, o ruivo insistiu que ele bebesse mais uma. O rapaz aceitou e durante os poucos minutos que permaneceram flertando, tudo o que o braço direito dos Cavallone conseguia pensar era nas mil e uma coisas que faria com aquela criatura. A cada gole Jules ria de algo que Mário havia dito, corando. Entretanto, eram os olhos azuis que denunciavam que por baixo daquela belo e inocente rosto se escondia algo mais. _Ele não é tão puro quanto aparenta. Os lábios mentem, mas os olhos sempre dizem a verdade. _

O convite para deixarem o local foi entregue na forma de um ousado gesto. O ruivo levou um dos dedos aos lábios do rapaz, limpando uma gota de vinho que escorria pelo canto de sua boca. Jules inclinou a cabeça para o lado que estava sento tocado, beijando indiscretamente o dedo que o tocava. O braço direito dos Cavallone sorriu, deixando o dinheiro das bebidas em cima do balcão e ficando em pé. O louro pousou a taça e fez o mesmo, e ambos deixaram o bar para trás, sem nem ao menos oferecerem uma segunda olhada.

A noite estava fria, mas Mário não sentiu a brisa gelada em seu rosto. O álcool o havia esquentado, e o prospecto de ver aquele jovem rapaz nu o deixava literalmente quente. Jules perguntou para onde iriam, e o ruivo apenas apontou para o fim da rua. O rapaz pareceu entender, passando uma das mãos pelos braços de sua nova companhia. O fim da rua dava para um cruzamento, que naquele horário estava completamente vazio. Do outro lado ficavam localizadas as chamadas "pensões noturnas", ou simples "hotéis para uma noite", que ao contrário dos hotéis comuns, recebiam clientes apenas durante a noite. O braço direito dos Cavallone conhecia muito bem praticamente todos os estabelecimentos, e sempre que chegava era cumprimentado com respeito pelos donos. Naquela noite ele escolheu o primeiro, um hotel que era gerenciado por uma senhora de meia idade e sua filha. A senhora de rosto magro meneou a cabeça ao vê-lo, entregando uma das chaves e recebendo o dinheiro sem dirigir um segundo olhar aos dois homens. Mário conduziu Jules até a escadaria de madeira ao fundo da recepção, subindo e cantando mentalmente uma canção que ouvira dos lábios da bela prostituta ruiva em uma das noites que passaram juntos.

O hotel possuía quatro andares, e o quarto reservado para eles era no último andar. Ao cruzarem o primeiro andar, o louro riu baixo ao ouvir os barulhos vindos dos quartos. Os gemidos de homens e mulheres eram altos, e em um dos quartos era possível escutar até mesmo o barulho da cama rangendo contra o assoalho. O segundo andar era um pouco mais discreto, e a partir do terceiro não se ouvia mais nada. O quarto andar possuía apenas dois quartos, e eles ficariam com o da direita.

"As paredes são mais grossas, por isso você não escuta barulho." O ruivo respondeu assim que abriu a porta. Os olhos azuis pareceram curiosos. "E eu não quero que ninguém ouça seus doces gemidos."

Jules riu baixo, passando por Mário e retirando os sapatos com os pés. O quarto era simples, o esperado de um hotel cuja única função era abrigar amantes sedentos por aventuras sexuais. Havia uma larga cama com quatro colunas, uma cômoda, um jogo de cadeiras e uma janela em frente à cama – esta fechada por uma grossa cortina. A diferença entre os quartos daquele andar e os dos demais não era somente a privacidade (e obviamente o preço!), mas também o luxo de se ter um banheiro disponível no lado esquerdo.

O braço direito dos Cavallone retirou o terno, deixando-o sobre uma das cadeiras, passando a dar atenção para sua gravata. Seus olhos verdes pousaram no louro, e ele sorriu satisfeito. O rapaz havia retirado praticamente toda a roupa, e assim que se sentiu observado, um travesso meio sorriso cruzou seus lábios quase infantis, e ele retirou a roupa de baixo com certa sensualidade. _Um rosto feminino, uma voz feminina, gestos e maneiras femininas, mas não há nada feminino entre suas pernas..._

O ruivo não perdeu tempo. A gravata escorregou por seus dedos e os botões de sua camisa foram sendo abertos conforme ele caminhava na direção do jovem. Jules que havia sentado na cama, o recebeu com os olhos brilhantes e o rosto corado, abrindo o zíper da calça escura que Mário vestia e levando a ereção do braço direito dos Cavallone até sua pequenina boca. Um longo suspiro cruzou os lábios do ruivo e ele deixou a calça descer por suas pernas. Uma de suas mãos tocou os cabelos louros, sentindo os fios finos, mas naturalmente enrolados. Em alguns locais havia grandes cachos, e era impossível não se excitar ao ver uma criatura tão angelical fazendo algo tão... erótico.

Jules poderia parecer inocente, mas não havia nada de puro na maneira como ele recebia o braço direito dos Cavallone em sua boca. _Ele sabe o que está fazendo. Não é a primeira vez que ele tem um homem entre os lábios. _Os olhos verdes não perdiam nenhum movimento e seus próprios lábios sorriam com a visão. Os minutos que passou naquela posição foram extremamente prazerosos, mas em determinado momento ele afastou o rosto do rapaz, mostrando que gostaria de ir ao prato principal.  
>O louro arrastou-se até o meio da cama, sem se importar em mostrar sua ereção. Mário abriu a gaveta da cômoda, pegando três pequenos frascos e pedindo para que Jules escolhesse. O rapaz riu, segurando os três e chamando o braço direito dos Cavallone para a cama. Dessa vez foi a vez do ruivo rir. <em>Eu tive sorte esta noite. O garoto é até mesmo charmoso.<em>

O braço direito dos Cavallone trouxe o louro para seus braços assim que se sentou na cama. O primeiro beijo entre eles foi exatamente o que Mário esperava. Havia paixão e desejo em ambos os lábios, e enquanto devorava a boca do rapaz, sua mão o preparava com o conteúdo de um dos frascos. Jules gemeu entre o beijo quando um dos dedos de Mário o penetrou, e gemeu com mais intensidade quando o ruivo encontrou seu ponto especial, logo na segunda penetrada. _O garoto é fraco ao prazer, _o braço direito dos Cavallone pensou ao penetrar um segundo dedo. A voz do louro saiu mais alta e o beijo precisou ser interrompido. Jules escondia o rosto extremamente corado no peito do homem que o envolvia, mas não parecia constrangido. Suas pernas haviam se afastado um pouco mais, e aquele pequeno e magro corpo implorava alívio imediato. Os olhos verdes do ruivo brilhavam de satisfação, e mesmo desejando invadir o quanto antes aquele rapaz, ele se permitiu torturá-lo um pouco mais, penetrando um terceiro dedo.

A reação de Jules o surpreendeu um pouco, ele teria de admitir. Quando seus dedos esbarraram no ponto especial do louro, duas mãos macias e delicadas seguraram seu rosto e um intenso e úmido beijo preencheu sua boca.

"Baise-moi, monsieur."² A voz do rapaz saiu baixa, quase um sussurro.

Mário sorriu, retirando seus dedos e fazendo sinal para que o louro se deitasse e se virasse. Jules não perdeu tempo e fez o que havia sido dito, e o ruivo sorriu satisfeito ao ajoelhar-se na cama, penetrando o amante que ele escolhera naquela noite. Sua ereção entrou fácil e ao sentir-se totalmente dentro do rapaz, um gemido de pura satisfação deixou seus lábios. _Já fazia algum tempo que eu não provava alguém tão delicioso_, Mário retirou-se e o penetrou novamente. Um segundo gemido saiu por seus lábios. _Este garoto é perfeito. Seu rosto, seus beijos e principalmente seu corpo. Eu passaria o resto da vida dentro desse belo corpo. _

Os gemidos do braço direito dos Cavallone eram omitidos pelos de Jules. O orgasmo do rapaz chegou na quarta estocada, mas seus lábios não deixaram de cantar aquela doce música. O ruivo aumentou seu ritmo após alguns minutos, segurando firme a cintura magra e pálida, mesmo que não fosse necessário. Seu baixo ventre fazia movimentos para frente, enquanto o quadril do rapaz o empurrava para trás, em uma ousada dança. O quarto se encheu de gemidos mais altos e palavras proferidas em francês quando Mário começou a penetrá-lo com um pouco mais de força. Havia um sórdido meio sorriso em seus lábios, e ouvir aquelas palavras sujas serem ditas em outra língua parecia deixá-lo mais e mais excitado. Jules implorava coisas absurdas com aqueles lábios angelicais, mas as palavras mais ouvidas eram sempre "Baise-moi... B-Bais-eee... moi." _Não se preocupe, eu garantirei que este será o melhor _baise-moi_ de sua vida. _

E Mário cumpriu sua promessa.  
>Os dois passaram a noite literalmente em cima daquela cama. O sol já havia nascido nas ruas italianas quando o braço direito dos Cavallone chegou ao quarto orgasmo, mirando na direção do abdômen do louro. Jules já havia perdido a consciência há alguns minutos, completamente exausto por causa de seus cinco orgasmos. O ruivo precisou apoiar as mãos na cama ou teria simplesmente deixado seu corpo fazer companhia ao rapaz. O louro era experiente, então os dois puderam aproveitar muito e a cada clímax a luxúria só pareceu aumentar.<p>

O braço direito dos Cavallone levantou-se após alguns minutos e espreguiçou-se. Seus cabelos estavam úmidos de suor, e seu corpo implorava um longo banho. A caminhada até o banheiro foi feita entre bocejos, mas assim que a água fria bateu em seu rosto, o sono desapareceu.

Havia muito pouco na mente do ruivo naquela manhã. Seu banho foi gelado, mas extremamente agradável e ele se sentia como se tivesse nascido de novo. Um satisfeito meio sorriso dançava em seus lábios e ele até mesmo cantarolou enquanto se ensaboava. Seus cabelos pendiam na altura do ombro, e a única coisa que ele sentia era não ter seu shampoo naquele momento. _Eu tomarei outro banho ao chegar em casa. Giuseppe provavelmente estará na mansão. _ O chuveiro foi desligado e Mário enxugou-se antes de voltar para o quarto. Suas roupas retornaram ao seu corpo, e enquanto fazia o nó da gravata, seus olhos pousaram na figura de Jules. O rapaz dormia tranquilamente, seu belo rosto mostrando uma expressão inocente e pura. O braço direito dos Cavallone precisou respirar fundo e dizer ao seu baixo ventre que ficasse quieto, pois ele tinha que ir embora.

A filha da senhora de rosto magro estava na recepção, e desejou um sorridente bom dia ao vê-lo. O ruivo retirou algumas notas do bolso e depositou sobre o balcão, piscando na direção da moça antes de sair. O hotel só funcionava durante a noite, mas em algumas ocasiões eles abriam exceções para certos clientes com dinheiro suficiente para pagar uma estadia durante o dia. O valor era absurdo, o dobro do preço cobrado durante a noite, mas Mário não se importou em pagar. _Deixe o rapaz descansar, ele vai precisar. E valeu a pena. Por Deus, como valeu a pena. _

A manhã italiana estava fria, e o braço direito dos Cavallone colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos do terno enquanto caminhava na direção do carro. Os bares estavam fechados. Os prostíbulos estavam fechados. E Roma ainda dormia quando ele entrou em seu veículo e deu a partida. O motor fez um barulho rouco, e o ruivo passou as mãos por seus cabelos úmidos. Sua outra vida começava naquele instante.

**X**

Mário não acreditava em amor.  
>E mesmo tendo incentivado Ivan a não desistir, havia uma parte que temia todo aquele incentivo e otimismo, imaginando como as coisas ficariam se o Chefe dos Cavallone tivesse o coração partido por causa daquela <em>brincadeira<em>.  
>Não havia nada que o ruivo pudesse fazer além de observar, então, observar foi tudo o que ele fez durante o restante daquela semana. O humor do moreno havia melhorado significativamente após a confissão dentro do carro, mas o braço direito ainda não estava totalmente convencido. As poucas vezes que os dois amigos conversaram sobre o assunto, Mário descobriu algumas coisas sobre o objeto amoroso de seu Chefe. Aparentemente o homem de nome Alaudi era mais jovem e solteiro. Morava em um bairro calmo e além do trabalho como Guardião dos Vongola ele era responsável pela Chefia da sede de Polícia romana. <em>Isso é loucura. De todas as pessoas que ele poderia se iludir, por que precisava ser justo um policial? Ivan irá se meter em problemas.<em>

O ruivo perdeu horas preciosas de sono durante aquela mesma semana. Seu corpo virou-se na larga cama de casal, e sua mente não lhe permitiu descansar depois dos dias cheios de trabalho. Em uma dessas noites o braço direito dos Cavallone deixou o quarto e desceu até a cozinha, passando o restante da noite sentado em uma cadeira e bebericando incontáveis xícaras de café. Quando o sol nasceu, Mário decidiu que era hora de tomar providências sérias. _Eu conhecerei esse homem pessoalmente, e se não o achar digno de Ivan eu farei o impossível para tirar essa ideia absurda de sua cabeça. Amor? Claro! Se ele quer apenas seduzir o _empregado_ dos Vongola eu não me importo, mas ele falou sério naquela noite e isso cheira a confusão. _

Dois dias depois daquela decisão o braço direito deixou a propriedade dos Cavallone muito cedo. O sol acabava de aparecer no céu, mas Mário já estava no meio do caminho em direção ao centro de Roma. A cidade acordava preguiçosa quando ele finalmente chegou, estacionando na esquina da sede de Polícia. Durante aquelas quarenta e oito horas ele juntou todas as informações necessárias sobre Alaudi. Nome, sobrenome, idade, data de nascimento e etc... tudo menos uma foto. _Eu não faço ideia de como ele é. A única coisa que Ivan me disse foi o que Giotto mencionou: louro. O homem era louro. _

A verdade era que Ivan já havia visto o Guardião da Nuvem pessoalmente. Os dois se encontraram em um baile sediado pelo Chefe dos Vongola e por ironia do destino, naquela noite Mário não pôde acompanhar seu Chefe. Depois de anos ele ficou de cama, vítima de uma forte gripe. Um dos subordinados foi responsável por dirigir seu Chefe, então tudo o que ele tinha nas mãos eram as descrições vagas do mesmo subordinado. O ruivo encostou a cabeça melhor no banco do carro, mantendo os olhos bem abertos. O veículo fora estacionado próximo ao local, então qualquer pessoa que entrasse ou saísse não passaria despercebida.

A espera de Mário durou longas duas horas. Pouquíssimas pessoas passaram por aquele lugar, mas em determinado momento um carro foi estacionado próximo e dele saiu um homem de estatura mediana e cabelos curtos e louros, cortados mais ou menos na altura de suas orelhas. Alaudi - ele tinha certeza de que era exatamente quem ele procurava - trajava um sobretudo azul escuro por cima da roupa social, e adentrou a sede de Polícia sem perceber que estava sendo observado. O braço direito dos Cavallone esperou alguns minutos e então deu partida no carro, seguindo por uma das ruas do entorno. Sua expressão era séria, e ele não sabia o que fazer. _Ele não é ruim aos olhos, _ponderou o ruivo, colocando uma mecha atrás de sua orelha_, mas agora, o que farei?_

Não havia resposta correta para aquela pergunta, então Mário decidiu que precisava conhecer um pouco mais sobre o Guardião da Nuvem dos Vongola. A agenda de seu Chefe estava ocupada somente nos períodos vespertinos e noturnos, então por alguns dias ele teria as manhãs livres. Com tempo em mãos, o braço direito fez várias vezes aquele caminho em direção ao centro. Seu destino foi sempre à sede de Polícia. O local de estacionamento mudava diariamente, assim como suas roupas e atitudes. Um dia ele entrou no local fingindo ignorância e não teve problemas em descobrir um pouco mais sobre os horários do misterioso louro. Após quatro dias de observações, o ruivo não sabia se o que sentia era irritação por não ter encontrado nada de podre sobre Alaudi, ou medo de descobrir e precisar magoar Ivan no processo. _Sem amantes, sem esposa, sem filhos, um emprego estável, subordinados que dariam a vida por ele... Esse homem tem uma vida simplesmente tediosa. _

Mário suspirou e coçou a cabeça. Ele estava em frente à sede de polícia naquela manhã de quinta-feira, decidindo se entraria e confrontaria o homem pessoalmente, ou simplesmente desistiria e retornaria para casa, deixando para o destino se responsabilizar pelo que quer que acontecesse. Sua cabeça estava levemente dolorida, culpa da falta de descanso na última semana. Seu corpo queria retornar e passar o restante da manhã deitado em sua cama, mas sua honra não permitiria. Quando seu pé direito deu o primeiro passo à frente, foi fácil perceber qual lado havia ganhado.

"Você... O que você faz aqui?"

Aquelas rudes palavras saíram de algum lugar, ele sabia. A voz era grossa e nem um pouco amistosa, e o fez recuar o passo e virar o rosto. O braço direito dos Cavallone encarou seu lado esquerdo, sentindo-se levemente surpreso por não ter notado que tinha companhia. O homem estava praticamente ao seu lado, olhando-o de cima. Ele era alto, um pouco mais de um palmo mais alto do que o ruivo. Os cabelos eram negros e curtos. Os olhos verdes pareciam bravos, assim como os lábios crispados em uma fina linha. _Um belo rosto desfigurado por uma expressão tão séria. _Mário se recompôs, ficando de frente ao homem e retribuindo o olhar carregado com desdém.

"Quem é você?" O braço direito dos Cavallone olhou sua companhia de cima a baixo. Ser abordado por desconhecidos não era novidade para ele.

"Eu perguntei o que você faz aqui, senhor." A voz grossa soou novamente. "Há dias eu o vejo circulando por essa rua, então espero que tenha uma boa desculpa para isso."

"Desculpa?" Mário sorriu irônico. "Até onde sei circular pelas ruas é uma atitude livre. E quem é o _senhor_"

O homem de cabelos negros colocou a mão dentro do sobretudo e retirou um distintivo. A expressão do ruivo permaneceu a mesma, mas internamente ele se odiava por ter cometido aquele erro. _Merda! ³_

"Giulio Ferrari, Vice-Inspetor de Polícia. Agora, diga-me, o que _você_ faz aqui?"

"Nada. Apenas passeando." O ruivo colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos e deu de ombros.

"Não pareceu nada. O senhor tem algum assunto para resolver por aqui?"

_Sim, meu Chefe está apaixonado pelo _seu_ Chefe, e eu estou aqui para fazê-lo desistir disso. _ O braço direito dos Cavallone apenas deu de ombros novamente.  
>Giulio suspirou, guardando o distintivo. Seus olhos perderam um pouco da seriedade, mas ainda havia o ar de desconfiança.<p>

"Se o senhor não responder eu terei de levá-lo para interrogatório, e acredite, o senhor _não_ irá gostar dessa parte."

"Eu já não estou gostando dessa conversa, se me permite a sinceridade, Vice-Inspetor." As palavras sarcásticas escorreram por seus lábios. "Eu sou apenas um cidadão italiano passeando em uma manhã italiana por uma rua italiana, então se me permite, eu continuarei com meu passeio... _italiano_."

"Suas gracinhas não irão lhe ajudar quando eu o levar para dentro." O moreno apontou para a sede de Polícia.

A paciência de Mário começava a desaparecer. Sua vontade era de simplesmente dar as costas e deixar aquele homem falando sozinho, mas ele sabia bem que isso só lhe traria problemas maiores. _Eu preciso engolir meu orgulho e voltar para casa. Se este homem me arrastar e me interrogar Ivan saberá que eu estive aqui. _ A amizade com o Chefe dos Cavallone valia muito mais do que vencer uma discussão verbal. O ruivo desculpou-se e contou uma história ridícula sobre uma irmã que ele não tinha, e um cunhado que não existia e o problema ilusório e conjugal entre eles.

"Nenhuma mulher de cabelos ruivos visitou o local por esses dias, eu posso garantir." A expressão de Giulio havia mudado, e ele até mesmo parecia se desculpar por não poder ajudar.

"Não tem problema. Eu espero que ela decida denunciar o homem. Minha irmã não merece esta vida." _Idiota. O único parente que eu tenho é um irmão, e ele é louro. Porém, ele é _quase_ uma mulher._ Giuseppe era sua dor de cabeça pessoal, mas aquilo era outro assunto.

"Se ela precisar de ajuda não deixe de nos contatar."

"Eu irei, obrigado pelo seu tempo, senhor Vice-Inspetor."

O braço direito dos Cavallone finalmente deu as costas e seguiu diretamente para o fim da rua, murmurando mentalmente uma quantidade absurda de palavrões e palavras nem um pouco educadas. Ele havia estacionado há dois quarteirões, e assim que entrou no carro, a expressão em seu rosto tornou-se carregada e taciturna. O caminho de volta à mansão foi lento. A velocidade do carro quase parou em vários momentos, mas ele precisava de tempo para pensar. Tempo para decidir o que faria e tempo para esquecer a humilhação que havia passado.

Quando o largo portão da propriedade surgiu diante de seus olhos verdes, o ruivo encarou os dois cavalos e suspirou. Sua testa encostou-se ao volante e naquele momento ele soube que havia perdido tempo. Não havia nada, absolutamente nada que sujasse Alaudi perante os olhos de seu amigo. As provas que ele procurou não existiam, o homem era um cidadão aparentemente honesto e que ainda trabalhava em um cargo cuja função era _proteger_ as pessoas. O caminho até a mansão foi feito com um pouco mais de pressa e o carro foi estacionado em frente ao chafariz. Dentro da casa estava frio, e assim que pisou no hall seu Chefe e melhor amigo deixava a sala de jantar. O moreno tinha um animado sorriso nos lábios, tocando o ombro de Mário com uma das mãos.

"Ouça, eu tomei uma decisão então quero que revise minha agenda dessa semana, pois na próxima segunda iremos ao centro de Roma." Os olhos cor de mel pareciam cantar de felicidade. _Não! Não! Não!_ "Eu decidi visitar Alaudi e você irá comigo."

O braço direito colocou seu melhor sorriso nos lábios, dando dois tapas gentis nas costas de seu Chefe. Sua boca respondeu meia dúzia de mentiras enquanto mentalmente ele analisava o nível de fracasso que aquela sua missão pessoal havia obtido. _Eu menti para o subordinado daquele homem. Eu _não_ posso retornar àquele lugar!_

**X**

Mário cruzou a entrada da sede de Polícia como se já conhecesse perfeitamente o local. Ivan ia à frente, e foi impossível não notar os olhares que eram dirigidos para os dois recém-chegados. Na recepção, um jovem policial de cabelos negros e pele morena perguntou qual era o assunto, e o próprio Chefe dos Cavallone se dignou a responder. Sua voz saiu alta e clara, seus olhos pareceram sorrir ao mencionar o nome de Alaudi, e o ruivo revirou os olhos ao notar o teor adocicado daquela conversa; e o policial sorriu quando o moreno agradeceu pelo trabalho da força policial em manter a ordem na cidade. Naquele momento o braço direito soube que seu Chefe havia ganhado um fã.

A sala do Guardião da Nuvem - naquela ocasião, o Inspetor de Polícia - ficava localizada no segundo andar, e para o segundo andar eles seguiram. Havia uma escada de cerca de quinze degraus ao fundo, e ao chegarem ao andar de cima, novos rostos os encararam. O local era tão largo quanto o térreo, mas ali, naquele espaço, a coisa realmente acontecia. Vários homens andavam de um lado para o outro, apressados e segurando xícaras. Outros escreviam freneticamente sobre folhas, enquanto terceiros carimbavam e fechavam envelopes. O subordinado que os guiava (seu nome era Alfredo), os levou até a sala na extremidade esquerda. Ivan tornou-se sério, e os passos foram vagarosos, mas pesados.

Os olhos verdes do ruivo correram pelo andar, procurando o homem que o havia abordado no dia anterior. Ele havia passado um bom tempo pensando em como evitar um reencontro, mas como as coisas nem sempre (ou quase sempre!) nunca saiam como ele esperava, as chances do braço direito de Alaudi sair de alguma sala e o avistar eram enormes.  
>Na verdade, aquela chance foi inevitável.<p>

A porta da sala do louro foi aberta quando faltavam cerca de cinco passos para que o ruivo se aproximasse. Giulio saiu e encarou as pessoas que estavam ali, e naquele momento Mário desejou nunca ter tido aquela ideia absurda de seguir o "amor da vida de seu amigo". Porém, o moreno não ofereceu nenhum segundo olhar em sua direção, dirigindo-se a Alfredo.

"Este senhor deseja falar com o Chefe. Seu nome é Ivan e ele é da Família Cavallone."

O homem estudou Ivan, e deu um passo ao lado, fazendo uma polida reverência. O Chefe dos Cavallone agradeceu e cruzou aquele curto espaço, passando pela porta e fechando-a. Mário colocou a franja ruiva atrás da orelha, engolindo seco e sentindo-se levemente nervoso ao ver Giulio caminhando em sua direção. O moreno se aproximou, mas assim que ficaram lado a lado, sua reação foi um polido cumprimento, e no segundo seguinte ele seguia pela mesma escada que os três haviam subido. O alívio que o braço direito dos Cavallone sentiu jamais poderia ser explicado. Alfredo apontou para algumas cadeiras que estavam enfileiradas próximas à parede, sugerindo que o ruivo se sentasse enquanto esperava. Mário aceitou a gentileza, sentando-se e cruzando os braços.

As pessoas que trabalhavam no andar não pareceram notá-lo. Cada um estava perdido em seu próprio mundo, cuidando de seus assuntos e problemas. Aquele pensamento o fez pousar os olhos na porta de madeira escura do escritório de Alaudi. O braço direito só poderia imaginar como Ivan estaria se sentindo, ficando cara a cara com a pessoa que dizia estar apaixonado. _Se eu o conheço, Ivan está fingindo um autocontrole que não tem, uma confiança que é praticamente inexistente e oferecendo palavras cheias de elegância e respeito._ Seu Chefe e amigo aparentava ser uma pessoa segura de si e confiante, mas intimamente o moreno tinha medo de arriscar e geralmente entrava nas batalhas sabendo que as perderia. _A única vez que o vi realmente decidido foi com a ideia de ter um filho. Quando o peso da responsabilidade de produzir um herdeiro caiu sobre suas costas, Ivan se transformou. _Mário estava lá quando Graziella foi apresentada à família. Altura mediana, longos cabelos castanhos e cacheados nas pontas. Os olhos eram escuros e havia algo de inocente e infantil naquele belo rosto. Entretanto, suas palavras não foram as de uma criança, e quando aquela mulher disse que carregaria o herdeiro dos Cavallone se isso significasse uma aliança com sua falida Família, o moreno não pensou duas vezes.

Os dois dividiram a mesma cama somente uma vez, e o Chefe dos Cavallone pareceu aliviado quando Graziella afirmou meses depois que estava grávida. "Eu não saberia o que fazer se precisássemos tentar novamente, Mário," foram as exatas palavras que seu amigo usou quando os dois comemoram a gravidez da mulher. O escritório foi o local escolhido e ambos dividiram uma cara garrafa de vinho.

"Aqueles foram os dez minutos mais longos da minha vida."

"Você fala como se nunca tivesse dormido com uma mulher. Deixe de bobagens. Graziella é bela aos olhos. Você terá um belo filho... ou uma bela filha."

"Eu gostaria de ter uma filha." O Chefe dos Cavallone riu e corou.

Sete meses depois daquela conversa Francesco nasceu em uma tarde ensolarada e o moreno mudou completamente. As noites em bares, hotéis, bordéis e qualquer outro buraco de Roma terminaram. Ivan passava seu tempo livre babando sobre o pequeno como uma mãe em cima de sua cria. Por várias vezes o ruivo precisou ser o vilão, lembrando que seu Chefe precisaria cuidar da Família se quisesse que aquele garoto tivesse algo para se preocupar futuramente. Quando Francesco cresceu um pouco mais, o moreno se encontrou algumas vezes com amantes aleatórios, mas seu braço direito sabia que perdera sua companhia de boemia. Mário não se importou realmente. Ele sabia que seu amigo havia feito a escolha certa, e quando seus olhos se abaixaram e a porta da sala do Inspetor de Polícia foi aberta, ele se perguntou se Ivan não estaria fazendo o mesmo agora. _Talvez esse homem seja o que Ivan precise em sua vida... _

O Chefe dos Cavallone deixou a sala com uma expressão séria, e ao encarar o relógio que ficava em uma das paredes, o ruivo percebeu que não havia ficado nem dez minutos no local. Os dois retornaram para o carro, mas não sem antes agradeceram Alfredo, que estava na recepção. Ao entrar no veículo, um longo suspiro cruzou os lábios do moreno e seu braço direito ajeitou o retrovisor, sorrindo sem perceber. Ivan tinha o rosto corado e encarava suas próprias mãos. Ao notar que estava sendo observado ele corou ainda mais, rindo sem graça e coçando a nuca. Mário não pôde evitar rir também, mesmo sem saber por que fazia aquilo, pois intimamente, ele não acreditava em amor.

As visitas a Alaudi tornaram-se uma constante na vida do ruivo. Após aquele dia, seu Chefe sempre que possuía algum tempo livre pedia para ser dirigido ao centro de Roma, e como fiel braço direito, Mário não via outra opção além de oferecer seus serviços. Nos primeiros dias as visitas duravam entre dez e quinze minutos. Na segunda semana entre vinte minutos a quarenta. Na terceira o ruivo sabia que Ivan não deixaria aquela sala depois de pelo menos uma hora, então ele começou a carregar um livro para poder esperar de maneira menos maçante. Foi naquela época também que além das visitas à sede de Polícia, o moreno também levava Alaudi para almoçar. E foi em um desses dias que ele finalmente ficou frente a frente com a pessoa que havia roubado o coração de seu melhor amigo.

De perto o Guardião da Nuvem dos Vongola não possuía nada que o fizesse especial. Seu rosto era bonito, ele precisou reconhecer. Havia uma estranha e confusa mistura de masculinidade e traços delicados. Os olhos eram pequenos, mas de um azul muito claro. O homem raramente falava, e suas respostas sempre eram dadas de maneira comedida e com a voz baixa. Ao lado de Ivan havia um contraste tão evidente que a primeira vez que Mário os dirigiu para um restaurante, foi difícil não perceber a reação das pessoas. O Chefe dos Cavallone sempre chamou atenção desde que eram crianças, mas ao se tornar adulto, a atenção que lhe era dedicada mudara. O louro parecia perceber os olhares, e mesmo sentado longe da mesa de seu Chefe, o braço direito notou a maneira desconfortável com que Alaudi respondia aos olhares. _Ele está envergonhado. No fundo ele deve ser tímido. _

A nova rotina de Mário, porém, mudou pouco a pouco. Era ele o responsável por organizar a agenda de Ivan, então não foi difícil se adequar a nova _paixão_ de seu amigo. A espera do ruivo inicialmente foi preenchida com livros ou alguma conversa com algum subordinado que estivesse livre. Ele pôde perceber que o trabalho variava, e alguns dias o segundo andar ficava vazio por não ter nenhum caso importante.  
>Giulio reapareceu diante do braço direito dos Cavallone na terceira semana. Desde o primeiro encontro entre eles, o Vice-Inspetor esteve ausente, mas naquele fim de tarde Mário foi surpreendido por uma xícara na direção de seu rosto. Quando seus olhos verdes se ergueram, Giulio o olhava com uma expressão que não demonstrava nenhum tipo de sentimento. O ruivo aceitou a xícara apenas por educação, e agradeceu baixo. O braço direito de Alaudi retirou-se e ele suspirou aliviado. A lembrança da mentira ainda estava fresca em sua mente.<p>

No dia seguinte, com a xícara de café Giulio o abordou novamente, e no dia seguinte, e no seguinte ao seguinte e em todos os outros dias que Mário permaneceu sentado e completamente esquecido naquela dura cadeira. O diálogo entre eles cresceu com o tempo, e no final da quarta semana o braço direito dos Cavallone aceitou o convite para passar o restante do tempo de espera na sala do moreno. A tarde estava fria e chuvosa, e qualquer outro lugar parecia mais confortável do que aquele em que estava. A sala de Giulio ficava localizada no andar de cima e era a única sala da seção dos arquivos. A porta foi aberta e Mário entrou, apertando os braços e olhando ao seu redor. Não havia nada de extraordinário na mobília: três cadeiras, uma mesa, um pequeno arquivo ao fundo e uma janela. Entretanto, o que chamou a atenção do ruivo foram as paredes da sala.

Oceanos, bosques, florestas, desertos... as paisagens que decoravam as paredes haviam sido meticulosamente pintadas de tal forma que parecia como se a pessoa tivesse apenas recortado as cenas reais e as colocado na parede. O ruivo deixou seus olhos visualizarem todos os quadros, respondendo qualquer coisa quando o moreno lhe fez uma pergunta. Quando o último quadro passou por seus olhos - a pintura de um campo cheio de girassóis - o braço direito dos Cavallone virou-se e elogiou os quadros, perguntando quem era o artista.

"Você está falando com ele." Giulio ofereceu uma xícara na direção de sua companhia. Naquele dia o café deu lugar ao chocolate quente.

"_Você_ fez isso?" Havia incredulidade na voz do ruivo.

"Eu gosto de pintar." O moreno não pareceu incomodado com o comentário e Mário deduziu que ele não havia sido o primeiro a fazer aquela pergunta.

"Você é bom. Quero dizer, _realmente_ bom. Tem certeza de que não está no trabalho errado? Eu não sei quanto ganha um pintor, mas arrisco dizer que você teria futuro." O ruivo voltou a encarar os quadros, dedicando um pouco de sua atenção à pintura que representava um belíssimo pôr do sol. _Eu me lembro de um pintor que conheci ano passado. Ele não possuía nem a metade do seu talento com o pincel, mas sabia muito bem trabalhar com as mãos... e os lábios._ Aquele pensamento o fez sorrir.

"Pintar é apenas um passatempo. Eu não sou assim tão talentoso."

_Você é modesto, certamente. _ O braço direito dos Cavallone deu mais um gole no chocolate quente e o silêncio voltou a cair sobre eles. A verdade era que nas poucas vezes que estavam próximos, muito pouco era dito. Giulio oferecia gentilmente uma xícara de café ou alguns biscoitos, mas palavras mesmo eram raras. Aquele provavelmente foi o diálogo mais longo que eles tiveram, claro, se ele esquecesse o desastroso primeiro encontro.

"Como está sua irmã?"

A pergunta chegou aos ouvidos de Mário e se a vida não o tivesse ensinado a esconder suas emoções quando lhe era conveniente, ele provavelmente teria engasgado com o chocolate quente e conquistado um acesso de tosse. Felizmente a única coisa que aconteceu foi o ruivo ter queimado a ponta da língua. Houve outro longo momento de silêncio e antes de voltar ao seu fumegante amigo, o braço direito dos Cavallone decidiu colocar um ponto final naquela mentira. _Não é como se ele fosse me prender... certo?_

"Eu menti. Na realidade eu tenho um irmão, e ele está muito bem, diga-se de passagem." As palavras eram dirigidas para a pintura de uma lua cheia iluminando um lago. O reflexo era diferente, o que causava uma grande impressão. "Eu estava espionando seu Chefe por causa do _meu_ Chefe. Desculpe pela mentira."

"Não se preocupe, eu sabia que era uma mentira." Aquela resposta não estava nos planos do braço direito, e como tudo o que saia de suas mãos, finalmente ele precisou esboçar alguma reação. Sua cabeça virou-se e ele encarou Giulio sentado em sua mesa, lendo tranquilamente uma folha de papel. Ao se sentir observado, o moreno ergueu os olhos e continuou: "Eu sabia que você trabalhava para os Cavallone. Giotto nos informou há algum tempo sobre seu Chefe e mencionou que o braço direito era um homem de cabelos vermelhos e sardas."

_Sardas._ Os lábios de Mário crisparam-se em uma fina linha. _Por que as pessoas não podem esquecer as sardas? Eu as esqueço! Sempre! _O ruivo tentou não se deixar abalar por aqueles _pequenos_ detalhes. Seu sorriso presunçoso retornou aos seus lábios e sua atenção aos quadros. O assunto parecia terminado, e não seria ele a trazer a tona algo tão sem importância. O chocolate quente eventualmente acabou, assim como a visita de Ivan. Porém, antes de deixar a sala, Giulio ergueu pela segunda vez os olhos verdes dos papéis e encarou sua companhia.

"Se da próxima vez estiver entediado você pode subir. Não tenho nada que possa entretê-lo, mas aqui em cima é mais quente do que os demais andares."

O braço direito dos Cavallone agradeceu o convite e fez uso da gentileza do moreno em suas próximas visitas. A ideia de ficar procrastinado no frio à espera de Ivan não era nem um pouco convidativa, ainda mais naquele começo de inverno. Giulio sempre o recebia com alguma coisa para beber ou comer, e aos poucos a estranheza entre eles foi desaparecendo. A situação de ambos era similar e em um determinado dia Mário decidiu que não se importava em conversar um pouco.

"Você não parece se importar com a situação."

"Situação?" O braço direito de Alaudi procurava algo no arquivo ao fundo da sala. O ruivo o encarava, mas seus olhos na verdade reparavam nos braços fortes por baixo da camisa branca. Nos últimos dias ele se pegou observando aquele homem com outros olhos. _Outras intenções. _

"Alaudi tem um amante?"

O moreno derrubou os papéis que tinha em mãos, e foi tão clara como aquela pergunta o havia desestruturado, que o braço direito dos Cavallone se sentiu mal por ter tocado naquele assunto. Daquele lugar era possível ver as bochechas coradas por cima da pele levemente morena, e um estranho pensamento cruzou sua mente.

"Não é você... certo?"

O segundo comentário teve um efeito ainda mais devastador. Giulio virou-se no mesmo instante e apesar de exibir uma expressão séria, seus olhos demonstravam uma pequena ponta de timidez, esta facilmente identificada pelas bochechas rubras.

"Isso é pessoal. Eu não me intrometo nos assuntos pessoais de Alaudi." As palavras saíram tão sérias quanto a expressão. "Mas nós somos amigos, somente amigos."

_Ele não se preocupou com o fato de eu ter mencionado que ambos são dois homens, _o ruivo não perdeu a chance de notar, _talvez ele não se importe com esse tipo de coisa. _A conversa terminou, deixando o clima entre eles levemente constrangedor, mas a mente de Mário não se importava com isso. Há algum tempo ele começou a reparar em coisas que antes não lhe chamavam atenção, como por exemplo, a pequena pinta que o moreno tinha embaixo do olho direito, ou o fato de ele tomar tudo sem açúcar, mas parecer amar biscoitos e bolos. Giulio gostava de trabalho de escritório, e não parecia sentir frio, pois seu sobretudo estava sempre pendurado atrás da porta e ele passava o dia apenas com uma fina camisa. E era exatamente esta mesma fina camisa que fez com que o braço direito dos Cavallone percebesse que ele desejava aquele homem.

Aquelas estranhas e incomodas sensações não surgiram do dia para a noite. Mário era uma pessoa observadora, seus olhos passavam mais tempo trabalhando do que seus lábios falando, e a beleza do moreno chamou sua atenção desde a primeira vez que eles se viram. Entretanto, nos últimos dias ele se pegou olhando e admirando demais sua companhia de _espera_. O braço direito de Alaudi falava pouco, mas sempre que compartilhava alguma informação, ou simplesmente fazia uma pergunta, o ruivo dedicava toda sua atenção. Quando o assunto era de seu conhecimento, o braço direito dos Cavallone dava sua opinião, não por achar que estava certo, mas sim para fazer com que aquele homem falasse um pouco mais. _Ele tem uma bela e rouca voz. Ele deveria falar mais. _ A hora que Mário passava no escritório de Giulio parecia cada vez mais curta. Quando ele precisava retornar para avisar Ivan de que era o momento de ir, uma parte dentro dele começava a querer adiar um pouco mais o final daqueles encontros, e em um dia o ruivo se pegou pensando qual deles saia mais satisfeito da sede de Polícia. O humor do Chefe dos Cavallone variava com o dia, mas ultimamente ele tinha um sorriso tão largo quando o de seu braço direito.

"Você deveria visitar a França." Mário parou em frente à pintura de um belo pôr do sol visto de alguma vila italiana. "Ajudaria com seus quadros."

"Eu não tenho interesse em pintar profissionalmente." O braço direito do Guardião da Nuvem respondeu baixo, mas sua voz parecia se aproximar, até que ele estava lado a lado com o ruivo. "É apenas trabalho amador."

O braço direito dos Cavallone não conseguiu manter os olhos na pintura. Era bela e muito bem feita, mas havia alguém ao seu lado tão belo e tão bem feito quanto um quadro. Daquele ângulo ele poderia ver os olhos verdes e os lábios sempre sérios. Os cabelos curtos e negros, perfeitamente escovados e arrumados. Giulio era realmente um exemplo de funcionário, e aquela proximidade fez Mário imaginar como seria ver aquele homem completamente descomposto. _É difícil de acreditar que ele tem trinta e três. _Foi por mero acaso que ele descobriu a idade do braço direito de Alaudi, ouvindo uma conversa entre os policiais. Naquele mesmo dia ele escutou que o moreno era solteiro e aquilo sim o surpreendeu. _É um desperdício um homem desses estar sozinho_. Uma das mãos do ruivo queria encostar-se às costas da mão do homem que estava ao lado, mas ele hesitou. Ultimamente ele procurava situações que os deixassem próximos, fosse um esbarrão ou simplesmente um tapa de leve no ombro quando ia embora. O interesse que ele sentia em Giulio não era normal, o braço direito de Ivan sabia disso. Geralmente o único interesse que as pessoas despertavam nele era apenas sexual, e depois que consumavam o ato, o desinteresse era quase certo. Porém, ali estava ele, curioso em relação a uma pessoa que raramente sorria, que sempre vestia uma expressão séria e fechada, mas que o fez imaginar como seria ter apenas uma pessoa? Como seria pensar somente em um alguém? Como seria pensar _somente_ em Giulio?

Aquele pensamento permaneceu na mente de Mário por todo o resto da tarde e ainda habitava sua cabeça quando ele retornou no dia seguinte. Ivan levaria Alaudi para almoçar, e o ruivo aproveitou a oportunidade para estender o convite para o moreno. O braço direito do Guardião da Nuvem hesitou, à princípio, mas após alguns minutos de muita insistência o convite foi aceito. A escolha foi um restaurante diferente e Mário passou duas agradáveis horas na companhia de Giulio. Os dois pediram pratos completamente divergentes: o moreno escolheu um filé de frango à parmegiana e o ruivo um largo prato de fettuccine. Foi naquela ocasião que ele descobriu que o braço direito de Alaudi gostava de cozinhar. Era outro de seus hobbies.

"Eu gostaria de ter esse seu entusiasmo para as coisas." Mário limpou o canto da boca. "Eu não sei pintar ou desenhar e meu interesse culinário se limita somente a comer."

A resposta de Giulio foi uma risada baixa e extremamente discreta, mas que não passou despercebida pelo braço direito dos Cavallone. O ruivo ficou surpreso, não somente por ter sido a primeira vez que o moreno realmente riu de alguma coisa na sua frente, mas também por sua própria reação. Seus olhos ficaram alguns segundos admirando aquele sorriso, imaginando porque aquele homem não sorria com mais frequência. _Ele parece outra pessoa quando sorri. Seus olhos se tornam pequenos e ele tem uma covinha do lado direito do rosto. _ Mário voltou sua atenção ao restante do almoço, mas a comida não parecia ter o mesmo sabor. Seus olhos voltaram a se erguer, com medo de perderem a chance de rever aquele sorriso.

Não houve uma segunda chance e quando a refeição terminou, o ruivo precisou insistir que pagaria a conta por ter sido ideia dele o convite. Giulio não gostou, ficando ainda mais sério quando entraram novamente em sua sala na sede de Polícia. Ivan ainda passaria mais um tempo conversando com Alaudi, utilizando a desculpa sobre seu _trabalho_.

"Deixe-me pagar da próxima vez." O moreno disse antes de retirar seu sobretudo.

O braço direito dos Cavallone se servia com um pouco de café, e ao ouvir aquela parte seus lábios se repuxaram em um largo e satisfeito sorriso. _Então haverá uma próxima vez? _

"Algo bom aconteceu nesse tempo? Você está sorrindo." O Chefe dos Cavallone comentou no final de tarde quando os dois entraram no carro.

A resposta foi uma sonora gargalhada, e o assunto terminou ali. No dia seguinte Ivan não poderia encontrar o Guardião da Nuvem dos Vongola por causa do trabalho, e foi naquele dia que Mário percebeu que sentiu falta de conversar com Giulio. A manhã e a tarde passaram arrastadas, e quando o sol se pôs, o moreno sorriu triste e dispensou seu braço direito para que fizesse o que quisesse com sua noite. _Ele sente falta de Alaudi_, o ruivo pensou consigo mesmo enquanto deixava a mansão, entrando e dando partida no carro praticamente ao mesmo tempo.

O destino daquela noite seria o centro de Roma. Durante todo o caminho o ruivo pensou no lugar que frequentaria naquela noite, e se arrumaria uma bela companhia. _Eu poderia escolher uma mulher hoje. Já faz algum tempo... _Dezenas de lembranças incrivelmente agradáveis passaram pela mente de Mário e ele riu sozinho com a expectativa de dormir com uma bela mulher de cintura fina, seios pequenos e pernas bem definidas. O veículo entrou no centro da cidade e percorreu as ruas, misturando-se com outros carros. A noite começava a chegar e as pessoas voltavam para suas casas depois de um árduo dia de trabalho. O comércio começava a fechar, dando lugar àqueles que serviam à noite.

O braço direito dos Cavallone parou o carro e juntou as sobrancelhas, sério e temeroso. A rua não parecia em nada com aquela reservada para a vida noturna. Não havia prostitutas cantando e acenando para os pedestres. Não havia homens bêbados, caindo pelos cantos e dançando com postes e objetos invisíveis. Não havia o som animado vindo dos bares, nem o cheiro de sujeira, tabaco e sexo que você começava a ignorar depois de mais de duas visitas. O local onde ele estava era limpo, silencioso e _seguro_. As pessoas _do dia_ passavam calmamente pelas calçadas, algumas com ideias aconchegantes sobre jantares, banhos e um beijo carinhoso vindo da pessoa amada; outros retornariam para suas casas vazias, mas nesses havia certa esperança, um ar de quem ainda não desistiu e está apenas esperando... esperando por _aquela_ pessoa.

Duas leves batidas no vidro do carro e o ruivo voltou à realidade. Sua cabeça virou-se levemente, não ficando surpreso por ver o rosto sério de Giulio. _Eu dirigi direto para a sede de Polícia. Por quê? Eu não conseguirei _nada_ aqui. Não existem mulheres de cinturas finas nesse lugar. _

"Não me diga que está seguindo Alaudi novamente? Ele já foi embora." O moreno coçou a cabeça enquanto falava.

"Eu não estou seguindo _ninguém_." Mário se sentiu ofendido. Ele gostava de homens, mas o Guardião da Nuvem estava fora de seu leque de opções, não somente por causa de Ivan._ Muito frio. Eu gosto dos meus amantes quentes, vibrantes, deliciosos... aquele homem parece ser feito de gelo. Mas seu braço direito, porém... _"De saída?"

O moreno hesitou um momento antes responder, apenas meneando a cabeça em positivo. O braço direito dos Cavallone sorriu seu melhor sorriso, percebendo que aquela poderia ser uma chance de ouro. Um ou dos copos de vinho e ambos estariam conversando como melhores amigos, e ele então saberia se teria alguma chance de ver aquele homem sem roupas algum dia. Aquele era basicamente o único pensamento que Mário tinha em mente naquele momento. O desejo pela mulher de seios pequenos havia sido substituído por outra coisa. _Por esse homem eu não me importaria de agir como uma mulher. Já faz algum tempo desde a última vez. Ele parece saber o que fazer... _

"Quer uma carona? Poderemos beber alguma coisa no caminho." _Você gosta de homens? Você já esteve com um homem? Quer que eu seja sua companhia esta noite?_

"Meu carro está a poucos metros, mas obrigado."

A sobrancelha do ruivo tremeu, e ele fez o possível para manter o sorriso. _Ninguém_ rejeitava um convite feito por ele.

"Você deve ter trabalhado o dia inteiro. Deixe-me pagar uma taça de vinho. Nós somos _amigos_, não? Amigos pagam taças de vinhos para outros amigos!" _Mentira. Eu nunca seria amigo de alguém que tenho interesse em levar para cama. _

O braço direito de Alaudi olhou na direção que provavelmente seu carro estava e encarou o chão. Mário percebeu que o moreno sempre olhava para o chão quando precisava decidir alguma coisa, não importasse o quão insignificante fosse.

"Certo, mas apenas uma taça."

Giulio deu a volta no carro e sentou-se ao lado do ruivo. O veículo voltou a ser ligado, e o sorriso do braço direito dos Cavallone era tão largo que seu rosto chegava a doer. Ele deixou que sua companhia escolhesse o local, e o moreno o levou até uma parte de Roma que ele raramente frequentava, ainda mais durante a noite. Era um bar elegante, afastado quinze minutos da sede de Polícia, e não havia barulhos e o mau-cheiro vindo dos bêbados jogados pelas calçadas. O carro foi estacionado na esquina e os dois caminharam para dentro do bar. O interior era ainda mais contrastante. Ao contrário da escória e lixo que frequentava certos lugares, naquele bar as pessoas pareciam ter sido selecionadas a dedo. Mulheres bem vestidas, homens que sabiam beber, conversas baixas e contidas. Onde ele esteve todo aquele tempo? Por que ele não conhecia os lugares _bons_? _Eu me acostumei àquilo. As prostitutas, os bêbados e ao vinho azedo._

Os dois braços direitos sentaram em uma mesa e Mário deixou que sua companhia escolhesse a bebida. O preço era irrelevante para ele. Não importasse quantos zeros vinham junto do vinho, valeria a pena. O vinho era branco e desceu doce pela garganta do ruivo. Há muito tempo ele não bebia algo tão saboroso. _Eu esqueci como se aprecia uma bebida. _Giulio tinha os olhos no bar, e ambos estavam em silêncio há alguns minutos. O ruivo pousou a taça sobre a mesa e aproveitou que o moreno o encarava para iniciar um diálogo.

"Eu o arrastei para cá e não perguntei se você estava _livre_. Tem certeza de que não tem ninguém te esperando em casa? Eu não quero ser motivo para brigas."

O braço direito de Alaudi mexeu a taça antes de beber um gole de vinho. Seus olhos verdes pareciam mais escuros e profundos. O líquido foi esvaziado da taça, e ao pousá-la sobre a mesa, o moreno pediu uma segunda garrafa.

Mário parou na sua primeira taça, mas observou sua companhia virar uma garrafa inteira de vinho. Seus olhos sorriam, seus lábios sorriam e seu corpo inteiro sorria com a ideia de ver aquele homem bêbado, imaginando se ele se lembraria de alguma coisa no dia seguinte. _Melhor que não. Eu vou usá-lo hoje e depois será como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu só quero uma companhia para a noite._ Giulio pousou a taça pela última vez na mesa e ficou em pé. Suas mãos tiveram de se segurar no alto da cadeira ou ele teria caído. O ruivo estava ao seu lado no segundo seguinte, segurando gentilmente o braço do mais novo bêbado do local.

"Eu não tenho ninguém me esperando. Eu moro só."

O braço direito dos Cavallone pagou a conta e os dois deixaram o bar. O sol havia se posto totalmente e as estrelas assumiram os postos de únicas belezas. Não havia lua, então elas brilhavam como queriam. Mário passou uma das mãos ao redor do braço do moreno, guiando-o pela rua. Giulio entrou no carro e encostou a nuca da parte alta do banco. Seus olhos se fecharam, e o ruivo perguntou duas vezes antes de dar a partida se ele estava bem. As respostas foram baixos "sims".

O carro deixou a rua e cruzou três quarteirões até Mário ter coragem suficiente de perguntar onde o braço direito de Alaudi morava. O homem respondeu o endereço baixo, e o ruivo precisou de apenas alguns segundos para lembrar-se de onde era. A rua ficava a vinte minutos dali, no lado oposto da cidade. A rua era ainda mais deserta do que a de Alaudi. Quando ele precisou dirigir seu Chefe até lá, uma parte de Mário ficou surpresa por ver como o local era tranquilo. _O que eu esperava? Alaudi jamais moraria em um lugar cheio de gente. _A residência de Giulio era uma casa mais larga que a de seu Chefe, e mais alta também. Ela possuía dois andares e não parecia barata.

"Nós chegamos." O braço direito dos Cavallone virou-se para o lado, sorrindo ao sentir-se observado. "Dormiu bem?"

"Eu não estava dormindo." A resposta saiu rápida. Durante o caminho o ruivo tentou conversar algumas vezes, mas tudo o que recebeu foram respostas monossilábicas.

"Então me deixou falando sozinho? Isso não é muito educado." Mário ergueu uma sobrancelha. "O que? Eu sei, eu sou um homem bonito, mas não me encare assim. Até _eu_ fico sem graça."

O ruivo ria do comentário ridículo que havia feito quando sentiu algo tocar seu rosto. A mão de Giulio descia por um lado de sua face, contornando toda aquela região. O riso sumiu dos lábios e ele não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa. Por onde aqueles dedos o tocavam o braço direito sentia que a temperatura aumentava, e não era preciso dizer que seu corpo havia se excitado com aquele toque.

"Você _é_ bonito." A voz do braço direito de Alaudi saiu baixa. Seus lábios esboçaram um meio sorriso. Aquela era a primeira vez que ele sorria daquela maneira. Era uma estranha mistura de sedução e sinceridade.

"E você é um homem perigoso, sabia?" O rosto de Mário tornou-se tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos. Sua garganta estava seca, e uma de suas mãos subiu pela perna do moreno, apalpando o membro de Giulio seu nenhum pudor. Um largo e satisfeito sorriso cruzou seus lábios e ele excitou-se ainda mais. Sua companhia _também_ estava animada. "E eu tentando me comportar pelo menos até entrarmos no apartamento."

O moreno suspirou com o toque do ruivo e seus olhos se fecharam novamente. O braço direito dos Cavallone começou a desabotoar a calça de sua companhia, e deixou que sua mão entrasse além da roupa de baixo, sentindo a ereção entre seus dedos. Giulio soltou um gemido baixo, e Mário sentiu seu corpo queimar de desejo por aquele homem. Os últimos botões da calça foram abertos, e o ruivo colocou uma mecha atrás da orelha antes de se inclinar e tocar a ereção do braço direito de Alaudi com seus próprios lábios. A reação de sua companhia foi um gemido mais alto, e o tom só aumentou conforme Mário avançou com seus sedutores e eróticos beijos. Ele era bom em oferecer aquele tipo de prazer. _Muito_ bom. Em determinado momento o ruivo abriu os botões da própria calça, utilizando a mão livre para se tocar. Seu corpo ficava cada vez mais quente, e quanto mais recebia o moreno em sua boca, mas ele desejava tê-lo dentro dele. _Ele é _grande_. Eu imaginava que ele fosse, mas não sei se conseguirei recebê-lo totalmente, _a língua do braço direito dos Cavallone subia e descia várias vezes antes que seus lábios abocanhassem totalmente a ereção. _Mas só saberemos se tentarmos. _

O orgasmo de Giulio chegou com um trêmulo aviso dentro dos lábios de Mário. Ele sentiu o líquido morno descer por sua garganta, e seu próprio clímax chegou enquanto ele erguia a cabeça e encarava o homem sentado ao lado. O moreno parecia exausto. Seu peito arfava, seus olhos estavam fechados e sua testa estava úmida. O ruivo abaixou os olhos e pôde olhar finalmente para o baixo ventre de sua companhia. A ponta de sua língua umedeceu seus lábios, ainda sentindo o gosto do orgasmo, imaginando como seria mover-se sobre o colo do braço direito de Alaudi. Durante aquela vida Mário havia experimentado tudo e todos. Ele não negaria que tinha preferência por ser o dominador, mas dependendo do caso ele se deixaria envolver, e diante de seus olhos estava um perfeito exemplo de homem que era capaz de fazê-lo agir como uma amante insaciável.

"Vamos continuar isso no quarto." O ruivo fechou os botões da calça do moreno. "Eu quero você dentro de mim o mais rápido possível."

A última parte foi dita em um sussurro próximo ao ouvido de Giulio, e se o braço direito dos Cavallone soubesse que aquelas palavras teriam tanto poder, ele provavelmente teria ficado quieto. Os olhos do moreno se abriram, e em uma velocidade espantosa ele saiu do carro, olhando para Mário como se ele tivesse acabado de ser violentado.

"Você..." O braço direito de Alaudi passou as mãos nos cabelos. Seu rosto demonstrava um misto de indignação e outra coisa. _Nojo. Eu conheço esse olhar._

"Um pouco tarde para bancar o ofendido." Mário fechou a própria calça e ficou sério. Ele sabia muito bem aonde aquela história iria. _Eu deveria saber. Não se tira proveito de alguém bêbado. _"Há alguns segundos você gemia enquanto eu o devorava. Alias, você tem um gosto delicioso."

Aquela foi claramente a gota d'água e o ruivo havia dito aquelas palavras de propósito. Ele já havia encontrado tipos como aqueles: no início eles não se importavam de estar com outro homem, até a realização bater-lhes na face, e então se tornavam machucados e indignados. _Eu estou fazendo isso errado._ O braço direito dos Cavallone abriu sua porta e ficou em pé, tendo apenas o carro entre eles. A recordação do meio sorriso de Giulio durante o almoço no dia anterior surgiu em sua mente. _É isso o que eu quero._

"Eu não planejei isso". _Certo, talvez um pouco..._ "Eu não esperava que você fosse permitir... essas liberdades." Falar o que ambos acabaram de fazer seria impossível. "Eu queria saber se você tinha interesse em homens. Eu não sabia como abordar esse assunto."

O braço direito de Alaudi ouvia a tudo com a mesma expressão séria e imbatível.

"Ajudaria se eu dissesse que tenho interesse que as coisas não terminem aqui? Que eu gostaria de encontrá-lo outro dia, fora da sua sala e sem esperar por ninguém? Como hoje, mas não precisa ser para bebermos. Poderia ser um jantar? Um café?"

Era difícil acreditar que aquelas palavras estivessem realmente deixando seus lábios. Era difícil acreditar como ele se sentiu incomodado e levemente envergonhado por dizer que tinha interesse em ver sua companhia novamente. O ruivo não pensou antes de falar e somente depois que as palavras haviam sido ditas, foi que ele percebeu que aquilo tudo era exatamente o que vinha sentindo nos últimos dias. _Eu estou interessado nele, e não somente no sexo que ele pode me oferecer. O que está acontecendo?_

A reação de Giulio, porém, tornou inválido qualquer bom sentimento que Mário tivesse exposto. A risada do homem saiu totalmente falsa e durou um breve momento. Os dois se encararam e o ruivo ficou sério, engolindo seco e se sentindo machucado. _Ele vai pisar nos meus sentimentos. Eu deveria saber. Eu deveria saber que isso aconteceria. _

"Você conseguiu o que queria então saia daqui. Eu não quero mais vê-lo, seja na sede de Polícia, seja em Roma. O seu _tipo_ de pessoa é o que há de errado e sujo nesta cidade." O moreno tinha o rosto sério. As belas feições se tornaram duras, como se ele fosse esculpido em mármore. "Eu conheço você, Mário. Eu sei quem você é, _o que_ você é. A única diferença entre você e uma prostituta é que no final da noite ela recebe em espécie. Eu detesto esse tipo de gente, baixa e suja. Agora saia, eu não quero mais vê-lo."

Como Mário entrou no carro, deu a partida e afastou-se daquela rua ele não saberia dizer, assim como não soube explicar na manhã seguinte como acordou em sua cama. Havia sobre ele um belo rosto que ostentava tanto traços femininos quanto masculinos, e dois grandes olhos verdes o encaravam como se sorrissem. _Eu conheço esse rosto. Eu conheço esses olhos. Olhos gentis. Olhos preocupados. Ele está sempre se preocupando demais. _

"Eu deixei o café da manhã preparado. Estou indo para a mansão."

Giuseppe deixou o quarto e quando a porta se fechou, o mar de lembranças retornou a mente do ruivo e o fizeram cobrir o rosto com um dos braços. _Não foi um sonho. Aquelas palavras não foram um sonho. _O sol não conseguia entrar por causa das grossas cortinas, então o quarto estava levemente escuro. O braço direito dos Cavallone virou-se na cama e cobriu-se melhor, decidindo permanecer um pouco mais na cama. _Eu mereço. Eu mereço ficar um pouco mais na cama depois de receber minha primeira rejeição. _

_Continua..._

_¹ "Olá", neste contexto._

_² Literalmente "fuck me/me coma". (Obrigada yuuki pela adorável ajuda *-*)_

_³ "Merda" mesmo, mas com um sotaque deliciosamente italiano!_


	10. X

**X**

Mário não acreditava em amor.  
>Ele acreditava em permitir que suas mãos subissem e descessem pela cintura pálida e fina do homem que se movia sobre seu baixo ventre. A pele estava suada devido às horas de intenso exercício que os dois vinham praticando desde o começo da tarde. A noite havia chegado, escurecendo o cômodo, mas permitindo que os olhos verdes ainda tivessem a chance de visualizar um ou dois relances. Não era preciso enxergar o que estava acontecendo. O ruivo conseguia imaginar perfeitamente a maneira como seu membro penetrava o rapaz. As mãos que utilizavam seu abdômen como apoio eram pequenas, com dedos finos e delicados. Os gemidos que ele ouvia vinham de lábios vermelhos, cuja boca possuía fileiras de belos dentes brancos. Os olhos verdes de seu amante provavelmente estavam fechados, tamanha intensidade do prazer que ele sentia. Os cabelos, estes louros e agora levemente compridos, provavelmente estavam grudados em seu pescoço por causa do suor.<p>

O braço direito dos Cavallone segurou a cintura de Jules com um pouco mais de força e quando o rapaz ergueu o quadril, ele o forçou a sentar-se com um pouco mais de pressão. O louro deixou escapar um gemido de contentamento, e Mário preencheu o homem que estava por cima com seu clímax. Jules ainda moveu-se mais algumas vezes, apenas para provocá-lo um pouco mais. Ele era insaciável, e o ruivo sabia que se permitisse os dois provavelmente passariam mais algumas horas em cima daquela cama.

"Você deveria parar de me provocar." O braço direito dos Cavallone virou-se e deitou o louro na cama. A risada animada e feliz de sua companhia ecoou pelo quarto. Era gostosa e familiar.

A resposta foi um longo e profundo beijo. Mário retirou-se de dentro do rapaz, deitando-se por cima dele e permitindo que o gesto durasse o tempo necessário para que o ar começasse a faltar. Quando o beijo terminou, Jules passou as costas das mãos sobre o rosto do ruivo e murmurou algumas palavras em francês que mereceram um segundo beijo. O braço direito dos Cavallone rolou para um dos lados da cama, apoiando o rosto no travesseiro e deixando-se admirar o belo homem que estava deitado nu ao seu lado.

Era difícil dizer quantas vezes ele havia feito aquilo no último mês. Passar horas dentro de um quarto com Jules tornou-se obrigatório nos últimos quatro fins de semana, e Mário começava a se esquecer do que fazia antes de conhecê-lo. _Não. Eu _quero_ esquecer. _Uma de suas mãos desceu pelas costas do louro, sentindo como ele se arrepiava quando era acariciado. O francês perguntou se sua companhia estaria livre para jantarem juntos e o ruivo não pensou em nada que pudesse lhe dar mais prazer do que dividir uma refeição com Jules. Aquele assunto os levou a outro, e por cerca de uma hora os dois permaneceram deitados e conversando. Quando foi decidido o local em que jantariam, o braço direito dos Cavallone convidou o louro para um banho e os dois seguiram para a outra extremidade do quarto.

Quarenta minutos e outro orgasmo depois, Mário deixava o quarto de Hotel ao lado do rapaz. Havia apenas dois lances de escadas até o restaurante do Hotel, e que naquela noite estava parcialmente vazio. A mesa escolhida ficava próxima à janela, e o ruivo sorriu satisfeito ao ver Jules corar por estarem sentados frente a frente. _Ele sempre fica tímido quando jantamos, porque parecemos realmente um casal. _O braço direito dos Cavallone deixou que sua companhia escolhesse primeiro, optando por uma salada e um prato de ravioli que envolvia frutos do mar. O louro escolheu uma sopa e o mesmo ravioli. A espera pelo jantar durou pouco, e nesse tempo os dois conversaram sobre o que acontecia na cidade. A comida não diminuiu a vontade de interagir, e Mário muitas vezes escolheu falar do que comer.

Mário e Jules estavam _juntos_ há quase um mês. Não era um relacionamento propriamente dito, mas sexo também não era o principal. Os dois se reencontraram novamente três dias depois de Giulio ter enxotado o ruivo da calçada de sua residência, e depois daquela noite, sem que ele tomasse conhecimento, o braço direito dos Cavallone passou a ver o rapaz pelo menos uma vez por semana nos dias úteis, assim como em seus fins de semana. _Bem, eu posso dizer que hoje foi nossa última noite. _Mário limpou o canto da boca com o guardanapo e sorriu para sua companhia._ Jules retornará para a França no final da semana. _ Aquela conversa seria necessária. Ambos sabiam o que tinham e apesar de o louro sempre mostrar uma expressão triste quando eles se despediam, era difícil dizer até onde iria a tristeza de um rapaz de dezoito anos.

A idade e outras informações acerca do francês foram obtidas após alguns encontros. Jules estava estudando na Itália e iria embora quando seu curso terminasse. Estudante de Artes, o louro estava acompanhado de alguns amigos, aqueles mesmos que o braço direito dos Cavallone havia visto quando os dois se encontraram pela primeira vez. Quando ouviu sobre o curso, Mário não conseguiu evitar pensar em um taciturno e arrogante homem que (in)felizmente havia sido agraciado com o talento de um pintor, mas que perdia seu tempo atrás de um sujeito frio e totalmente deselegante. Porém, tudo o que Jules ouviu realmente foi que o ruivo tinha um _conhecido_ que pintava paisagens, e aquilo foi o suficiente para animar o louro e o assunto transcorreu naturalmente.

Pensar em Giulio não era doloroso. O braço direito dos Cavallone não sentiu a angústia ou a profunda depressão que os escritores apontavam em seus romances e poemas. O único sentimento que o abateu foi um profundo arrependimento, não somente por ter se aproveitado de um momento de fraqueza para praticamente violar o homem, mas também por ter permitido se envolver com uma pessoa que não deveria. _Ele não pertence ao meu mundo, _o ruivo disse para si mesmo no dia seguinte a rejeição. Ele permaneceu na cama durante toda a manhã e agradeceu mentalmente por Ivan não ter nada de relevante para fazer. O problema começaria depois, quando o moreno resolvesse querer visitar o Guardião da Nuvem dos Vongola. _Eu apenas disse que não poderia mais acompanhá-lo por causa do trabalho e Ivan consentiu. _ Livre de suas viagens diárias, Mário pôde se dedicar inteiramente ao trabalho, mesmo que sua preocupação com o bem estar de seu Chefe às vezes o deixasse incomodado. _Foi a melhor opção. Eu jamais quero voltar a encarar aquele homem. _

Jules agradeceu o jantar e nenhum deles pareceu inclinado a pedir sobremesa. O braço direito dos Cavallone caminhou com sua companhia até a saída do Hotel e em seguida os dois entraram no carro. O local em que o louro estava hospedado ficava próximo e o ruivo fez questão de acompanhá-lo. A conversa durou poucos minutos e quando o veículo parou, Mário segurou gentilmente o queixo de seu amante, beijando-o profundamente. Ele sentiu o corpo de Jules tremer ao toque e toda vez que sua língua envolvia a do louro era fácil conseguir uma reação. _Ele é jovem. Tudo ainda é novo e excitante. _O rapaz corou e abriu a porta, mas deteve-se por um instante.

"Vejo você na quinta?"

"Eu estarei aqui. Às três horas em ponto."

"M-Merci!"

A porta foi fechada e o braço direito dos Cavallone sorriu e esperou até Jules entrar em seu Hotel para então seguir viagem. O céu estava escuro e a lua iluminava as ruas e também seria sua guia naquela noite. O tempo estava frio, mas as janelas do carro ficaram abertas durante os quarenta minutos que Mário gastou para chegar até a propriedade da Família. Aquele tempo foi gasto pensando em seu trabalho e na maneira adorável com que o louro havia feito aquela pergunta. _Ele estava pedindo e não perguntando, _Mário parou o veículo e acenou para os subordinados que eram responsáveis pelo enorme portão. Os dois cavalos se afastaram e então o carro voltou a andar. _Eu poderia tentar me apaixonar por Jules. Ele é belo, educado e amável e eu sei que está apaixonado por mim. _ O ruivo soltou um suspiro, apoiando um dos braços na janela. Depois da segunda semana ele desconfiou de algumas atitudes de seu amante e não foi difícil entender que toda aquela gentileza e amabilidade eram resultados de sentimentos mais profundos. O sexo entre eles ainda era intenso, mas era preciso reconhecer que boa parte do tempo era gasto com conversas, sorrisos ou simplesmente momentos um ao lado do outro. _Ele pertence ao meu mundo. Nós seriamos uma combinação perfeita. _

Os minutos que levou da entrada da propriedade até sua casa pareceram mais longos do que a viagem. A mansão principal ficava do lado esquerdo, enquanto a casa em que o ruivo morava com Giuseppe à direita. As duas eram afastadas uma da outra cerca de dez minutos, e ao avistar sua casa de dois andares, o braço direito dos Cavallone ficou surpreso por ver as luzes acessas. _Giuseppe deveria estar com Francesco. Ele disse que dormiria na mansão. _Há três dias Ivan recebeu o resultado da investigação sobre Graziella. A morte da jovem era esperada, mas a certeza desestruturou o futuro Chefe dos Cavallone e Giuseppe não saiu do lado do pequeno desde que soube da notícia.

Mário estacionou o carro e entrou em sua casa, chamando pelo irmão assim que a porta foi fechada. Não houve resposta inicialmente, mas segundos depois alguns passos vindos do escritório denunciaram sua companhia. O Chefe dos Cavallone encostou-se à porta e sorriu para seu amigo. _Ele está bêbado. _

"Desculpe a invasão." O moreno segurava uma taça de vinho e o líquido já estava pela metade. _Quantas taças ele já não deve ter bebido?_

"À que estamos comemorando?" O braço direito riu e retirou o terno, passando por Ivan e adentrando ao escritório. O local era pequeno e possuía apenas uma mesa, uma cadeira, duas poltronas e uma mesinha de centro. Sobre a mesinha havia uma quantidade absurda de garrafas de bebidas como vinhos, whisky e alguma coisa estrangeira. Duas garrafas de vinho já haviam sido abertas e provavelmente o conteúdo da taça de seu Chefe vinha de uma terceira.

"Nada, realmente." O Chefe dos Cavallone se jogou em uma das poltronas. Ele estava visivelmente descomposto, o rosto vermelho por causa da bebida e os primeiros botões da camisa azul-clara estavam abertos. "Eu só precisava sair daquela casa. Giuseppe colocou Francis na cama e eu achei que não era mais necessário. Espero não incomodar."

"Você está absurdamente formal para um bêbado." Mário riu e se serviu com uma taça de vinho. O líquido desceu encorpado por sua garganta, e ele retirou a gravata e abriu alguns botões de sua camisa. "E como está Francis? Ele parecia bem esta manhã."

"Acredito que esteja melhor do que eu". O moreno tinha os olhos na direção da larga janela que ficava atrás da mesa. O jardim estava iluminado e a lua bem de frente a eles. "Giuseppe tem passado bastante tempo com ele, então aos poucos as coisas ruins vão sendo esquecidas."

"Você não deveria fazer isso? Esquecer as coisas ruins?" O ruivo se serviu de whisky. "Nós sabíamos que Graziella provavelmente estaria morta e ela não dava sinal de vida há mais de um ano."

"Eu sei. E eu sinto muito que ela tenha tido esse fim, mas eu sinto mais por Francis. Ele é muito novo para perder uma mãe, mesmo uma mãe ausente."

"Ele tem você e o restante da Família, então nunca ficará sozinho, você sabe disso."

"Obrigado." Ivan virou o rosto e sorriu para seu amigo. A taça de vinho tocou seus lábios e ele a esvaziou com um rápido gole. "Mas hoje eu não quero beber por Graziella. Eu já dediquei a ela vinhos suficientes ontem. Esta noite beberemos à minha rejeição."

Aquelas palavras foram ditas com uma simplicidade tão grande que seria impossível acreditar que o Chefe dos Cavallone estivesse falando sério. Sua taça estava cheia com vinho novamente, e Mário o olhou sério, esperando ouvir o restante da história.

"Alaudi me rejeitou. Ele disse que não poderia retribuir meus sentimentos." O moreno balançou a taça em suas mãos antes de levá-la aos lábios. "Não que eu não esperasse por isso, mas... sempre acreditamos no melhor, não?"

O ruivo estudou a expressão do homem sentado do outro lado da mesinha e encarou sua própria bebida. Ele havia sido o primeiro a ter conhecimento sobre os sentimentos de Ivan, e provavelmente a única pessoa a incentivá-lo. Durante o tempo que permaneceu servindo como motorista, o braço direito teve a chance de observar o comportamento do Guardião da Nuvem e era difícil acreditar que seu Chefe e também melhor amigo havia sido realmente rejeitado.

Um gosto amargo fez Mário virar o copo de whisky e esse movimento acabou fazendo-o engasgar. O moreno riu e inclinou-se um pouco, batendo de leve nas costas de sua companhia enquanto sua risada ecoava pelo escritório. Quando o braço direito recuperou-se do acesso de tosse, seus olhos verdes estavam cheios de lágrimas e ele começou a rir como se tivesse acabado de ouvir uma história extremamente hilária. _É uma fatalidade, não existe outra explicação. _

"Você não foi o único rejeitado, Ivan." O ruivo colocou a franja atrás da orelha, encarando a lua em frente à janela. "Eu fui rejeitado também."

"Você? Impossível!" O Chefe dos Cavallone riu mais alto. "Não existe possibilidade de você ser rejeitado, Mário, mas conte-me. Quem foi a pessoa que disse _não_ a você? Certamente não é o estudante de Arte que você tem encontrado.

"Não, não." Lembrar-se de Jules levou um sorriso terno aos lábios de Mário. _Ele tem sido minha mais fiel companhia. _ "Eu fui rejeitado por Giulio, o braço direito de Alaudi."

A risada de Ivan diminuiu a casa segundo. O sorriso, largo e descontraído que estava em seus lábios desapareceu lentamente e quando o silêncio os envolveu, tudo o que Mário viu foi a expressão incrédula e assombrada no rosto de seu amigo. O moreno pousou a taça na mesinha e entreabriu os lábios para dizer alguma coisa, mas as palavras aparentemente não queriam sair. O Chefe dos Cavallone então coçou os cabelos e fez uma segunda tentativa, mas foi preciso alguns minutos até que a mais elementar e esperada pergunta fosse feita:

"Você fala sério?"

"Seriíssimo." Mário sabia que deveria rir daquela situação ridícula e absurda, mas não conseguia. De repente toda a graça havia desaparecido, pois aquela era a primeira vez que ele falava com alguém sobre o que havia acontecido. "Ele me rejeitou no mês passado."

"M-Mas... Como?" A surpresa e indignação de Ivan se intercalavam. "E-Eu nunca ouvi nada sobre isso. Eu nem sabia que você estava interessado naquele homem. Quando aconteceu? _Onde_ eu estava?"

"Ocupado demais flertando com o Guardião dos Vongola." O ruivo esboçou um meio sorriso, inclinando-se e colocando um pouco mais de vinho na taça do moreno. "Aqui, beba comigo meu amigo, porque esta noite afogaremos nossas rejeições. E não se preocupe comigo. Eu mereci, Giulio nunca me deu nenhuma esperança. Tudo não passou de um mal entendido."

O braço direito sabia que o Chefe dos Cavallone não ficaria satisfeito com aquele nível de resposta, então antes de iniciar um resumo do que havia acontecido, Mário deu mais um gole em sua taça, sentindo o corpo mole e a bebida fazer efeito. Por alguns segundos ele contou superficialmente o que havia acontecido, omitindo certos detalhes sórdidos, mas mencionando coisas que até aquele momento ele não tinha conhecimento. As conversas com Giulio, as horas que passaram juntos e principalmente a estranha naturalidade que tinham um com o outro ganharam um peso maior ao deixarem os lábios de Mário. Quando seu momento terminou, o ruivo sentiu o peito apertado e uma incrível vontade de voltar no tempo e reviver aquele fim de tarde. Ele nunca teria convidado o moreno para beberem alguma coisa. Ele nunca teria se insinuado e se aproveitado da situação. Ele nunca teria deixado outra pessoa machucá-lo daquela forma...

Ivan ouviu a tudo em silêncio. Quando o relato terminou, a taça retornou aos seus dedos e ele deu um longo gole, servindo-se novamente. Seus olhos cor de mel encararam a janela, e os dois homens embora vissem a mesma direção, enxergavam coisas diferentes.

"Dói, não é?" O Chefe dos Cavallone tinha a voz derrotada. "Estar apaixonado dói."

Mário abaixou os olhos, encarando sua taça. Se ela estava meio cheia ou meio vazia ele não sabia. _"Você é a escória da sociedade. Saia da minha casa e não retorne."_

"Sim, dói."

**X**

Naquela noite os dois amigos acabaram dormindo após muitas garrafas de vinho e foram acordados no dia seguinte por um irritado Giuseppe, que praticamente enxotou os dois do escritório. Ivan arrastou-se até o banheiro do andar de cima e o ruivo ficou com o pequenino e desconfortável banheiro do primeiro andar. A expressão no rosto de seu irmão ainda era severa, mas toda a sujeira da noite anterior havia sido limpa. _Ele apenas se preocupa demais. Giuseppe poderia relaxar às vezes._ Mário desculpou-se mais duas vezes até conseguir um esboço de meio sorriso do belo rosto do louro, mas este pequeno fragmento desapareceu quando o Chefe desceu as escadas vestindo uma troca de roupas de seu braço direito.

"_Seu_ filho o espera na mansão para o café, então se o senhor _não_ se importar, poderia me acompanhar?" O sorriso de Giuseppe não era sincero. _Ele finge. Ele está irritado por ter acordado e não encontrado Ivan na mansão. Ele detesta quando o pequeno fica sozinho. _

O Chefe dos Cavallone aparentemente não havia notado a raiva do louro, pois aceitou aquele pedido sem nenhum resguardo. Os dois amigos se entreolharam, e o moreno lançou um vago e triste meio sorriso antes de deixar a casa. Mário sentou-se no primeiro degrau da escadaria de madeira que levava ao segundo andar, soltando um longo suspiro. Sua cabeça doía horrores e a última coisa que ele queria era trabalhar ou simplesmente pensar. A conversa com Ivan apenas serviu para reabrir uma ferida que ele considerou fechada, e agora não havia como simplesmente fazer um curativo e deixá-la curar-se naturalmente. A expressão de nojo no rosto de Giulio era a única coisa que o ruivo via quando fechava os olhos, então ele decidiu mantê-los muito bem abertos. Suas pernas se esticaram e ele permaneceu sentado por um tempo indeterminado. Quando seu corpo ficou em pé, o braço direito subiu as escadas e bagunçou um pouco os cabelos. _É hora de fazer algo útil. _

O trabalho naquele dia foi feito devagar, quase parando. O Chefe dos Cavallone não parecia estar em melhor estado, e após uma longa e maçante conversa sobre uma possível viagem, que culminaria em uma reunião que Ivan teria de atender no final da semana, os dois amigos decidiram que não haveria melhor maneira de terminarem a noite do que ao lado de algumas garrafas de vinho. Entretanto, ao contrário da noite anterior, os dois se comportaram e permaneceram no escritório da mansão. Mário arrastou-se até um dos quartos de hóspedes no começo da madrugada e aquele ritual de trabalho - e bebida - se estendeu por mais dois dias. As obrigações do moreno o fizeram seguir para a Espanha, e como sua fiel sombra, o ruivo esteve com ele durante todo o tempo.

O retorno foi calmo e tranquilo, e ao pisar em solo italiano Mário pediu permissão a Ivan para se ausentar na tarde do dia seguinte. O moreno riu e disse que ele não precisava pedir permissão, mas indagou com uma charmosa curiosidade o que seu amigo faria.

"Apenas diga se não envolver roupas sendo tiradas e hotéis. Poupe-me dos detalhes sórdidos."

O ruivo riu e ficou em silêncio e os dois acabaram gargalhando juntos. "Eu vou me despedir de Jules. Amanhã ele retorna à França."

"O seu estudante de Arte? Eu não sabia que vocês estavam juntos." O Chefe dos Cavallone tinha uma expressão confusa. "Achei que gostasse de Giulio."

"Eu não sou você, Ivan." Mário encostou-se à mesa do escritório. Os dois resolveram trocar o álcool pelo chá naquele fim de tarde. O alaranjado do pôr do sol pintava o cômodo e aquecia um pouco aquele inverno. "Eu não ficarei esperando por uma virada da vida. Aquele homem não será meu, não importa o quanto eu espere. Provavelmente ele nem gosta de homens, o que por si já deveria ser o maior dos empecilhos."

O moreno tinha os olhos baixos, colocando a xícara sobre a mesinha e encostando melhor as costas no sofá.

"Talvez você tenha razão. Não direi que a ideia de procurar companhia não passou por minha mente nesses dias, mas toda vez que penso em sair eu me lembro de Alaudi e todas aquelas pessoas parecem inferiores..."

"E olha que você não tocou naquele homem. Eu teria medo de imaginá-lo como um amante que foi deixado." O ruivo sorriu, mas não foi sincero. _Eu estou feliz por você Ivan. Eu nunca deveria ter tocado Giulio. _

O Chefe dos Cavallone riu e os dois amigos permaneceram ainda alguns minutos no escritório. O braço direito seguiu para sua casa e naquela noite, assim como em todas as outras, seu sono demorou a vir e quando veio, ele dormiu pouco. Há semanas Mário não sabia o que era uma noite completa de sono. Sua produtividade não havia sido alterada, mas ele começava a sentir em seu corpo o impacto das noites mal dormidas. O ruivo acordou cedo e trabalhou em seu escritório durante toda a manhã. O almoço foi feito na mansão e na companhia dos Cavallone, e antes de seguir em direção ao centro de Roma, o braço direito comunicou a seu Chefe sobre a viagem da semana seguinte.

"Comece a conversar com Francesco desde hoje. O garoto sempre fica tristonho quando você está prestes a viajar."

"Giuseppe dormirá na mansão na minha ausência. Eu duvido que Francis vá se sentir sozinho." A resposta do moreno era a mesma. Alias, aquela conversa era padrão e os dois falavam as mesmas coisas todas as vezes que uma viagem surgia.

"Giuseppe não é o pai." O ruivo apontou um dedo na direção do amigo. "Faça seu trabalho, Ivan."

"Certo, certo..." O Chefe dos Cavallone deu de ombros. "Eu cuidarei da minha criança e você vá cuidar da sua." Havia segundas e terceiras intenções naquela frase e Mário não conseguiu não rir. "Você gosta do rapaz. Talvez pudesse tentar algo mais sério. Do jeito que você o mencionou nessas semanas eu poderia jurar que havia muito mais do que encontros casuais entre vocês."

_Onde está seu discurso sobre inferioridade, Ivan_? O braço direito ponderou o que deveria responder. "O garoto tem apenas dezoito anos. Eu sou dez anos mais velho. Ele terá todos esses anos para conhecer outras pessoas."

A resposta pareceu satisfazer o Chefe dos Cavallone, e o ruivo despediu-se, mas não sem antes lembrá-lo de conversar com Francesco. O clima havia mudado e não havia mais sol no céu italiano, apenas aglomerações de nuvens cinzentas. A distância entre a propriedade e o centro de Roma já havia se tornado irrelevante depois de todos aqueles meses, e o braço direito deixou a estrada para entrar nas ruas movimentas sem notar a diferença. Seu carro percorreu alguns quarteirões até estacionar em frente a um Hotel e ele só parou para cumprimentar a bela recepcionista, deixando com ela um terno "boa tarde" e uma piscadela. Seus pés o levaram para o terceiro andar e quando a porta de número doze surgiu diante de seus olhos, Mário deu duas leves batidas. A espera durou poucos segundos, e a pessoa que o recebeu não vestia nada além de duas bochechas coradas e um sorriso alegre.

"Achei que fossemos tomar um café." O ruivo foi puxado para dentro do quarto e sua voz saiu risonha. "Você disse que gostaria de visitar aquele Café."

"Eu posso beber café na França". Jules subiu as mãos delgadas pelo peito do homem que estava à sua frente. "Mas eu não poderei tê-lo ao meu lado na França."

Se aquelas palavras tivessem chegado aos ouvidos de Mário há seis meses ele teria se sentindo lisonjeado e dito qualquer bobagem que o rapaz gostaria de ouvir antes de se despir e amá-lo vigorosamente pelas próximas horas. Porém, sua expressão se tornou séria e ele encarou aqueles belos olhos azuis por alguns segundos, entendendo pela primeira vez a posição em que se encontrava.

"Você me ama, não é?" Uma das mãos do braço direito deslizou pelo angelical rosto do louro. A resposta foi um constrangedor silêncio, mas não seria preciso dizer nada. _Os lábios podem mentir, mas os olhos sempre dizem a verdade_. E aqueles olhos diziam exatamente o que ele precisava saber. "Eu vou amá-lo pelas próximas três horas nesse quarto, e garantirei que você sempre se lembre de mim nas próximas vezes que for envolvido por outro homem ou envolver uma mulher. Depois tomaremos um banho e iremos comer uma torta de chocolate no Café. Quando eu me despedir de você será com um longo beijo para que se lembre do tempo que passamos juntos."

Jules ouviu a tudo com um silêncio admirável. Quando o ruivo beijou sua testa com ternura, o louro enxugou uma lágrima no canto de seus olhos e Mário viu naquele gesto o quanto era amado por aquele rapaz. _Você é exatamente o que eu procuro em um amante, mas eu simplesmente não consigo amá-lo. _ O braço direito segurou o francês pelo queixo, erguendo aquele adorável rosto e beijando-o com gentileza. _Você é belo, educado, charmoso, divertido e eu poderia me perder em seu corpo pelo resto dos meus dias e ainda morreria insaciável. Então por quê? Por que mesmo beijando esses lábios eu não consigo ver nada além do agora?_

Naquela tarde Mário cumpriu o que prometeu. Ele amou o louro devagar e gentilmente em cima daquela cama, pensando mais em oferecer prazer do que receber. Seus movimentos eram lentos, mas precisos. Suas mãos e lábios acariciavam aquele pequeno corpo e procuravam transmitir pelo menos um pouco de toda a gratidão que ele sentia. O ruivo sabia que Jules havia aparecido em sua vida em um momento em que ele precisava de companhia, e por isto o braço direito seria eternamente grato. O louro parecia sentir muito mais do que nos outros dias e sua doce voz ecoou por três horas naquele caro quarto de Hotel. Os dois continuaram mais uma vez no banho, e quando finalmente deixaram aquele lugar, Mário não olhou para trás.

A próxima parada foi em um Café que ficava localizado próximo a vários restaurantes. Os dois vinham combinando visitá-lo há dias, mas deixar o quarto sempre era uma tarefa difícil. O francês pediu uma gorda fatia de torta de chocolate e uma xícara de chá de menta para acompanhar. Mário pediu apenas uma xícara de café, sorrindo ao sentir o gosto amargo em seus lábios. Por cerca de meia hora os dois homens conversaram sobre tudo e nada. O braço direito pagou a conta e no momento em que se levantou ele soube que era hora de dizer adeus.

Os dois caminharam lado a lado até o Hotel em que Jules estava hospedado. A distância era grande, mas nenhum deles sugeriu o carro. A caminhada foi dada em silêncio, e após cinco minutos Mário deixou que sua mão segurasse a do jovem. Aquele gesto fez o rapaz sorrir satisfeito e o restante do caminho pareceu menos triste.

"Então, eu fico por aqui." Jules tentou sorrir quando chegaram à frente do Hotel, mas a maneira como ele se esforçava era mais adorável do que triste.

Mário acariciou o rosto do louro antes de puxá-lo sem nenhum aviso para um profundo e intenso beijo. O francês pareceu visivelmente surpreso, mas não interrompeu o momento. Seus dedos seguraram com possessividade os cabelos do ruivo e naquele momento ele pareceu um homem e não um garoto. Nenhum deles se importava com o fato de que estavam em um lugar público e à luz do dia, e quando o beijo terminou, o braço direito agradeceu baixo e em francês.

"Eu te amaria para sempre e você sabe disso." Jules deu um passo para trás. Duas gordas lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto e ele se transformou novamente em um garoto de dezoito anos. "Eu me mudaria para cá e continuaria com meus estudos. Nós nos encontraríamos sempre que possível. Você me ensinaria italiano e eu o tornaria fluente em francês... Mas eu seria melhor do que a pessoa que partiu seu coração e disso eu não tenho dúvidas."

O louro esboçou um tímido sorriso antes de dar as costas e entrar com passos largos dentro do Hotel. Mário só conseguiu abaixar os olhos após alguns segundos, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e seguindo pelo mesmo caminho que havia feito. Seus lábios haviam se repuxado em um meio sorriso e durante os minutos que gastou andando até seu carro, tudo o que o ruivo pensou foi que ele havia se encantado pela pessoa errada.

**X**

Após a partida de Jules, o braço direito dos Cavallone ficou muito ocupado com o trabalho. Ivan recebeu três convites distintos para conhecer Chefes estrangeiros e ficou a cargo do ruivo organizar sua agenda, ao mesmo tempo em que analisava os convites e pensava em como percorrer aquelas distâncias em pouco tempo. O moreno não pareceu animado ou desanimado com a notícia de que ficaria um tempo fora da Itália, e Mário desconfiou que isso talvez tivesse alguma ligação com o Guardião da Nuvem dos Vongola. De qualquer forma, o braço direito sabia que teria de ponderar, pois Ivan não poderia se ausentar por muito tempo. _Francesco. Nós precisamos pensar no garoto. _

Foi preciso uma noite inteira de muito planejamento e várias xícaras de café para que o ruivo terminasse a agenda de seu Chefe. Nas próximas duas semanas os dois estariam ocupados e os dias seriam cansativos.

"Duas reuniões na Espanha e uma em Portugal. Deixaremos para visitar à Espanha por último, pois teremos de permanecer mais tempo no país. Mesmo Portugal sendo praticamente ao lado, voltaremos para cá e três dias depois seguiremos viagem novamente."

Ivan olhou as anotações de Mário e concordou com a cabeça. Ele ficaria alguns dias fora, mas depois retornaria para o filho antes de se ausentar novamente. O garoto de cabelos castanhos recebeu a notícia da viagem do pai como sempre: havia um meio sorriso em seus lábios, e por mais que ele dissesse que ficaria bem, os olhos cor de mel mostravam que ele sabia que ficaria sozinho.

A primeira viagem durou quatro dias e foi passada basicamente dentro de salas de reuniões. Mesmo não participando diretamente, o braço direito permaneceu como uma estátua ao lado de seu Chefe, atento a qualquer tentativa negativa por parte dos presentes. A vida de Ivan valia mais do que a de qualquer um daqueles homens, e ele não hesitaria em puxar o gatilho se o momento chegasse. Felizmente não houve necessidade de medidas drásticas e o retorno a Roma foi sem dúvidas a melhor parte da viagem. Entretanto, a impressão que o ruivo sentiu foi que o tempo que passaram em solo italiano terminou muito mais rápido, e quando ele percebeu já era hora de seguir viagem novamente, mas dessa vez rumo à Espanha.

Ao contrário das outras vezes a despedida de Francesco foi menos triste, e o garoto dessa vez pareceu realmente não se importar em ficar sozinho. Ivan bagunçou o cabelo do filho e prometeu que voltaria logo, recebendo um abraço apertado nas pernas. Mário lançou um olhar sério para o irmão, e Giuseppe respondeu um baixo "Eu cuidarei do jovem Chefe. Façam uma boa viagem."

A Espanha estava tão fria quanto à Itália, e o ruivo sentiu como se houvesse apenas caminhado para o outro lado de Roma. Diferente das maçantes e tediosas reuniões em Portugal, a viagem à Espanha seria um pouco mais animada. Os Chefes que queriam conhecer o moreno marcaram almoços e jantares, então pelo menos uma boa refeição era garantida. As noites eram passadas no bar do Hotel ou conversando na sacada. Nos últimos dias Ivan - ou melhor, desde que fora rejeitado por Alaudi - carregava a mesma expressão triste e nem mesmo a bebida o fazia sentir-se melhor. Mário sabia que era uma de suas obrigações como amigo tentar animar sua companhia, mas era difícil quando ele mesmo estava em uma situação similar. Na quarta noite o braço direito arrumou-se e avisou que daria uma volta para conhecer a noite espanhola, mas assim que se sentou no banco do carro, uma onda de más recordações o inundou e ele retornou ao quarto de Hotel e passou a noite bebendo e admirando o céu. _O fantasma de Giulio vai me transformar em um padre. _

Os sete dias passaram arrastados e ambos os amigos pareceram felizes em retorno para casa. Francesco os recebeu de braços abertos naquela manhã, mas assim que o garoto entrou, Giuseppe aproximou-se com uma expressão que beirava tristeza e preocupação. _O garoto aprontou. Giuseppe quer e não quer dedurar Francesco. Eu não gostaria de estar em sua pele, irmão._

O louro aproximou-se do ruivo, contando sobre as escapadas do garoto de cabelos castanhos. Não foi preciso pensar muito para saber onde e quem ele visitava e Mário sentiu uma ponta de inveja do pequeno. Ele podia ir e vir, ver e rever quem gostaria naquele lugar. O braço direito de Ivan ouviu a tudo e pediu que Giuseppe esperasse até depois do jantar para comunicar ao dono da casa.

"Ele vai ficar chateado comigo." A voz do louro saiu quase como um sussurro. A expressão de dor em seu belo rosto era quase palpável.

"Claro que vai, mas você sabe que é o que deve ser feito, Giuseppe." Mário passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos. "Nada disso estaria acontecendo se você não tivesse permitido que ele fosse visitar _aquele_ homem."

"M-Mas Franc-, o jovem Chefe estava se sentindo sozinho. O que eu poderia fazer? E-Ele é dono da casa na ausência do pai, eu não poderia simplesmente me opor a uma decisão e-"

"Ouça bem, porque eu só direi isso uma vez." O ruivo colocou a mão no ombro do irmão e a apertou levemente. "Sua função não é somente proteger o Chefe da Família. Você precisa colocar juízo na cabeça de Francesco enquanto ainda há tempo, porque ele vai crescer e então todas as suas palavras não servirão para nada. O pequeno te respeita e escuta a tudo o que você diz, mas você _precisa_ ter pulso firme, Giuseppe." O braço direito do Chefe dos Cavallone engoliu seco. _Será cruel. Eu sei que ele vai se machucar, mas eu não posso mais fingir que não sei o que está acontecendo. Eu já tenho meus próprios problemas para resolver e Giuseppe precisa conhecer seu lugar. Eu realmente sinto muito, irmão. _"Faça com que Francesco ouça pelo menos até que assuma a chefia da Família. Quando ele estiver casado e com filhos o problema não será mais seu."

As palavras de Mário acertaram o belo rapaz de dezessete anos como um tapa. Giuseppe recuou e seu rosto tornou-se vermelho. Os olhos verdes, que apesar de serem parecidos com os do ruivo sempre tiveram num brilho diferente, o olhavam com raiva e tristeza. _Eu estou fazendo isso para o seu próprio bem, não vê? Por que não poupa anos de decepção deixando isso para lá? Você deveria cuidar e proteger seu chefe e não se encantar por ele, Giuseppe! _O ruivo abaixou os olhos, sentindo que era impossível encarar seu irmão naquele momento. Eles nunca haviam tocado naquele assunto e ele esperava nunca precisar falar diretamente o que passava por sua mente. O louro respondeu um baixo "Eu falarei com o Chefe depois do jantar, com licença," antes de se retirar e Mário chutou um pedaço de grama, passando a mão com fúria pelos cabelos. Ele estava frustrado e descarregando aquela nova e estranha angústia em quem não merecia.

Naquela noite Giuseppe relatou a Ivan que seu Chefe havia visitado o Guardião da Nuvem dos Vongola nas últimas duas semanas. Suas palavras saíram sérias e não havia sinal de que o louro estivesse lutando internamente contra suas próprias palavras. O ruivo estava encostado a uma parte do escritório, encarando uma das estantes e apenas notando as sutis mudanças na voz do irmão. O moreno provavelmente não reparou em nada disso, mas ele conseguia distinguir totalmente quando o rapaz de cabelos longos e louros não agia naturalmente. O Chefe dos Cavallone ouviu a tudo e não fez perguntas, pedindo para que Giuseppe chamasse Francesco, pois eles precisavam conversar a sós. O garoto de cabelos castanhos desceu animado, mas assim que a porta do escritório foi fechada, Mário soltou um longo suspiro ao ver o irmão afastar-se e deixar a mansão. _Ele sabe o que vai acontecer. _

Dez minutos depois o futuro Chefe dos Cavallone abriu a porta e cruzou o hall de cabeça baixa e subiu as escadas com os ombros curvados. O ruivo que esteve o tempo todo encostado a um pilar próximo à biblioteca, desencostou-se após alguns segundos e passou em frente ao escritório. Ivan estava sentado em uma poltrona e pela expressão em seu rosto, saber que seu filho visitava o homem que o havia rejeitado era mais do que ele poderia suportar.

"É ridículo, não é?" O moreno sempre sabia quando seu braço direito estava por perto. _Como uma sombra. _ "Eu fiquei com inveja do meu filho de cinco anos porque ele passou duas semanas almoçando com o homem que amo. Mal consegui conversar seriamente com o garoto. Na metade do sermão eu queria perguntar como Alaudi estava, o que ele comia nos almoços, se ele sorria..." O Chefe dos Cavallone esboçou um triste sorriso. "Diga-me, Mário, o quão patético eu pareço neste momento?"

O ruivo queria dizer que Ivan lembrava uma jovem garota apaixonada, mas se seu amigo se assemelhava a isso, o que poderia ser dito sobre ele?

"Eu escreverei uma mensagem e me desculparei com Alaudi pelo que aconteceu. Eu não quero que ele pense que não respeito seus sentimentos. Francesco deveria ter ficado em casa ao invés de sair para importuná-lo."

"Seu filho sente falta de companhia, Ivan." Mário tocou o alto da poltrona antes de se sentar. "Você tem outra viagem na próxima semana então a conversa de hoje deve surtir efeito." O braço direito colocou a franja atrás da orelha. "E eu entregarei a mensagem amanhã pela manhã."

O moreno virou o rosto e encarou o ruivo com seriedade e um pouco de surpresa.

"Tem certeza? As chances de encontrar Giulio são grandes."

"Eu sei, por que acha que decidi ir pessoalmente?" O braço direito sorriu. "Eu cansei de ficar me escondendo, Ivan. E, além disso, é o meu trabalho. Não posso deixar que o que aconteceu me impossibilite profissionalmente."

Mário permaneceu na mansão o tempo suficiente para que seu Chefe escrevesse a mensagem e depois retornou para sua própria residência. E apesar da autoconfiança que transpareceu anteriormente, no dia seguinte o ruivo sentiu um estranho frio na barriga quando deu partida no carro. Ele conhecia o caminho até a sede de Polícia, mas refazer aquele caminho era o mesmo que reviver aquela noite e isso o deixava incomodado. _Ele disse que não queria mais me ver, mas eu estou indo a trabalho. Meu mundo não pode se adequar aos caprichos de Giulio. _ O braço direito inventava histórias para si mesmo, procurando explicar intimamente porque estava indo em pessoa realizar um trabalho tão trivial e que poderia ter sido designado para qualquer outro subordinado.

Os medos e anseios de Mário pareceram insignificantes quando ele chegou ao fatídico local de trabalho de Alaudi. O subordinado de nome Alfredo o recebeu com o carismático sorriso de sempre, e pareceu sinceramente chateado ao informar que o Guardião da Nuvem não estava no local e só chegaria depois do almoço. O ruivo confiou a mensagem de seu Chefe a Alfredo, sabendo que ele a entregaria. _Todos idolatram aquele homem e não perderiam a chance de fazerem bonito na sua frente. _ Não havia melhor desculpa do que realmente não encontrar o Vice-Inspetor de Polícia, mas ao sentar-se novamente no banco do carro, o braço direito tentou disfarçar o desapontamento por ter perdido tanto tempo pensando em possíveis encontros, quando a realidade lhe mostrou o quão infantil e ilusório aquilo parecia.

O retorno à propriedade foi mais rápido do que a ida, e ao entrar na mansão a primeira pessoa que encontrou foi Giuseppe. O rapaz tinha uma triste expressão em seu rosto e não era preciso perguntar para saber o que estava acontecendo. _Francesco o está evitando, tenho certeza. _

"Ele já desceu para tomar café?"

"O jovem Chefe nem se quer respondeu quando eu bati na porta." A voz do louro saiu quase um sussurro. "Quando tentei abrir a porta ela estava trancada por dentro. Fran-, o jovem Chefe _nunca_ tranca a porta!"

_Você está sendo muito dramático. _ Mário pousou a mão no ombro do irmão antes de subir, virando levemente o rosto ao chegar ao meio da escadaria e observando o louro afastar-se quase se arrastando. _Eu não quero estar aqui daqui a dez anos quando Francis aparecer com uma namorada. Giuseppe precisa de uma boa mulher para esquecer certas coisas. _O ruivo parou em frente à porta do quarto do futuro Chefe dos Cavallone, batendo duas vezes e mostrando-se presente.

"Francesco, abra a porta." A voz soou baixa, mas o suficiente para que o garoto escutasse. "E eu não sou Giuseppe. Se você não abrir eu irei arrombá-la e depois contarei ao seu pai porque precisei derrubar a porta."

Em menos de cinco segundos o barulho da chave girando na fechadura fez o braço direito sorrir vitorioso. _Uma pequena vitória depois de centenas de derrotas. _ O rostinho sonolento do garoto de cabelos castanhos surgiu em uma pequena fresta, e Mário ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Deixe-me entrar, precisamos conversar."

"Papà já conversou comigo." A voz de Francesco saiu arrastada. "Ele disse que eu não posso mais visitar Alaudi. Eu já sei que fiz coisa errada, então _não_ precisamos conversar."

O ruivo suspirou e ajoelhou-se, ficando na altura da criança, ou melhor, da metade do rosto que o encarava com desconfiança.

"Mas eu garanto que seu pai não lhe contou o _porquê_ de você não poder visitar seu amigo, certo?"

Aquela irresistível isca foi acompanhada de uma piscadela e um sorriso. A porta foi escancarada no mesmo instante, e Francesco colocou a cabeça no corredor, olhando para os lados freneticamente antes de puxar Mário para dentro do quarto.

"Você pode entrar. _Giuseppe_ não! Eu _nunca_ mais quero vê-lo. _Você_ é meu braço direito agora, Mário!"

_Oh irmão se você pudesse ouvir isto!_ O ruivo riu consigo mesmo imaginando que o louro teria certamente chorado se escutasse aquelas cruéis e infantis palavras. _Isso só prova o quão despreparado você está para este trabalho, Giuseppe. _

"Então, por que não posso visitar Alaudi?" O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone havia se sentado em sua bagunçada cama. "Papà apenas disse que era errado e que eu não deveria fazer mais isso. Mas _por quê_?"

"Você vai ter de guardar segredo, acha que consegue? Por que se eu te contar e seu pai descobrir eu terei de ir embora." O braço direito esboçou sua melhor expressão dramática.

"Francis não dirá nada! Eu prometo!"

Mário sentou-se ao lado do garoto, tirando uma mecha castanha que estava sobre os olhos cor de mel. A janela do quarto estava aberta e a claridade permitia que ele pudesse ver sua companhia. Francesco era uma cópia exata de Ivan. O ruivo se recordava muito bem da infância na propriedade, e o menino gentil e educado que costumava ser sua companhia de brincadeiras era uma versão de cabelos negros do garoto sentado ao seu lado. _Francesco é hiperativo e inconsequente. Ivan era mais quieto e ponderado. _Aquela personalidade só poderia ter vindo de Graziella, mas era difícil imaginar aquela bela e gentil mulher fazendo pedidos egoístas e extravagantes como o filho fazia.

"Seu pai e Alaudi tiveram um _pequeno_ desentendimento. Não foi uma grande briga, mas eles se afastaram por um tempo."

"Por que?" Os olhos cor de mel exigiam uma explicação melhor do que aquela.

_Porque Alaudi é idiota, Francis. Porque ele está jogando o melhor partido da Itália pela janela e porque seu pai foi se apaixonar por um cubo de gelo. _ "Eu não sei, mas o motivo não interessa. Seu pai não quer que você se aproxime de Alaudi até que ele resolva a situação."

"E quando será isso? Hoje? Amanhã? Eu não fiz nada, por que não posso vê-lo? Ele não virá me visitar mais?"

"Eu não sei quando Ivan resolverá esse assunto, mas enquanto isso você precisa obedecê-lo." _Vamos todos torcer para que seu pai conheça uma bela jovem estrangeira que te dê mais cinco ou seis irmãos e assim você esquecerá o Guardião da Nuvem dos Vongola porque estará ocupado demais pentelhando os pequenos. _"Você não precisa se sentir sozinho, Francis. Giuseppe estará sempre ao seu lado."

"_Giuseppe_ contou ao meu pai sobre meus passeios. Ele não é meu amigo. Amigos não deduram os outros."

"Você está certo, amigos não deduram os outros, mas ontem ele não foi seu amigo, Francis." O ruivo passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos. Eles eram finos e levemente encaracolados nas pontas. Exatamente como os da mãe. "Ontem ele foi seu braço direito e foi seu dever reportar o que estava acontecendo. Você é apenas uma criança e não sabe _muito_ sobre as coisas da vida, então é obrigação de Giuseppe zelar por sua segurança. Diga-me, o que você faria se algo tivesse acontecido nesses passeios? Se alguém os tivesse atacado?"

"E-Eu protegeria todo mundo! E Peppe também!"

"Este é o trabalho dele, não o seu. Quando o assunto for trabalho, Francis, ele não poderá ser o seu amigo e, às vezes, Giuseppe terá de tomar decisões que você não irá gostar. Você vai ficar chateado e magoado com ele, exatamente como você está agora, mas no fundo você sabe que ele fez o que tinha de fazer, não é?"

O futuro herdeiro dos Cavallone mordeu o lábio inferior e balançou as perninhas no ar. Mais uns cinco ou seis anos e ele já conseguiria tocar o chão. _Quantos anos até ele começar a trazer companhias para este quarto? _A imagem de seu irmão deixando a mansão com aquela expressão triste fez com que o braço direito suspirasse. _As coisas só vão piorar conforme o garoto for crescendo. Talvez fosse melhor se Francesco tivesse outro braço direito por um tempo. _

"Mário..." A voz do garoto trouxe o ruivo de volta a realidade. "Se Peppe me protege, quem protege Peppe?"

Aquela pergunta possuía menos inocência do que o braço direito gostaria de pensar. A resposta "ninguém" estava na ponta de sua língua, mas ele não conseguiu pronunciá-la. O cargo de braço direito não era algo que eles conseguiram apenas por terem crescido junto com os Cavallone, ou porque os pais de ambos eram grandes amigos. O próprio Mário teve treinamento dos treze aos dezoito anos, e quando Ivan assumiu a família após a morte do pai e com isso criou a Família Cavallone, o ruivo estava preparado para dar sua vida àquele homem. Giuseppe passou por treinamento parecido, começando pouco depois do nascimento do pequeno. Suas visitas à mansão eram esporádicas e no aniversário de quatro anos de Francesco ele assumiu oficialmente o cargo de braço direito, mesmo que aquilo fosse mais teórico. Na prática o belo rapaz de cabelos louros era mais uma babá do que um guarda-costas.

"Você não deveria se preocupar com isso, Francis. Como eu disse, é trabalho de Giuseppe garantir que nada de ruim lhe aconteça."

"M-Mas e se algo acontecer ao Peppe?" Havia medo naqueles olhos. O futuro herdeiro dos Cavallone levantou-se e parou em frente a Mário. Suas mãozinhas estavam juntas ao peito, como se ele guardasse algo em seu coração. "O que eu farei se algo acontecer ao Peppe?"

_Não chore! Não chore!_ O braço direito não acreditava que a conversa havia seguido para aquela direção. Até poucos segundos ele havia se tornado o novo subordinado favorito de Francesco e de repente Giuseppe retornava? Por que as pessoas o estavam deixando em segundo plano?

"Se você se preocupa tanto, por que não abriu a porta quando ele veio chamá-lo para o café?"

Não houve resposta. Francesco abaixou os olhos e corou.

"Sabe, Giuseppe estava muuuuito triste quando eu o encontrei nas escadas. Por quanto tempo você vai tratá-lo desse jeito, Francis? Ele está _realmente_ preocupado com você."

_Eu vou para o inferno por _isso_. _ Mário apoiou a mão sobre a cabeça do pequeno, sabendo exatamente o tipo de briga interna que Francesco travava naquele momento. O garoto ainda estava chateado por ter sido dedurado, mas a ideia de que algo pudesse acontecer a Giuseppe havia feito aqueles primeiros sentimentos serem abalados. _Ele é muito transparente, como o pai. Ivan nunca foi bom em guardar rancor. _

O futuro herdeiro ergueu os olhos e eles estavam levemente úmidos. O braço direito dos Cavallone abriu a boca para dizer qualquer coisa que evitasse que o pequeno chorasse, mas antes que as palavras pudessem ser ditas, Francesco saiu do quarto às pressas e naquele momento o ruivo soube que seu irmão ficaria pisando em nuvens pelo resto do dia. Mário levantou-se e caminhou até a janela, a tempo de ver o garoto saindo da mansão e gritando por Giuseppe. O louro estava sentado em um banco bem embaixo da janela do quarto, e assim que viu seu futuro Chefe o chamando, ele ficou em pé e a primeira coisa que deixou seus lábios foi um pedido de desculpas. Francesco não pareceu ouvir, jogando-se nos braços do louro e o abraçando. A última coisa que o ruivo ouviu antes de sair da janela foi o pequeno prometendo que "Cuidarei de você, _Giuseppe_, não se preocupe. Para sempre!". _Não dê esperanças ao idiota, Francis. Ele já vai se iludir por si mesmo. _ Mário deixou o quarto e soltou um longo suspiro, pensando no trabalho que teria de organizar antes da próxima viagem. _Deve ser bom... poder se iludir desse jeito._

O braço direito de Ivan não teve muito tempo para pensar em ilusões. Um Chefe do sul do país iria se juntar a reunião que eles participariam, e como a reputação do homem não era das melhores, o ruivo precisou dobrar seu plano com relação à segurança de seu Chefe. Grupos foram remontados, subordinados remanejados e durante dois dias ele avaliou o trabalho dos seguranças e escolheu dividir igualmente quem ficaria e quem iria com eles para a viagem. _Eu não posso deixar o pequeno desprotegido. Giuseppe estará aqui, mas ele só tem dezessete anos. Precisará de apoio se alguma coisa acontecer. _A divisão foi feita um dia antes da viagem e aqueles subordinados que acompanhariam Ivan ganharam o restante do dia de folga para descansarem, pois precisariam estar alertas no dia seguinte.

A viagem seria em solo italiano, mas Mário não perdeu o foco de sua missão. Ele esteve o tempo todo ao lado de seu Chefe, e seus olhos não saíram do tal homem em nenhum instante. Os únicos momentos em que o ruivo conseguia relaxar eram quando retornavam ao Hotel, mas isso significava que ainda haveria trabalho antes que eles voltassem para casa. A estadia em Napoli deveria durar uma semana, mas o braço direito dos Cavallone conseguiu mudar a agenda e transformar os sete dias em quatro e meio. Quando Ivan soube que já poderia retornar para casa, ele abraçou o amigo e o convidou para comemorarem com vinho e outras bebidas.

"Eu terei de recusar. Só vou me sentir seguro quando sairmos desta cidade. Alguém precisa estar sóbrio se acontecer um ataque. Beba e aproveite a noite, Ivan."

Os Cavallone deixaram o Hotel na manhã seguinte e Mário foi responsável por dirigir o moreno. Eles passariam o dia na estrada, mas a cada metro rodado, significava um metro perto de casa. O moreno encarava a janela e tinha um tolo meio sorriso nos lábios. _Ele está pensando em Francesco. Eu adiantei a agenda para que ele pudesse voltar para o filho. Está cada vez mais difícil para Ivan deixar o pequeno. Talvez seja hora de começar a trazê-lo para as viagens._ Aquele pensamento o fez juntar as sobrancelhas, imaginando o sermão que Giuseppe lhe daria caso isso fosse mencionado. _Um dia Francis terá de sair da mansão e será uma briga. _Mário balançou a cabeça e acendeu a luz de dentro do veículo. A noite havia chegado e eles ainda não estavam em casa.

O carro foi estacionado em frente ao chafariz com os dois cavalos alados, e a chacoalhada do veículo fez o moreno abrir os olhos, despertando de seu cochilo. Giuseppe desceu a pequena escadaria e aproximou-se do carro, abrindo a porta e cumprimentando o dono da casa com um largo sorriso.

"Você ainda está acordado?" O ruivo perguntou surpreso.

"Eu estava ocupado." O louro tinha as bochechas coradas. "Ivan, você tem visita. Eu tomei a liberdade de permitir que _ele_ utilizasse seu quarto, então espero que minha atitude não tenha sido petulante. _Ele_ está com Francesco."

O braço direito não teve tempo de sair do carro. Ivan correu na direção da mansão, subindo os degraus de dois em dois e praticamente invadindo a entrada. O ruivo não precisou adivinhar para saber quem era "ele". O sorriso no rosto de Giuseppe e a maneira completamente descontrolada com que seu amigo havia corrido só poderia significar uma coisa: Alaudi. _Ele agiu como um jovem que não vê a namorada há anos. Onde estava todo aquele autocontrole?_

Giuseppe anunciou que dormiria na mansão e Mário entrou novamente no carro, despedindo-se do irmão e seguindo para sua casa. Ele só poderia imaginar como sua vida seria dali em diante, e que provavelmente haveria uma grande mudança logo na manhã seguinte. _Como aquele homem teve a ousadia de rejeitar Ivan e depois aparecer como se nada tivesse acontecido?_ O ruivo desejou que seu amigo fosse menos bobo e mais pulso firme. _Eu jamais o teria aceitado. Eu o teria enxotado da casa e diria que nunca mais o veria. Que absurdo! Você não brinca com os sentimentos dos outros por capricho. Eu jamais– _Mário parou o carro e encarou o volante. Ele estava em frente a sua própria casa e alguma coisa naqueles pensamentos não parecia certo. A imagem de Giulio e o som daquelas palavras ríspidas e grosseiras eram tudo o que ele conseguia ver ou ouvir. Aquela amarga e cruel recordação o fez soltar um pouco a gravata de seu pescoço e recostar-se melhor ao banco. O teto do carro era baixo, mas ele não reparou nesse detalhe. Seus olhos se fecharam e o ruivo suspirou. _Eu gostaria que ele procurasse também... _

**X**

Mário já previa o que aconteceria no dia seguinte, mas não foi nem um pouco agradável ver o Guardião da Nuvem dos Vongola. Ele e Giuseppe estavam ao pé da escada quando Ivan surgiu ao lado de Francesco, caminhando junto de Alaudi. O jovem rapaz de cabelos louros tinha sua usual trança, e assim que viu os três descendo, seu corpo abaixou-se um pouco e ele fez uma polida reverência. O garoto desceu primeiro, rindo, sorrindo e arrastando Giuseppe para a sala de jantar. O ruivo não tirou os olhos do Inspetor de Polícia, sentindo um misto de antipatia e desdém. _Você merece coisa melhor, Ivan. _

"Mário." O moreno o chamou com um sorriso, entregando-lhe um pedaço de papel.

O braço direito meneou a cabeça e desejou um falso "ótimo" café da manhã antes de se retirar. O papel na verdade eram dois papéis: um dentro do outro. O primeiro continha o nome de Mário e a instrução de que o segundo papel deveria ser colocado dentro do carro de Alaudi. _Eu não acredito que farei isso! Eu deveria deixar um ameaça de morte para aquele homem e não bilhetes de amor. Ivan, o que você está fazendo?_

O carro do Guardião da Nuvem havia sido levado para a parte de trás da casa, e o ruivo só se deu ao trabalho de ir buscá-lo após alguns minutos. Ivan deixou a mansão ao lado do louro, e o braço direito saiu do carro e caminhou até Alaudi, entregando-lhe a chave. _Eu definitivamente nunca gostarei desse homem._ Mário permaneceu ao lado de Giuseppe, tentando não revirar os olhos ao ver a maneira como seu Chefe e melhor amigo se comportava na frente do amante. _Porque não existe dúvida de que o idiota conseguiu fazer Ivan ficar novamente apaixonado. Bem, ele provavelmente nunca deixou de amar aquele homem, mas aceitá-lo assim tão facilmente é burrice! _Quando o carro do Guardião da Nuvem deixou a mansão, o ruivo conseguiu finalmente suspirar, mas ele não se moveu. Seus olhos verdes estavam fixos no moreno e na maneira como ele encarava o caminho que Alaudi havia percorrido. Seus olhos cor de mel brilhavam e havia um tolo e sincero meio sorriso em seus lábios. O braço direito abaixou os olhos e se retirou. Ele não estava em seus melhores humores para ver felicidade.

A rotina do ruivo como motorista retornou. Ivan não precisou comunicar oficialmente que havia se entendido com Alaudi. Os dois amigos apenas se olharam e o sorriso do moreno disse tudo o que Mário já sabia. Entretanto, dois dias depois da visita do Guardião da Nuvem o Chefe dos Cavallone anunciou que iria para Roma e ao ver seu braço direito no banco do motorista, Ivan pareceu desconfortável.

"Eu posso pedir para Carlos me dirigir. Não se sinta obrigado a me acompanhar, Mário. Eu entenderei se não quiser ir."

"Entre de uma vez, Ivan. Você me ofende falando desse jeito. É meu trabalho afinal de contas. Vamos, vamos."

O moreno entrou, mas não pareceu muito feliz. Mário mentiria se dissesse que estava fazendo aquilo por livre e espontânea vontade, mas aquela situação ridícula já se estendia por muito tempo. Se Giulio estivesse no prédio, provavelmente não iria querer vê-lo então não havia nada o que temer. E se por acaso eles se encontrassem, o ruivo estava preparado para agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. _Não existe nada que eu faça melhor do que isso. Bem, fora o meu trabalho, claro!_ O caminho até Roma foi feito sem nenhum transtorno, mas assim que pisaram na sede de Polícia, cerca de quatro homens apareceram e renderam o Chefe dos Cavallone, algemando-o e pedindo que ele não falasse nada. Alfredo era um deles, e o subordinado ria enquanto se desculpava, dizendo que aquelas ordens haviam sido do Inspetor de Polícia.

Alaudi apareceu poucos segundos depois. Seu rosto estava sério e ele olhou para Ivan com uma mistura de embaraço e raiva. Mário revirou os olhos e desejou sorte ao seu amigo antes de sair do local, avisando que passaria o tempo em algum outro lugar. Ele sabia muito bem porque o moreno estava naquela situação e para ser sincero, era bem merecido. _Pelo menos Alaudi sabe colocá-lo na linha, e eu não precisarei ficar por aqui. _

Quando retornou para buscar Ivan, o braço direito permaneceu no carro, imaginando até quando ele se sentiria incomodado em fazer aquele trajeto. Se o relacionamento entre o moreno e o Guardião da Nuvem fosse se prolongar, uma hora ele teria de aceitar o fato de que um encontro com o Vice-Inspetor de Polícia seria inevitável, então o quanto antes isso acontecesse melhor. Aquela resolução tornou-se mais forte no dia seguinte, e no seguinte e no decorrer daquelas duas semanas. Porém, em nenhum desses dias Giulio deu o ar da graça. As visitas do Chefe dos Cavallone ao louro eram diárias, e muitas vezes Francesco também os acompanhava. O garoto havia se apegado muito a Alaudi, e foi impossível para Mário não notar como ele mudara depois que seu círculo social se expandiu. _Francis costumava ser um garoto reservado e não muito inclinado à pessoas, mas ele não se importa de estar perto _daquele_ homem._ Quando o futuro Chefe dos Cavallone vinha visitar a sede de Polícia, Giuseppe estava fielmente ao seu lado e nesses dias o ruivo tinha companhia para passar o tempo. Nos outros dias a única companhia do braço direito era sua consciência.

O trabalho tirou Ivan do país por alguns dias e devolveu a paz de espírito que Mário precisava. Portugal nunca pareceu tão belo e confortável quanto naquela curta viagem. O ruivo não fez nada além de seguir o moreno como uma sombra, mas qualquer coisa parecia mais agradável do que esperar impacientemente por uma pessoa que nunca apareceria. Retornar para Roma foi penoso, mas o mesmo trabalho que tirou o Chefe dos Cavallone do país seria responsável por ocupá-lo por algum tempo. A quantidade de relatórios e cartas que precisavam ser lidos era absurda, e Mário sentiu um pouco de pena de seu amigo quando ele entrou em seu escritório e encarou as pilhas de papéis. _Ele vai ficar ocupado por um tempo e eu usarei esse tempo para sair. Eu preciso de companhia ou vou acabar criando teias de aranha. É hora de voltar para a noite. _ Desde a partida de Jules o ruivo não havia dormido com outra pessoa, e fantasiar com Giulio era extremamente excitante e prazeroso, mas ele precisava de algo real. _Ele tem um rosto comum, então não vai ser difícil achar um substituto. _

"Eu quero que entregue uma mensagem a Alaudi. Acha que pode fazer isso esta tarde?"

Os pensamentos pecaminosos do ruivo desapareceram como nuvens que se dissipam em um céu azul de verão. Em um minuto ele estava se imaginando sendo dominado por um belo moreno de olhos verdes, para no outro ouvir que teria de pisar naquele lugar repugnante ainda naquele dia. Originalmente seus planos para aquela tarde eram... nada.

"Como quiser, Ivan."

O braço direito deixou a mansão logo após receber o bilhete, querendo o quanto antes se ver livre daquele problema. O caminho todo foi feito com a cabeça em outro lugar, lembrando-se dos bares que poderia visitar e dos amantes que já havia conhecido, tentando se recordar se algum deles poderia servir para o que ele queria fazer naquela noite. A última vez que ele se permitiu ser envolvido por outro homem foi há quase um ano, e a experiência havia sido mediana. Poucos homens sabiam fazer as coisas certas, por isso Mário optava por ser ativo. Ele sabia exatamente onde tocar para obter uma reação. As fantasias com o Vice-Inspetor de Polícia começaram a povoar sua mente muito antes da rejeição chegar aos seus ouvidos, mas havia uma colossal diferença entre se tocar ao pensar na pessoa e ser _tocado_ por essa mesma pessoa. _O homem das minhas fantasias está sempre sorrindo. Ele nunca fala. Não. Ele não pode falar. Eu nunca mais quero ouvir aquela voz. _ Lembrar-se das duras palavras de Giulio fez o ruivo se arrepiar, lançando um olhar desanimado para a sede de Polícia.

Mário entrou no local e cumprimentou Alfredo educadamente, avisando que tinha uma mensagem de seu Chefe. O subordinado parecia não se importar em ser avisado e o braço direito percebeu que a intimidade entre os Cavallone e a Polícia era uma estranha e confusa amizade. O ruivo seguiu para o segundo andar, cumprimentando aqueles que cruzavam seu caminho como se fossem velhos conhecidos. _Eu conheço praticamente todos aqui. A_ porta da sala de Alaudi estava fechada e foi com duas batidas que Mário anunciou sua presença. A voz do outro lado pediu que ele entrasse e mesmo não querendo, o ruivo respirou fundo e girou a maçaneta.

O Guardião da Nuvem estava sentado atrás de sua mesa, e assim que o braço direito entrou, seus olhos azuis se ergueram e sua expressão mudou totalmente. Os lábios finos tornaram-se ainda mais finos, o olhar tornou-se carregado e de repente o clima ficou pesado e nem um pouco amigável. _Ele me ama como eu o amo. Somos perfeitos um para o outro! _O ruivo entrou e disse um baixo boa tarde por mera educação, retirando o pequeno envelope de um dos bolsos do terno e entregando-o para Alaudi. O louro segurou o envelope e não ofereceu um segundo olhar ao homem que estava em frente à sua mesa, lendo o conteúdo da mensagem como se nada no mundo pudesse lhe interessar. _Frio, muito frio. _

"Obrigado pela mensagem." O louro ergueu momentaneamente os olhos

"Não pretende responder? Eu posso aguardar." O braço direito sorriu e apontou para uma das cadeiras vagas que estava no escritório. Ele podia sentir que o Inspetor de Polícia estava incomodado com sua presença e nada lhe daria mais prazer do que prolongar aquele sofrimento.

Alaudi pareceu pensar por um instante, pegando um pedaço de papel e se colocando a escrever.

"Eu espero que seu interesse e cordialidade sejam porque a mensagem é diretamente para seu Chefe." A voz do Guardião da Nuvem saiu baixa.

Mário escolhia aonde iria se sentar quando aquelas palavras chegaram aos seus ouvidos. Seus lábios se alargaram em um sorriso e o gosto da vingança era doce em sua boca. _Alguém está com ciúme. _

"Oh, você é direto. Eu gosto disso." O ruivo tocou o encosto de uma das cadeiras, mas não se sentou. Os olhos verdes estavam fixos na pessoa localizada atrás da mesa. "E eu possuo outros interesses. Porém, meus sentimentos em ajudar Ivan são genuínos, acredite."

"Sentimentos?" O louro assinou o papel, dobrou-o e ergueu os olhos azuis. Havia indiferença e algo muito parecido com raiva.

"Terminado?" O braço direito dos Cavallone aproximou-se e segurou o papel entre seus dedos. Seu corpo projetou-se um pouco à frente, o suficiente para que ele encarasse bem de perto o belo rosto de sua companhia. "Você está com ciúme?"

"Eu não sei do que você está falando." Alaudi respondeu em tom monótono, mas seus olhos não mentiam. _Os lábios podem mentir, mas os olhos sempre dizem a verdade. _

"Vou direto ao assunto: você tem algo que eu quero." Mário guardou o pedaço de papel dentro do terno escuro. Se eles estavam jogando aquele jogo então era hora dele começar a colocar as cartas na mesa. "E eu não vou desistir até conseguir."

Aquelas palavras não foram totalmente verdadeiras. O braço direito de Ivan não tinha nenhuma esperança em ter seu final feliz com Giulio, mas ele não perderia a oportunidade de provocar o Inspetor de Polícia. Aquele homem frio e indiferente havia brincado com os sentimentos de seu melhor amigo, fazendo-o de palhaço por muito tempo. O moreno tinha uma personalidade bondosa e aparentemente no que se referia a Alaudi, o Chefe dos Cavallone se tornava ainda mais mole. _Alguém precisa colocar um freio nisso ou esse homem vai pintar e bordar com o coração de Ivan. Eu nunca permitirei isso. _

"Você está perdendo seu tempo." O Inspetor de Polícia abaixou os olhos e voltou ao seu relatório. "Porque eu não tenho intenção alguma de dá-_lo_ a você. E se tocar no que é _meu_, eu o matarei."

O sorriso desapareceu dos lábios de Mário e a cena da rejeição de Giulio reapareceu em sua mente tão vívida que ele podia até mesmo sentir o cheiro da colônia que o homem usou naquele dia. Diante de seus olhos estava uma das pessoas mais sortudas do mundo, e tudo o que ele fazia era agir com desdém, como se merecesse ter tudo. Não era justo. Não era justo que Alaudi tivesse o amante e o amigo, e o ruivo precisasse ouvir que não passava de lixo. _"A única diferença entre você e uma prostituta é que no final da noite ela recebe em espécie. Eu detesto esse tipo de gente, baixa e suja. Agora saia, eu não quero mais vê-lo."_

_Não é justo. Eu fiquei com nada. Você roubou meu amigo e se você não tivesse aparecido minha vida não teria mudado. Eu estaria com Jules e seria amado e não estaria aqui perdendo meu tempo com um tipinho feito você. _

"Você não pode ter os dois!"

O braço direito nunca elevava seu tom de voz. Nesse quesito ele e Giuseppe eram muito semelhantes. Os únicos momentos em que perdiam o controle eram quando sentiam que se não gritassem acabariam retirando a arma da cintura e resolvido o problema com uma bala. A escolha de Mário foi deixar sua frustração sair em forma de palavras ao invés de fazer algo que o faria se arrepender pelo resto de sua vida. Aqueles sentimentos deixaram seu peito e lábios, e o fizeram sentir-se mais leve, como se durante aqueles meses aquilo fosse exatamente o que ele queria ter dito. Seu coração batia mais rápido e sua atenção estava totalmente na expressão surpresa do Guardião da Nuvem. A porta do escritório foi aberta e o dia de Mário tornou-se infinitamente pior.

"Desculpe, eu não sabia que tinha companhia, Alaudi." Giulio abriu a porta e olhou de Mário para seu Chefe.

_Deus, não!_ O ruivo sentiu como se de repente o chão do escritório houvesse desaparecido. A sensação exata era indescritível e não havia palavra ou expressão que pudesse resumir o que seu corpo inteiro sentiu ao rever o moreno depois de tanto tempo. O homem estava exatamente como ele se lembrava: o mesmo corte de cabelo, a mesma expressão séria e o mesmo cheiro. A colônia do Vice-Inspetor fez Mário se arrepiar, mas também foi responsável por trazê-lo a realidade. _Eu preciso sair daqui. Eu nunca deveria ter vindo. _

"Nós já ter-" Alaudi tomou a voz da situação.

"Eu já estava de saída." A voz do braço direito dos Cavallone cortou a fala do Guardião da Nuvem. O ar presunçoso e a autoconfiança que ele demonstrara até aquele momento pareciam ter se dissipado. Ele se sentiu novamente com doze anos, completamente inexperiente e indefeso. "Eu repassarei a mensagem ao meu Chefe. Ele espera vê-lo no fim de semana. Com licença." Os olhos verdes do braço direito dos Cavallone se abaixaram e com uma polida reverência ele deixou a sala.

Seus passos ecoaram pelo piso de madeira do segundo andar e ele desceu as escadas com uma pressa absurda. A figura de Alfredo surgiu antes que Mário deixasse a sede de Polícia, mas ele apenas meneou a cabeça antes de ganhar a calçada, entrando em seu carro e saindo daquele local rapidamente. Ruas, quarteirões, lojas, Cafés e restaurantes... O ruivo não viu nada, somente a estrada e o caminho para casa. Deixar o centro de Roma foi a melhor coisa que ele fez naquele dia, e quando o veículo estava longe o bastante para o entorno ter se transformado apenas em uma bela paisagem verde, o braço direito dos Cavallone parou o carro e abriu a porta. Era difícil respirar. Era difícil pensar. Era difícil manter a compostura. As mãos de Mário tremiam e ele suava frio. Seu estômago dava voltas e pela primeira vez na vida ele não soube o que fazer. Pela primeira vez ele não sabia qual seria o próximo passo.

**X**

Os dias passaram como deveriam passar. O tempo e o trabalho não esperaram que o ruivo tomasse uma resolução ou esquecesse o que havia acontecido no escritório de Alaudi. Suas manhãs e tardes eram passadas ao lado de Ivan, revisando relatórios, marcando reuniões ou simplesmente sentado no escritório da mansão observando seu Chefe e melhor amigo trabalhar. À noite o braço direito retornava para sua casa e depois de um banho e um jantar quente ele ia direto para cama. O sono, porém, não chegava. Por horas e horas ele encarou o mesmo teto, as mesmas paredes e a mesma paisagem através de sua janela. Quando permanecer no quarto tornava-se impossível, Mário descia para a cozinha e fazia chá ou café. As horas mesmo de sono eram poucas, cerca de duas ou três horas. Ele estava de pé antes do sol nascer, e então mais um dia começava.

Aquela rotina se repetiu por um tempo indeterminado. Horas se tornaram dias, dias se transformaram em semanas e a mudança do mês trouxe o auge do rigoroso inverno italiano, cobrindo o jardim com uma capa de fina neve. As copas das árvores estavam brancas, as cercas úmidas, mas nada parecia mais frio do que o humor do ruivo. Naquelas semanas pouco havia acontecido. Seu trabalho de dirigir o moreno até Roma continuou, e por quatro vezes ele encontrou-se com Giulio. A primeira vez ainda o surpreendeu levemente, mas as outras três já não o deixavam nervoso ou ansioso. Seus lábios só se moviam para transmitir um polido cumprimento, mas seus olhos verdes estavam sempre fixos no chão. Os encontros sempre duravam segundos, e os dois sempre se encontravam em corredores ou escadas, não criando a possibilidade de algo mais profundo. Ivan esteve ao seu lado em todos esses momentos, mas o braço direito nunca ousou perguntar a opinião de seu amigo. _Ele não pode me ajudar, ninguém pode. _O único momento em que os dois conversaram foi em um final de noite, quando o moreno lhe confidenciou sobre o passado de Giulio. Mário havia terminado de beber meia garrafa de vinho, e as palavras atingiram seus ouvidos e o fizeram rir de maneira ousada. Não era felicidade. Era impossível, simplesmente _impossível_!

"Então ele encontrou a noiva na cama com outro homem?" O ruivo tinha o rosto vermelho de tanto rir.

"Por que você está rindo?" O Chefe dos Cavallone olhou seu amigo com assombro. "Eu achei que você ficaria surpreso, mas não que iria... rir. Mário, o assunto é sério."

"Perdoe-me, Ivan, mas eu não consigo evitar." O braço direito enxugou uma lágrima que escorria pelo canto de seu olho esquerdo, continuando a rir. Sua taça de vinho tornou-se cheia novamente e ele deu um longo gole. A bebida desceu cortante e o riso morreu quando o líquido terminou. Quando seus olhos voltaram a encarar Ivan, a graça havia acabado. "Eu estraguei tudo, Depois de saber disso eu entendo porque mereci aquelas palavras. Giulio nunca me fez nada, eu já disse antes, a culpa foi toda minha."

"Isso aconteceu há anos. A vida continua para todo mundo, Mário. Ele não tinha o direito de te tratar mal. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas ninguém merece ouvir o que você ouviu. Foi cruel, foi frio... não foi humano."

"Eu acho que já não faço parte desse grupo, meu amigo." O ruivo ficou em pé, pousando a taça sobre a mesinha. "Eu estou realmente feliz por você. Eu nunca o vi tão contente e cheio de vida. Até Francis percebeu a diferença. Se aquele homem lhe faz feliz, então é tudo o que eu gostaria de saber. Mas não se preocupe comigo. Sua preocupação é desnecessária e não vai mudar nada. Agradeço por ter compartilhado a informação e peço licença para me retirar."

Ivan ainda tentou persuadir o amigo, mas desistiu após alguns minutos. O braço direito deixou a casa, mas não seguiu para seu carro. Era uma longa caminhada, ele sabia. Quando era mais jovem, ele e o Chefe dos Cavallone – naquela época apenas seu melhor amigo – costumavam cruzar aquela distância entre risos e sorrisos, correndo um atrás do outro ou simplesmente apostando quem chegaria primeiro. A noite estava fria, e o vento que tocava o rosto de Mário criava a estranha sensação de que a cada passo alguém o batia no rosto. _Eu mereço. Eu mereço uma bela surra pelo que fiz. Onde estava com a cabeça quando pensei que Giulio não se importaria de ter um homem se aproveitando dele em uma situação como aquela? Meu erro._ O ruivo seguia pela estrada mal iluminada, sem se importar que teria de caminhar cerca de quarenta minutos até sua casa. O céu não possuía estrelas ou lua. Não havia nada que o guiasse pelo caminho, e aquele pensamento o fez rir novamente, mas desta vez o riso morreu rápido. Não havia nada para rir, além de sua vergonha.

Mário não retornou mais a vida noturna de Roma. Ele mentiria se dissesse que em algumas noites não gostaria de companhia. _Qualquer_ companhia. Mas sempre que pensava em sair, a recordação daquela amarga noite o lembrava que tudo aquilo só havia acontecido por ele ser como era. Jules passou por sua mente diversas vezes e o ruivo se pegou imaginando como teria sido se ele tivesse aceitado aquela inocente proposta. _"Eu te amaria para sempre e você sabe disso."_ _Ele estava falando a verdade. Jules estaria comigo neste momento se eu pedisse. _Entretanto, ele não queria o francês. Quem Mário realmente queria era o sério e frio Vice-Inspetor de polícia, com sua pele morena e seus olhos verdes, sua falta de humor e seu tímido sorriso. Ele queria ouvir novamente aqueles doces gemidos enquanto oferecia prazer àquele homem, queria sentir aquelas mãos afagando-lhe o rosto e dizendo o quão belo o ruivo era. Ele queria voltar no tempo e reviver aquele dia, para nunca ter deixado sua casa naquela noite.

Era um frio e nublado domingo. A neve havia caído com mais força durante a noite, e alguns subordinados precisaram removê-la dos caminhos principais da mansão. A casa estava vazia, deserta e levemente triste. Os proprietários estavam no centro de Roma desde a sexta-feira e só retornariam na terça-feira. Ivan deixou a mansão ao lado de Francesco e o destino era a casa do Guardião da Nuvem dos Vongola. O braço direito tentou persuadir seu Chefe, dizendo que a ideia era perigosa, mas no fundo ele sabia que estava apenas fazendo seu discurso de praxe, pois o moreno não iria ouvi-lo. A ordem de Mário foi que alguns subordinados vigiassem a casa do louro, mas sem serem notados. O próprio ruivo faria isso, mas alguém precisava comandar o restante da limpeza da neve, então ele se prontificou a ficar para trás.

O trabalho era mais maçante do que parecia. Dar ordens e fiscalizar o andamento conseguia ser pior do que horas em uma sala com Chefes mal-humorados e mal-educados. A manhã passou branca e gelada. Não importava para onde ele olhasse, a neve parecia dominar pouco a pouco a propriedade. O caminho principal, do portão até a mansão, havia sido limpo depois de muito custo. Os homens responsáveis pela limpeza pareceram exausto e o ruivo achou que aquilo era suficiente. Contanto que Ivan conseguisse retornar, os outros caminhos poderiam esperar. O braço direito consultou o relógio de ouro que sempre carregava dentro do bolso do terno, percebendo que era hora de almoçar. Os subordinados comeriam na mansão, mas Mário seguiu até seu carro, torcendo para que o caminho até sua casa estivesse liberado. Com a partida de Francesco para Roma, Giuseppe havia ficado triste e desanimado, e o ruivo achou que seria injusto deixar o irmão almoçar sozinho.

O caminho estava escorregadio e em determinados lugares ele precisou parar e retirar a neve antes de prosseguir. A distância que geralmente levava menos de dez minutos acabou lhe roubando meia-hora, e quando avistou a entrada de sua casa, o braço direito apertou os olhos, curioso com relação ao veículo que estava estacionado na _sua_ vaga. _Eu não conheço esse carro, _Mário parou logo atrás do veículo, abrindo a porta e revirando os olhos quando seus pés se atolaram em um monte de neve que chegou à altura de seus joelhos, encharcando seus caríssimos sapatos.

Os passos até a entrada da casa foram iguais e ao abrir a porta, o ruivo tremia de frio. O nome de Giuseppe foi chamado várias vezes, mas não havia sinal do belo rapaz louro em lugar nenhum. O ruivo entrou e retirou o terno, chamando novamente o irmão e dessa vez obtendo alguma reação. A porta do escritório foi aberta e Giuseppe saiu com um largo sorriso. O garoto de dezessete anos parecia realmente um garoto quando não estava vestido com roupas formais. Seus longos cabelos estavam presos a um delicado rabo de cavalo e sempre que o via tão simples, Mário não poderia ignorar o pensamento de que talvez toda aquela vida de máfia e funções importantes eram demais para uma pessoa tão gentil quanto Giuseppe.

"_Nós_ estávamos te esperando." O braço direito de Francesco tinha uma xícara nas mãos. "Você tem visita."

_Jules_. A mente do ruivo foi preenchida com a imagem do francês, e automaticamente seus lábios se repuxaram em um meio sorriso. O braço direito de Ivan agradeceu ao irmão e seguiu na direção do escritório, esquecendo-se totalmente dos pés molhados e do frio que o fazia tremer. _Em breve eu estarei quente. Eu nunca trouxe ninguém em casa por respeito a Giuseppe, mas terei de abrir uma exceção dessa vez. Eu amarei aquele rapaz o restante do dia e da noite. _ Os passos molhados ecoaram pelo assoalho de madeira escura. O ruivo entrou no escritório esperando sentir os braços de Jules ao redor de seu pescoço, mas tudo o que recebeu foi um olhar. Dois belos olhos verdes o encararam e naquele momento o braço direito desfez o sorriso que trazia nos lábios, voltando a sentir frio. A pessoa em seu escritório não era o sensual e charmoso francês. A pessoa que havia se levantado da poltrona quando ele entrou era o último ser humano que ele imaginou que entrasse um dia em sua casa. _O carro. Eu conheço aquele carro. Eu apenas esqueci. Eu _quis_ esquecer quem era o dono daquele carro. _

"Desculpe por incomodar." Giulio tinha uma xícara nas mãos e foi impossível para Mário não se recordar da noite em que ele e Ivan beberam garrafas e mais garrafas de bebidas. O próprio ruivo havia se sentado na poltrona que o Vice-Inspetor estava ocupando e aquilo era irônico. Irônico e cruel. "Mas eu gostaria de conversar com você."

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>p.s: O capt da semana que vem pode ou <strong>_**não**_** ser adiado. Eu não progredi muito nessa semana que passou, então isso acabou atrasando tudo o que eu tinha planejado. Se o capt não for postado no próximo domingo, eu farei o possível para postar até a quarta-feira. Qualquer eventual problema eu deixarei uma aviso no meu profile. Peço desculpas, mas crises de criatividade são um porre ;-;**


	11. XI

**XI**

Não havia nada que Mário evitasse mais do que uma conversa séria.  
>Todas as vezes que alguém dizia que precisava <em>conversar<em>, o ruivo imaginava o pior cenário, mesmo não demonstrando. _É culpa do trabalho. Sempre que algum Chefe diz que precisa _conversar_ com Ivan eu automaticamente penso que o homem vai tentar atacá-lo. É puro instinto_. As palavras do braço direito do Guardião da Nuvem chegaram aos seus ouvidos como uma ameaça real. Mário ainda tentava digerir o simples fato de o moreno estar ali, em seu escritório, debaixo de seu teto, bebendo do seu café. Um antigo pensamento cruzou sua mente e ele abaixou os olhos, quase rindo. _"Eu jamais o teria aceitado. Eu o teria enxotado da casa e diria que nunca mais o veria. Que absurdo! Você não brinca com os sentimentos dos outros por capricho."_

"Ouça, senhor Ferrari." O braço direito de Ivan entrou dois passos dentro do escritório, mas manteve a porta aberta. Ele sabia que Giuseppe teria subido para o segundo andar para lhe dar privacidade, mesmo não sabendo do que se tratava a conversa. "Eu não sei quais assuntos o trouxeram a minha casa, mas se for alguma mensagem de seu Chefe, eu pedirei que se retire." _Não é sobre Alaudi. Eles estão juntos em Roma. Eu não sei o que esse homem quer, mas eu não quero saber. _

Giulio pousou a xícara na mesinha de centro, da mesma forma como o ruivo havia feito naquela noite com sua taça de vinho. Ele podia ver claramente as garrafas enfileiradas, as risadas que ecoaram naquele cômodo e a maneira como seu peito doeu todas as vezes que ele se recordou da humilhação que sentiu.  
>O moreno parecia estar bem protegido do frio. Sua roupa era social, mas ele vestia um elegante sobretudo negro e um cachecol da mesma cor. O preto o deixava um pouco pálido, mas o verde de seus olhos nunca esteve tão belo. Mário mantinha o olhar firme, mas internamente ele admirava a beleza daquele homem, tentando não se recordar da fatídica cena do carro. Ver o braço direito na sua frente era tentador e perigoso demais.<p>

"Eu irei embora depois de dizer o que vim dizer." A expressão de Giulio era séria. "Não é uma mensagem de Alaudi. É uma mensagem _minha_. Eu vim me desculpar pelo que aconteceu naquela noite."

O braço direito dos Cavallone nunca achou que viveria para ouvir aquelas palavras. Por quantas noites ele não imaginou como reagiria se tivesse a oportunidade de conversar com o moreno novamente? Todas as suas imagens mentais envolviam pedidos de desculpas (à sua maneira, claro). _Eu desejei por muito tempo que esse homem aparecesse para que eu pudesse me desculpar. Agora que a oportunidade surgiu eu não sei o que fazer_. Mário fechou a porta e cruzou o escritório, caminhando na direção da mesa e recostando-se. Suas pernas estavam molhadas e seu corpo tremia levemente, mas nada disso parecia importar naquele momento. Seus braços foram cruzados e seu sempre-presente sorriso de pura presunção desapareceu. _Eu farei isso apenas uma vez. Esta será a primeira e última vez._

"Naq––"

"Ouça, eu não vou ouvir um resumo do que aconteceu." O ruivo cortou a fala de Giulio. "Porque eu sei bem o que aconteceu naquela noite, e antes que você me venha com um discurso pronto e cheio de culpa, sou eu quem lhe deve algumas... palavras." _Desculpas. A palavra é desculpas. Por que ela simplesmente não sai? _"Eu tive culpa no ocorrido, então corte essa parte do seu discurso. Eu o convidei para bebermos porque tinha o intuito de seduzi-lo. Eu _estava_ interessado em você... sexualmente falando."

O braço direito de Ivan quase riu. A maneira como Giulio corou ao ouvir aquela parte foi tão pura e ingênua que chegava a ser adorável. _Você não pode parar agora. Seu orgulho já está despedaçado então acabe logo com isso. Existe uma larga adega no porão e você poderá beber a noite inteira. _

"Eu aproveitei que você estava vulnerável e... fiz o que fiz. Então, eu sinto muito por quebrar a pouca - ou quem sabe nenhuma - confiança que você tivesse em mim." _Porém, eu não me arrependo. Eu nunca desejei uma pessoa como eu te desejei, e valeu a pena mesmo que por uma única vez na vida eu soube o que é tocar alguém que eu realmente me importei_. "Se depois disso você _ainda_ tiver algo para dizer eu escutarei, mas deixo claro que se for mais um discurso sobre o quão baixo eu sou, então eu pedirei que vá embora, pois não serei insultado em minha própria casa."

O moreno havia se recuperado da coloração rosada, e a expressão taciturna e pesada retornara. Seu corpo virou-se e ele deu um passo à frente, ficando em frente ao ruivo, mas afastado cerca de dois metros, a distância exata entre a poltrona e a mesa do escritório. O braço direito dos Cavallone agradeceu mentalmente por ter um apoio, ou ele simplesmente se deixaria cair. O clima entre eles era péssimo.

"Eu não direi nada do que eu disse naquele dia, e gostaria primeiramente de me desculpar por todas as barbaridades que mencionei. Você não merecia ouvir nada daquilo. Eu estava surpreso e... receoso. Eu queria apenas que você fosse embora."

"E conseguiu. O que vem agora? Nada mudará o fato de eu ter me aproveitado da situação. Nada do que você diga poderá mudar minha atitude naquela noite e o modo como agi como uma pessoa totalmente sem caráter. Você teve todo o direito de me odiar, e honestamente, eu não mereço suas desculpas. Eu _sou_ um lixo de pessoa, e––"

"E o que aconteceu foi parcialmente minha culpa." O moreno cortou os pensamentos de Mário. Sua voz saiu um pouco mais alta e era clara a maneira como ele lutava para dizer aquilo. "Eu não estava bêbado. Eu tenho alta tolerância para bebida."

As sobrancelhas ruivas se juntaram e o braço direito de Ivan entreabriu os lábios, sem saber ao certo o que deveria dizer. O que era aquilo? Ele se lembrava muito bem do homem que esteve com ele naquele carro. Os olhos, a voz, as palavras... ele _estava_ bêbado.

"Eu estive sóbrio durante todo o tempo. Quando disse que tenho minha parcela de culpa me refiro a ter permitido que você fizesse o que fez. Eu sabia que aquilo aconteceria. Eu aceitei seu convite sabendo que você pretendia terminar a noite na minha casa. Eu _sempre_ soube das suas intenções."

Mário se desencostou da mesa e seu rosto estava tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos. Não havia mais frio ou pernas molhadas. Seus olhos verdes queimavam de raiva e há muitos anos ele não perdia o controle como ele sabia que perderia naquele momento. Todas as noites, todos os momentos, todo o tempo que ele passou se martirizando naquele último mês pareceram extremamente irrelevantes. O sentimento de culpa que o assolou foi insuportável, e em muitos momentos ele pensou em simplesmente se desculpar para poder esquecer tudo aquilo. Então, de repente, a pessoa que o assombrou diz que ele não teve _toda_ a culpa? Que tudo o que sentiu foi descabido? Não. Aquele homem era impossível!

"Ouça aqui, eu q––"

"... Eu gosto de você."

Mário havia dado um passo à frente no calor do momento, mas não somente suas pernas recuaram, mas também suas palavras. Seus olhos se arregalaram, piscando várias vezes, como se isso pudesse tornar o que havia ouvido mais ou menos verdadeiro. _Hã_?  
>Giulio abaixou os olhos antes de continuar.<p>

"Eu gosto da sua companhia. Eu gosto da maneira despreocupada e presunçosa com que você trata basicamente todos os assuntos. Eu gosto do som da sua voz, e do modo como você umedece os lábios depois de beber uma xícara de café. Eu gosto do jeito que você me _olhava_, quando eu fingia não notar o brilho em seus olhos. Eu gosto como você é honesto somente quando quer alguma coisa, se escondendo por trás de uma autoconfiança inabalável". Giulio fez uma pausa. Havia uma tímida e rosada coloração em suas bochechas. "Minha parcela de culpa foi ter incentivado as suas ações e depois ter jogado a responsabilidade pelo que aconteceu em suas costas. Eu estava apenas surpreso. H-Há anos eu não... tinha intimidade com outra pessoa. E eu nunca toquei outro homem."

O braço direito dos Cavallone lembrou-se da conversa que teve com Ivan há alguns dias, e a bagagem que o homem à sua frente carregava era pesada. _Ele teve uma experiência ruim, algo que eu nunca passei então não faço ideia de como simpatizar com o que não conheço. _A traição da noiva só serviu para transformar aquele homem em um fantasma do que ele costumava ser, isso segundo o próprio Alaudi. E não havia ninguém que o conhecesse tão bem quanto o Guardião da Nuvem.

Mário não sabia ao certo o que deveria dizer. Aquela não era a primeira vez que ele escutava uma declaração, mas foi a primeira vez que ele ansiou por aquelas palavras. As noites cujas únicas companhias foram as taças de vinho cruzaram sua mente, fazendo-o recordar-se de todos os momentos dolorosos que sentiu depois daquela rejeição.

"Eu realmente sinto muito."

Giulio tinha uma expressão que realmente demonstrava que ele estava se desculpando. O braço direito dos Cavallone ergueu os olhos e umedeceu os lábios, ensaiando mentalmente a enxurrada de palavras sarcásticas que usaria para diminuir aquele homem e enxotá-lo de sua casa. Quando seus lábios se entreabriram, entretanto, não houve som. Todo o desejo de vingança e vontade de pagar na mesma moeda desapareceram. A autoconfiança que o ruivo sentia parecia escorrer por seus pés, assim como a água gelada que havia se empoçado no local em que ele havia parado. Seu coração batia mais rápido e naquele momento ele entendeu porque Ivan saiu correndo quando ouviu que Alaudi estava na mansão. _Ele sabia. Ele sabia que se o Guardião da Nuvem dos Vongola estava ali era porque havia mudado de ideia. Ivan sabia que seria aceito. _ Mário descruzou as mãos, apertando-as em forma de punhos. Seu rosto tornou-se mais quente, e ele odiava esses momentos. Por ser naturalmente ruivo, deixar que seu rosto se tornasse rubro era praticamente uma brincadeira de mau gosto. _Isso significa que eu fui aceito?_

"Eu sei que não tenho nenhum direito de perguntar nada, mas prometo que irei embora assim que me responder." O moreno tinha a voz um pouco mais alta. "Você falou sério quando disse que estava interessado em mim? E eu não estou falando em... dormir comigo... somente." O Vice-Inspetor corou.

O braço direito dos Cavallone soube naquele momento que sua resposta seria responsável por mudar o curso de sua vida. Eram raros os momentos em que ele tinha consciência de que uma palavra ou escolha poderia ter esse peso, mas aquele era um claro exemplo. O ruivo sabia que tudo mudaria independente de qual fosse sua resposta.

"Eu _falo_ sério quando digo que estou interessado em você." A voz de Mário saiu em tom normal. Cada fibra de seu corpo parecia nervosa, mas ele manteve a compostura. "Naquela noite eu realmente tinha interesse em levá-lo para cama, mas eu teria dito as mesmas palavras na manhã seguinte. Eu não menti."

A expressão no rosto de Giulio parecia ter se suavizado e o homem coçou a cabeça, corando como um jovem. O braço direito dos Cavallone tentou não achar aquela atitude adorável, pois isso significaria sair de sua posição e claro, desfazer a expressão que ele tentava a todo custo manter.

"Eu quero conhecê-lo melhor." O moreno tinha a mão na nuca enquanto falava. "Eu passei esse tempo tomando coragem para vir me desculpar, mas todas as vezes que eu me decidia você estava fora do país a trabalho. Eu sei que é muito o que estou pedindo, mas eu gostaria que pudéssemos conversar sobre isso em uma outra oportunidade."

"Eu sou um homem, e acredito que esse _detalhe_ não tenha passado despercebido." O ruivo engoliu seco. A máscara havia dado lugar a uma real seriedade, esta utilizando como base os sentimentos de defesa que ele possuía. Ouvir aquelas palavras foi tudo o que Mário esperou naquelas semanas, mas ele não era um jovem que se deixava iludir. Por mais que o moreno estivesse arrependido, o peso daquela ofensa não poderia ser facilmente esquecido. "Você está pedindo uma oportunidade para o mesmo _homem_ que você humilhou e ofendeu, e peço que me perdoe, mas isso soa muito estranho. Você disse que nunca tocou outro homem, mas aceitou facilmente que eu o tocasse naquela noite, e se me permite a ousadia, parecia extremamente entretido enquanto eu... _trabalhava_.

O braço direito dos Cavallone ergueu levemente o rosto. Sua entrada no mundo sexual havia sido aos catorze anos, com um garoto que morava no local em que ele treinava. Seu contato com mulheres só aconteceu anos depois, e ele entendia porque algumas pessoas preferiam um gênero ao outro. Entretanto, ele não mentia quando dizia que poderia facilmente ir para cama tanto com homens quanto mulheres, e não foram poucas as vezes que ele se deitou com ambos. Alguém como Giulio nunca entenderia esse tipo de situação. Isso era parte de quem o ruivo era. Seu passado, aquilo que o moldava, o definia como pessoa. Ele não tinha limites e não permitia que coisas como pudor pudessem atrapalhar horas agradáveis com um excelente amante, independente do sexo da pessoa. Porém, o braço direito de Alaudi gostava de mulheres e quase se casou com uma. Acreditar que magicamente ele começaria a preferir homens era uma ilusão que Mário não se permitia sentir.

"Eu não sou delicado ou macio. Eu possuo músculos ao invés de curvas. Eu não tenho seios fartos e uma cintura fina. E eu não preciso explicar como dois homens fazem sexo, não é? Aonde cada _coisa_ vai, certo?" O ruivo continuou. "Suas palavras são bonitas, mas se você não consegue dormir com alguém do mesmo sexo, então eu não estou interessado. Eu estaria lhe enganando se dissesse que esta é a primeira vez que outro homem me faz sentir lisonjeado com belas palavras, mas você não pode abraçar ou beijar discursos. Palavras não vão te aquecer em uma noite de inverno ou serem tão boas na cama que te farão esquecer até mesmo seu nome. Eu não menti quando disse que tenho interesse em você, mas esse é o tipo de interesse que eu tenho: você. Você _inteiro_. Então gostaria que não perdesse o seu tempo e o meu com discursos impossíveis."

Giulio ouviu a tudo em silêncio, encarando o chão por alguns segundos antes de caminhar na direção do braço direito dos Cavallone. Mário apertou levemente a borda da mesa, se preparando mentalmente para sua segunda rejeição. _Eu estou pronto. Eu não deixarei que esse homem me humilhe novamente. _O moreno parou em frente ao ruivo, puxando-o pela cintura com uma força desnecessária e fazendo com que os corpos de ambos se encontrassem. Mário deixou escapar um som estrangeiro por seus lábios, uma mistura de gemido, suspiro e surpresa. Seus olhos verdes se arregalaram e seu rosto tornou-se vermelho. O braço direito do Guardião da Nuvem estava excitado.

"Eu fico assim todas as vezes que estamos próximos. Por que acha que eu passava todo o tempo sentado quando estávamos na minha sala?" Giulio tinha uma expressão perigosamente séria. Seus lábios estavam próximos e sua respiração se misturava a do ruivo. "Eu não me sinto assim por nenhum outro homem, então eu diria que não me sinto atraído por homens no geral, mas sim por _você_." O moreno apertou um pouco mais a cintura do braço direito dos Cavallone e Mário precisou se segurar para não gemer. Seu baixo ventre havia respondido àquele estranho contato e ele sentia seu corpo queimar de desejo. "Se você só queria saber se eu conseguiria ter alguma reação com um homem, então _isto_ responde a sua pergunta. Existe alguma outra objeção? Porque se existir, então seja claro, pois eu quero beijá-lo quando não houver mais empecilhos."

As mãos do braço direito dos Cavallone aproximaram os rostos e a próxima coisa que eu ruivo soube foi que sua língua estava dentro da boca de Giulio. O beijo foi quente e eufórico. As mãos do moreno envolveram o corpo de Mário como se ele não passasse de um boneco, tamanha a facilidade com que ele conseguia trazê-lo próximo àqueles largos ombros. O gosto de chá sem açúcar se misturava a saudade, e aquele gesto deu a certeza que Mário precisava. Ele já havia trocado milhões de beijos naqueles anos, mas nunca aquele gesto tão cotidiano lhe pareceu tão intenso. O ruivo sabia como mover os lábios e a língua. Ele sabia que passar seus dedos pela nuca de sua companhia geralmente arrancava um delicioso arrepio. Ele sabia que se inclinasse sua cintura e a pessoa em seus braços não recuasse, então significava que ele teria sexo fácil naquela noite. O braço direito dos Cavallone sabia basicamente todas as regras da conquista, e ele não tinha vergonha nem humildade de se vangloriar por isso. Entretanto, estando ali, nos braços de Giulio, Mário esqueceu tudo o que havia aprendido e deixou apenas que seu corpo tomasse as rédeas da situação. Proximidade, calor e luxúria. Ele queria tudo.

O beijo terminou aos poucos. O moreno ainda beijou levemente os lábios do homem que envolvia, afastando o rosto devagar. O ruivo sentou-se na mesa, impossibilitado de qualquer outro gesto. Seus dedos tocaram seus lábios, ele ainda sentiu o gosto do braço direito de Alaudi em sua boca. Um delicioso gosto. E naquele momento ele soube que queria beijar aqueles lábios para o resto de sua vida.

"Então, você aceita minha proposta?" Giulio tocou os cabelos de Mário. Havia um tolo meio sorriso em seus lábios.

"Você ainda precisa de uma resposta?" O ruivo tentava retomar seu autocontrole e autoconfiança, mas nada parecia funcionar. Perto daquele homem era como se ele precisasse improvisar. Nada saia como esperado.

O moreno então desfez o sorriso e deu um passo para trás. O braço direito dos Cavallone entendeu o que aquele gesto significava e não se importou. Aquela conversa aconteceria eventualmente. Se não fosse com ele seria futuramente com outro amante. _Mas valerá a pena? Valerá a pena deixar de ser quem eu sou por esse homem? Ele _vale_ tudo isso?_

"Eu sei sobre sua noiva. Eu ouvi a história há poucos dias." Mário manteve os olhos sérios. Giulio o olhou com surpresa. "Você estava certo quando disse que eu era frívolo, mas eu tenho caráter. Se eu digo que quero conhecê-lo melhor, eu realmente estou sendo sincero. Eu não sou aquela mulher. Eu não... sairei do seu lado."

O braço direito do Guardião da Nuvem ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, estudando o homem que estava sentado sobre a mesa. Quando seus lábios voltaram a sorrir timidamente, o ruivo soube que sua vida de boemia havia terminado. _Adeus Linda e suas amigas. Adeus noites atrás de companhia fácil. Adeus vinho azedo e barato. Adeus quartos mal-arrumados e pequenos. Adeus camas velhas e barulhentas. _ Mário ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu maldosamente, puxando o moreno pelo sobretudo e o posicionando entre suas pernas. Havia um brilho peculiar e curioso nos olhos verdes que o encararam, e o ruivo tinha certeza de que tudo aquilo era tão novo para Giulio como para ele. Suas mãos subiram pelo peito daquele homem, sentindo os músculos por baixo daquelas grossas camadas de roupas. Durante todos aqueles anos Mário nunca soube o que era tocar realmente alguém que seu coração escolhesse. Ele obviamente _amou_ todos aqueles com que dividiu camas e mais camas de hotéis, mas o contexto daquele amor foi totalmente diferente. Nenhum deles fez seu coração bater mais rápido como o moreno fazia. Nenhum deles o fez sentir-se feliz, apenas por estar ali, tão próximo e tão ao alcance de seus dedos. O braço direito do Guardião da Nuvem se inclinou e um segundo beijo foi inevitável. Havia paixão e desejo, mas dessa vez também havia outra coisa... algo que ele ainda desconhecia.

O ruivo sabia que não se esqueceria do dia para a noite as duras palavras de Giulio, como também sabia que sua companhia - e agora oficialmente amante - levaria algum tempo até entender totalmente (isso se ele entendesse algum dia) o que era estar envolvido com outro homem. Entretanto, enquanto se perdia novamente naquele beijo, Mário pela primeira vez achou que aquilo tudo poderia ser facilmente esquecido com o tempo e uma boa dose de _prática_. O moreno desceu as mãos pela cintura do braço direito dos Cavallone, trazendo-o mais próximo. Os lábios do ruivo gemeram baixo e naquele momento ele soube que sua companhia também compartilhava daquele pensamento.

**X**

A parte mais difícil para Mário não foi se adequar a nova condição de _amante_ de Giulio, mas sim abrir mão de algumas regalias que ele possuía quando não estava envolvido seriamente com outra pessoa. A princípio, a concepção que o ruivo tinha era que poderia aproveitar certos prazeres o mais rápido possível. Essa ideia, porém, mostrou-se totalmente ilusória. O moreno permaneceu muito pouco tempo na casa de Mário naquele domingo. Aparentemente aquela era uma das semanas em que a sede de polícia possuía muito trabalho, e com o Inspetor ausente até a terça-feira, Giulio era basicamente o responsável por fazer a coisa andar.

O braço direito dos Cavallone não pestanejou quando o moreno foi embora. Eles passaram alguns minutos no escritório, e esse tempo foi muito bem aproveitado com longos e passionais beijos. O ruivo ainda sentia o gosto de seu novo amante em seus lábios quando fechou a porta. O carro de Giulio havia encontrado fácil acesso através da neve e isso o deixou levemente invejoso. _Eu demorei a chegar aqui por causa da maldita neve e ele vai embora como se não fosse nada. _ Giuseppe estava na cozinha quando Mário anunciou que tomaria banho, e o irmão apenas meneou a cabeça em positivo, voltando sua atenção para a louça.

Aquele dia foi o marco da nova vida de Mário. Ele almoçou com Giuseppe e depois retornou para seu trabalho na mansão, e sua tarde foi passada basicamente no meio da neve, dando ordens e tentando pensar em uma maneira de limpar o jardim. Seu corpo estava tão cansado e gelado que naquela noite ele acabou dormindo assim que encostou a cabeça no travesseiro. Pela primeira vez em semanas ele finalmente conseguiu descansar, dormindo mais de doze horas e acordando praticamente no horário do almoço. O belo rapaz de cabelos louros não estava na casa quando ele desceu para perguntar por que não havia sido acordado antes, mas tudo o que recebeu foi uma cozinha vazia e um bilhete sobre a mesa: aparentemente o almoço já estava feito e o braço direito de Francesco cuidaria da neve naquele dia.

O primeiro instinto do ruivo foi em comer alguma coisa e dirigir até o centro de Roma, mas automaticamente a parte em que Giulio falou sobre o trabalho o fez desistir da ideia. Ele mais do que ninguém entendia as responsabilidades que o trabalho exigia, e mesmo querendo ver o moreno, Mário achou melhor esperar. _Nós deveríamos estar em cima de uma cama. A minha cama. Eu nunca trouxe ninguém em casa por respeito a Giuseppe, mas eu terei de abrir uma exceção para ele. Uma grande exceção. _ O braço direito de Ivan almoçou e se trocou, seguindo para a mansão. Só havia uma coisa que era capaz de deixá-lo focado, então ele abraçaria o trabalho até o dia em que ele e o moreno pudessem se encontrar. Quando seria isso? Mário não fazia a menor ideia.

Ivan retornou na terça-feira com o filho e a alegria voltou a reinar na casa. Giuseppe tornou a sorrir e assim que o pequeno o viu, arrastou seu futuro braço direito para a biblioteca, pois tinha "Um milhão de coisas para contar, oh, Peppe foi TÃO divertido!". O ruivo cumprimentou seu amigo ao abrir a porta do carro, mas não disse nada com relação a Giulio. Sua expressão era a mesma, seus comentários iguais, mas ele não mencionou sobre a conversa que tiveram e muito menos que estavam juntos. O trabalho do dia foi feito com a mesma responsabilidade e presteza, mas ao anoitecer, o braço direito dos Cavallone deixou a mansão, porém, não seguiu para casa. Seus pés o levaram até o carro, e ele sabia que precisava fazer uma visita ao centro de Roma ou acabaria enlouquecendo.

Durante mais de dez anos Mário dirigiu por aqueles caminhos com o único objetivo de obter prazer e companhia (não necessariamente nessa ordem). Ele lembrava vagamente a primeira vez que visitou à noite italiana e como se sentiu libertado quando dormiu com três prostitutas em uma única vez. Naquela noite, entretanto, ele não estava indo atrás de prostitutas ou bares. O veículo cruzou as ruas, diminuindo a velocidade ao chegar à frente da sede de polícia. O prédio estava bem iluminado e pela quantidade de subordinados no primeiro andar, o trabalho estava realmente intenso. O ruivo ponderou se deveria ou não descer do carro. Aquela estranha questão o fez sentir-se ridículo. Ele não era uma pessoa que pensava muito antes de agir, mas simplesmente vivia com as consequências de suas ações, independentes de quais fossem. A ideia de dar meia volta e retornar para sua casa foi tentadora, mas isso significaria não saber quando veria Giulio novamente, e esse era basicamente o problema principal.

Com pouca coragem e muita petulância, Mário adentrou a sede de polícia. Alfredo não estava na recepção, e em seu lugar um homem de meia idade, cabelos curtos e óculos o recebeu. As palavras foram ditas de maneira profissional, mas o senhor pareceu receoso em responder se o Vice-Inspetor estava no local. O ruivo sorriu, disse que o conhecia, e que gostaria de conversar sobre um assunto importante, mas tudo o que recebeu foi outro olhar duvidoso. A espera do braço direito dos Cavallone durou alguns minutos, tempo suficiente para que um segundo subordinado aparecesse e avisasse o homem de nome Arthur que Mário poderia entrar e que Giulio estaria em sua sala no terceiro andar.

O ruivo já havia entrado mais vezes do que gostaria de contar na sede de polícia, mas nunca aqueles passos lhe pareceram tão... estranhos. Ele sabia que deveria subir a escadaria até o segundo andar, e então mais alguns degraus até o andar dos arquivos. Seus passos o levaram até lá, mas ao encarar a porta de madeira da única sala do terceiro andar, o braço direito dos Cavallone recuou. Sua mão estava a poucos centímetros da maçaneta, mas era tão ridícula a maneira como seu coração batia, que ele se perguntou se era seguro encontrar o moreno naquele estado. Mário sabia que seu rosto estava tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos, e aquela sensação de ansiedade era nova. Ele sempre foi uma pessoa direta e sem pudores, mas bem, até poucos meses, alguém como Giulio nunca havia aparecido em sua vida.

A porta foi aberta depois de três leves batidas, e somente após avistar o interior da sala foi que o braço direito de Ivan entendeu porque o moreno não foi abrir a porta. Seu rosto estava fixo em algo que ele lia, e uma rápida olhada pela sala denunciaria que as palavras do braço direito de Alaudi eram verdadeiras: papéis e mais papéis. A sala geralmente tinha duas cadeiras para visitas, mas naquela noite havia sete. Todas possuíam pilhas e mais pilhas de papéis, e Giulio parecia um garoto no meio de tanto trabalho. Mário engoliu seco e abaixou os olhos, percebendo que deveria ter ficado em casa ao invés de seguir seus ímpetos egoístas. _Eu deveria estar cuidando do meu próprio trabalho._ Seu corpo arrastou-se lentamente, mas antes que ele pudesse sumir por inteiro, algo em seu peito o fez revirar os olhos e abrir a porta.

"Ocupado?"

Se o peso de atrapalhar o trabalho alheio incomodou o ruivo, a expressão no rosto do moreno pagou por todas as inseguranças que o braço direito dos Cavallone pudesse sentir. Giulio ergueu os olhos verdes do papel, olhando com uma mistura de surpresa e genuína felicidade. Ele estava de pé no segundo seguinte, esboçando um tolo meio sorriso que demonstrava claramente que ele não estava esperando visitas, quem dirá seu próprio _amante_.

"Você é a última pessoa que eu imaginava ver esta noite." O Vice-Inspetor deu um passo à frente, mas parou ao ver o gesto que o ruivo lhe fazia.

"Não se incomode, eu já estou de saída." Mário não conseguia negligenciar as cadeiras e os papéis. Ele sentia como se estivesse roubando as horas produtivas daquele homem para seu próprio prazer. E trabalho seria sempre trabalho. "Eu apenas vim fazer uma rápida visita porque não entendo muito bem o que eu devo fazer agora."

O braço direito do Guardião da Nuvem olhou para sua companhia com uma expressão que mostrava que ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

"Você foi até minha casa, nós conversamos e obviamente estamos na mesma página, mas e agora?" O ruivo sentia as palavras novas em seus lábios. "Nós nos beijamos e então? Eu nunca estive em algo à longo prazo. Não sei o que fazer a partir de agora." Aquele pensamento o fez lembrar-se de Jules e as quatro semanas agradáveis que ambos passaram juntos. _Eu devo fazer o mesmo? Encontros casuais, quartos de hotéis, horas e horas de sexo? Não que eu vá reclamar se for isso mesmo..._

As cadeiras que estavam bloqueando a passagem de Giulio foram retiradas e ele caminhou sem pressa na direção do braço direito de Ivan. Mário mentiria se dissesse que esperava algum tipo de contato por parte do homem. Certo, eles haviam conversado e entrado em um mútuo acordo. Certo, eles estavam interessados um no outro e aquilo era o que chamavam de _relacionamento_. E certo, ele entendia que nessas situações você quer ficar o mais próximo da pessoa em questão, mas não Giulio. Quando ouviu de Ivan sobre o que havia acontecido ao moreno, o ruivo viu ali o maior empecilho e provavelmente o motivo (um deles, talvez o principal) para ele ter sido rejeitado como foi. Então, era natural que o Vice-Inspetor quisesse ir devagar, ainda mais por nunca ter estado com outro homem.

O que Mário via, porém, era algo completamente diferente.

O braço direito do Guardião da Nuvem tinha uma presença que era difícil de ser ignorada. Até conhecer Giulio, o ruivo achou que somente seu Chefe e melhor amigo possuía aquele tipo de presença magnética. Ivan tinha um porte diferente, e era fácil perceber que as pessoas também compartilhavam desse pensamento. Entretanto, o Vice-Inspetor era algo além. O homem era alto, mais alto que Mário. Seus ombros eram largos, e mesmo que suas camisas não fossem necessariamente grudadas, era simples ver os braços fortes por baixo da camada de tecido. As pernas eram longas e somente em suas fantasias o braço direito dos Cavallone imaginou o que poderia se esconder ali. Fisicamente Giulio era um belo homem. O marido perfeito. O amante ideal. O sonho de qualquer mulher que gostaria de construir uma família. _Meu amante, meu sonho... meu_. O moreno deu um passo à frente, segurando Mário pela cintura e o trazendo para perto. Havia um discreto meio sorriso em seus lábios e o brilho em seus olhos verdes demonstrava um pouco de atrevimento.

"Agora nós continuamos a nos beijar." O braço direito de Alaudi disse com uma charmosa voz rouca. "Não existem regras. Você não precisa seguir algo pré-estabelecido, Mário."

_Mário_. O ruivo sentiu cada pedacinho de seu corpo se arrepiar. Quando o moreno pronunciava seu nome era mais satisfatório do que ouvir um amante gemer de prazer enquanto atingia o orgasmo. Ele adorava quando Giulio o chamava pelo nome. A distância entre eles parecia desaparecer um pouco mais.

"Isso," Giulio apertou com um pouco mais de força a cintura de seu amante, "é novo para mim também, então eu terei que pedir um pouco de paciência. Eu gostaria que pudéssemos sair e conversar mais. Eu tenho certeza de que há muito sobre mim que você quer saber, e eu não sei por onde devo começar a conhecê-lo... Existe tanto que eu quero perguntar, mas teremos de ir devagar. Eu estarei ocupado nos próximos dias," o Vice-Inspetor falava baixo, como se mais alguém pudesse ouvir aquelas doces e tão inesperadas palavras, "mas eu planejava entrar em contato amanhã pela manhã." O moreno retirou uma das mãos da cintura do ruivo, pegando algo no bolso de sua calça. O papel estava dobrado e ele não se importou em entregá-lo para Mário.

O braço direito dos Cavallone abriu o bilhete e soltou uma sonora gargalhada. Ali continha um mal-escrito aviso de que Giulio estaria ocupado por alguns dias, mas que gostaria que ambos se encontrassem. Havia tanta formalidade e palavras difíceis no texto que o ruivo não conseguiu esconder certo contentamento perverso. Aquele homem estava _realmente_ levando aquilo a sério, e uma parte de Mário se sentia extremamente lisonjeado por despertar aquele tipo de sentimento em alguém. Durante aqueles anos, o braço direito de Ivan havia despertado amor, ou admiração, ou o que quer que chamassem aqueles sentimentos, em vários amantes. Palavras doces, promessas impossíveis... ele ouviu tudo. Sua expressão sempre foi uma mistura de vazio e descrença, mas não naquela noite. Seu rosto tornou-se levemente rubro, e ele quis acreditar naquelas palavras e naqueles sentimentos.

"Eu terei algum tempo livre esta semana. Pelo visto você ficará preso nesta sala indefinidamente, então me avise quando estiver disponível."

"Eu estou disponível agora." O moreno respondeu sem parar para pensar. Sua expressão era séria, o que tornava tudo ainda mais difícil. "Eu estarei livre em alguns minutos, mas não tenho horário fixo. Não quero que se dê ao trabalho de vir até aqui apenas para esperar."

"Isso é algo que eu decido." Mário guardou o papel no bolso da calça e desta vez foi ele quem segurou a cintura de seu amante. Ele sentiu os músculos por baixo da camisa branca, e era difícil não pensar nas dezenas de coisas que ele queria fazer com aquele homem. "Fique livre amanhã no horário do jantar. Eu me farei disponível nesse horário e iremos comer em algum lugar. Eu o trarei de volta e retornarei para casa. Feito?"

O braço direito de Alaudi respondeu com um meio sorriso, passando sua mão pela nuca do ruivo. O toque fez Mário se arrepiar novamente, mas dessa vez seu rosto se tornou realmente vermelho. Não era fácil esconder suas reações, e Giulio conseguia tirar o autocontrole que ele havia construído ao longo dos anos, fazendo-o agir como um garoto totalmente inexperiente.

"Eu estou lisonjeado." O moreno juntou o corpo de ambos um pouco mais. Ele estava totalmente se referindo a ereção de seu amante.

"Não fique tão cheio de si." O ruivo respondeu baixo. Seus olhos estavam fixos nos lábios de sua companhia, desejando que o contato entre eles aumentasse.

O moreno esboçou um meio sorriso e abaixou o rosto. Os lábios do braço direito dos Cavallone encontraram os dele no meio do caminho, e o beijo que Mário tanto esperou aconteceu com intensidade e desejo.

Não era fácil dizer qual deles parecia mais afoito em intensificar o contato. O ruivo tinha a vantagem da experiência. Ele sabia que beijava bem, e era fácil perceber que sua companhia também concordava. Porém, Giulio tinha a vantagem da novidade e provavelmente da abstinência. Sua ânsia por contato era totalmente sentida por Mário, que usava esse detalhe para ser um pouco mais ousado do que gostaria. Quando o Vice-Inspetor deixou sua casa naquele começo de tarde, o braço direito de Ivan decidiu que iria devagar, que respeitaria as decisões de seu amante mesmo que ele não concordasse. A prática, claro, era algo totalmente diferente. Seu autocontrole simplesmente desaparecia quando o assunto era o moreno, ele deveria saber disso desde o primeiro beijo trocado; mas ali, perdido nos braços e lábios do homem que ele tanto desejou por meses, era quase impossível se comportar.

Mário não sentiu seus pés caminharem para o lado, nem seu corpo sentar-se sobre a mesa, indiferente aos papéis que estavam por baixo. Entretanto, ele sentiu quando suas pernas foram afastadas com pouca gentileza, e Giulio o puxou com tanta força e desejo que quando o ruivo sentiu a ereção de seu amante, um gemido de puro deleite escapou por seus lábios. O beijo tornou-se mais necessitado e menos romântico. Como homem, o braço direito dos Cavallone entendia aquela necessidade por contato, e aquelas camadas de roupas só atrapalhavam o real objetivo. As mãos do moreno estavam na cintura de Mário, mantendo seu corpo em determinada posição, mas garantindo que ele pudesse mover sua cintura. Ambos os membros se esfregaram por baixo das roupas, e o ruivo gemeu novamente, mas dessa vez ele precisou afastar o Vice-Inspetor.

A visão de seu amante foi mais do que o braço direito de Ivan poderia suportar. O sempre composto e sério Giulio tinha o rosto vermelho. Seus olhos pareciam opacos de desejo, e o volume em seu baixo ventre era evidente... e convidativo... _muito_ convidativo. O ruivo apoiou uma das mãos sobre a mesa, passando a outra pelos cabelos e colocando a franja atrás da orelha. _Eu preciso manter a calma. Eu não posso cometer o mesmo erro_. A lembrança do que aconteceu naquela fatídica noite levou uma onda gelada por seu corpo, fazendo com que o desejo começasse a se acalmar. O moreno percebeu a expressão séria no rosto de Mário, e deu as costas, passando a mão na nuca e respirando fundo.

Por longos minutos nenhum dos dois disse uma única palavra. O silêncio parecia ser a melhor forma de comunicação, o único modo de mantê-los sãos. O braço direito de Ivan encarava os quadros na sala, recordando-se da primeira vez que esteve ali. O campo de girassóis sempre foi seu favorito. Ele era belo e transmitia uma estranha e alegre felicidade. Mas nem todas as lembranças que ele possuía com o moreno eram saudáveis, e seus olhos verdes se desviaram para o chão quando sua mente atingiu novamente aquela terrível lembrança.

"Eu sinto muito." A voz do Vice-Inspetor saiu séria e o ruivo ergueu os olhos. Seu amante havia se virado e retornado ao estado normal.

"Não é culpa sua." Mário desencostou-se da mesa e ajeitou a roupa que vestia. "Eu vou embora, não se esqueça do jantar amanhã."

O ruivo caminhou até a porta, mas não seria preciso uma atenção excessiva ou ótimo poder de dedução para saber que alguma coisa ainda seria dita naquela sala. Estava escrito no belo e sério rosto do moreno que suas palavras ainda não haviam esgotado.

"Se você acha melhor ficar um tempo afastado, eu não vou privá-lo dessa decisão. Eu esperarei o tempo que for necessário." O braço direito do Guardião da Nuvem disse com uma voz macia. Não havia sinal de insinceridade ou arrogância. "Eu não posso retirar o que disse naquela noite, assim como você não pode simplesmente esquecer, mas eu falo sério quando digo que eu gosto de você, Mário. Eu não estou brincando. Eu não _sou_ de brincadeiras."

_Eu sei. Você não é o tipo de pessoa que brinca com os outros. _Máriosentiu o mesmo arrepio ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado. Sua mão abriu a porta e ele se virou, esboçando seu usual sorriso. "Amanhã na hora do jantar. _Encontre_ tempo." A última coisa que ele viu foi a expressão preocupada no rosto do moreno. A mesma mão que abriu a porta a fechou e o ruivo refez o caminho, agradecendo os subordinados que o atenderam. A noite italiana estava fria, mas nada estava mais gelado do que ele. O silêncio e individualismo do carro foram o que o braço direito de Ivan precisava naquele momento, e ele recebeu de bom grado aquela reclusão. O sorriso que o acompanhou até o veículo desapareceu, dando lugar a uma fina linha desgostosa.

Mário não culpava Giulio. Ele sabia melhor do que ninguém que fora sua atitude e má escolha que culminaram naquelas palavras, mas o moreno não sabia disso e provavelmente (certamente) acreditava que o ruivo o estivesse evitando por esse motivo. _Não é isso. Eu me magoei com aquilo, mas passou. Eu não sou uma pessoa rancorosa. _O braço direito dos Cavallone deixou Roma e apoiou um dos braços na janela, sentindo o vento gelado bater-lhe na face. O medo de Mário era outro: seu passado. O beijo na biblioteca poderia ter se transformado facilmente em outra coisa, ele sabia, assim como tinha conhecimento de que se os dois fossem realmente continuar com esse relacionamento, eventualmente sexo se tornaria necessário. E ai morava o problema...

O carro diminuiu a velocidade até parar. A testa do braço direito de Ivan encostou-se ao volante e ele permaneceu por quase dez minutos naquela mesma posição. Sua mente estava cheia de pensamentos conflituosos e seu coração batia rápido. Havia uma incomoda dor, um estranho sentimento de dúvida e desejo. Ele queria Giulio. Ele desejava aquele homem há meses, e naquela noite tudo o que ele mais queria era ter sido possuído ali naquela mesa enquanto seus gemidos ecoariam pela sala. Quem se importava se os subordinados fossem ouvir? Não ele. Entretanto, dar aquele passo com o moreno significaria automaticamente um depois, e isso assombrava Mário. _Ele pode me deixar depois disso. E se ele não gostar? E se ele disser que percebeu que realmente não consegue ficar com um homem? E se tudo mudar depois que dividirmos a mesma cama?_ O ruivo respirou fundo, jogando a cabeça para trás e encostando a nuca na parte alta do banco de couro. Seus olhos se abriram levemente vermelhos e úmidos.

Era tarde, muito tarde, ele sabia. O braço direito dos Cavallone não suportaria uma segunda rejeição.

**X**

Naquela noite o ruivo passou boa parte do tempo pensando em sua situação. Ao contrário da agradável noite anterior, esta passou arrastada e suas companhias foram duas garrafas de vinho. Não havia trabalho para pensar, pois a próxima viagem de Ivan ainda não fora confirmada, então tudo o que ele poderia fazer era esperar. O sono veio no meio da madrugada e ele acordou no escritório, tremendo de frio e encarando uma vista completamente branca. A neve caia fina do lado de fora da janela, e mais um dia começaria.

Mário cumpriu seu trabalho, supervisionou seu Chefe, juntou-se a Giuseppe e Francesco durante algumas horas, pois o garoto queria construir um boneco de neve ao lado do chafariz. Quando a noite chegou, o braço direito retornou para casa apenas para um rápido banho e seguiu em direção a Roma. Sua decisão havia sido tomada durante a noite, e quando chegou à sede de polícia, Giulio o esperava do lado de fora. O moreno vestia seu sobretudo negro e para alguém que parecia não sentir frio quando estava em sua sala, o cachecol branco em seu pescoço tornava-o diferente.

O Vice-Inspetor entrou no carro e cumprimentou o ruivo, mas a conversa demorou algum tempo para se iniciar. Mário perguntou sobre o trabalho, o braço direito de Alaudi indagou sobre Giuseppe e Francesco e o caminho até o restaurante foi feito com uma constrangedora tentativa de esquecer o que havia acontecido no dia anterior. O jantar, porém, passou menos penoso, provavelmente por causa da comida e do vinho. Entretanto, durante todo o tempo o ruivo observou sua companhia. Giulio não parecia constrangido ou incomodado, e muitas vezes se esforçou para manter a conversa fluindo. Ambos estavam sentados um de frente para o outro, e em um momento os joelhos se tocaram e o braço direito de Ivan apertou o garfo com mais força. O moreno ergueu os olhos verdes, dando um gole na taça de vinho e limpando sua boca com o guardanapo. Nenhuma palavra foi dita. O Vice-Inspetor apenas arrastou a cadeira um pouco para trás e não houve mais contato físico entre eles.

Giulio fez questão de pagar a conta e os dois seguiram novamente para o carro de Mário. A distância até a sede de polícia era pequena, mas assim que viraram a primeira esquina, o moreno pediu para que seu amante seguisse por aquela rua e virasse na terceira travessa à direita. O ruivo não fez nenhuma pergunta, seguindo as coordenadas e parando ao perceber que entrara em uma rua sem saída. A realização de que havia sido guiado até ali de propósito o fez sorrir desanimado, imaginando como ele não se lembrou daquele caminho, já que conhecia Roma como a palma de sua mão. _Eu estava ocupado demais prestando atenção em Giulio. _

O braço direito dos Cavallone arregalou os olhos e virou o rosto ao sentir algo tocar seus cabelos. O moreno o olhava com uma expressão séria, e foi impossível não se recordar daquela noite. Foi exatamente com um toque que o Vice-Inspetor o incitou, e aquela dura lembrança apenas serviu para fazer Mário se sentir pior. Ele havia ido ao encontro de Giulio porque decidiu que levaria a situação até ela se tornar insuportável. _Eu o deixarei antes que ele me deixe, _foi a escolha que o ruivo fez no meio da noite. Seu corpo virou-se um pouco melhor na direção de seu amante e seus olhos se ergueram. _É agora. _

"Giulio, eu acredito que seja melhor se n––"

"Não."

A negativa saiu como uma palavra qualquer. Os dedos do braço direito de Alaudi deslizaram pelo rosto de Mário e retornaram aos cabelos ruivos. O moreno colocou a franja atrás da orelha e depois afastou a mão. Sua expressão ainda era séria, mas seus olhos não pareciam compartilhá-la.

"Eu não deixarei que você termine o que acabamos de começar. Minha resposta é não."

O ruivo juntou as sobrancelhas. O assunto principal era sua opção por encerrar aquilo antes que ele se machucasse, mas ouvir aquilo de Giulio soava como se ele não estivesse com as rédeas da situação.

"Não está em suas mãos. Eu tomei essa decisão e você não pode fazer nada." Mário respondeu sério.

"Eu posso e estou fazendo." O moreno não recuou. "Você está com medo de continuar, eu entendo isso. Você nunca esteve em um relacionamento e não sabe o que fazer? Eu compreendo. Mas decidir se afastar sem oferecer nenhuma razão real eu não entendo e nunca entenderei. O que aconteceu ontem na minha sala não foi errado. Nós dois queríamos aquilo."

_Mas até quando você vai querer?_ O braço direito dos Cavallone sentia o sangue ferver, fosse pelo vinho que ele acabara de beber, fosse pelos sentimentos contraditórios que ele sentia em seu peito ou fosse pela maneira autoritária com que Giulio falava que beirava muito mais uma ordem do que uma conversa.

"Você está pensando muito sobre si mesmo. Se eu quiser posso simplesmente deixar de vê-lo e ponto final."

O moreno ficou ainda mais sério, se é que isso era possível. Havia algo no Vice-Inspetor que fazia as pessoas recuarem, o ruivo já havia percebido. A maneira de olhar, ou o fato de ele raramente sorrir, ou até mesmo sua posição no trabalho, mas Giulio conseguia deixar as pessoas incomodadas. _Eu não sei o que ele está pensando. Ele não demonstra nada. Nem raiva, nem indignação, nada... Eu não posso adivinhar. _ O braço direito do Guardião da Nuvem abaixou os olhos e Mário sabia que ele estava pensando. Entretanto, aquele momento de reflexão pareceu ser bem rápido, pois no minuto seguinte o ruivo sentiu quando seu banco simplesmente deitou-se para trás e sua cabeça bateu no banco de trás. Havia uma simples alavanca ao lado que fazia aquele serviço, mas ele não viu quando o moreno a puxou.

"O que você acha que está fazendo?" O braço direito dos Cavallone ficou vermelho, mas dessa vez era raiva. Seu corpo fez menção de se levantar, mas Giulio o empurrou facilmente com uma mão.

"Você fala demais, Mário. Eu tentei racionalizar com você, e por mais que eu ache adorável a maneira presunçosa com que você fala dessa vez eu não vou escutar mais nada. Tudo o que ouvi foram desculpas e mais desculpas." O moreno inclinou-se sobre Mário, segurando-o pelo queixo. "Você não é o único com desejos. Eu posso nunca ter estado com outro homem, mas eu quero _você_ e isso é o bastante. Eu já me desculpei pelas palavras daquela noite e já disse que elas não foram verdadeiras. Eu até ofereci tempo para você me perdoar, mas aparentemente só há uma maneira de provar que eu não estou brincando."

O ruivo não teria protestado contra aquelas palavras mesmo se quisesse. Seus lábios foram capturados por um beijo voraz e profundo. O moreno deslizava a língua pela boca de Mário, enquanto o segurava pela nuca, garantindo que o homem que estava deitado não fizesse nenhum movimento, além de retribuir àquela carícia. Por quanto tempo os lábios do braço direito dos Cavallone foram reféns dos do Vice-Inspetor, ele não saberia dizer. A razão e insegurança que o ruivo sentia desapareceram naquele beijo, e quando Giulio subiu a mão por sua perna e apalpou seu baixo ventre, Mário soube que havia perdido aquela luta. Os gemidos saíram naturais por seus lábios, e era impossível dizer que aquele homem não sabia o que estava fazendo. Seus toques não eram gentis ou comedidos. A mão do braço direito de Alaudi era grande e pesada, e o ruivo se sentiu completamente vulnerável naquela posição. O cinto negro com uma bela fivela prateada foi aberto, assim como os botões de sua calça escura. Os dedos do Vice-Inspetor entraram pelas duas camadas de roupa e então, depois de semanas, o braço direito de Ivan gemeu de contentamento.

Havia uma grande diferença entre envolver e ser envolvido. Quando estava no comando, Mário tinha a mente clara e as ideias bem organizadas. Ele sabia onde tocar, onde lamber e onde mordiscar. Ele sabia que certos amantes eram sensíveis em pontos que outros não eram. A experiência o havia transformado em uma pessoa que tinha plena consciência de suas habilidades na cama e não havia motivos para ser humilde sobre isso. Não havia nada que deixasse o ruivo mais feliz, sexualmente falando, do que ouvir os gemidos e suspiros de prazer quando estava envolvendo um amante. Porém, ser envolvido era outra história. Se sua companhia não o conhecesse, as chances de a experiência ser desastrosa eram enormes. O braço direito dos Cavallone já perdeu a conta de quantas noites terríveis teve nas mãos de homens despreparados e egoístas, que estavam mais interessados em chegar ao orgasmo do que aproveitar a companhia que tinha nos braços. Por várias vezes o ruivo simplesmente parou no meio e assumiu as rédeas da situação, mostrando como a coisa era realmente feita.

Mas ali, deitado de mau jeito em seu carro, Mário só pensava na incrível sensação que as mãos de seu amante proporcionavam.

A rua em que estavam era parcialmente iluminava, mas o veículo estava basicamente no escuro. Os gemidos do braço direito de Ivan eram a única coisa que ecoava no veículo, e ele sinceramente não se importava de deixar sua voz ser ouvida. Os beijos de Giulio se tornaram mais possessivos, deixando marcas no pescoço pálido de seu amante. Eles pararam quando chegaram à altura do colarinho da camisa, para continuarem segundos depois em uma região que Mário _não_ esperava.

A primeira reação do ruivo foi erguer a cabeça e pedir que ele parasse. Quando o moreno tocou sua ereção com os lábios, a realização do que estava acontecendo fez com que o braço direito dos Cavallone corasse e vestisse uma expressão de pânico em seu belo rosto. Sua voz tentou pedir que o Vice-Inspetor parasse, mas tudo o que deixou seus lábios foram gemidos mais altos e palavras desconexas. A cabeça de Mário voltou a se encostar, seus olhos se fecharam e ele desistiu de lutar. Era impossível. Era impossível pedir que Giulio parecesse, pois todo seu corpo estava implorando por aquele tipo de prazer há meses. Em suas fantasias o ruivo imaginava como seria ser tocado pelo moreno, como o braço direito do Guardião da Nuvem era na cama e o que ambos fariam se a oportunidade surgisse. Após a rejeição, as fantasias de Mário não pararam, mas ele sabia que as chances de viver aquele sonho eram inexistentes. Então, como explicar o que acontecia naquele carro?

O ruivo não teve tempo de avisar sobre seu clímax. Seu corpo relaxou no mesmo instante, e ele se esqueceu que a pessoa que lhe oferecia prazer era totalmente inexperiente naquilo. Os beijos retornaram ao pescoço do braço direito de Ivan, mas quando ele segurou o rosto de Giulio, o moreno recuou.

"Eu acabei de ––"

Mário roubou um longo e satisfeito beijo de seu relutante amante. Ele já havia passado da fase de se importar com detalhes como beijos em momentos inusitados, e naquele momento não havia sabor mais delicioso do que os lábios do Vice-Inspetor e os sentimentos por trás daquele gesto. O ruivo conseguia sentir claramente o desejo daquele homem, não somente porque o baixo ventre de seu amante demonstrava sem sombra de dúvidas que ele estava excitado, mas principalmente pela maneira como ele o envolvia. Não havia sinal de que o braço direito do Guardião da Nuvem sentisse aversão ou nojo do que havia acabado de fazer, e naquele momento Mário se sentiu ridículo por ter duvidado de Giulio. _Ele me quer da mesma maneira que eu o quero. _O beijo terminou e o moreno esboçou um dos seus raros meio sorrisos.

"Eu não vou deixar você sair da minha vida, Mário."

O ruivo cobriu o rosto com um dos braços, tentando esconder as bochechas coradas. _Eu não vou a lugar algum. _

**X**

Mário achou muito mais complicado manusear seu tempo em sua agenda para se encontrar com Giulio do que omitir seu relacionamento para Ivan. O Vice-Inspetor não mentiu quando mencionou que estaria ocupado por tempo indeterminado, e o próprio ruivo se viu preso em um espiral de trabalho que só piorava sua situação, pois ele não poderia comentar o que estava acontecendo com seu Chefe. Todas as vezes que tentou falar sobre o assunto, o braço direito simplesmente não conseguiu. As palavras ficavam presas em sua garganta, e ele acabava mencionando alguma outra coisa completamente irrelevante.

Os encontros com Giulio eram sem dúvidas a melhor parte da semana. Os dois não se viam diariamente, e os encontros eram basicamente resumidos a almoços ou jantares, com uma ou outra escapada aqui e ali. Mário se acostumou àquele ritmo após uma semana, e ficou surpreso por perceber que conseguia manter um relacionamento quase livre de contatos físicos. Ele e o braço direito do Guardião da Nuvem passavam boa parte do tempo conversando sobre trabalho, o que acontecia na Itália e no mundo e muitas vezes não percebiam que o tempo passava. Entretanto, a pior parte era a despedida. Quando Mário precisava dirigir o moreno para a sede de polícia, geralmente era depois de longos minutos dentro do carro, ambos perdidos em longos e profundos beijos. O _incidente_ do carro voltou a se repetir algumas vezes, e no dia que o ruivo pode tocar novamente o corpo de Giulio, seu coração bateu tão rápido que ele sentiu-se envergonhado, pensando que sua companhia poderia ouvi-lo.

O moreno aprendeu rápido o que deveria fazer, e o ruivo sentiu-se ofendido por ter demorado anos para aperfeiçoar técnicas que o Vice-Inspetor havia adquirido em poucos dias.

"Eu aprendo rápido." Era sempre a resposta que Giulio dava quando ouvia os gemidos de seu amante.

Naquele fim de tarde os dois estavam dentro do carro do braço direito dos Cavallone, que estava estacionado em uma rua que basicamente não tinha nenhum movimento. Há dois dias eles não se viam por causa do trabalho, e assim que encontrou tempo livre, Mário se dirigiu para Roma, disposto a esperar pelo moreno. Entretanto, assim que soube que seu amante estava do lado de fora da sede de polícia, o Vice-Inspetor apareceu no mesmo instante, deixando o trabalho para mais tarde.

Os vidros do veículo estavam levemente embaçados. Não havia ninguém no banco do motorista e os dois presentes ocupavam um mesmo banco. O ruivo estava ajoelhado sobre o colo do moreno enquanto seus lábios devoravam a boca de seu amante. Seu terno estava aberto, assim como sua camisa e calça. Giulio o segurou com mais força pela cintura, fazendo-o sentar-se um pouco melhor sobre sua ereção. Havia quatro camadas de roupas entre eles, mas mesmo com aquele incômodo meio-contato, o braço direito dos Cavallone gemeu baixo, jogando levemente a cabeça para trás. O céu tornava-se escuro pouco a pouco, mas as ruas estavam brancas com a neve que teimava em cair há semanas. O frio, porém, não chegava dentro daquele carro. Não havia espaço para brisas geladas ou arrepios e calafrios - estes somente se fossem de prazer. Os lábios de Giulio deixaram escapar um gemido contido quando Mário moveu-se sobre seu corpo e desceu uma das mãos para dentro da calça de sua companhia.

"Vamos para minha casa." O braço direito de Alaudi disse enquanto beijava o pescoço do ruivo. Havia grandes marcas vermelhas naquela região.

"Eu não posso..." A voz de Mário saiu baixa. Sua mão subia e descia com facilidade pela nova ereção do Vice-Inspetor graças ao orgasmo que ele havia tido há pouco tempo. Os dois estavam naquele carro há pouco mais de vinte minutos, fazendo nada além de trocarem beijos, carícias e orgasmos. "Eu preciso retornar e continuar meu trabalho. Eu disse, não?" O ruivo sorriu maldoso quando a voz de Giulio tornou-se mais alta. "Eu recebi uma mensagem estranha e preciso investigar."

"E-Eu posso ajudar..." O moreno desceu os lábios pelo peito do braço direito dos Cavallone, mordiscando levemente um dos mamilos que estava à mostra. "Terminaremos em menos tempo e então poderemos ir para minha casa."

A risada do ruivo fez o corpo de ambos vibrarem. Sua mão que estava livre segurou o rosto de seu amante, enquanto a outra aumentou a força e a rapidez dos movimentos. Por alguns minutos ele não fez nada além de ver as expressões do Vice-Inspetor mudarem conforme seu orgasmo se aproximava. Nada no mundo lhe dava mais prazer do que _oferecer_ prazer a Giulio, e ele apenas descobriu esse lado sórdido na segunda vez que sentiu aquele homem entre seus lábios. O moreno gemeu, suspirou e fez menção de abaixar o rosto quando o clímax chegou, mas o ruivo não permitiu. Seus olhos não perderam nenhum segundo daquela visão maravilhosa, e quando Giulio soltou um último gemido, Mário sorriu.

O braço direito do Guardião da Nuvem precisou de alguns segundos para se recompor e o ruivo utilizou esse tempo para sentar no banco do motorista e limpar sua mão e algumas partes do veículo. _Eu preciso lavar esse carro,_ o ruivo riu ao lembrar-se de todas as coisas que eles já haviam feito ali. _E nós precisamos usar uma cama. _

O Vice-Inspetor não era o único que gostaria de ir para casa e passar aquela noite fazendo nada além de sexo. Os dois ainda não haviam cruzado aquela linha, mas não por falta de desejo. Nenhum deles tinha uma rotina certa, e até mesmo os hotéis estavam fora de questão. Mário nem se quer chegou a sugerir isso. Aquilo fazia parte de uma época de sua vida que não voltaria, e ele não se sentia bem em lembrar-se disso. _Nós estamos juntos agora. Quando acontecer o que _irá_ acontecer será em nossas casas, e não em uma barata e suja cama de Hotel. _ A primeira vez que aquele pensamento cruzou sua mente, o braço direito de Ivan estava sentado em sua cozinha, terminando seu café da manhã. A risada que cruzou seus lábios surpreendeu Giuseppe, que o olhou e riu, mesmo sem saber o motivo para tanta alegria às cinco da manhã.

"Fale-me sobre esse trabalho."

A voz de Giulio saiu rouca e baixa, e Mário adorava ouvi-lo falar daquele jeito. Seus lábios se repuxaram em um travesso sorriso, e ele levou a mão para a calça de seu amante, fechando os botões, mas sem pressa.

"Eu recebi uma carta de um Chefe aliado dos Cavallone. O homem é tio de Francesco, irmão de Graziella." O ruivo fechou o último botão com certa relutância. Ele falava de uma coisa, mas sua mente só pensava quando seria o dia em que ele teria o moreno dentro dele. "Ele disse que gostaria de falar comigo antes de entrar em contato com Ivan. O assunto é de extrema importância."

"Isso parece muito suspeito." O braço direito do Guardião da Nuvem segurou a mão de Mário e a levou até os lábios, beijando-a com carinho.

"Eu também penso isso, mas eu irei, não tenho outra opção." O ruivo sorriu e abriu as janelas do carro. O frio literalmente invadiu o veículo, mas serviria para fazer o ar circular. "A Família dele não é grande, e não acredito que esteja planejando trair os Cavallone, mas algo na urgência daquele homem me deixou curioso."

"Mas e se for uma emboscada? Você não pode ir simplesmente se encontrar com esse homem."

"Oh..." O braço direito dos Cavallone ajeitava os cabelos no retrovisor quando esta parte chegou aos seus ouvidos. Seus olhos encararam seu amante e foi impossível não rir. "Você parece estar com ciúme. É melhor parar ou eu vou realmente pensar que você está mais preocupado com a minha integridade do que com o trabalho em si."

"Mas é claro que eu estou com ciúme." Giulio respondeu sem perder um segundo para pensar. "Eu sei que é trabalho, mas eu não quero você se encontrando com homem nenhum."

O sorriso de Mário desapareceu e seu rosto tornou-se rubro. O que era para ser uma simples brincadeira havia se transformado em confissão, e ele não estava acostumado a ouvir aqueles tipos de palavras. O ruivo nunca havia ouvido sobre nenhum de seus amantes sentirem ciúme, provavelmente porque seria difícil criar laços com alguém que você só via uma vez na vida e ainda por cima durante uma única noite. A sinceridade do Vice-Inspetor sempre surpreendia o braço direito de Ivan, mas em certos momentos essas surpresas levavam borboletas para sua barriga e ele não conseguia não sorrir.

"Quando ele quer encontrá-lo?" O moreno parecia alheio à guerra interna que Mário travava.

"Em duas semanas no máximo. Eu preciso encontrar um buraco na agenda de Ivan para conseguir me ausentar sem ser visto."

Giulio apoiou o braço em seu lado da janela e sua expressão tornou-se séria. O ruivo sabia em que sua companhia estava pensando. Por mais incomodado que o braço direito do Guardião da Nuvem estivesse, ele sabia que não poderia se meter no trabalho de Mário. Aquele era um acordo que ambos fizeram e que não poderia ser quebrado. O moreno trabalhava para a polícia e o ruivo era o braço direito de um dos mais poderosos mafiosos da Itália. O relacionamento entre eles já era um desastre esperando para acontecer sem que precisassem lembrar que quando o assunto era trabalho, não havia conversa.

"Acha que consegue convencer seu Chefe a passar um fim de semana na casa de Alaudi?" O Vice-Inspetor cortou o silêncio.

"Isso seria extremamente simples." Mário revirou os olhos. Tudo o que ele precisava era dizer que Ivan estava livre e sugerir que ele levasse Francesco para um fim de semana em Roma. "Por quê?"

"Marque a reunião na sua casa, em seu escritório. Eu estarei na casa."

O braço direito dos Cavallone sorriu, mas logo o sorriso se transformou em algo sério. _Ele se preocupa demais. Eu estou lisonjeado, mas não sou um garotinho inexperiente. Eu me sinto como se tivesse dois Giuseppes._

"Giulio, nós conversamos sobre isso. É trabalho. _Meu_ trabalho. Você não deve se meter."

"Marcar um encontro para conversarem sobre a Família, sim, é seu trabalho." O moreno ergueu os olhos para seu amante. "Se o homem tentar te matar no meio da conversa, então isso se transforma em _meu_ trabalho."

O ruivo tentou não rir daquela lógica absurda, mas não conseguiu. A risada saiu feliz e satisfeita por sua garganta, e ele sabia que não encontraria nenhum argumento que pudesse bater aquele. O braço direito do Guardião da Nuvem ficou envergonhado, mas afirmou que aquela era a ideia mais segura. Os poucos minutos que ambos ainda permaneceram naquele lugar foram passados com breves palavras, e mesmo a contragosto, Mário deu partida no carro e seguiu em direção a sede de polícia. A despedida foi um contido aceno e um triste olhar. O ruivo seguiria viagem em dois dias e eles só se veriam na próxima semana.

"Cuide-se." Giulio disse antes de dar as costas e seguir na direção da entrada.

Mário permaneceu ali até seu amante entrar no prédio e depois seguiu pela rua congelada. Seu corpo tremeu durante toda a viagem, e ele chegou a sua casa e foi direto para um longo e quente banho. Enquanto cozinhava na larga banheira, o braço direito de Ivan repassou o que teria de fazer ainda naquela noite, e fez uma nota mental para não se esquecer de começar a fazer suas malas. Seus olhos estavam pesados quando ele saiu, mas mesmo se sentindo estranhamente cansado, o ruivo seguiu para a cozinha, preparou uma generosa xícara de café e entrou em seu escritório. Há alguns dias ele vinha se sentindo mais cansado do que o necessário, mas sua vida e posição não lhe permitiam perder tempo com preocupações desnecessárias. Sentado em sua cadeira, Mário estalou os dedos e colocou a franja molhada atrás da orelha, abrindo o livro que servia como agenda, e decidindo onde enfiaria o fim de semana de Ivan. Ele nunca teve alguém que se preocupasse com seu bem-estar, e se Giulio fazia tanta questão de _protegê-lo_, não havia nada de errado em permitir que o moreno fizesse o que quisesse, certo?

O braço direito dos Cavallone acordou na manhã seguinte, na mesma cadeira que havia se sentado na noite anterior. Suas costas doíam, suas pernas doíam e basicamente _tudo_ doía. O que o despertou não foi o brilho do sol, ou o aquecido toque de seu amante, mas sim o barulho que seus dentes produziam quando batiam uns nos outros. O dia não havia nascido por completo do lado de fora da janela, mas havia indícios de que isso aconteceria em poucas horas. Mário ficou em pé, apenas para se sentar novamente. Sua visão tornou-se embaçada e sua cabeça pesada. Seu rosto estava quente, e ele sabia que não era por vergonha. _Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de ficar doente agora. _O braço direito de Ivan fez uma segunda tentativa em ficar de pé, mesmo que seu corpo não quisesse. Sua mão direita tocou sua testa e ele proferiu meia dúzia de palavras não muito polidas enquanto deixava o escritório. O caminho até seu quarto no segundo andar foi feito arrastado, e quando finalmente deitou em sua cama, Mário dormiu praticamente no mesmo instante.

Aquele foi um sono sem sonhos ou descanso. Seus olhos se abriram devagar, encarando o teto, mas sabendo que sua visão estava sem foco. O cômodo estava claro e ele deduziu que havia dormido as horas necessárias para que o dia nascesse. Seus olhos piscaram devagar, pesados e sonolentos, mas seu corpo precisou de uma dose extra de força para se inclinar. Entretanto, mal ele havia conseguido esse feito, um belo rosto apareceu ao seu lado e duas mãos o seguraram e o fizeram deitar novamente.

"Você ainda não pode se levantar." A voz de Giuseppe soou longe. "O médico disse que você precisa ficar em repouso por mais algumas horas."

_Médico? O que?_ O braço direito dos Cavallone juntou as sobrancelhas, completamente perdido. Ele tinha certeza de que só havia dormido por no máximo duas horas. O que estava acontecendo? O ruivo fez novamente menção de se sentar, e mesmo seu irmão sendo visivelmente contra, ele não se importou. "O que está acontecendo?" Uma olhada melhor no louro e Mário saberia o que estava acontecendo. Se ele estivesse saudável e sua mente conseguisse raciocinar direito ele saberia por que Giuseppe estava vestido mais formal do que o necessário e fechado em um sobretudo negro.

"Ontem pela manhã eu o chamei várias vezes, mas você não respondeu. Eu entrei no quarto e tentei acordá-lo, mas você estava inconsciente." O rapaz de cabelos louros havia se ajoelhado ao pé da cama e pousado as mãos sobre as pernas de seu irmão mais velho. "Eu fui até a mansão e Ivan chamou um médico, ele disse que você havia desmaiado por causa do resfriado e por seu corpo estar muito desgastado." Giuseppe colocou a franja bagunçada de Mário atrás da orelha. "Você não deve se lembrar, mas acordou algumas vezes e voltou a dormir em seguida."

O braço direito dos Cavallone ouviu a tudo, porém, nada parecia fazer sentido. Quem era aquela pessoa que havia desmaiado de cansaço? Quem era aquele que precisou de cuidados médicos? Obviamente não era ele!

"Então hoje é quarta-feira?" O ruivo sentiu a garganta arranhar e pela primeira vez percebeu que sua voz não passava de um fio.

"Não se preocupe com o trabalho." O irmão mais novo ficou em pé e a expressão preocupada deu lugar à seriedade. "Eu revisei sua agenda e irei no seu lugar. O jovem Chefe ficará com Alaudi enquanto eu acompanho Ivan durante a viagem. Ele e o pequeno estão muito preocupados, mas eu não permiti que viessem visitá-lo. Sei que você odiaria que eles ficassem doentes, então não se preocupe, eu sou um pobre substituto para você, mas garantirei que nada aconteça ao _seu_ Chefe."

Mário passou as mãos nos cabelos e suspirou. Seus olhos, mesmo cansados, encararam o rapaz parado em frente à sua cama e ele sorriu tímido, voltando a se deitar . _Quando foi que ele cresceu tanto? Até pouco tempo Giuseppe me perguntava o que deveria ou não fazer na presença de Ivan, e agora ele assume meu lugar. _O ruivo cobriu-se com as três grossas cobertas e lançou um último olhar na direção do irmão. Ele podia sentir que seu corpo implorava descanso.

"Alguém virá fazer companhia a você mais tarde". O louro abaixou-se e sorriu na direção de seu irmão mais velho. "Concentre-se em ficar melhor, está bem?"

"Você se preocupa demais, Giuseppe." O braço direito dos Cavallone fechou os olhos e sorriu. "Apenas garanta que Ivan volte vivo dessa viagem."

Giuseppe riu e disse mais alguma coisa, mas o ruivo não chegou a ouvir. Sua mente começou a se esvair pouco a pouco, e seu último pensamento lúcido foi se conseguiria entrar em contato com Giulio para avisar que não poderiam se encontrar por alguns dias.

**X**

Mário se lembrou de muito pouco daquele dia, mas tinha certeza de que havia dormido o suficiente para que seu corpo acordasse dolorido das horas deitado na mesma posição. O quarto já não estava claro quando ele despertou pela segunda vez. Sua janela estava fechada, a grossa cortina abaixada, mas havia iluminação e calor vindo da pequena lareira que ficava próxima a janela. O cômodo também estava aquecido e confortável.

O ruivo sentou-se na cama e passou as mãos nos cabelos. Ele estava com uma roupa diferente e aquilo era sem dúvida trabalho de seu irmão. Suas pernas encontraram pouca firmeza, mas o braço direito dos Cavallone fez esforço e ficou em pé, caminhando devagar até a porta e saindo para o corredor.

Aquele local parecia fazer parte de um mundo totalmente paralelo. O calor do quarto deu lugar ao rigoroso inverno, e Mário precisou andar mais rápido, cruzando o caminho com passos incertos, mas velozes, e entrando no banheiro. Ele tinha o costume de deixar sempre uma troca de roupas limpas em casos como aquele, então assim que a porta foi fechada, sua roupa levemente úmida de suor deslizou por seu corpo e ele entrou debaixo do chuveiro. A água a princípio caiu fria e o fez sair da direção do chuveiro por alguns segundos, retornando pouco depois. Seu corpo ainda parecia anestesiado, como se não pertencesse totalmente a ele. Sua garganta ainda arranhava e ele sentia seu peito chiar quando respirava. _Como eu fui ficar resfriado?_

A resposta veio logo em seguida, quando o ruivo enfiou a cabeça debaixo da água. Ele tinha certeza que aquilo nada mais era do que o resultado de noites mal dormidas e muito contato com o frio. Some isso aos momentos em que ele saia de um carro quente para encarar uma rua gelada e o braço direito de Ivan tinha sua explicação perfeita. Como uma pessoa que raramente ficava doente, Mário sabia que quando acontecia de seu corpo se render, ele ficaria realmente mal por alguns dias.

O banho foi demorado, e o ruivo tentou ao máximo não pensar no trabalho. Ele confiava em Giuseppe. Seu irmão poderia ser muitas coisas, mas quando o assunto era trabalho ambos compartilhavam o mesmo senso de responsabilidade. O ponto fraco do louro era seu Chefe, então Mário tinha certeza de que o irmão seria totalmente profissional com Ivan. O chuveiro foi desligado e o braço direito dos Cavallone enxugou-se devagar. Suas costas estavam doloridas por causa das horas passadas na cama e um longo acesso de tosse o fez apoiar-se a pia. Quando a porta do banheiro finalmente foi aberta, o ruivo respirou fundo o ar frio, sentindo pela primeira vez o cheiro de alguma coisa: comida.

O corrimão foi o melhor amigo de Mário naquela curta descida até o primeiro andar. O barulho de alguma coisa sendo cortada chegou aos seus ouvidos quando ele terminou de descer, e o cheiro que vinha da cozinha fez seu estômago roncar alto. O ruivo passou as mãos pelos cabelos molhados, imaginando se Giuseppe havia chamado Frederico. O subordinado era conhecido como o melhor cozinheiro entre os empregados, e o braço direito de Ivan já havia provado uma refeição feita pelo homem e precisava admitir que ele entendia da coisa. Os barulhos tornaram-se mais altos conforme ele se aproximava da cozinha e assim que chegou à entrada Mário parou.

Frederico era um homem de cerca de vinte e seis anos, baixo, franzino e moreno de pele e cabelos. Seus olhos eram escuros e ele sempre usava uma boina azul escura, independente do clima e da época do ano. Entretanto, a pessoa em sua cozinha era alta e possuía ombros largos. Sua pele era levemente morena e seus cabelos curtos e escuros, sem boina ou chapéu. O ruivo sabia que os olhos de sua companhia eram verdes. Um verde levemente escuro e que brilhava quando ele estava excitado ou feliz. O braço direito de Ivan também sabia que a pessoa em sua casa adorava pintar e cozinhar, mesmo ele nunca experimentado nenhum prato feito pelo homem. Bem, pelo menos até aquele dia.

"O que você faz aqui?"

A voz saiu um pouco mais grossa do que ele gostaria e menos rouca também. Giulio que parecia estar cortando alguma coisa virou-se e sua expressão continuou séria. Não havia sinal de felicidade, alívio ou pudor por estar usando a cozinha de outra pessoa.

"O que _você_ faz aqui?" O moreno pousou a faca sobre a tábua e Mário pôde ver que ele cortava cenouras. Seu amante limpou as mãos em um pano de prato que estava sobre seu ombro esquerdo e aproximou-se, tocando a testa do ruivo. "Aqui embaixo está muito frio, volte para o seu quarto."

O braço direito dos Cavallone juntou as sobrancelhas. Ele queria perguntar, mas sua garganta doía demais. O Vice-Inspetor o olhou de cima, apontando para o caminho que Mário havia utilizado para chegar ali.

"Suba, eu levarei o jantar em poucos minutos. Tente ficar acordado para comer. Depois você poderá dormir novamente."

O ruivo abriu a boca para responder, mas tudo o que recebeu foi uma olhada tão séria que o fez dar um passo para trás. Seus pés o levaram novamente até a escadaria, e antes de subir seus olhos voltaram a encarar a cozinha, apenas para receber um sinal de que ele deveria subir... mais rápido. _Quem ele pensa que é? Minha mãe? Esta é a _minha_ casa! A _minha_ cozinha! Não me mande subir!_

O braço direito de Ivan entrou no quarto e fechou a porta, sentindo-se melhor por estar em um local aquecido. Seus olhos verdes pousaram automaticamente na cama e ele ficou absurdamente surpreso por ver que os lençóis haviam sido trocados e que havia um copo e alguns remédios sobre a mesa que ficava em frente à janela. Embaixo do copo havia um bilhete cuja caligrafia corrida apenas dizia "Beba". Mário fez o que lhe foi _ordenado_, e arrastou-se novamente para a cama, sentindo-se melhor ao se enterrar embaixo das três camadas de cobertas. Giulio surgiu alguns minutos depois, abrindo a porta com uma mão, enquanto segurava uma bandeja com a outra. Mário sentou-se na cama e fez menção de ajudar, mas recebeu como resposta apenas um menear negativo com a cabeça.

"Coma enquanto está quente."

O Vice-Inspetor colocou a bandeja sobre o colo do ruivo com uma delicadeza que lembrava uma mãe cuidando de seu filho. A sopa cheirava tão bem que o estômago faminto do braço direito dos Cavallone roncou mais alto do que a primeira vez, e ele não fez cerimônia, segurando a colher e provando a gentileza do moreno. A sopa era encorpada e o gosto dos vegetais e da carne foi sentido logo na primeira colherada. Mário sorriu, feliz por finalmente estar comendo algo quente e saboroso. Giulio puxou a cadeira que ficava em frente à mesa e sentou-se na beirada da cama, cruzando os braços e encarando seu amante se deliciar com seu jantar.

"Você realmente sabe cozinhar." O ruivo disse após morder um pedaço de cenoura.

"Isso é apenas sopa. Você precisava comer algo forte e que fosse rápido de preparar. Eu só precisei procurar um pouco na despensa e colocar tudo em uma mesma panela."

"Parece complicado para mim." O braço direito de Ivan sorriu e deu duas colheradas consecutivas na sopa. Seu corpo já começava a se aquecer e talvez fosse hora de obter algumas respostas. "E o que você faz aqui?"

O moreno permaneceu em silêncio até receber uma olhada séria do homem que estava adoentado sobre a cama. Mário o olhou decidido, mas sem parar de comer.

"Seu irmão me procurou ontem pela manhã." O Vice-Inspetor parecia visivelmente desgostoso por ter de contar aquilo. _Ele realmente achou que eu não fosse questionar?_ "Ele perguntou se eu estaria livre, pois precisava de alguém para _tomar conta_ de você."

O ruivo tinha a colher na boca quando aquelas palavras chegaram aos seus ouvidos. Suas sobrancelhas se tornaram apertadas e se ele não estivesse tão fraco e faminto, provavelmente teria virado a bandeja ao chão. _Giuseppe era um homem morto!_

"Eu não precisava de ajuda." Mário respondeu rápido. Seu irmão não tinha o direito de incomodar as pessoas, principalmente Giulio. "Eu teria me virado de qualquer jeito. Não era necessário que você se locomovesse até aqui e assim adiando seu trabalho. Giuseppe não tinha esse direito."

"Você ficou inconsciente por praticamente um dia. Como pode dizer que não precisava de ajuda?" O braço direito de Alaudi respondeu sério. _Mais_ sério. "Seu irmão fez a escolha certa ao entrar em contato comigo. E meu trabalho não foi adiado. Eu o trouxe e o terminei enquanto você dormia."

"Eu me sinto muito melhor agora, se quiser ir emb––"

"Eu não vou a lugar algum." O moreno respondeu com simplicidade. "Eu passarei a noite aqui e só voltarei para Roma quando seu irmão retornar. Eu prometi que lhe faria companhia, então termine sua sopa e vá dormir."

A maneira imponente com que aquelas palavras foram ditas fez o braço direito dos Cavallone sentir-se incomodado. O Vice-Inspetor era uma pessoa geralmente séria, mas quando queria, podia ser extremamente teimoso. O ruivo teria argumentado mais um pouco, mas seu estômago estava longe de sentir-se satisfeito e somente aquele prato de sopa não seria suficiente. Giulio o serviu de mais sopa e Mário suspirou satisfeito quando não havia mais espaço em sua barriga para mais nada. O moreno levantou-se e segurou a bandeja, lembrando novamente que era melhor o braço direito de Ivan deitar-se ou não estaria recuperado quando seu Chefe retornasse.

O ruivo deitou, não porque seu amante praticamente o havia obrigado, mas porque, verdade seja dita, ele ainda se sentia mal. Mário possuía uma saúde excelente, mas pelo menos duas vezes ao ano ele acabava ficando de cama. Era como se todos os sintomas se aglomerassem e escolhessem duas ocasiões para deixá-lo completamente inútil. _A última vez que fiquei assim foi quando Ivan foi ao baile de Giotto. Giuseppe passou todos aqueles dias ao pé da minha cama e eu tenho certeza de que ele mal dormiu._ O braço direito dos Cavallone jamais conseguiria ficar realmente bravo com o irmão. O senso de cuidado do louro era exagerado, ele sabia, mas como desgostar de alguém que genuinamente demonstrava interesse e preocupação pelos outros? _Mas chamar Giulio? Eu jamais o teria chamado. Nós não temos _esse_ tipo de relacionamento._

Mário ajeitou-se na cama e encarou o teto. Aquele pensamento o deixou sério e foi impossível não se perguntar: _Então, qual o tipo de relacionamento que temos? Se fosse ao contrário. Se algum subordinado aparecesse na porta da minha casa dizendo que Giulio estava doente, o que eu teria feito?_ A resposta veio rápida, e o braço direito de Ivan corou ao se imaginar procrastinado na casa do moreno. Ele sabia que não seria de muita utilidade, porque sendo bem sincero, Giuseppe era quem basicamente cuidava da casa. Seu irmão tinha verdadeira paixão por limpeza e arrumação, mas o ruivo não sabia fazer nada, nem cozinhar. _Eu teria comprado tudo pronto, mas certamente estaria na beirada da cama de Giulio se ele precisasse de mim. _A porta foi aberta novamente e ao encarar o Vice-Inspetor, Mário entendeu o tipo de relacionamentos que eles tinham.

"Sente-se melhor?" O braço direito do Guardião da Nuvem fechou a porta e foi direto para a lareira, mexendo no fogo e tornando-o mais forte. "Se quiser eu posso fazer um chá se isso ajudá-lo a dormir."

O ruivo ponderou por alguns instantes as suas opções e ergueu uma parte da coberta, batendo com a mão na cama. "Sabe o que me ajudaria a dormir? Está frio e dizem que calor humano é a melhor maneira de ajudar a esquentar."

"É mesmo?" A maneira como Giulio respondeu jamais daria margem para alguma interpretação que não fosse a literal. Entretanto, o moreno caminhou na direção da cama e esboçou um maldoso meio sorriso. "A história inteira é que você precisa estar nu para isso."

"Eu não me importo." O braço direito de Ivan respondeu com um largo sorriso, entrando na brincadeira."

Embora a cama fosse de casal, ter dois homens altos e encorpados tornava qualquer espaço pequeno e apertado. Mário arrastou-se para os braços de seu amante, e sorriu satisfeito quando o Vice-Inspetor virou-se e o envolveu em um apertado abraço. Giulio cheirava a colônia e madeira, e o contato com aquele corpo quente e tão amável fez com que ele se sentisse melhor quase instantaneamente.

"Quando seu irmão apareceu na porta da minha casa eu imaginei o pior." A voz do braço direito de Alaudi saiu baixa e muito próxima ao ouvido de Mário. "Eu pensei em mil coisas diferentes, e quando ele finalmente disse que queria ajuda eu precisei me apoiar na porta ou teria caído."

"Giuseppe sempre teve uma queda pelo drama." O ruivo tentou rir com aquela declaração tão sincera, mas foi impossível.

"Eu percebi que não saberia o que fazer se alguma coisa lhe acontecesse." O Vice-Inspetor continuou como se não houvesse sido interrompido.

O braço direito dos Cavallone ergueu os olhos, ficando levemente surpreso por ver a expressão no rosto do homem que o abraçava. A seriedade havia se transformado em pura preocupação, e os olhos verdes pareciam doloridos.

"Você não precisará mais se preocupar, pelo menos por este ano." Mário voltou a sentir a garganta arranhar. "Eu fico doente pelo menos duas vezes ao ano."

"Eu lhe farei companhia no próximo ano e no próximo e no próximo..."

"Eu me lembrarei disso." O ruivo escondeu o rosto no espaço entre o ombro e o rosto de seu amante, omitindo suas bochechas coradas. Ele não estava acostumado a ouvir declarações daquela natureza. Suas noites de sexo não contavam com sinceridade ou emoções. Quando estava com Giulio, era como se todos aqueles anos de indiferença precisassem ser recompensados de alguma forma. "E eu lhe farei uma visita se você ficar doente, embora eu não possa prometer que isso vá ajudar em alguma coisa. As chances do contrário acontecer são bem grandes."

"Quando você melhorar nós vamos para minha casa." O moreno depositou um ousado beijo na orelha do braço direito de Ivan.

Mário sorriu e fechou os olhos, imaginando se aquele resfriado duraria muito tempo. A ideia de finalmente ser tocado pelo moreno o animou a se recuperar mais rápido, e se repouso era a chave para literalmente se livrar das roupas do Vice-Inspetor, então ele faria aquele sacrifício. O ruivo acomodou-se melhor nos braços de seu amante e sentiu o corpo relaxar, como ele não sentia há dias. O sono veio rápido. Seu estômago estava satisfeito, ele estava medicado e em seus braços estava o homem que havia mudado seus paradigmas, transformando seu mundo em algo completamente diferente.

**X**

O resfriado de Mário durou mais dois dias e coincidiu com o retorno de Ivan. Giulio permaneceu ao seu lado o tempo todo, e aquelas quarenta e oito horas foram um misto de momentos agradáveis e muita força de vontade. No dia seguinte o ruivo já se sentia melhor, mas o moreno não pareceu acreditar. O braço direito dos Cavallone tentou investir em um contato mais íntimo em vários momentos, mas tudo o que recebeu foi uma negativa, seguida por um olhar sério. "Eu não o tocarei até ter certeza de que você está bem," era a desculpa que o Vice-Inspetor usava todas as vezes que Mário displicentemente deixava que suas mãos se perdessem pelo cabelo curto e escuro.

"Não me diga que está com medo de pegar o que eu tenho. Se for isso, ficar ao meu lado o dia inteiro não ajuda."

"Você sabe que não é isso, então ajudaria muito se parasse de me _provocar_ e se comportasse melhor. Aqui, beba o chá e vá dormir."

Ao final do segundo dia, o ruivo já havia recuperado sua voz e seu corpo estava novo em folha. O braço direito de Alaudi sorriu satisfeito, e pela primeira vez em dois dias ele permitiu algum tipo de contato. O beijo foi dado na soleira da casa e durou poucos segundos. Giulio afastou-se com um sorriso trêmulo e Mário entendeu no mesmo instante que ele não foi o único a suportar aquela tortura.

"Presumo que você vá estar ocupado com o trabalho até o final de semana." O moreno disse assim que entrou no carro. O barulho do motor era baixo. "Por que não me visita no sábado?"

_Então nós finalmente faremos sexo?_ Foi o que Mário entendeu e o prospecto daquele momento o fez sorrir largamente, aceitando o convite no mesmo instante. O braço direito dos Cavallone ficou em frente à sua casa até o carro de seu amante sumir de vista, e então ele finalmente entrou, mas sentiu que havia algo diferente muito antes da porta de entrada ser fechada. Seus pés percorreram cada canto, visitando todos os cômodos e parando em seu quarto. _O cheiro,_ Mário pensou ao sentar-se em sua cama, tocando a roupa de cama azul clara. _O cheiro dele está em toda a casa. _ Seus lábios se repuxaram em um meio sorriso e o ruivo suspirou ao pensar que o fim de semana parecia longe... muito longe.

Giuseppe voltou de viagem no final da tarde e trouxe consigo os Cavallone. Pai e filho entraram na casa e Mário havia terminado de descer as escadas quando sentiu alguma coisa apertar suas pernas. Quando seus olhos se abaixaram, um par de olhos cor de mel o encarou, seguido por um choro alto e que ecoou por toda a casa. Francesco ajoelhou-se no chão, mas continuou a chorar, sem soltar a perna do ruivo. Ivan olhou para seu amigo e se desculpou silenciosamente, mesmo havendo um brilho preocupado em seus belos olhos. O rapaz de longos cabelos louros estava um pouco atrás e em seu rosto a preocupação era quase palpável. Naqueles poucos dias Giuseppe parecia ter crescido, ou talvez ele houvesse crescido há muito tempo, mas o ruivo não percebera.

O futuro herdeiro da Família recuperou-se depois que Mário garantiu que estava ótimo. O garoto de cabelos castanhos disse que pediu para ser dirigido várias vezes até a mansão, mas Alaudi negou todos os seus pedidos.

"Ele disse que eu poderia ficar doente, mas eu disse que não me importaria! Você sempre cuidou de mim Mário, e eu não pude fazer nada... _NADA_!"

_Você continuaria não fazendo nada, _o ruivo riu e bagunçou os cabelos da criança com as duas mãos, deixando-o completamente descabelado. "Obrigado, Francis, mas eu já estou bem. Me sinto como novo!"

"Giuseppe disse que um empregado viria te fazer companhia." Ivan sentou-se na poltrona. Eles haviam seguido para o escritório.

Mário olhou para o irmão e ficou surpreso. Aparentemente Giuseppe não havia mencionado Giulio para seu melhor amigo e por isto ele era muito grato. Ainda não era o momento certo para que o moreno soubesse sobre... o _seu_ moreno.

"Ele fez um ótimo trabalho. Eu me sinto muito bem. Agora me conte como foi a viagem." O braço direito olhou para Francis e depois para o louro. "Por que não ajuda Giuseppe a desfazer as malas, Francis? Ele deve estar cansado da viagem."

O garoto achou a ideia fabulosa, e arrastou seu braço direito para fora do escritório no mesmo instante. Ivan sorriu e perguntou novamente se seu amigo estava _realmente_ bem, recebendo a mesma resposta honesta de antes.

Por cerca de dez minutos Mário ouviu com detalhes sobre a viagem, sentindo-se mais tranquilo ao escutar que tudo havia saído bem e que Giuseppe se portara como um excelente braço direito. O ruivo assegurou a seu Chefe que poderia voltar a trabalhar no dia seguinte, recusando a ideia de algumas férias que o moreno sugeriu. Percebendo que não conseguiria convencer o ruivo, Ivan ficou de pé e disse que o esperava na mansão na manhã seguinte. Francesco ficou um pouco relutante em ir embora, e seu humor só melhorou quando o louro prometeu que o traria em outra oportunidade para brincarem em sua casa. Giuseppe seria responsável por dirigir os Cavallone até a mansão, e Mário utilizou esse tempo para preparar uma chaleira de chá de morangos, o preferido de seu irmão. _Ele merece um descanso. _

O braço direito de Francesco retornou meia hora depois, seguindo direto para a cozinha. O ruivo o abraçou como era de costume quando um deles retornava de viagem, avisando que esperava na segunda-feira um relatório oficial sobre a viagem.

"Eu passarei o final de semana fora de casa, então use esse tempo para descansar e detalhar tudo o que aconteceu."

"Estará na casa de Giulio?" A pergunta fez o ruivo engasgar com o chá e seu rosto tornou-se corado, não somente pela falta de coragem em responder. "Eu sei que você deve estar bravo porque fui procurá-lo, mas eu precisava de alguém de confiança ou não conseguiria viajar sabendo que você estava doente e sozinho."

"M-Mas Giulio... de todas as pessoas... você escolheu justo _ele_?" O braço direito de Ivan colocou a franja atrás da orelha, demonstrando nervosismo. "E como você sabia onde ele morava?"

"Ele disse quando veio aqui que vocês estavam _juntos_." O louro corou e escondeu o rosto atrás da xícara. "O endereço foi fácil."

"Juntos?" Mário inclinou-se à frente. A única ocasião em que o moreno estivera em sua casa foi quando os dois conversaram no escritório. "Quando isso aconteceu?"

"Naquele final de manhã. Eu estava pensando o que fazer para o almoço quando ouvi alguém bater na porta. Giulio estava na entrada e quando perguntei quem ele era primeiro disse que era um conhecido seu, mas enquanto conversávamos no escritório ele disse que na verdade vocês eram... a-amantes."

A risada do ruivo ecoou pela cozinha quando a realização do que havia acontecido cruzou sua mente. _Ele planejou tudo. Ele me visitou com a certeza de que eu o aceitaria. _O braço direito de Ivan deu um último gole no chá, imaginando o que mais não era de seu conhecimento. "Sim, eu estarei na casa de Giulio, então se alguma coisa acontecer você sabe onde me encontrar."

Giuseppe tinha o rosto extremamente vermelho e parecia não ter coragem de terminar seu chá.

"Beba seu chá, tome um longo banho e durma bastante porque você merece. Essas viagens podem não parecer, mas são extremamente cansativas."

O louro meneou a cabeça em positivo, mas antes que seu irmão mais velho deixasse a cozinha, o braço direito de Francesco se virou, segurando-o pelo pulso.

"Eu estou feliz por você, Mário." Giuseppe tinha as bochechas coradas, mas seus olhos transmitiam sinceridade. "Aquele homem realmente o ama. Ele disse coisas incríveis sobre você."

Mário sorriu, bagunçando os cabelos de seu irmão e saindo da cozinha. Seus pés o levaram até seu quarto e ele se jogou na cama, afundando o rosto no travesseiro e respirando fundo. _Eu realmente sinto falta dele._

**X**

Giulio morava em uma casa de dois andares em um bairro tranquilo de Roma. A residência ficava a dez minutos da casa de Alaudi, mas o ruivo simplesmente preferiu bloquear aquela informação. Aquele fim de semana seria somente sobre _eles_, e não havia espaço para o frio e indiferente Guardião da Nuvem.

O carro foi estacionado no mesmo local daquela fatídica noite. O braço direito dos Cavallone desceu e suspirou, tentando não ver aquilo como um sinal. _Nós estamos bem, e eu finalmente terei minha noite gloriosa e vigorosa de sexo. Se eu passar mais um dia sem eu provavelmente enlouquecerei. _ Os passos até a entrada foram curtos e ele precisou subir alguns pequenos degraus. A porta era de madeira escura e havia um discreto batedor. Mário o utilizou, batendo duas vezes e escondendo um pouco mais o rosto dentro do sobretudo negro.

O anfitrião surgiu após alguns segundos, trajando um conjunto de inverno muito mais informal do que as roupas do ruivo. O calor que vinha de dentro era extremamente convidativo, mas o braço direito esperou o convite ser feito antes de entrar. Giulio fechou a porta e pediu que seu amante tirasse o sobretudo, mas Mário receou um pouco antes de entregar a peça de roupa.

"Eu estou morrendo de frio." O ruivo passou as mãos pelos braços, andando pelo corredor.

"Vá para a sala. A lareira está acessa. Eu estou terminando de fazer o chá."

"Chá?" O braço direito de Ivan riu baixo. "Uma taça de vinho me deixaria mais feliz, quente e animado."

"São onze da manhã. Um pouco cedo não acha?" O moreno juntou as sobrancelhas. O senso de responsabilidade do braço direito de Alaudi era o que o tornava tão perigosamente tentador. Era como desejar algo proibido. A sensação de querer sujar algo puro.

"Não existe hora certa para uma boa taça de vinho, meu caro." Mário piscou charmosamente. "Me traga uma garrafa de um bom vinho tinto e eu serei um homem feliz. Porém, agora eu gostaria que você me mostrasse primeiro a casa."

O Vice-Inspetor pediu apenas alguns segundos de licença, entrando à direita e seguindo pelo corredor que provavelmente levaria à cozinha. O ruivo utilizou aquele curto tempo para olhar ao seu redor, espiando a sala de estar. O local era definitivamente a cara do dono da casa: havia uma quantidade mediana de móveis como sofás, mesas, cadeiras e uma larga peça de madeira clara onde repousavam estátuas de gesso. As paredes eram forradas por quadros de paisagens e imagens cotidianas, e o braço direito dos Cavallone viu seu amante em todos aqueles desenhos. Seus pés caminharam na direção da sala, mas Giulio estava ao seu lado no mesmo instante, então ele deixaria para admirar o trabalho artístico do moreno em outro momento.

O primeiro andar comportava basicamente toda a casa. A sala de jantar ficava ao lado da de estar, separadas por alguns passos e uma estátua. A cozinha era grande, cheia de utensílios e extremamente organizada. Havia uma porta que levava ao sótão embaixo da escadaria e um banheiro de visitas próximo a entrada dos fundos. O braço direito dos Cavallone ergueu os olhos para o segundo andar, tentando imaginar a necessidade daquela parte da casa, já que basicamente _tudo_ havia sido mostrado. Ao subir o último degrau, Mário sorriu largamente, entendendo porque aquele cômodo havia sido o último a ser introduzido.

O segundo andar era dedicado em absoluto para o quarto de Giulio. Não havia divisórias, paredes ou portas. A cama com altas colunas ficava do lado esquerdo da escadaria, em frente a uma larga janela que tinha praticamente uma vista panorâmica. A janela cortava de uma ponta a outra da parede, e algumas partes estavam escondidas pela grossa cortina escura. Ao lado direito da cama havia uma lareira e bem ao fundo do quarto o banheiro do dono da casa. O ruivo _entrou_ devagar no quarto, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Ele não se importava muito com decorações. Aquela era a área de Giuseppe, mas seria impossível não estar naquele ambiente sem reparar no cuidado com que o lugar havia sido arrumado. O braço direito de Ivan fez menção de pisar sobre o tapete vinho que forrava a área da cama, mas recuou. Seus olhos encararam a colcha branca e os vários travesseiros e ele engoliu seco. _Foi aqui..._

"Não foi aqui." A voz do moreno veio de algum lugar atrás. O Vice-Inspetor estava parado próximo a lareira, arrumando os pedaços de madeira para acendê-la. Como ele chegou ali Mário não sabia. "A casa era diferente na época. O quarto ficava no primeiro andar. Quando _ela_ foi embora eu remodelei tudo, inclusive o quarto. Os móveis e objetos foram comprados depois. Eu nunca trouxe ninguém aqui antes. Você é o primeiro."

"Oh..." O ruivo finalmente deu o primeiro passo, sorrindo satisfeito para si mesmo. "Vamos torcer para que eu seja o último."

O braço direito de Ivan sentou-se na cama e tocou a delicada roupa de cama. Durante aqueles anos de vida fácil e sexo ainda mais fácil, Mário não reparava em detalhes como tecidos ou bordados. Quando ele entrava em um hotel noturno, tudo o que esperava era no mínimo uma cama larga, um colchão não muito barulhento, e um amante transbordando desejo para aquecer sua noite. Ele nunca parou para oferecer uma segunda olhada a certos detalhes.

"Isso vai depender de você." Giulio sentou-se ao lado de seu amante e novamente Mário não percebeu sua presença.

"Eu?" O ruivo sorriu, passando a mão sobre a cama. "_Neste_ departamento eu posso garantir que você não terá nenhuma reclamação. Eu sei do que estou falando."

"Eu não estou me referindo a _isso_." O moreno segurou o pulso do homem sentado ao seu lado, mas sem apertá-lo. Os olhos verdes do braço direito de Ivan se ergueram, mas ele nada disse.

"Eu sei do que você está falando." Mário inclinou-se um pouco para o lado, subindo a mão pela perna do Vice-Inspetor. Ele podia sentir os músculos embaixo de seus dedos, mesmo a calça sendo o maior obstáculo. "E eu planejo ir embora," o ruivo ignorou a parte que realmente gostaria de tocar, subindo os dedos pelo peito de seu amante, "apenas se... o que você tiver para me oferecer não for suficiente."

Giulio ergueu uma sobrancelha e riu baixo. O braço direito dos Cavallone adorava aqueles raros momentos.

"Eu posso garantir que você terá o _suficiente_." O moreno segurou a mão que subia por seu peito, levando-a até seu baixo ventre.

O sorriso que estampou o rosto de Mário foi genuíno. Seus dedos seguraram firmemente a ereção e ele inclinou-se um pouco mais, sabendo que seu tão esperado momento havia chegado. Semanas e semanas da mais pura abstinência seriam recompensadas, e se o Vice-Inspetor era tão bom na cama como se gabava então o ruivo havia recebido mais do que merecia. _No começo eu só queria o corpo de Giulio. Depois eu só quis o coração. O que eu farei se tiver os dois?_

O braço direito do Guardião da Nuvem não repudiou a investida ou afastou o homem que se deitava sobre ele na cama. Mário fisgou os lábios de seu amante em um profundo beijo, gemendo baixo quando seus corpos se encostaram. Aqueles dias solitários começavam a subir-lhe a cabeça, e suas mãos procuravam retirar as roupas com certa pressa. Giulio parecia compartilhar desse sentimento, pois a camisa branca que o ruivo vestia foi praticamente arrancada por seus ombros, e a gravata deixou marcas em seu pescoço antes de ser jogada em algum lugar.

Se o braço direito de Ivan pudesse nomear o que mais gostava naquele início de intimidade, seria a maneira como o Vice-Inspetor o tratava. Os toques não eram delicados, as carícias não eram contidas e em nenhum momento Giulio demonstrou medo ou receio em abraçá-lo ou beijá-lo. Quando os medos de Mário evaporaram naquela tarde em que os dois se tocaram pela segunda vez, o ruivo notou que seu amante não media atitudes em sua presença. Uma das coisas que ele mais detestava era quando os homens o tratavam como uma mulher. O braço direito de Ivan odiava quando permitia que uma pessoa do sexo masculino o possuísse, mas ao invés de se sentir realmente como um homem, ele precisava suportar atitudes que seriam bem mais aplicáveis às mulheres. _Eu que gosto de ter outro homem dentro de mim. Isso não me torna menos homem, _era o que o ruivo sempre pensava quando as estocadas eram contidas e ele praticamente precisava fazer o serviço inteiro.

Com o moreno, entretanto, a história era outra...

A calça de Giulio foi retirada com um forte puxão. Sua roupa de baixo foi fazer companhia para a primeira peça, ambas no tapete vinho que forrava a cama. Mário fez o mesmo com a própria calça, sentindo uma indescritível sensação de liberdade. Porém, antes que a peça de roupa fosse para o outro lado da cama, o ruivo retirou dois pequenos objetos de um dos bolsos, deixando-os sobre a cama.

"O que eu preciso fazer?" A voz do Vice-Inspetor saiu rouca e seu rosto estava vermelho. Quando o braço direito de Alaudi começava a se deixar levar pelo momento, aquela seriedade se dissipava. Ali, embaixo do corpo e dos olhos de Mário, ele não passava de um amante que implorava com os olhos que as coisas fossem um pouco mais rápidas.

"Você continua deitado". O ruivo sorriu, passando a língua entre os lábios e sorrindo. "Eu cuido do restante."

Giulio tentou argumentar, mas Mário apoiou uma de suas mãos sobre o peito de seu amante, avisando que não repetiria suas palavras. Seus lábios se abaixaram levemente, beijando os lábios do moreno, enquanto uma de suas mãos subiu e desceu pela ereção do homem que estava por baixo. O beijo foi rápido, pois o ruivo não tinha intenções de perder aquela oportunidade. Seu corpo arrastou-se um pouco para baixo, e então seus lábios se concentraram em outra parte do corpo do braço direito do Guardião da Nuvem. O homem tremeu ao toque, omitindo um rouco gemido quando Mário desceu a língua por toda a extensão do membro. O ruivo utilizou uma das mãos como apoio, enquanto a outra abria um dos frascos que ele havia trazido. O braço direito dos Cavallone estava acostumado a se preparar, mesmo que aquele método demorasse um pouco mais. Seus lábios gemeram quando um de seus dedos encontrou sua entrada e isso fez o moreno erguer a cabeça.

A expressão no rosto de Giulio era um misto de curiosidade e desejo. Seus olhos verdes passavam de seu baixo ventre para o que seu amante fazia, e era difícil escolher para onde ele deveria olhar. Mário sorria intimamente, principalmente porque todo aquele _show_ pessoal havia causado uma reação instantânea em seu amante. A ereção em seus lábios havia se tornado maior, e quando sua boca a recebeu por inteiro, os gemidos de Giulio o excitaram ainda mais e ele adicionou um segundo dedo à sua entrada. Os movimentos eram vagarosos e seus dedos não alcançavam certas profundidades. Em determinado momento o ruivo se perguntou se aquilo seria suficiente. O Vice-Inspetor era um pouco _maior_ do que os outros homens com que ele havia estado, e por mais que o braço direito de Ivan estivesse transbordando desejo, ele sabia melhor do que ninguém que a experiência poderia ser catastrófica.

"M-Mário..." O chamado veio de cima, ele sabia. Os olhos verdes se ergueram, mas ele não parou o que fazia. O ruivo adorava aquele tipo de carícia, e sentir Giulio em seus lábios era quase tão satisfatório quanto imaginar aquele homem dentro dele. "P-Pare..."

A expressão no rosto do ruivo mudou automaticamente e por um breve momento ele sentiu medo. Medo de uma noite que ele tentava esquecer - que fora sugestionado a esquecer - mas que poderia acontecer novamente, em qualquer momento e em qualquer lugar. O braço direito dos Cavallone ergueu o rosto, sentindo o coração bater mais rápido. A ansiedade se misturou ao temor e ele inclinou-se um pouco, imaginando quanto tempo levaria para pegar suas roupas e ir embora. Os olhos de Giulio se abriram, mas não havia sinal de rejeição. As grandes mãos do moreno puxaram seu amante um pouco para frente e sem nenhum tipo de aviso um de seus dedos encontrou a entrada de Mário. O gemido que escapou pelos lábios do braço direito dos Cavallone foi agudo e transbordou prazer, e suas mãos apertaram o ombro do homem que estava por baixo

"Mova seu quadril para frente... não, mais para frente... mais." A voz de Giulio saiu séria, mas rouca e baixa. O ruivo não conseguiu parar seu corpo. Seus joelhos arrastaram-se para cima e ele parou somente quando estava na altura do peito de seu amante.

O Vice-Inspetor capturou a ereção de Mário com seus lábios, com a mesma destreza com que adicionou um segundo dedo à entrada de seu amante. O corpo do braço direito dos Cavallone tremeu e ele encostou as mãos na parede, como se isso pudesse diminuir um pouco da incrível sensação que corria por seu corpo. As fantasias do ruivo pareceram completamente inferiores àquele momento. Ele nunca pensou que o braço direito do Guardião da Nuvem fosse colocá-lo naquela posição. Para alguém que nunca teve nenhum contato com homens, permitir aquele nível de intimidade e liberdade era algo que jamais passou pela cabeça de Mário.

Os gemidos que ecoaram pelo quarto não demonstravam a real satisfação que o ruivo sentia com aquele duplo estímulo. Seu quadril movia-se devagar, e ele não saberia dizer o que lhe dava mais prazer: a temperatura dos lábios de Giulio, sugando e lambendo seu membro, ou os dedos que entravam e saiam com extrema facilidade por sua entrada. Um terceiro dedo havia sido adicionado há alguns minutos, e o que já parecia bom tornou-se infinitamente melhor. O moreno o penetrava com força, tocando seu ponto especial a cada movimento. O clímax se aproximava, e assim que sentiu que já não suportaria mais, Mário fez menção de afastar o corpo um pouco para trás, mas essa atitude só acabou piorando a _sua_ situação. Os dedos do Vice-Inspetor o penetraram ainda mais fundo e o braço direito dos Cavallone apenas gemeu mais alto.

A mente do ruivo tornou-se branca por um breve momento. Seu corpo tremeu e seus lábios gemeram por mais alguns segundos, sentindo os espasmos de prazer. Uma tosse baixa o fez abrir os olhos, percebendo a situação em que ele se encontrava. Seu rosto tornou-se tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos e Mário abriu os olhos a tempo de ver Giulio passando a ponta da língua pelos lábios e engolindo o que havia acabado de receber. O braço direito de Ivan não conseguiu esconder a surpresa, mas havia algo muito mais interessante para ocupar seu tempo.

"E você disse que nunca esteve com um homem." O ruivo arrastou-se um pouco para baixo, posicionando o corpo sobre a vigorosa ereção de seu amante. A ideia de ter aquele homem dentro dele levou uma onda de arrepios pelo suado corpo de Mário, mas ele sabia que teria de ir com calma.

"Eu nunca estive." Giulio segurou a cintura de seu amante. "Mas eu estou há semanas desejando você."

"Oh! É mesmo?" O braço direito dos Cavallone parou na metade do caminho, usando o abdômen do homem que estava por baixo como apoio. Seus olhos se fecharam momentaneamente e ele respirou fundo antes de permitir que a ereção do moreno o penetrasse por inteiro. A dor foi maior do que o prazer e ele deixou escapar um palavrão. A risada do Vice-Inspetor acabou fazendo-o rir também, mas Mário ainda não ousava se mover. "Desculpe, mas eu continuo ganhando," o ruivo permaneceu imóvel, esperando que seu corpo se acostumasse àquela invasão, "porque você não faz ideia de quantas vezes eu me toquei pensando em você."

A cabeça do braço direito de Alaudi estava levemente alta por causa do travesseiro em sua nuca, então foi fácil para o ruivo ver a expressão pasma em seu rosto. As bochechas tornaram-se coradas, e Giulio levou um dos braços até o rosto, escondendo sua timidez enquanto deixava que uma alta e gostosa gargalhada ecoasse pelo quarto. O ruivo riu também, mas seus lábios acabaram gemendo. O corpo do moreno vibrou por causa da risada e aquele movimento fez com que o membro do Vice-Inspetor esbarrasse em seu ponto especial.

"Você é incrível, sabia?" Giulio voltou a segurar a cintura de seu amante, ajudando-o a se erguer levemente sobre seu baixo ventre. "Você é realmente be... lo."

"Você escolheu uma hora um pouco conturbada para elogiar meus dotes físicos." Mário tinha a respiração descompassada. Ele havia se sentado novamente sobre o braço direito do Guardião da Nuvem e seu corpo começava a pegar o ritmo.

"Mas você _é_ belo." O moreno sorriu, não somente pela conversa trivial que estavam tendo, mas ao ver seu membro penetrar pela terceira vez seu amante. "... e realmente, _muito_ ruivo."

A risada do braço direito de Ivan foi longa. Aquele comentário não era novidade para ele. Raramente seus amantes deixavam de _felicitá-lo_ pela cor de seus cabelos, ainda mais quando ele estava nu. Mário não tinha problemas com isso. Ele adorava o vermelho que pintava certas partes de seu corpo. O que o ruivo não gostava era das sardas. Elas estavam em pequenas quantidades sobre seu nariz e bochechas, mas seus ombros e peitoral eram pintados por aquelas marcas inconvenientes.

A quarta estocada colocou fim a conversa. Metade do corpo de Mário inclinou-se para frente, utilizando o corpo de seu amante como apoio. Os movimentos se tornaram ritmados em alguns segundos, e a dor que o braço direito dos Cavallone sentiu era irrelevante se comparada à sensação de se sentir penetrado completamente por Giulio. O moreno segurava em seu quadril, forçando-o para baixo e retirando gemidos tão roucos dos lábios de Mário que em certos momentos ele precisou se segurar no apoio da cama, tamanha a intensidade das estocadas. Sua ereção havia retornado e seu pré-orgasmo pintava o peito do Vice-Inspetor, preparando-o para o que inevitavelmente aconteceria em alguns minutos. O ruivo não conseguia mais controlar seu corpo, e cada vez que seu quadril se erguia, ele colocava um pouco mais de força, esperando receber seu amante por completo.

Os gemidos do braço direito do Guardião da Nuvem começaram contidos, mas em determinado momento até mesmo a compostura parecia deixar o corpo de Giulio. Sua voz era um pouco mais baixa do que a de seu amante, mas quando seu clímax chegou, foi difícil manter-se quieto. Suas mãos forçaram o corpo do ruivo para baixo com força e seu orgasmo o preencheu. Mário inclinou a cabeça para trás, masturbando-se com pressa e colorindo o peito e pescoço do Vice-Inspetor. O corpo do ruivo sentou-se imóvel sobre Giulio e seus olhos permaneceram fechados. Era difícil respirar, ou pensar ou fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse ficar ali... anestesiado após ter experimentado algo tão incrível.

Nenhum dos dois amantes se moveu por um longo tempo, mas o moreno foi o primeiro. Suas mãos subiram pelas pernas do ruivo, e assim que se sentiu gentilmente tocado, o braço direito de Ivan abriu os olhos e sorriu. Uma de suas mãos jogou a franja para trás e ele sentiu seus cabelos úmidos de suor.

"Confortável?" O moreno tinha um meio sorriso nos lábios.

"Muito." O ruivo sentiu a garganta arranhar ao falar. Sua voz estava rouca.

O Vice-Inspetor fez menção de se mover, mas seu amante fez negativo com a cabeça. O braço direito de Alaudi juntou as sobrancelhas, mas no segundo seguinte ele tinha uma expressão de pura surpresa.

"O que você está _fazendo_?" Giulio riu baixo, mas seus olhos estavam fixos no homem sentado sobre seu colo.

"Você sabe o que eu estou fazendo." A mão de Mário subia e descia por seu próprio membro em movimentos lentos. "O que eu venho fazendo há meses. Eu disse não? Eu penso em você todas as vezes que faço isso."

O moreno riu e seu rosto tornou-se adoravelmente corado. O braço direito de Ivan fechou os olhos e continuou o que fazia, sabendo que seu amante assistia a cada movimento. Por alguns minutos o ruivo não fez nada além de se masturbar e gemer, como se estivesse em seu quarto, desejando seu amante. Com o tempo suas mãos moveram-se com um pouco mais de velocidade, e quando sentiu a ereção de Giulio firme dentro de sua entrada, o ruivo parou o que fazia e abriu os olhos. O Vice-Inspetor respirava com dificuldade e não existia mais sinal de riso em sua expressão. Não havia nada além de luxúria e desejo. Mário ergueu-se levemente do colo de seu amante, gemendo baixo ao sentir a ereção deslizando por sua entrada. Seu corpo sentiu-se solitário, mas ele sabia que não sentiria saudades. Seu corpo inclinou-se um pouco e ele encostou os lábios em um dos ouvidos de Giulio. "Rápido e forte. Fammi gemere, amore mio." ¹

A reação que o ruivo queria aconteceu sem que ele precisasse mover um único dedo. Seu corpo foi virado sem nenhuma gentileza e seu rosto sentiu a maciez do travesseiro do mesmo instante em que o Vice-Inspetor o penetrou. A força que o moreno usou era exatamente o que o braço direito dos Cavallone estava esperando, mas mesmo assim seu corpo tremeu. Sua cintura foi puxada para cima e ele usou os joelhos para se apoiar na cama, enquanto suas mãos utilizavam uma das partes de madeira da cama como apoio. Giulio o penetrou novamente com a mesma força e pressão, e Mário perdeu o restante de pudor que ainda possuía. O tapete vinho não era capaz de abafar os barulhos da cama e em determinado momento os gemidos se misturaram aos sons que a madeira fazia. Os lábios do ruivo proferiam pedidos sórdidos e que pareciam excitar seu amante cada vez mais. O Vice-Inspetor se retirou após alguns minutos de dentro do homem que estava por baixo, virando-o na cama e voltando a penetrá-lo. A cabeça de Mário inclinou-se para trás e ele sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem pelo canto de seus olhos, tamanha a intensidade do estímulo que ele sentia. Nunca nenhum homem o envolveu daquela maneira. Ele sempre fora o responsável por arrancar aquele tipo de reação de seus amantes, então, estar ali, deitado naquela cama e tendo alguém literalmente devorando-o era uma sensação indescritível.

O terceiro orgasmo do ruivo veio sem nenhum outro estímulo. O moreno sabia exatamente onde acertar e seria impossível para o corpo do braço direito de Ivan suportar aquele delicioso tormento dedicado a um único lugar. O clímax veio mais forte e dessa vez Mário perdeu a consciência. Ele não sentiu as últimas estocadas de Giulio, nem o segundo orgasmo que preencheu novamente sua entrada. Seus olhos se abriram após algum tempo, mas a primeira coisa que ele viu foram dois grandes olhos verdes e aquilo foi o suficiente para deixá-lo feliz. Seus lábios se repuxaram em um meio sorriso e suas mãos seguraram o rosto do moreno antes de beijar aqueles lábios tão tentadores. O beijo foi acompanhado de uma risada baixa por parte do homem que estava por cima, mas nada ria tão alto quanto o coração do ruivo.

**X**

Os meses de abstinência de Mário foram devidamente superados naquele sábado. O quarto foi um dos lugares que ele visitou naquele dia e a cama serviu apenas como mero objeto. Se o braço direito dos Cavallone gostava de sexo, o mesmo poderia ser dito sobre Giulio. Havia uma insaciedade em cada estocada, e eles experimentaram tanto a cama, quanto o tapete, o topo da escada e a sala de estar. Os dois só pararam no começo da madrugada de domingo, quando o ruivo acordou novamente na cama depois de perder a consciência pela terceira vez. A roupa de cama havia sido trocada, e novamente o Vice-Inspetor estava ao seu lado para beijá-lo ternamente.

O jantar aconteceu quando o relógio marcava pouco mais de duas da manhã, depois de Mário ter se arrastado até o banheiro do quarto do moreno. Seu banho foi rápido, pois seu estômago implorava qualquer coisa que o mantivesse ocupado. Giulio o esperava na sala de jantar e os dois dividiram uma refeição, sentados lado a lado. As pernas do ruivo se encostavam as de seu amante, e o braço direito dos Cavallone jamais acreditou que um dia viveria aquele tipo de momento. Ele mesmo não conseguia entender porque seu rosto estava corado quando ambos estavam apenas comendo. Ou porque ele tinha uma necessidade perturbadora de sorrir toda vez que seu amante fazia o mesmo. E seus olhos... ah, seus olhos brilhavam, admirando o homem ao seu lado espetar o raviolli e o levar aos lábios. Ele nunca havia vivido aquele tipo de situação, aquele nível de intimidade e principalmente a cumplicidade entre eles. Os pratos tornaram-se limpos e Mário sentiu-se finalmente cansado. O braço direito de Alaudi perguntou duas vezes se ele não precisaria de ajuda para subir, mas o ruivo disse que conseguiria chegar à cama sem problemas. Entretanto, assim que chegou ao final da escadaria, seu coração bateu mais rápido ao perceber que o moreno havia ficado ao pé da escada, observando-o subir.

A larga cama parecia extremamente convidativa e Mário deitou-se sobre ela, mas não dormiu. Os efeitos de todas àquelas horas de exercício começavam a aparecer, mas o ruivo se manteve acordado até Giulio entrar no quarto. O Vice-Inspetor arrastou-se até a cama, e seus olhos fizeram a muda pergunta que o ruivo respondeu com um sorriso. Ele estava bem. Ele estava _mais_ do que bem. O cansaço e o sono, porém, envolveram o braço direito dos Cavallone junto com Giulio. Seus olhos se fecharam e a última coisa que ele sentiu naquela noite foi o calor dos braços do homem que o abraçava e o cheiro daquela pele. Quando seu mundo tornou-se escuro, o ruivo soube que a partir daquela noite tudo seria diferente.

Mário não estava errado, mas sua manhã de domingo foi uma segunda versão de seu sábado. A primeira coisa que os dois amantes fizeram ao acordarem foi se perderem novamente em toques, carícias, gemidos e suor. O ruivo sentiu-se novamente com seus dezesseis anos, quando nada parecia ser capaz de satisfazê-lo, até que o orgasmo chegava e provava que havia sim algo que poderia levá-lo a loucura, e que ele continuaria a querer provar aquela sensação de novo, e de novo e de novo...

O último clímax da manhã aconteceu no largo banheiro da casa de Giulio. O moreno ainda tentou persuadir o ruivo a continuarem mais uma vez, mas o braço direito de Ivan alegou que precisava de um reforçado café da manhã se seu amante quisesse continuar aquelas atividades no período da tarde. Ao ouvir aquela parte, o Vice-Inspetor não se importou de adiar por algumas horas seus desejos. Mário foi o primeiro a deixar o banheiro, enxugando-se enquanto caminhava pelo quarto. As roupas haviam se misturado e ele não sabia mais o que lhe pertencia e o que era de Giulio. Sua roupa de baixo estava perto da janela, mas ele acabou pegando a primeira camisa que encontrou. Ela era um pouco maior e tinha o cheiro da colônia que o braço direito do Guardião da Nuvem usava e isso o fez sorrir.

O momento feliz de Mário, porém, durou pouco. Seus ouvidos captaram barulhos vindos do andar abaixo, e ele caminhou até a escada, apenas para constatar que não havia ouvido demais. A ideia de procurar uma calça passou por sua mente, mas o ruivo deu de ombros e desceu a escadaria apenas com a roupa debaixo e a camisa aberta de seu amante. As batidas na porta se tornaram mais altas e incansáveis, e o braço direito de Ivan revirou os olhos, indo abrir a porta com certa raiva. Ele havia acabado de passar uma manhã incrivelmente satisfatória com Giulio e a última coisa que ele queria era lidar com alguém mal-educado. A porta foi aberta de uma vez e Mário sorriu.

O ruivo nunca esqueceria o que sentiu naquele dia. Havia uma infinidade de sensações que ele colocaria à frente, claro. Como os beijos de seu amante, a sensação quando o Vice-Inspetor movia-se lentamente dentro dele, preenchendo-o por inteiro, entre outras. Entretanto, a expressão no rosto do homem parado do outro lado da porta seria uma das mais doces lembranças que o braço direito de Ivan teria em sua vida. Os olhos azuis - estes sempre baixos e sérios - arregalaram-se. Os lábios se entreabriram e o rosto de Alaudi demonstrava um assombro tão profundo que Mário não pôde evitar sorrir. Ele sabia muito bem como estava vestido. Ele sabia que possuía marcas enormes em seu pescoço, peitoral, abdômen ou qualquer outro local que seu amante achou propício devorá-lo; e o Guardião da Nuvem não era ingênuo para não perceber a situação. O ruivo deu um passo à frente, mas manteve-se dentro da casa. Ali era seguro e familiar e íntimo. Ali era onde ele pertencia a partir daquele dia.

"Giulio está no banho." As palavras deixaram os lábios do braço direito de Ivan como música. Sua garganta ainda estava rouca, mas nada disso importava.

O Inspetor de Polícia não se moveu. O homem parecia ter se transformado em pedra. Havia um envelope pardo em uma de suas mãos e Mário esticou sua própria mão, segurando-o.

"É para ele? Não se preocupe, eu _darei_ a ele mais tarde..." O ruivo sorriu ainda mais ao ver a indignação no rosto de Alaudi. "O envelope também."

O braço direito dos Cavallone sorriu e pediu licença, fechando a porta e sentindo o doce gosto da vingança. Seu corpo encostou-se à porta e ele permaneceu ali o tempo suficiente para ouvir o barulho do carro do Guardião da Nuvem se afastar em uma velocidade absurda. O envelope ficou sobre a mesa de jantar e Mário refez o caminho até o segundo andar, sorrindo radiante ao ver seu amante sair do banheiro. O moreno tinha apenas uma toalha branca ao redor da cintura e seu peito estava pintado com gotinhas de água.

"Alguém estava à porta?" O Vice-Inspetor passou as mãos nos cabelos negros.

"Trabalho. Eu o deixei na sala de jantar." O ruivo retirou com extrema facilidade a camisa que vestia e jogou sua roupa debaixo para trás, não se importando onde ela cairia.

"E o café da manhã?" O braço direito do Guardião da Nuvem riu ao ver sua toalha ser retirada de sua cintura. "Você disse que estava morrendo de fome."

"E estou." Mário o empurrou na direção da cama, passando os joelhos ao redor do corpo de seu amante e sentando-se sobre seu colo. "E não acho que haverá um dia em que eu esteja ao seu lado sem sentir _esse_ tipo de fome."

Giulio corou, abraçando o corpo do ruivo. Suas mãos subiam e desciam pela cintura pálida e seus lábios se repuxaram em um genuíno sorriso de felicidade. Os dois amantes permaneceram imóveis por um longo tempo, perdidos um nos olhos do outro. Ambos eram verdes. Ambos haviam vivido separados por anos até finalmente estarem encarando aquele reflexo. E ambos tinham certeza de que a espera havia valido a pena. O ruivo segurou o rosto do moreno, e seus lábios moveram-se devagar. Seu corpo tremeu quando o beijo começou, enquanto seu coração batia tão rápido que parecia dançar ao som de uma música que somente eles ouviam.  
>Mário estava apaixonado.<p>

_Continua..._

_¹ "Me faça gritar/gemer, meu amor."_- Obrigada novamente yuuki por me ajudar nas putarias em francês e italiano! Este capt foi especial para você 3 aceite como metade do seu presente de aniversário hehehe

* * *

><p><strong>p.s:<strong> O último capt da fanfic será postado no dia 12/2. No próximo fim de semana, mais especificamente no sábado, postarei o especial de aniversário do Dino.

**p.p.s:** Infelizmente este ano eu não postarei especiais de Valentine's Day/White Day. Eu viajarei nessa época, e aproveitarei esse tempo para começar a longfic paralela D18/8059, então é bem provável que após o final de _**Between you and me**_ eu tire um mini-hiatus, nada longo, apenas para adiantar a longfic e não correr o risco de ter de parar na metade por falta de tempo e/ou criatividade. Espero que entendam e panz!

**little p.s:** Eu responderei aos reviews até amanhã sem falta. Revisar essa fanfic foi um trabalho mega cansativo, e provavelmente deve ter uma ou outra coisa fora de contexto, mas fiz o que pude :)


	12. XII: Epílogo

**XII – Epílogo**

O quarto estava levemente escuro quando Alaudi acordou. Seus olhos se abriram preguiçosos e ele afundou-se um pouco mais no macio colchão. A única parte visível era seu rosto, pois o restante de seu corpo estava muito bem acomodado embaixo de várias camadas de cobertores. O inverno estava no auge e apesar de saber que as janelas estavam fechadas e a lareira acessa o frio era facilmente sentido.

O Guardião da Nuvem virou-se na cama, não ficando surpreso ao ver que era o único presente naquele local. No lugar em que seu amante deveria estar só existia o vazio. Uma das mãos do louro tocou o travesseiro, sentindo o tecido gelado. _Ele acordou há algum tempo_, o Inspetor de polícia pensou ao puxar o travesseiro, abraçando-o forte; e embora não estando ali fisicamente, o cheiro de Ivan estava tão impregnado na roupa de cama que não foi difícil conseguir uma reação de Alaudi. Sua ereção matutina pulsou dentro de sua calça e ele se arrastou para fora da cama, seguindo na direção do banheiro. Seu pijama era feito de uma fina flanela e mesmo assim foi difícil se desvencilhar daquela proteção, mas seu desejo e senso de privacidade foram mais fortes. O louro entrou no box do largo e luxuoso banheiro do moreno, abrindo o chuveiro e levando a mão ao seu membro praticamente no mesmo instante. O gemido que deixou seus lábios o teria deixado envergonhado se pudesse ser ouvido por qualquer outra pessoa, mas o Guardião da Nuvem sabia melhor do que ninguém que seu amante adorava quando ele reagia às investidas.

O pensamento no Chefe dos Cavallone só pareceu aumentar o desejo do Inspetor de polícia. Sua mão movia-se rapidamente por sua ereção, mas somente aquele estímulo não seria suficiente, ele sabia. Desde que começou a dormir com Ivan, Alaudi notou que estava cada vez mais difícil encontrar alívio sozinho. Ele conseguiria chegar ao orgasmo se os lábios ou as mãos do moreno estivessem em seu membro, mas quando o louro fazia o _serviço_, a sensação era outra. O Guardião da Nuvem passou os olhos opacos de desejo pela infinidade de produtos que o Chefe dos Cavallone mantinha naquela área. A região era mais alta e tudo estava enfileirado e bem organizado. A mão livre do Inspetor afastou sem nenhuma delicadeza o vidro de shampoo americano e um produto grego para a pele até finalmente achar o que procurava. Aquilo havia chegado há alguns dias direto do Oriente. O frasco era pequenino e era a única coisa que conseguia ser a prova d'água. Ivan havia testado em seu amante assim que o produto chegou, e Alaudi corou ainda mais ao lembrar-se das sensações incríveis que aquilo o fez sentir.

O líquido cheirava a flores e foi colocado com pressa em sua mão. Seus pés o trouxeram até o azulejo e ele encostou a testa naquele frio apoio. Sua mão desceu sensualmente por seu quadril, encontrando sua entrada e a penetrando devagar. A dor foi omitida pela sensação que sua outra mão lhe proporcionava, aumentando o ritmo e masturbando seu membro com pressa. O louro gemeu quando seu dedo voltou a penetrá-lo, e após alguns segundos um novo dedo foi fazer companhia ao primeiro e a sensação que o Guardião da Nuvem tanto queria apareceu. Os gemidos não soaram altos, mas seus olhos estiveram fechados durante o tempo todo, permitindo que suas fantasias pudessem envolvê-lo, tornando tudo infinitamente mais prazeroso. Buscar prazer era inerente ao ser humano, mas _receber_ prazer da única pessoa que fazia seu corpo queimar de desejo era algo completamente diferente. Naquele pequeno box de vidro não eram os dedos de Alaudi que o faziam gemer de contentamento, mas sim a ereção de Ivan o penetrando com tanta força que o fazia ficar na ponta dos pés toda vez que o recebia.

Os lábios do moreno narravam o que ele fazia, e o louro gemeu mais alto quando o Chefe dos Cavallone disse que a sensação de estar dentro dele era a melhor coisa do mundo. Uma das mãos de Ivan o masturbava com vigor, e quando as estocadas tocaram seu ponto especial, a voz do Guardião da Nuvem tornou-se mais alta. O clímax chegou após alguns minutos e ele não percebeu que havia chamado o nome de seu amante. Os olhos azuis permaneceram fechados até o corpo do Inspetor de polícia se acalmar. O banheiro surgiu lentamente e Alaudi deu um passo para trás, fechando os olhos e erguendo a cabeça, sentindo o beijo da água quente em suas bochechas. _Eu o quero... o _verdadeiro_ Ivan..._

O banho e a atividade matinal serviram para despertar um pouco mais o louro. Semi-acordado e vestido com um grosso casaco ele deixou o quarto e ganhou o corredor. Duas empregadas desejaram tímidos "bom dia" ao vê-lo e o Guardião da Nuvem aproveitou a oportunidade para indagar sobre o Chefe da casa e o pequeno.

"O Chefe está no escritório," uma das moças respondeu. Seus cabelos louros estavam presos meticulosamente em um coque. "O jovem Chefe ainda dorme."

O Inspetor de polícia agradeceu e desceu para o primeiro andar. Havia cerca de doze subordinados no hall e todos lhe cumprimentaram. O caminho até a sala de jantar foi feito com passos lentos. Uma das empregadas que arrumava a mesa perguntou se Alaudi gostaria de algo diferente para o café da manhã, mas ele apenas meneou a cabeça em negativo e disse que ficaria satisfeito com apenas uma xícara de café e algumas torradas com mel.

O Guardião da Nuvem não teve companhia enquanto degustava seu café da manhã, com exceção dos empregados que sempre assistiam aos _moradores_ da casa durante as refeições. O Inspetor agradeceu antes de sair da sala de jantar, seguindo novamente para o segundo andar. Seus olhos azuis lançaram um rápido olhar na direção do escritório, mas nenhum desejo de se aproximar daquele cômodo o possuiu. Alaudi retornou para o quarto e sentou-se em uma das poltronas. A cama havia sido arrumada pelos empregados, as cortinas abertas e o fogo da lareira parecia mais forte. O livro que o louro havia folheado na noite anterior ainda estava sobre a poltrona, e ele se acomodou melhor antes de retornar à leitura.

Aquela seria outra manhã solitária.

Boa parte da manhã passou sem que o Guardião da Nuvem recebesse qualquer visita. Francesco apareceu quando o relógio marcava pouco mais de dez horas, entrando no quarto e correndo até onde o Inspetor de polícia estava. O garoto de cabelos castanhos vestia um reforçado conjunto azul escuro, e segundos depois de sua entrada Giuseppe surgiu à porta segurando um cachecol xadrez e um par de luvas escuras.

"Eu disse que não estou com _tanto_ frio."

"Você precisa se agasalhar, jovem Chefe." O braço direito permaneceu no mesmo lugar. Ele nunca entrava no quarto do dono da casa sem ser convidado.

"Mas eu _estou_ bem!" Francesco se virou para o Guardião da Nuvem. "Diga a ele que estou bem, Alaudi."

Alaudi olhou para Giuseppe, mas não ousou dizer uma palavra. O garoto parecia realmente protegido, mas se conhecia bem o filho de Ivan, ele provavelmente inventaria de brincar na neve e ai ninguém conseguiria fazer com que ele vestisse roupas mais quentes.

"Você planeja brincar lá fora?" A voz do louro saiu séria.

"Talvez..." O garoto pensou por um momento. "Mais tarde..."

"Então coloque o cachecol."

Francesco entreabriu os lábios para falar, mas tudo o que fez foi suspirar. O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone caminhou até a porta e permitiu que Giuseppe passasse o cachecol por seu pescoço. O rapaz com a longa trança loura ajoelhou-se e, mesmo sob os protestos do pequeno, acabou colocando também as luvas em seu Chefe.

"Agora eu quero brincar na neve, Peppe." O garoto de cabelos castanhos tinha um perverso sorriso nos lábios. O seu _brincar_ significava uma guerra de bolas de neve. "Quer brincar conosco, Alaudi?"

O convite foi feito com olhos brilhantes e cheios de expectativas. O Guardião da Nuvem agradeceu, mas disse que continuaria a ler. O herdeiro dos Cavallone sorriu com um pouco de relutância, segurando a mão de seu braço direito antes de sair. Giuseppe fez uma polida reverência e fechou a porta. O Inspetor, entretanto, não continuou a ler. Na verdade, ele passou todo aquele tempo sentado e encarando as páginas, mas com a cabeça em outro lugar... em outro cômodo...

Havia algo acontecendo entre ele e Ivan. Aquela realização o acertou há três dias, e naquele sábado ele tinha praticamente certeza de que alguma coisa _grande_ aconteceu ou estava para acontecer. O moreno não era uma pessoa reclusa e distante. Os dois estavam juntos há quase três meses e se Alaudi poderia ter alguma certeza sobre a vida era que Ivan era louco por ele. Porém, nada, absolutamente nada explicaria a distância que havia se formado entre eles. O Chefe dos Cavallone esteve praticamente em seu escritório nos últimos dias, juntando-se ao louro somente nas refeições. _Hoje nem nas refeições. _ Entretanto, a pior parte era definitivamente à noite. Nos últimos dias o moreno não ousou tocá-lo. Os dois dividiram a mesma cama, mas existia uma parede que o louro não conseguia transpor.

A princípio o Guardião da Nuvem pensou em perguntar. Ele poderia questionar o que estava acontecendo, pegando como oportunidade uma das raras conversas que eles tinham ultimamente. A teoria, claro, era sempre mais agradável do que a prática. O Inspetor de polícia não conseguiu perguntar. O clima entre eles era tão pesado que Ivan pareceu querer deixar a sala de jantar o quanto antes. Até mesmo Francesco notou que havia algo diferente. O garoto perguntou no jantar da noite anterior porque seu pai havia "comido tão rápido." O Chefe dos Cavallone corou e apenas respondeu que era trabalho. Alaudi obteve uma parcela de certeza naquele instante. Ele havia visto a agenda de Ivan na semana anterior. Não havia trabalho.

O louro levantou-se e caminhou até o guarda-roupa. Seu sobretudo estava pendurado em um dos cabides, e ele o vestiu sem pressa. Os botões foram fechados devagar, o cachecol branco passou por seu pescoço e ele enfiou as mãos dentro dos bolsos, retirando seu par de luvas. O céu estava nublado do lado de fora da janela, e mesmo sem olhar diretamente para o jardim, o Guardião da Nuvem sabia que a paisagem era praticamente branca.

O Inspetor deixou o quarto decidido a ir embora. Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo e não ficaria ali para passar mais um dia sozinho em uma grande casa, enquanto o moreno o negligenciava sem oferecer nenhuma explicação. Aquela estava sendo uma semana atarefada, e ele se locomoveu de Roma até a mansão porque era o que ele fazia aos fins de semana. Sua ideia para aqueles dias não envolvia aquele nível de solidão. _Eu me sentirei mais bem acompanhado longe daqui. _

Os passos de Alaudi eram abafados pelo tapete que forrava o corredor do segundo andar e a longa escadaria. Sua mão esteve no corrimão de mármore o tempo todo, e ao chegar a um determinado degrau, seus dedos apertaram o apoio e o louro sentiu o barulho surdo que seus dentes fizeram quando se encostaram.

Mário cruzava o hall e a visão do braço direito foi suficiente para piorar totalmente o humor do Guardião da Nuvem. Era impossível olhar para o ruivo e não se recordar do dia em que ele precisou levar pessoalmente um relatório para Giulio, mas para sua surpresa, quem atendeu a porta foi Mário. Aquela imagem jamais sairia da mente do Inspetor de polícia: o braço direito estava seminu e totalmente descomposto. A noção do que ele estava fazendo na casa de seu amigo foi suficiente para roubar o chão de Alaudi. Sua mente repetiu várias vezes que aquilo era somente um mal-entendido, mas quem ele queria enganar? No dia seguinte o louro ouviu a verdade dos lábios do Vice-Inspetor: eles estavam juntos e Giulio apaixonado. _Por quê?_ O Guardião da Nuvem se perguntou tantas vezes que já soava ridículo. _De todas as pessoas no mundo, por que _aquele_ homem?_

Lembrar-se daquele assunto automaticamente fez a mente do Guardião da Nuvem voltar algumas semanas em sua memória. Após deixar a casa de Giulio, e depois de ser insultado de _todas_ as maneiras possíveis, o Inspetor seguiu direto para a mansão dos Cavallone. Nunca aquele percurso tão conhecido foi feito em tão pouco tempo. A porta de seu carro foi aberta ao parar próximo ao chafariz e Alaudi entrou na mansão, perguntando onde estaria o dono da casa. Os passos que o levaram até o quarto de seu amante foram firmes e rápidos. Sua cortesia desapareceu naquele momento e o louro abriu a porta do cômodo sem se quer bater na porta. Ivan, que estava calmamente em sua mesa, ergueu os olhos surpreso e sorriu inocente quando viu quem era sua visita.

"Oh! Alaudi, é tão bom vê–"

"Por quanto tempo essa palhaçada está acontecendo?"

A voz do Guardião da Nuvem soou como um trovão em uma tempestade. O moreno levantou-se no mesmo instante, indo até seu descomposto amante com uma expressão extremamente preocupada. Naquele momento o Inspetor de polícia achou que o Chefe dos Cavallone estivesse fingindo ignorância, mas ao ver naqueles olhos cor de mel que ele até aquele momento não sabia mesmo sobre a situação, Alaudi abriu os botões do sobretudo e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Ele não era dado a ataques de raiva. O louro poderia afirmar com certeza que era uma pessoa paciente, mas aquilo havia esgotado a calma que ele possuía. _Não. Não _aquele_ homem. Deve haver algum engano. _Seus lábios relataram minuciosamente o que havia acontecido na soleira da casa de Giulio, mas antes que pudesse terminar a risada de Ivan ecoou por todo o cômodo.

"Mas essa notícia é excelente!" O moreno tinha o rosto corado e um sincero sorriso nos lábios. "Eu não acredito que eles finalmente conversaram. Há dias eu estou curioso para saber o que estava acontecendo. Mário andava estranhamente animado, e eu deduzi que fosse algo relacionado ao _seu_ amigo, mas agora que tenho certeza eu me sinto mais tranquilo."

"Tranquilo?" A expressão no rosto do Guardião da Nuvem era de total despeito. "O que está acontecendo é inadmissível. Alguma providência precisa ser tomada."

O Inspetor de polícia sabia que seu rosto estava vermelho e que ele parecia totalmente fora de seu corpo. O Chefe dos Cavallone apenas riu novamente, afirmando que o ruivo merecia aquela tão esperada felicidade e prometeu a Alaudi que seu amigo faria o Vice-Inspetor feliz. O louro obviamente não acreditou em nada disso e por mais que tentasse argumentar, Ivan simplesmente não ouvia. Uma briga naquele momento seria inevitável, mas o Guardião da Nuvem viu suas forças desaparecerem quando o moreno o abraçou de repente e disse que sentiu saudades e que estava feliz por aquela surpresa. Com o rosto afundado no peito daquele homem, sentindo seu cheiro e seus braços, o Inspetor acalmou-se aos poucos. Suas mãos demoraram algum tempo para retribuírem o abraço, mas assim que tocaram as costas de seu amante, Alaudi soube que o motivo que o levou até ali não foi necessariamente procurar uma maneira de afastar Mário de seu amigo. Ele conhecia Giulio melhor do que ninguém, e o moreno jamais teria deixado o ruivo entrar em sua vida se realmente não tivesse certeza. Isso era basicamente o porquê do louro se sentir tão sem poder naquele momento. O Guardião da Nuvem sabia que teria de aturar o braço direito dos Cavallone e não poderia fazer absolutamente nada. Sua ida ao quarto e aos braços de Ivan foi apenas para senti-lo mais perto depois de ter visto aquela grande decepção.

O Inspetor de polícia sabia que nunca gostaria _daquele_ homem. Fosse no passado, no presente e no futuro. A pessoa em questão o olhou quando o viu descer, parando de andar e afastando aquelas lembranças. O Inspetor de polícia continuou com seus passos, disposto a passar reto, pois a aversão que sentia era tão grande que seu sangue chegava a ferver.

"Já vai embora?"

O braço direito de Ivan tinha uma voz naturalmente rouca. Alaudi na maioria das vezes não notava o timbre ou a maneira como ele falava, mas naquela manhã seu corpo tremeu ao perceber que aquelas palavras foram direcionadas a ele. O louro sentiu como se estivesse fazendo algo errado, e a ironia era que de todas as pessoas, o ruivo era a _última_ que poderia saber qualquer coisa sobre certo e errado.

O Guardião da Nuvem ignorou a pergunta e continuou a andar. O hall não era forrado com tapetes, então os sons de seus sapatos tocando o piso de mármore apenas o lembravam que ele deixava a mansão.

"Não acha um pouco rude deixar a casa sem avisar ao dono?" A voz de Mário soou debochada.

Os passos do Inspetor pararam. Seu corpo virou-se um pouco, o suficiente para que ele pudesse encarar o braço direito. Mário não vestia a expressão sarcástica costumeira, e seu rosto estava sério. O homem estava enterrado em um sobretudo escuro e seu rosto levemente vermelho por causa do frio. Era penoso para Alaudi encará-lo, mesmo o ruivo não sendo um homem feio. Porém, a lembrança _daquela_ _pessoa_ atendendo a porta da casa de Giulio com _aquela_ falta de roupas e _aquele_ ar satisfeito surgiu em sua mente no mesmo instante.

"Você terá de perguntar se quiser saber o que está acontecendo." As palavras de Mário roubaram o fio de pensamento do Guardião da Nuvem. "Ivan não dirá nada enquanto não for pressionado."

Se o Inspetor de polícia tinha alguma dúvida de que o moreno realmente estava omitindo alguma coisa importante, o comentário que ele ouvira serviu como confirmação. Alaudi sabia que o braço direito jamais teria se prontificado a dizer alguma coisa útil e relevante para ele se não fosse sério. _Ele sabe o que está acontecendo, mas não dirá. Ele quer que eu ouça da boca de Ivan_. Aquele tentador convite mexeu com a determinação do louro. A ideia de ir embora de repente pareceu muito simples. O problema agora era a desconfiança. _O que quer que ele esteja escondendo é sério o bastante para fazê-lo se afastar. Eu não sei se quero saber. _

Mário desviou os olhos e continuou seu caminho, passando pelo Guardião da Nuvem e deixando a mansão. No único momento em que os dois homens se olharam, o ruivo lançou um de seus olhares irônicos acompanhados pelo meio sorriso de deboche, e a raiva do Inspetor retornou. _Giulio, o que você está fazendo?_

Com a confiança e a decisão abaladas, Alaudi se viu apertando as mãos vestidas com as luvas e precisando fazer uma escolha. Seus olhos azuis encararam o hall e seus pés se moveram para o lado. Dependendo da resposta que ele obtivesse de seu amante, o louro talvez não voltasse a pisar naquela casa.

O Guardião da Nuvem bateu três vezes na porta do escritório antes de abri-la. Não houve resposta da única pessoa presente no cômodo, então ele deduziu que poderia entrar. O dono da casa estava sentado em sua cadeira, mas ele não trabalhava. A cadeira estava levemente virada na direção da janela, e Ivan encarava o céu com a mesma expressão que vinha esboçando nos últimos dias: olhos brilhantes e esperançosos e um meio sorriso tímido. O Inspetor nunca temeu um sorriso como naquele momento. O gesto poderia significar tantas coisas que ele tinha receio de descobrir a verdade.

Somente seus passos não foram capazes de chamar a atenção do distraído Chefe dos Cavallone. Alaudi sabia que precisaria se mostrar presente, então deixou que sua voz saísse alta e clara. O moreno pareceu levar um susto ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado. Ivan virou-se e corou, pegando um dos livros que estava sobre a mesa e fingindo que estava _apenas_ fazendo uma pausa da leitura. O louro manteve o olhar sério, mas havia uma parte dentro dele que gostaria de avisar ao homem sentado próximo à janela que o livro em suas mãos estava de cabeça para baixo. No fim o Guardião da Nuvem não disse nada. Ele estava ali por outras razões.

"O café da manhã estava ao seu gosto?" O moreno fechou o livro com displicência, completamente ignorante para o fato de ele estar ao contrário.

Se havia algo socialmente praticado que o Inspetor de polícia abominava eram conversas fáceis. Ele odiava aquelas mentiras e falsidades gratuitas, detestando intimamente aqueles que pareciam desafiar sua inteligência. Entretanto, naquele momento, ele não odiava o Chefe dos Cavallone, apenas não acreditava que seu amante estivesse utilizando aquela estratégia quando claramente alguma coisa não estava bem.

Alaudi não respondeu. Suas mãos foram para dentro do sobretudo e ele manteve a mesma expressão séria. Ivan passou a mão na nuca, aparentemente notando pela primeira vez que o homem parado no meio do escritório estava vestido de maneira muito formal para estar em casa. Sua expressão se tornou tensa e o louro se sentiu nervoso. Por três dias ele fingiu que nada estava acontecendo, mas não havia como retornar àquele estado de pura negação.

"Eu estou indo para casa," a voz do Guardião da Nuvem saiu séria, "vim apenas comunicar."

O moreno entreabriu os lábios e sorriu de maneira nervosa. Seus olhos estavam na direção de seu amante, mas eles não o encaravam diretamente.

"Achei que não tivesse trabalho neste fim de semana."

"Eu não tenho." _Eu tenho, mas adiei para estar aqui. _

"Então por que você vai embora?" A densidade do Chefe dos Cavallone fez o Inspetor apertar levemente os olhos.

"Por quanto tempo você manterá esta conversa sem propósito?" A paciência de Alaudi havia chegado ao fim. Se Ivan não queria falar sobre o que quer que estivesse acontecendo ele simplesmente iria embora. "Não ficarei nem mais um minuto nesta casa se você não for claro. Algo está acontecendo e se for para ficar sozinho eu posso facilmente fazer isso em minha casa."

O sorriso desapareceu dos lábios do moreno e ele se levantou praticamente no mesmo instante. Os ombros do Chefe dos Cavallone estavam levemente curvados e o louro apenas observou seu amante travar toda aquela luta interna. Ivan deu a volta na mesa e caminhou até um dos sofás, sentando-se devagar. Seus cotovelos foram apoiados aos joelhos e ele inclinou-se um pouco à frente. Quando aqueles belos e profundos olhos cor de mel lhe encararam, o Guardião da Nuvem se arrepiou.

"Eu não estou omitindo nada," o moreno juntou as mãos, "eu só precisava de um pouco de tempo para pensar na melhor maneira de falar com você sobre um assunto delicado."

O Inspetor de polícia não se moveu. Ele continuaria naquele lugar e naquela posição até saber de toda a verdade. O Chefe dos Cavallone passou a mão pela nuca antes de retornar para sua posição anterior. Seus olhos permaneceram sérios e nem se quer piscavam.

"Lembra-se que na semana passada eu precisei viajar a Veneza, pois me encontraria com um Chefe importante e que também era o irmão de Graziella?" Ivan só continuou após receber a confirmação por parte de seu amante. "Ele precisava me encontrar porque não sabe como lidar com uma situação inusitada que está acontecendo." O moreno mexia impacientemente a perna direita. "O marido de Graziella morreu no mês passado. Ele foi morto por uma Família local por causa de uma dívida antiga."

Alaudi sabia da viagem, mas como o Chefe dos Cavallone não comentou nada ele achou que aquela havia sido apenas mais uma viagem à trabalho.

"Ninguém estaria sabendo sobre a morte do homem se um de seus familiares não tivesse entrado em contato com o irmão de Graziella." Ivan passou pela terceira vez a mão na nuca. O que quer que estivesse deixando aquele homem tão nervoso o louro sabia que ouviria naquele instante. "Graziella teve uma criança com aquele homem, uma menina... a família do marido a deixou com os Vianello porque não tem condições de criá-la."

A expressão no rosto do Guardião da Nuvem se suavizou. Ele sabia o que viria em seguida, mas não entendia porque o moreno precisou omitir tal informação por tanto tempo.

"Por que não me disse antes? Se está com essa ideia há mais de uma semana não vejo motivos para saber somente agora."

"Eu não sabia como convencê-lo." O Chefe dos Cavallone corou. "Se você é contra a ideia eu tentarei convencê-lo, mas _ainda_ não sei como..."

"Contra?" O Inspetor de polícia não compreendia. "Se você quer adotar a criança eu não sou fator determinante para isso. Você não precisa da minha opinião ou aprovação. A escolha é sua e não minha."

"Eu preciso," Ivan ficou sério e os olhos cor de mel pareceram ofendidos, "sua opinião é tão essencial quanto a minha. Você é a pessoa que escolhi compartilhar o resto da minha vida, e essa é uma decisão importante. Você é tão pai de Francesco quanto eu, Alaudi, e por mais que eu saiba que _nosso_ filho ficará deliciado com o prospecto de ter uma irmã, eu não sei sua opinião sobre o assunto."

Alaudi calou-se. Naquele momento ele se sentiu injusto. Durante todos aqueles dias ele imaginou diversos cenários, mas nunca achou que no final o moreno estivesse preocupado com _eles_. O Chefe dos Cavallone o olhava com curiosidade, esperando uma resposta para todas aquelas dúvidas.

"Quantos anos tem a menina?" O louro relaxou os ombros e retirou as luvas de suas mãos.

"Cinco meses." Ivan respondeu e sorriu, provavelmente sem notar. Não precisaria ser o melhor observador do mundo para perceber que ele já havia feito sua escolha e estava apaixonado pela garota antes mesmo de conhecê-la.

"Ela não vai se lembrar do pai, e você provavelmente será aquele que ela olhará como exemplo." O Guardião da Nuvem ponderou. "Se você acha que consegue amar e cuidar da filha de outro homem, então não vejo como isso pode ser uma coisa ruim. Francesco terá companhia e acredito que isso seria benéfico para o garoto."

A expressão de alívio no rosto do moreno era tão honesta que o Inspetor de polícia _quase_ sorriu. O Chefe dos Cavallone recostou-se ao sofá e riu baixo, chamando seu amante para lhe fazer companhia.

"Eu estive tão apreensivo nesses últimos dias." Ivan tinha as bochechas vermelhas. O peso em seus ombros havia desaparecido. "Eu pensei em diversas maneiras de convencê-lo, mas nada pareceu suficiente."

_Você pensa demais naquilo que não é importante_, foi o que Alaudi pensou antes de se sentar ao lado do moreno. "A família de Graziella não se importa com a adoção?"

"Não, na verdade a sugestão partiu deles. O irmão estava disposto a criá-la, mas somente se eu não estivesse interessado. Ele pensou que Francesco gostaria de uma irmã e a pequena também seria criada em um ambiente melhor e teria tudo o que ele não poderia oferecer financeiramente. Antes de ouvir a ideia eu já pensei em adotá-la. E mesmo que ela não seja sangue do meu sangue, a pequena é parte de Graziella e acho que Francis gostaria que eu fizesse isso. Ele ainda é uma criança, mas acredito que vá entender quando for mais velho."

O Chefe dos Cavallone colocou a mão sobre a perna do louro antes de continuar:

"Tem certeza de que não se importa? Muitas coisas mudarão com uma nova criança em casa e eu precisarei da sua ajuda."

O Guardião da Nuvem sentiu o coração acelerar com aquele simples contato. Aquela foi a primeira vez que Ivan o tocou em dias, mas não havia nada sexual em sua reação. O coração do Inspetor de polícia batia rápido com a ideia de ser pai _novamente_. Ele sempre soube que nunca constituiria uma família por causa de sua personalidade. Nenhuma mulher aceitaria um marido como ele, mas Alaudi não se importava. Quando conheceu o moreno, e depois de se apaixonar ele teve ainda mais certeza de que não ajudaria a gerar uma criança de maneira alguma. Entretanto, após ouvir a declaração de seu amante a ideia de que Francesco e a garotinha seriam também seus filhos pareceu incrivelmente tentadora e agradável. _Eu também estou me apaixonando pela ideia..._

"Eu posso passar os fins de semana aqui quando você precisar viajar. Giuseppe parece ser ótimo com crianças e acredito que ele poderá me auxiliar no que não for de meu conhecimento." O louro tinha uma adorável imagem mental daquela cena. "Eu nunca cuidei de crianças. Minha irmã tem um filho, mas ela mora em outro país."

O Chefe dos Cavallone arregalou os olhos, visivelmente surpreso. "Eu não sabia que você tinha família... mas uma irmã?"

"Nós não nos vemos há alguns anos. Ela se casou e mora com o marido e a criança no Japão. Não há nada para contar já que raramente temos contato."

"Mesmo assim! Por que não me disse antes?"

A maneira reprovadora com que aquelas palavras deixaram os lábios de Ivan soou adorável. Seus olhos demonstravam claramente que ele não gostou de saber daquilo depois de tanto tempo, mas o Guardião da Nuvem achou que eles estavam quites em matéria de omissão. E ele não havia mentido. Sua irmã era praticamente uma estranha.

"Então, quando você irá buscar a garota?" O Inspetor acomodou-se melhor no sofá. A mão de seu amante sobre a sua o fez relaxar, como se aqueles três dias de dúvidas e angústias nunca tivessem existido. A naturalidade entre eles retornara e conversar com o moreno sempre lhe soava agradável.

"Provavelmente na próxima semana. Mário disse que irá buscá-la. Ele acha que não é uma boa ideia eu me arriscar tanto. As mesmas pessoas que estavam atrás do pai podem querer a filha, então eu terei de esperar aqui." O Chefe dos Cavallone apertou levemente a mão do homem que estava ao seu lado. "Quando ela entrar nesta casa será como minha filha, e eu não deixarei que nada aconteça a ela."

"A garota já tem nome?

"Catarina. Graziella nomeou a garota pouco tempo antes de morrer e eu o manterei. Catarina Cavallone não soa tão ruim, não é?"

Por longos minutos Alaudi não fez nada além de ouvir seu amante babar pela futura filha. Aquele lado de Ivan ele não conhecia, e foi incrivelmente prazeroso ouvi-lo fazer planos e comentar coisas sobre berços, comidas e quartos. Aparentemente ele já tinha tudo pensado e ela ficaria no cômoco ao lado do de Francesco. Haveria empregados durante o dia e a noite ao seu lado, atendendo a todas as suas necessidades. O louro conseguia imaginar perfeitamente aquela nova vida, e foi impossível não notar a maneira como o Chefe dos Cavallone o incluía em tudo. Das visitas a Roma que teriam de ser diminuídas aos encontros dos dois na mansão, sempre que surgia um assunto Ivan pedia a opinião do Guardião da Nuvem, ouvindo as respostas com extrema atenção e curiosidade.

Os dois permaneceram por cerca de uma hora fazendo planos e combinando a vinda de Catarina para a Família. Entretanto, em determinado momento o moreno parou de falar, olhando sério para seu amante. O Inspetor de polícia havia encostado a cabeça na parte alta do sofá, mas ficou curioso ao notar os olhos cor de mel encarando-o. O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu antes de se aproximar, beijando gentilmente os lábios de Alaudi. Por um segundo o louro sentiu uma espécie de choque que o fez lembrar-se o quanto ele sentiu falta daquele homem. Seus lábios se entreabriram, mostrando que se Ivan quisesse, eles poderiam intensificar o beijo a qualquer momento.

O moreno não pareceu querer perder aquela oportunidade. Sua língua deslizou sutilmente para dentro da boca do louro, e a necessidade de contato tornou-se maior. O Guardião da Nuvem virou levemente a cabeça para um dos lados, facilitando a maneira como sua própria língua se movia. O Chefe dos Cavallone inclinou-se um pouco, ao mesmo tempo em que se abaixava e afastava as pernas de seu amante, ajoelhando-se naquele espaço. O Inspetor de polícia entreabriu os lábios ao sentir seu baixo ventre ser apalpado, encarando um par de olhos cor de mel que pareciam pedir permissão para o que viria em seguida. Alaudi apenas fechou os olhos e afastou um pouco mais as pernas, mostrando que tinha ideia do que Ivan queria fazer e ele simplesmente não se importava.

O sobretudo do louro foi aberto, assim como seu cinco e calça... tudo isso em segundos. A coloração rosada estava presente nas duas bochechas do Guardião da Nuvem, e ele ainda tentou segurar sua calça quando o moreno fez menção de tirá-la. A peça desceu até seus joelhos, e o Chefe dos Cavallone segurou seus pulsos, sorrindo maldosamente antes de se inclinar sobre seu baixo ventre. Os lábios do Inspetor deixaram escapar um baixo gemido quando a língua de seu amante tocou seu membro por cima da roupa de baixo branca. Aquele contado indireto não chegava perto da satisfação de ter sua ereção entre os lábios quentes e úmidos de Ivan, mas havia um estranho erotismo por trás daquele gesto, como se o moreno o quisesse saborear pouco a pouco.

Os pulsos de Alaudi permaneceram presos até seus lábios começarem a gemer com mais intensidade. Isso só aconteceu quando o moreno levou o membro do louro diretamente para sua boca. O Guardião da Nuvem inclinou a cabeça para trás quando o Chefe dos Cavallone puxou seu quadril para frente e abocanhou toda a extensão de sua ereção. As mãos do Inspetor de polícia automaticamente procuraram o conforto de um lençol ou de um cobertor, mas só encontraram almofadas. Sua calça foi abaixada até seus pés e quando Alaudi menos esperava suas costas se arquearam quando a língua de Ivan brincou com a ponta de seu membro, no mesmo instante em que um de seus dedos o penetrava. Os gemidos que já eram presentes tornaram-se praticamente impossíveis de serem contidos. Ao contrário do trabalho que ele teve durante o banho naquela manhã, o moreno o penetrava fundo daquela posição, tocando em seu ponto especial tantas vezes que chegava a ser doloroso suportar tamanho prazer. O orgasmo chegou rápido após o início daquele duplo estímulo. As costas do Guardião da Nuvem voltaram a se encostar-se ao sofá e ele abriu os olhos devagar a tempo de ver o Chefe dos Cavallone passar a língua pelo canto dos lábios e sorrir satisfeito.

"Você se tocou esta manhã, não foi?" A voz de Ivan vinha da orelha direita do Inspetor de polícia. Aquele tom e aquelas palavras sórdidas o fizeram gemer baixo, mesmo ele tendo acabado de chegar ao clímax. Seus lábios, entretanto, não responderam. Alaudi jamais afirmaria que havia se masturbado e muito menos que era ninguém mais ninguém menos do que o moreno em suas fantasias.

O Chefe dos Cavallone mordeu levemente a orelha de seu amante antes de ficar em pé. Os olhos azuis se ergueram e ele notou que o rosto do homem parado à sua frente estava absurdamente vermelho. Ivan o olhou de canto e sorriu, puxando-o pelo braço e fazendo-o ficar em pé. Em um segundo sua calça estava próxima aos seus pés, e no outro ela era fechada de maneira apressada.

"Vamos subir." A voz do moreno saiu rouca. Somente naquele momento o louro notou a ereção de seu amante. "Porque eu vou amá-lo pelo resto do dia para compensar esse tempo que ficamos longe."

"_Você_ estava distante." O Guardião da Nuvem não entendeu porque respondeu aquilo. Sua voz saiu provocante, como se ele estivesse entrando naquele jogo.

Ivan sorriu ainda mais, segurando o rosto de seu amante e aproximando novamente os lábios ao ouvido do homem em seus braços. As palavras que foram ouvidas levaram uma coloração mais rosada ao rosto do Inspetor de polícia, mas ele não teve tempo de responder. O moreno o puxou para fora do escritório às pressas, e Alaudi não se lembrava de ter chegado ao segundo andar com tanta rapidez. Milagrosamente não havia ninguém no hall ou nos corredores. O Chefe dos Cavallone só parou ao entrar no quarto, trancando a porta ao mesmo tempo em que empurrava seu amante contra aquela superfície de madeira. Os corpos de ambos se encontraram novamente, e dessa vez foi o louro que iniciou o beijo. Suas mãos seguraram com possessividade e desejo o rosto do homem que o levantava com extrema facilidade. As pernas do Guardião da Nuvem envolveram a cintura de Ivan, e naquela posição ele pôde sentir um pouco da excitação que o moreno sentia. O Chefe dos Cavallone o levou até a cama, enquanto ambos os lábios se devoravam. O corpo inteiro do Inspetor de polícia desejava aquele momento, aquele homem e aquelas palavras sujas proferidas ao seu ouvido há poucos segundos...

As costas de Alaudi encontraram o macio colchão e Ivan apenas disse para ele retirar a roupa. Em qualquer outro momento o louro teria juntado as sobrancelhas, cruzado os braços e colocado sua melhor expressão de tédio e descaso, mas não naquele fim de manhã. Enquanto o Chefe dos Cavallone cruzava o quarto e soltava uma das cortinas, deixando o quarto um pouco mais escuro e íntimo, o Guardião da Nuvem se livrou de seu sobretudo, cachecol e camisa em uma velocidade espantosa. Ivan foi deixando as peças de suas roupas pelo caminho enquanto voltava para cama, e quando sua roupa de baixo foi retirada, o coração do Inspetor de polícia bateu mais rápido com o prospecto de ser tocado por aquele homem. O moreno abriu a gaveta e pegou um fraco pequeno, jogando-o na cama e arrastando-se sobre seu amante.

O segundo beijo foi proporcional a excitação que ambos sentiam. A calça e a roupa de baixo de Alaudi foram retiradas com muito pouca gentileza. Os lábios do Chefe dos Cavallone mordiam seu pescoço e ombro, enquanto uma das mãos do louro apalpava o braço esquerdo de Ivan, sentindo os desenhos coloridos naquela parte da pele. Ele amava aqueles desenhos, e amava imaginar aquele braço forte e musculoso apoiado na cama enquanto o moreno o penetrava. Ele amava ver as cores vibrantes quando estava sentado sobre a ereção do Chefe dos Cavallone ou quando aquela mão o masturbava. O pensamento o fez gemer, imaginando quando ele havia se tornado tão necessitado e consciente daquele homem. O beijo os unia de uma maneira, mas somente quando as ereções se encontraram foi que o Guardião da Nuvem finalmente tremeu com expectativa.

"Eu quero você por cima. Eu quero beijá-lo por _inteiro_." Os olhos de Ivan se abriram. A ponta de seus dedos tocou os lábios vermelhos de seu amante.

O Inspetor sentiu o coração bater mais rápido, tamanha a expectativa por aquele momento. Eles haviam feito _aquilo_ apenas uma vez, e Alaudi nunca havia chegado ao orgasmo tão rápido em sua vida. O moreno deitou-se na cama e apoiou a cabeça em um dos travesseiros. O louro arrastou-se sobre ele, sentando no abdômen de seu amante, mas dessa vez oferecendo suas costas nuas. Seus joelhos arrastaram-se um pouco para trás, e por mais que aquela posição o deixasse totalmente vulnerável e envergonhado, havia uma parte do Guardião da Nuvem que _precisava_ provar aquele intenso prazer novamente. Sua mão segurou o membro do homem que estava por baixo enquanto a outra fazia com que seu corpo se mantivesse equilibrado. Com os joelhos apoiados na cama, sua cabeça virou-se um pouco, encarando seu amante com timidez. Entretanto, antes que seus lábios pudessem tocar a ereção em sua mão, o gemido que o Inspetor de polícia tanto esperou saiu quando Ivan novamente levou a ereção para sua boca.

Era muito difícil para Alaudi se concentrar naquelas condições. Sua língua e lábios faziam o serviço, mas em vários momentos ele precisou parar para deixar aqueles doces e satisfeitos gemidos escaparem. O louro podia sentir claramente o modo como o moreno subia a língua da ponta de seu membro até sua entrada. Aquele novo estímulo o havia surpreendido na primeira vez, e ele tentou se afastar, mas o orgasmo foi mais rápido, desarmando-o completamente. Naquela segunda vez ele podia _realmente_ sentir o que era ser _literalmente_ devorado por seu amante. Sua ereção tremia com o pré-orgasmo e ele precisou receber o membro do Chefe dos Cavallone em sua boca para mantê-la ocupada. Quando Ivan substituiu a ponta de sua língua por dois dedos, o clímax do Guardião da Nuvem foi tão intenso que o gemido que escapou por seus lábios chegou a arranhar sua garganta.

O Inspetor de polícia ainda estava tentando entender o que seu corpo havia sentido quando suas costas foram viradas e a maciez do colchão o fez abrir os olhos a tempo de ver o momento em que o moreno afastou suas pernas e o penetrou novamente com seus dedos. Dessa vez as mãos de Alaudi encontraram a colcha da cama, e elas a puxaram com força, enquanto suas costas se retorceram e sua cabeça arqueou-se para trás. Ele sentiu o mesmo calor vindo de sua entrada como havia sentido no banho. Alguma coisa naquele frasco fazia seu corpo ficar quente... muito quente. O Chefe dos Cavallone mencionou o efeito, mas ele não se recordava. Tudo o que o louro sabia era que seu libido se tornava duas vezes mais forte, a ponto de ele _pedir_ para que Ivan o penetrasse. A súplica foi prontamente atendida. O baixo ventre do moreno se moveu para frente, puxando a cintura do Guardião da Nuvem no mesmo instante. A estocada o fez gemer alto, e a sensação que o Inspetor de polícia sentia era como se o Chefe dos Cavallone houvesse penetrado todo seu ser, como se cada centímetro de seu corpo fosse possuído por aquele homem.

Os gemidos que ecoaram pelo quarto após a quarta estocada eram misturados e altos. O Inspetor sabia que não seria ouvido, e mesmo que fosse, como impedir que seus lábios profiram pelo menos um pouco de tudo o que seu corpo recebia? Os dois orgasmos o haviam deixado sensível, então toda vez que Ivan se retirava de dentro dele, Alaudi podia sentir a ereção de seu amante o penetrar, e aquilo o deixava ainda mais excitado. As mãos do moreno puxavam a cintura de seu amante toda vez que seu baixo ventre se movia. A pele de ambos estava úmida e brilhante por causa do suor. O quadril do louro começou a se mover após alguns minutos, e ele não tinha ideia de que poderia fazer isso. A voz do Chefe dos Cavallone se tornou alta após alguns minutos, anunciando o clímax que era inevitável. O corpo do moreno fez menção de se retirar, mas o Guardião da Nuvem o prendeu com as pernas. Aquele homem não iria a lugar algum. O orgasmo do Chefe dos Cavallone preencheu o corpo suado do Inspetor de polícia e somente ao sentir-se totalmente _completo_ foi que as pernas de Alaudi relaxaram.

Ivan riu baixo, tocando a ereção do louro com uma de suas mãos. O Guardião da Nuvem tinha a vista embaçada, mas ele sentiu quando seu amante retirou-se de dentro dele, fazendo-o sentir-se solitário por alguns segundos. Algo tocou sua ereção e o Inspetor quase chorou ao sentir aquela agradável sensação que somente a língua do moreno poderia proporcionar. Sua entrada foi penetrada novamente por três dedos, e a voz do Guardião da Nuvem voltou a cantar pelo quarto. Seu coração batia tão rápido em seu peito e sua pele parecia queimar de excitação. O sexo entre eles variava de intensidade de acordo com o dia, mas nunca ele havia se sentido tão desejado e... erótico. O Inspetor de polícia sabia que sua voz incitava o homem que o envolvia então ele deixou que ela saísse alta e transbordando prazer. Alaudi sentiu tanta falta de Ivan durante aqueles dias, e ele só gostaria de poder ser mais honesto, transformando aquilo em palavras. _Ele faz isso com tanta facilidade..._

O estímulo em sua entrada parou e os olhos azuis foram abertos. O moreno ainda devorava sua ereção, mas havia desafio e curiosidade naqueles belos olhos cor de mel. A mão do louro apertou a colcha, e ele queria pedir para que seu amante retornasse com o duplo estímulo, mas não conseguia. Ele havia pedido para que o Chefe dos Cavallone o penetrasse a pouco, mas aquilo estava em outro nível.

Entretanto, quanto mais observava Ivan _trabalhar_, mais excitado o Guardião da Nuvem se tornava, a ponto de descer sua mão por seu próprio quadril, penetrando sua entrada. Os lábios do moreno pararam o que faziam, e o Inspetor de polícia não precisaria abrir os olhos para saber o motivo, mas mesmo assim ele o fez. O Chefe dos Cavallone olhava a cena com olhos arregalados e encantados. Aquela observação pareceu aumentar a excitação que Alaudi sentia e ele virou o corpo para que seus dedos pudessem penetrá-lo com mais profundidade. Seus gemidos, porém, eram contidos. Ele não conseguia alcançar o ponto que gostaria e a sensação não era a mesma. Seus olhos fitaram seu amante, e quando eles se encararam, o pedido silencioso do louro escapou na forma de um gemido.

Fazer amor com Ivan era um círculo interminável. Quando um chegava ao orgasmo, o outro já estava excitado novamente e aquilo parecia nunca ter fim. O Guardião da Nuvem não se surpreendeu quando seu corpo foi virado, ou quando o moreno o penetrou novamente – o membro atingindo seu ponto especial logo na primeira estocada – fazendo-o chegar ao clímax pela terceira vez; e sabendo que em pouco tempo ele teria uma nova ereção e então o círculo continuaria... foi sempre assim, o Inspetor de polícia sabia que sempre seria dessa forma. O quarto encheu-se novamente com duas vozes que, apesar de distintas, cantavam uma única canção, como se tivessem ensaiado durante toda a vida.

Do lado de fora a neve caia fina, mas nenhum dos amantes tinha conhecimento de tal fato. Alaudi ainda não sabia que teria de permanecer mais dois dias na mansão por causa dos caminhos congelados, ou que quando descesse para o jantar naquela noite Francesco perguntaria displicentemente onde ele esteve o "tempo todo". O louro coraria e teria de aguentar as brincadeiras de Mário por longos minutos, porém, nada disso era de seu conhecimento... ainda. O que ele sabia era que estava sendo plenamente amado pela única pessoa que conseguia deixá-lo tão vulnerável e manso. Não existia ninguém como Ivan. Por vinte e cinco anos ninguém o havia cativado e o conquistado daquela forma. Por hora, tudo o que o Guardião da Nuvem queria era estar ali... com o homem que ele amava.

Com o homem que havia lhe dado a família que ele sempre desejou, mas que havia desistido de construir.

**X**

Os preparativos para receber o novo membro da família Cavallone ocuparam toda a semana de Ivan. O Inspetor de polícia ajudou no que pôde mesmo o trabalho daquela semana sendo intenso. As visitas à mansão foram quase diárias, pois o moreno precisava organizar a casa enquanto colocava seu próprio trabalho em ordem. Boa parte da decoração do futuro quarto da garota ficou a cargo de Alaudi, Francis e Giuseppe, pois o Chefe dos Cavallone passava horas em seu escritório ao lado de seu insuportável braço direito. Os raros momentos em que Ivan aparecia eram para ver o progresso da decoração, enquanto Mário sempre encontrava algum problema ou sugestão e ele e o louro acabavam entrando em discussões venenosas. Quando isso acontecia Giuseppe entretia seu Chefe com prospectos de se ter mais um morador na casa, e vez ou outra o rapaz de longos cabelos louros precisava dar um puxão de orelha nos dois inimigos.

Na sexta-feira o ruivo ficaria responsável por viajar até Veneza para buscar Catarina. Ele retornaria no sábado, pois apesar da distância não ser grande, Ivan não quis arriscar nada. O braço direito dos Cavallone iria acompanhado por mais quatro subordinados para garantir a segurança, mas esse plano funcionou perfeitamente até a manhã do fatídico dia. O Guardião da Nuvem estava em seu escritório quando Giulio mostrou-se presente, pedindo licença para se ausentar pelo restante do dia. O Inspetor o olhou com as sobrancelhas juntas, tendo uma vaga noção do motivo que levaria seu melhor amigo a pedir o dia de folga. O moreno nunca fazia isso. Trabalho era basicamente sua prioridade número um, pelo menos foi até certo homem ruivo aparecer...

"Você pode se ausentar pelo tempo que quiser, mas não acho que seja necessário acompanhar àquele homem, Giulio." Alaudi falou baixo. Os dois amigos tiveram poucas oportunidades de conversarem sobre o assunto, e em todas elas o louro precisou conter a língua ao ver a expressão de felicidade no rosto de seu braço direito. _Eu sou o único que vê a _verdade_?_

"Isso foi exatamente o que _ele_ disse." Giulio sorriu sem graça. "Mas eu irei de qualquer forma. Conversei com o Chefe dos Cavallone e ele achou uma ótima ideia."

_Qualquer coisa que seja relacionada aquele homem Ivan sempre achará uma boa ideia._ O Guardião da Nuvem suspirou e pousou o papel que tinha nas mãos. Aquela situação o deixava cansado. "Eu lembro o quão entusiasmado você costumava ser com relação a ter uma família. Você até mesmo disse que gostaria de ter uma filha. Não é _tarde_, Giulio."

O moreno ergueu as sobrancelhas e ficou em silêncio. O Inspetor de polícia apertou as mãos levemente, esperando não ter pisado em um terreno proibido, porém, uma parte dele sentia que precisava fazer o impossível para que seu amigo visse as reais cores de Mário. _Ele vai te trair Giulio, da mesma maneira que aquela mulher fez e por Deus eu não sei o que farei com aquele homem _quando_ isso acontecer. _

"Esse sonho morreu quando encontrei Ana com aquele homem" A voz do braço direito trouxe Alaudi de volta a realidade. "Você sabe o quanto a amei e o quanto eu me dediquei a ela. Eu queria três filhos, duas meninas e um menino e ela vivia dizendo o quanto amaria as crianças, e em como a casa seria mais viva e animada." O moreno tinha um sorriso nostálgico nos lábios. Seus olhos verdes estavam baixos, como se ele pudesse rever aquela cena. "Mas essa parte da minha vida ficou para trás, Alaudi. Eu não tenho mais aqueles sonhos e mesmo se ainda os tivesse, eu os adaptaria para minha nova realidade. Mário _é_ a minha nova realidade, e eu sei que vocês não... são muito _civilizados_ um com o outro, mas eu nunca me senti tão feliz. _Ele_ me faz feliz."

_Ele vai te trair, Giulio!_ A voz dentro da cabeça do louro gritava aquela afirmação. Ele podia ver claramente o dia que isso aconteceria. Os olhos azuis se abaixaram e o Inspetor de polícia mordeu o lábio. Uma palavra dita em um momento inusitado e ele poderia perder seu amigo.

"Eu sei o que te preocupa, Alaudi, e eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que isso não povoou minha mente por várias noites. E eu também sei que isso vai soar completamente ridículo, porque eu não tenho base para provar nada disso, mas eu confio nele." Giulio abriu um tímido meio sorriso. "Eu sei sobre o passado de Mário, os lugares que frequentou, a fama que ele tinha pelas ruas... eu sei tudo. Entretanto, eu confio nele, não como eu confiava em Ana, é algo diferente. Ana nunca me deu motivos para desconfiar, ela era simplesmente perfeita. Mário tem uma língua afiada e é orgulhoso e sádico, mas algo nele me faz acreditar que eu finalmente encontrei a pessoa que me fará companhia pelo resto dos meus dias.

Alaudi engoliu seco, lembrando-se das palavras que Ivan havia lhe dito na semana anterior. O louro entendia a sensação de ter encontrado essa pessoa, mas era muito difícil aceitar que a pessoa de seu amigo era justamente o ruivo. Giulio mencionara três defeitos, mas se o Guardião da Nuvem pudesse continuar, ele faria uma longa lista de coisas que ele detestava no braço direito dos Cavallone. Porém, após ouvir seu amigo dizer tudo aquilo sem parecer ofendido, o Inspetor apenas deu de ombros. Ele continuaria não aceitando Mário, e provavelmente os dois nunca se dariam bem, mas não era sua função dizer o que seu braço direito deveria ou não fazer. Com quem ele deveria ou não se envolver.

Giulio deixou o escritório com um meio sorriso e Alaudi suspirou, encostando-se na cadeira e encarando o teto. Ele precisaria ficar até o anoitecer na sede de polícia para então seguir até a mansão de Ivan. Na noite anterior ele chegou até mesmo a sonhar com a garota. Em seu sonho ela tinha cabelos escuros e olhos cor de mel e bochechas coradas. O louro tentou não sorrir ao recordar-se, mas foi difícil. O relatório retornou a sua mão e ele voltou a se focar no trabalho. Ainda havia longas horas até que ele pudesse se permitir sonhar novamente.

Naquela noite o Guardião da Nuvem chegou à mansão da Família Cavallone embaixo de muita neve. Seu carro mal conseguiu passar pela entrada, e assim que pisou no hall, seu amante o recebeu com um grosso casaco e um apertado abraço. Francesco descia as escadas ao lado de Giuseppe, e o garoto abraçou suas pernas enquanto o rapaz louro meneou a cabeça e corou como sempre acontecia. O corpo do Inspetor de polícia pedia uma refeição quente, e esse desejo foi prontamente atendido. Alaudi jantou uma deliciosa sopa de vegetais, sentindo-se incrivelmente satisfeito quando seguiu na direção do quarto de Ivan. Com o estômago satisfeito, só havia um desejo que ele gostaria que fosse saciado, e o moreno pareceu compartilhar daquele mesmo pensamento. Eles fizeram amor na frente da lareira naquela noite. O tapete cor creme era incrivelmente macio, e por causa da claridade do fogo Alaudi pôde ver basicamente tudo enquanto o calor da lareira misturou-se ao calor de seus corpos. Os gemidos foram mais contidos, mas os três orgasmos que o louro teve naquela primeira parte da noite tiveram a mesma intensidade.

Após algumas horas de muito suor, os dois amantes permaneceram deitados por um longo tempo, nus e abraçados um ao outro. O louro tinha a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Ivan, ouvindo a animação de seu amante com relação ao dia seguinte. Ele mesmo estava animado, mas não demonstrava. A conversa durou alguns minutos, porém, seria impossível continuar apenas conversando naquela situação. O Guardião da Nuvem sentou-se sobre o baixo ventre do Chefe dos Cavallone e então tudo recomeçou. A última coisa que o Inspetor de polícia lembrou-se daquela noite foi o orgasmo que teve enquanto estava deitado sobre a mesa do quarto. Eles haviam deixado o tapete e passaram para o sofá, terminando na mesa. Alaudi perdeu a consciência e acordou na manhã seguinte, deitado na larga e confortável cama do moreno.

O sábado estava nublado, mas não nevava. O relógio marcava pouco mais de nove horas quando os dois amantes desceram para o hall. Eles teriam decido muito mais cedo se o Chefe dos Cavallone não tivesse _sugerido_ que eles perdessem alguns minutinhos no chuveiro. O Guardião da Nuvem ainda tentou lutar contra, mas era muito difícil persuadir alguém como Ivan Cavallone. Milagrosamente Francesco já estava na sala de jantar, e o garoto anunciou orgulhosamente que mal havia dormido tamanha a excitação por conhecer sua irmã.

Catarina Vianello - agora Catarina Cavallone - chegou depois das onze da manhã. O Inspetor de polícia sentiu o estômago dar voltas enquanto esperava no hall ao lado do moreno, Francesco e Giuseppe. A porta da mansão foi aberta e Mário entrou, fazendo o estômago de Alaudi tornar-se pior. O ruivo carregava algo nos braços e logo atrás vinha Giulio. Os olhos azuis do louro foram momentaneamente para Ivan, e o sorriso de felicidade no rosto de seu amante o fez revirar os olhos. O moreno e Giulio haviam se tornado amigos instantaneamente. Cinco minutos no escritório e o Chefe dos Cavallone afirmava para quem quisesse ouvir que _aprovava_ o homem que o ruivo havia escolhido. _Seria mais fácil se ele visse o que eu vejo. Todos estão cegos. _

Mário tinha o rosto corado por causa do frio, e assim que se aproximou seus lábios se repuxaram em um largo sorriso. Ivan foi encontrar o amigo no caminho e suas mãos tremiam de ansiedade.

"Como foi a viagem?" O moreno olhava do embrulho para seu amigo.

"Longa, _muito_ longa." Mário respondeu e suspirou. Sua mão livre abriu um pouco a manta que estava ao redor do bebê para que os presentes pudessem vê-la.

Os cabelos não eram negros, mas castanhos avermelhados. Os olhos não eram cor de mel, mas azuis, entretanto as bochechas de Catarina estavam rosadas, como duas pequenas maçãs. Os olhinhos pareciam perguntar quem eram todos aqueles homens, e se aquele com a expressão idiota seria seu novo pai. O Chefe dos Cavallone fez menção de pegá-la, mas o ruivo deu um passo para trás.

"Aviso que tome cuidado. Quando ela começa a chorar, simplesmente não para. É infernal, Ivan. O risco é todo seu." O braço direito estava sério e pela expressão em seu rosto ele falava a verdade.

"A única pessoa que conseguiu fazê-la ficar quieta foi Mário." Giulio entregou as malas para os subordinados e se aproximou. "Eu tentei segurá-la, mas ela chorou e estava chorando o tempo todo na casa dos tios, mas foi Mário entrar no quarto e ela se calou."

_Impossível_, Alaudi ergueu uma sobrancelha olhando o ruivo de cima.

"Eu correrei esse risco."

Ivan esticou as mãos e segurou a criança como se ela fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo. Porém, assim que estava firme nos braços de seu novo pai, Catarina chorou tão alto que o hall de entrada da mansão pareceu tremer. O moreno tentou por alguns segundos fazê-la ficar quieta, mas tudo foi em vão. O Guardião da Nuvem deu um passo à frente, mostrando que gostaria de tentar. _Se aquele homem conseguiu, eu consigo. _

Aquela foi a primeira vez que o Inspetor de polícia segurou um bebê e a experiência teria sido incrível se a menina não tivesse chorado ainda mais alto em seus braços. Francesco nem se deu ao trabalho de tentar, temendo derrubar a irmã. O garoto havia se enrolado nas pernas do pai e só observava a cena, perguntando vez ou outra porque ela ainda chorava. Alaudi virou o rosto e olhou para Giuseppe, fazendo sinal para que o rapaz a segurasse. Ele jamais entregaria a pequena para Mário, não assim... deliberadamente.

O braço direito de Francesco recuou de início. Seu rosto tornou-se vermelho, mas após um incentivo do irmão suas mãos se esticaram e ele segurou o bebê. O choro parou no mesmo instante, como um raio de sol que encontra passagem por entre as nuvens escuras e pesadas. As mãos de Catarina se esticaram e ela segurou a longa trança que Giuseppe usava ao lado do ombro. A risada que deixou seus lábios fez todos os presentes ficarem surpresos e até mesmo o Guardião da Nuvem não conseguiu omitir isso. A risada de Ivan soou alta pelo hall e ele colocou uma mão no ombro de Giuseppe, felicitando o rapaz por aquele feito.

"Parece que eu precisarei de você na mansão com mais frequência, Giuseppe." O moreno inclinou-se para ver a filha rir enquanto abraçava o cabelo do rapaz, e aquele sorriso também o fez sorrir.

O Inspetor de polícia permaneceu no mesmo lugar, admirando a felicidade que seu amante sentia naquele momento. Sua mão foi apertada após alguns minutos e ele abaixou o rosto para ver Francesco parado ao seu lado. O garoto era o único que não sorria, e se o louro tivesse dado um pouco mais de atenção para aquele simples momento teria notado que alguma coisa não estava certa. Entretanto, Alaudi estava entretido demais com a visão de toda aquela alegria, e em sua mente os sentimentos que o futuro herdeiro sentia eram normais.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que Giulio sentou-se à mesa dos Cavallone. Mário e Giuseppe também estavam presentes, e mesmo detestando o homem e multidões com todas as suas forças, o Guardião da Nuvem não poderia dizer que aquela refeição não foi agradável. Ele esteve sentado do lado direito de Ivan, como sempre. Francesco estava do lado esquerdo, e o garoto praticamente implorou para que Giuseppe sentasse ao seu lado. Giulio sentou-se ao lado de Alaudi e Mário foi fazer companhia ao seu amante. A mesa estava farta com massas, saladas, carnes e vinho. O tão amado cordeiro do garoto de cabelos castanhos foi servido e ele parecia ter ficado até mais animado com o prato.

A neve voltou a cair do lado de fora da janela, e o Chefe dos Cavallone levou Catarina para seu quarto, colocando a garota na larga cama. A pequena dormia profundamente, e ele não fez nada além de ficar ao seu lado com olhos brilhantes e suspiros aqui e ali. O louro assistia a tudo da poltrona, esboçando um meio sorriso todas as vezes que tirava os olhos de seu livro para encarar a cena, e ele poderia dizer que era com certa frequência. O Guardião da Nuvem assumiu o papel do moreno quando seu amante foi tomar banho, e pela primeira vez no dia ele pôde ficar a sós com o bebê. Catarina não chorou ao acordar, mas os únicos momentos em que ria eram quando Giuseppe aparecia. Os olhos azuis encaravam o Inspetor de polícia com curiosidade, e por alguns minutos os dois não fizeram nada além de se olharem. Alaudi imaginou a menina crescendo e o barulho que seria quando ela começasse a correr com Francis pela casa. Ele também conseguia ver claramente Ivan possesso de ciúme quando ela resolvesse dar bailes na casa, e provavelmente todos os seus pretendentes seriam enxotados da mansão sem serem ouvidos.

Aquele prospecto de futuro fez o louro sorrir, não somente porque aquela era a primeira vez que ele pensava naquelas coisas, mas também porque em todos os momentos ele se viu ao lado do moreno. O Guardião da Nuvem estaria lá quando Catarina aprendesse a falar e a andar ou quando perdesse o primeiro dente. Ele teria de ser o pulso firme quando o ciúme do Chefe dos Cavallone se tornasse ridículo, mas reconhecia que compartilharia da opinião de que nenhum pretendente seria digno da garota. A porta do banheiro foi aberta e Ivan surgiu, fechando o casaco e esboçando um largo sorriso. O moreno deu a volta na cama e se deitou, e os olhos azuis da menina foram para o pai... o _outro_ pai, retornando em seguida para Alaudi. Catarina fez isso por mais algumas vezes até que uma alta risada ecoou de seus lábios, surpreendendo os dois homens que estavam deitados na cama. O louro sentiu o rosto corar e o coração bater mais forte, enquanto Ivan tinha os olhos cor de mel cheios de lágrimas.

Naquela noite Catarina retornou ao seu quarto, mas seus dois pais a seguiram o tempo todo. Os dois homens passaram a noite em duas poltronas que estavam no cômodo, revezando-se em turnos para dormir. Entretanto, a menina não chorou ou acordou nenhuma vez. Quando o céu tornou-se claro, o Guardião da Nuvem levantou-se da poltrona e se espreguiçou, aproximando-se do berço e sorrindo ao ver a menina acordada. Suas mãos se esticaram e ele a segurou nos braços, caminhando na direção da janela. O céu estava nublado e a neve caia fina. Alguns subordinados removiam a neve que estava sobre os caminhos, enquanto outros andavam de um lado para o outro mantendo a mansão segura.

Por alguns minutos o Inspetor permaneceu ali, explicando para a nova moradora da casa sobre como seria sua vida dali em diante. Catarina ouvia a tudo com os olhos arregalados, mas assim que um carro negro parou embaixo da janela e Mário e Giuseppe desceram, uma risada animada deixou seus lábios e Alaudi soube que havia perdido seu momento. Foi uma questão de tempo até duas leves batidas na porta serem ouvidas, e assim que viu o rapaz de cabelos louros, o Guardião da Nuvem entregou-lhe a pequena para que ele a levasse para tomar leite. Mário que esteve ao lado do irmão o tempo todo abriu um largo sorriso, e a expressão do Guardião da Nuvem tornou-se pesada.

O quarto voltou a ficar silencioso novamente. Ivan dormia pesadamente em sua poltrona, o rosto apoiado em uma das mãos e os lábios entreabertos. O Inspetor de polícia se aproximou devagar, sentando-se no chão e ao lado da poltrona, e apoiando sua cabeça nos joelhos de seu amante. Seus olhos se fecharam e ele sentiu o corpo relaxar. Seus cabelos foram tocados após alguns minutos, mas Alaudi não se moveu. As coisas seriam diferentes e eles não teriam tanto tempo um para o outro como antes, então o louro queria aproveitar o máximo possível aquele momento. Os dedos do Chefe dos Cavallone corriam por seus cabelos, deixando-o mais e mais sonolento, porém, ele não dormiria. Sua nova vida o esperava quando ele abrisse os olhos.

- FIM.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da autora:<strong>

... e eu já estou com saudades dessa fanfic :( ahahahaha

Mas bem, finalmente terminei minha longfic Cavallone primo x Alaudi. Desde aquela oneshot eu pensei em escrever algo assim e posso dizer que fiquei satisfeita com o resultado. Inicialmente a história teria no máximo oito capts e seria focada totalmente no Ivan e no Alaudi. Porém, nada como se surpreender enquanto escreve, né? O Mário seria apenas "aquele cara que não gosta do Alaudi", mas ele se transformou praticamente em parte da história e eu amei isso. Eu queria ter demorado um pouco mais nos capts dele, mas acho que deu para entender como as coisas aconteceram sem parecer corrido.

Fiquei satisfeita com o resultado, e se eu fosse apenas apontar algo que senti falta foi de deixar o Giuseppe um pouco apagado. Mas hein, meio difícil falar sobre ele... ainda. Enfim, essa fanfic terá uma continuação que será postada após a longfic que estou trabalhando no momento, então os leitores que gostaram de _**Between you and me**_ devem estar felizes. A continuação terá um timeskip de alguns anos, mas ainda não sei quantos, então a informação é meio vaga. De qualquer forma, Mário, Giulio e Giuseppe e Catarina também aparecerão. Alias, sobre a Catarina, ela originalmente não estava nos meus planos e apenas surgiu quando eu decidi escrever a continuação. Eu não vou dar spoiler nem nada, mas acho que deu sacar que ela será um plot device fundamental para a próxima fanfic, né?xD

Bom, eu queria agradecer novamente aos meus leitores. Sei que já fiz isso nas respostas aos reviews, mas não custa nada lembrar, certo? Obrigada por me acompanharem em mais um projeto, e por terem me dado a chance de ler suas opiniões. Foi graças a vocês que eu fiquei animada e motivada a escrever a continuação, então vejam isso como um 'presente' meu a vocês.

A partir de hoje eu entro em um mini hiatus que deve durar pelo menos até o fim de março. Usarei esse tempo para escrever a longfic, mas se a deusa da Criatividade me iluminar com ideias, eu retorno mais cedo. Sobre meu novo projeto, como já mencionei, será uma longfic D18/8059, ou seja, dois casais em uma mesma história. Fora eles eu ainda incluirei XS, e será a primeira vez que tocarei (hehehe) nesse casal, então tenham paciência comigo. xD

Sem mais delongas, obrigada pelo apoio e o carinho, e vejo vocês em breve :D


End file.
